Friendship Lost, Love Found
by JerichoGirl
Summary: Zolo runs into a young woman that he knew many years ago, but she holds a secret. Will she live to tell Zolo about it or will she die before she tell him? Or will she break his heart first? ZoloXOC I'm really bad a summaries please R
1. Chapter 1

1

One Piece

Friendship Lost, Love Found

Chapter I

It had been four years since they had set sail for One Piece and Luffy had achieved his goal of being King of the Pirates, but that did not satisfy his thirst for living on the open sea. He had taken a share of his cut of the treasure and had a bigger and better Merry Gold built and had said in that way that only he could with that huge smile that only he could muster, "_C'mon guys we've seen the east now let's go see the rest of the world!" _ And what had they done? They had all agreed to it so they all set off Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, and of Zolo.

Zolo lay in bed thinking about the events that had trasnpired over the course of four years when someone knocked on the door sharply. "Yeah what is it?"

"Zolo we've come into port do you wanna come with us to town?" Nami's voice came from behind the door.

"Yeah whatever." He sat up and threw the covers back. "Gimme a minute."

Moments later Zolo strode onto deck. He was in a nasty mood today, for what reason he did not know, but he just felt like hurting somebody. He looked at his friends were on deck and scowled. It seemed that on the Merry Gold love was in the air. Nami and Luffy were engaged in a serious liplock that looked like they were going to die from lack of oxygen if they did not surface soon.

Zolo rolled his eyes. _Friggin' lovebirds_, he thought to himself.

Usopp held up an envelope with much elation. "Yay!" He danced around happily. "Kaya just said she loved me and she'll see me in a month!" He kissed the letter and flashed a large grin.

"That's great Usopp." Sanji patted him on the back and smiled at Robin.

She smiled back sweetly and batted her eyelashes.

Zolo rolled his eyes. _Yeah, great_. His lips pinched when he looked at Luffy and Nami who had started back to making out. "Chrissake would you two freakin' cut it out already! Some people on this ship would like to keep their appetite for breakfast." His voice was snappish and almost rose an octave.

They looked up from their seat on the starboard bow and Nami narrowed her eyes at Zolo. "You're just mad because you don't have a girlfriend. And no wonder ya big grump!"

Zolo looked up a the clear blue sky and grit his teeth in anger. No, not today. He was not going to argue with her today. A sigh escaped him as if he were trying to control his emotions or least keep from throttling her. He leaned a hand on his swords and shot her a scorching glance. "I'm leaving." He vaulted off the ship and landed on the wooden pier with a thud. He straightened and picked his way through the crowd to find the nearest tavern.

Soon, he found himself in a crowd of people as he walked down an old stone street. He snarled angrily as people jostled and bumped against him. "Hey watch it!" A figure in a bright blue hooded cloak bumped forcefully into him. "Watch it, I'm walking here!"

The figure bowed and scurried off quickly into the crowd.

"Friggin jeez." He touched his belt and found that his money bag was absent. "Shit! Hey come back here!"

The figure took off at full run down the streets, bobbing and weaving around the people without breaking stride. She leapt onto the tapered roof of a house and began running up and down the shingled houses agilely.

"Hey get back here! If I catch you you're dead!" He bellowed as he followed behind with just as much agility. Maybe he should have stayed on he ship like he started. Up and down and up and down they went as they bolted over the red roofed houses.

She jumped across the fifteen feet wide gap and landed lithely on the tapered roof, stopping for a brief moment to gain her balance. She bolted up the roof, slid down the other side, grabbed the edge and swung through the window. Glass flew everywhere as she crashed through the window and landed on the floor in a crouch.

The teenage girl in the bed awakened with a jerk and gazed at the cloaked stranger that ran out of her room. She blushed when the handsome green haired man carrying three swords at his waist landed on his feet and began pursuing the other stranger. She hoped to see the green haired stranger again, preferably in her bed.

She winded her way down the curving staircase, through the kitchen, and burst on to the busy street. Her cloak fell to the ground in a heap as she discarded it and took off like a rocket through the crowd with Zolo's money pouch in hand. Her red hair flew behind her as she grinned broadly.

Zolo flung the door open and looked down at the vivid blue cloak on the ground on the sidewalk. "Dang it!" He looked to his left at the sea of people and then to his right, but he recognized no one. A sigh escaped him. "Friggin hell!" He hit the air in frustration. "What a friggin day!" He put his hands in his pocket and started off towards his previous destination, a tavern. Maybe he could hustle some poor sucker out of his money.

Sixteen year old Jazz ran into an inn and up the stairs and to the last door on the right. She opened the door and entered the simple hotel room where her friend sat on a bed. "Cat look what I got!" She closed the door behind her and shook the full money pouch causing the coins to jingle. "It's totally full of gold coins!" She threw it onto the bed where Cat lounged.

Cat ran her hands through her jet black hair that flowed to the middle of her back and untied the pouch. Gold coins glinted up at her as if they were winking. Her sky blue eyes rounded and she squealed giddily. "Wow this has to be at least ten thousand beri!" This fortunate turn of luck meant that they could get out of town and on their way to another city before the enemy found them. "Do you know what this means?" She hugged the money to her white form fitting short sleeved shirt and giggled girlishly. "Lucky us and poor whoever."

Jazz flopped down on her simple cot and smiled at her friend that was seven years her senior. "Yeah, too bad though. He was really cute. I could have been here sooner but I had to stalk him for while so I could salivate over his godlike butt before I ripped him off."

Cat rolled her eyes. Yeesh, teenage hormones. She began counting the coins with a happy flare. "What'd he look like?" The gold was cold against her palms as she counted quickly.

She thought about Zolo's strong build and sighed dreamily. "He was tall, brooding, muscular, and had three swords tied to belt..."

Cat stopped counting instantly. Three swords? There was only one person she knew that carried three swords, but no, no it couldn't be him. He would never come this far into the West. Would he? "What color was his hair?"

"Green. Weird huh?"

Cat began to shake as a distant look took its place on her features.

"Cat?" She walked to Cat's bed and sat down. "Cat? Are you okay?"

Cat shook her head as if awaking from a dream. "We can't keep this money." She began putting the coins back in the money purse by the handful.

"Whaddya mean we can't keep it? Cat that's our ticket outta here." Her brow creased quizzically. She had never seen Cat turn down money.

"We can't okay." She wrapped the tie around the mouth of the bag and tied it firmly.

Jazz looked down at the tied bag. "But why?" Tears stung her eyes.

She pulled her thick knee-high brown boots onto her feet and got off the bed. "Because I said so." She commanded. She wrapped her belt and sword around her waist, slung her rifle around her back, and placed her throwing knives in their respective places all over her body.

Jazz rolled her eyes and stood with her friend. She hated when Cat talked to her like a little kid. "I know you can do better than that. Now tell me why!" She stamped her foot.

Cat whirled around. "Because we can't! Okay? Just get off my back!" She took in a breath trying to compose herself. "Now I'll go give this back to him, you stay here." She checked her lipstick and appearance in the mirror. It had been eight years since she had laid eyes upon him, she wanted to at least look presentable. However, it wasn't like she was going to let him see her face. He would surely kill her like he had promised all those years ago. She picked up her black hooded cloak and draped it over her shoulders and pulled the hood over her head, making sure her identity was concealed. She tied the pouch full of money around her waist and strolled out of the room.

Zolo had found a cozy tavern called the Dancing Maiden and found a seat in the corner where he could be alone with his thoughts. His eyes fell upon the unsavory people that gazed at him and he sneered. They turned around quickly. A feral smile crossed his lips. _Chickens_. He slumped in his chair. Damn he was so thirsty for some ale, but everything cost money and he had not one dime. He should have stayed on the boat. But he couldn't stand to see Nami and Luffy playing tonsil hockey anymore, because it irked his nerves. Everyone on the ship had someone to love. Nami and Luffy which did not come as a surprise to him. Usopp and Kya corresponded through long and lengthy letters, still no surprise. Sanji and Robin, heck he didn't know what was going on in that situation. The only bachelors on the ship were he and Chopper, and that made him feel even worse.

Why did he feel this way? Was it because he was twenty-four years old now? Or because he wanted what everyone else he knew had? Whatever it was, he often found himself laying on his back at night thinking of the purely blue eyes that haunted him when he felt his loneliest. Zolo you're going soft, my friend. He laid his head on the table and grumbled peevishly.

"Hey handsome." A sexy voice spoke.

He lifted his head and ran his eyes over the beautiful black haired, olive-skinned woman standing over him. "Hey." He cracked a smooth grin.

"You thirsty for some ale?" She put a hand on her hip.

"Yeah." He arched his eyebrow, waiting for the catch.

"I could buy you a couple of glasses for a price." Her eyes roved over him hungrily, undressing him with her eyes.

"And what would that be?"

She grinned lustfully at him and flipped her hair. "Take a wild guess handsome."

He sat up and folded his arms. "I think I'll pass." Hell he needed money but he didn't need it that bad. He had never paid for it and he was never going to pay for it. And he darn sure wasn't about to sell it, no matter how pretty the woman.

An annoyed expression passed over her features."Your loss." She turned and strode away swaying her hips seductively.

A grimaced passed over his face as he sat back into the wooden straight-back chair. His stomach growled hungrily. "Great. Friggin' great." If he was lucky one of his crew members would come in and loan him some money. He just hoped it wasn't Nami, because her interest was through the roof. He laid his head on the hard table, closed his eyes, and began to nap.

Cat entered the tavern and scanned the room, looking for green hair. She gulped when she saw him sitting in the far corner of the room. He was sleeping. A grin crawled across her lips. He still had that habit of napping quite frequently throughout the day, but she knew better than to approach him too quickly. His senses were impeccable and he would wake up at the slightest feeling that something was amiss. She took in a deep breath and strolled towards him.

He was taller than she remembered a lot taller. His arms were well-muscled like they used to be, but she could tell they were trained to move with unbelieving fluidity, speed, and precision. She would barely stand a chance against him. She pulled her hood further over her head, concealing her identity to a greater extent, and let the cape of her cloak hit the floor. Her throat opened and closed spastically as she neared him. _Just relax, he won't know who you are. _

Zolo tensed when he heard quiet footsteps approaching his table. He sure hoped someone didn't want to fight, because he was hungry and didn't want to waist his energy carving some unfortunate soul up like a jack-o-lantern. He opened his eyes when something heavy fell on the table causing a thud mingled with the jingle of coins.

"I am sorry that the child stole your money purse. She can be quite rambunctious at times." She tried to disguise her voice as she spoke, but then realized that he probably wouldn't recognize it anyway.

He sat up and looked at the cloaked figure. It was a woman, that he could tell from her curvy figure. "Yeah, rambunctious." He undid the tie and looked in the bag, making sure it was actually coins. Something caught his eye. It was the ring on her right middle finger. The ring had a golden band with a single black gemstone on its mount and a red dragon winding over the stone. It was identical to the ring Cat used to wear. "Where'd you get that ring?"

Shit! She had forgotten about his attention to detail. "I bought it from a poor young woman that needed money." Her voice threatened to crack, but she calmed her emotions.

He folded his arms and stared at her for a brief moment.

It felt as if he were looking straight through her disguise as he gazed at her with those piercing jade eyes. She knew that he was trying to figure if he should believe her, but she could also see just a small bit of interest in those green depths. "So, I have to go." Her boots thunked against the floor as she stepped back.

He arched an eyebrow at the shakiness that wound its way into her voice. She afraid of him. But why? "Thanks for bringing back my money, I really need it." Really, he didn't but he had never liked the idea of someone other than him spending his money without his permission. He smiled appreciatively.

She blushed behind her hood. He was so, so, so handsome. She had always found him cute, even when they were best friends, but then she had found him scruffy like a pet dog. Now, however he was a different handsome, now he was strikingly handsome that was seamlessly combined with a certain kind of sensuality that melted the senses of any woman. It was these thoughts that caused Cat to forget herself and utter a phrase that she should have never said. "No worries my friend." She turned quickly and walked out of the tavern.

Zolo sat upright and his face took on a thoughtful expression. He had heard that phrase many times in his teenage years, because it had been uttered by one his best friends and one of the people that had hurt him deeply. "No way." Could it be her? Why would she come out this far? He jumped from his seat, grabbed his money purse, and took off out of the pub. He skidded to a stop when he saw the street teeming with pedestrians. Not again! He raked his eyes left and right. This was the first time in eight years that he had the chance to see her and now it was slipping through his fingers. He needed to know if she grew up alright, if she had taken good care of herself, and if she was sorry for her betrayal. If she got away this time he didn't think he could take another eight years of not knowing, because it would eat at him mercilessly. A carriage passed and he spotted her black cloak down the street straight ahead.

Dammit! Cat cursed herself angrily. How could she have forgotten herself and said those four words? Maybe he hadn't recognized the phrase, after all they were in an entirely new land and different people said different things. He wouldn't recognize it would he? I mean she only said it a couple of thousand times when they were friends. _Aw hell_. Zolo was smart, he always had been and now he probably was sitting in the tavern trying to figure out who had said that in life. He would figure it out and then he would hunt her down like she saw him hunt Johnny Blade. He was ruthless. She sidestepped as a large black horse pulling a open carriage trotted by.

Zolo's heart beat in his throat as he pursued her. His footsteps, although he was running full speed, were nearly silent as if he were on the hunt. He remembered Cat's acute ears and the ease at which she could always tell which direction he was coming from even if he tiptoed. However, he had improved at sneaking up on people in eight years, but then again she had probably improved as well. She didn't turn when he neared her. His heart fell. Maybe it wasn't Cat after all.

Cat was in such deep thought that she had let her awareness of her surrounding environment falter. She didn't realize someone was behind her until it was too late. A hand grabbed her hood and pulled it back, causing her long, thick, black, hair to spill forth. Stunned she turned and looked at him.

Pure blue eyes stabbed into Zolo as he gazed at her. It was her. It was Cat. He knew those eyes anywhere. His heart beat loudly in his ears as he tried to catch his breath. He could not speak and he could not move. All he could do was stare into the eyes of the woman as if she were a ghost. Barely did he notice the people around him as he regarded her with captivated eyes.

Fear gripped her as he peered at her with those sharp eyes. She didn't know what to do or say, and she always knew what to do or say. She usually had a plan, but this time she had gone in blind and was now flying by the seat of her pants.

Her eyes had the same look in them that they had ten years ago when they first met, surprise mixed with a butt-load of distrust. "Cat?" He finally found his vocal cords again. "Is it really you?" She looked completely different. He remembered a gangly thirteen year old that dressed like a boy, but she had really filled out and turned out to be rather beautiful.

She swallowed. "Yeah." She averted her gaze to the people in the street behind him and then up at the sunny sky. "It's me."

He folded his arms and gave her a quick once-over noting not only her ample breasts and round hips, but the weapons concealed beneath her clothes. "Been a while."

She nodded but did not speak.

He took a slow step forward. A need to hug her all of sudden rose into him and he hadn't felt that need in many years.

Alarm rose into her mind. The stones grated as she stepped back with a foot and her hand automatically dropped to her sword hilt.

Zolo noted this behavior. Why was she so tense? Then it came back to him. _'When I see you again traitor, I'm gonna make sure I split your skull!' _ Those were his exact words to her before she left town. _Damn_. He lifted his hands, showing that he didn't intend to hurt her. "How about a drink?"

Her eyes narrowed at his question. "What's your angle Zolo?" She was trying her best to seem unshaken by his presence, but she was failing miserably.

He put his hands in his pockets. "No angle Cat."

She stared at him trying to read his expression so she could have some clue as to what he was thinking, but she found none. He had always been good at hiding his emotions, but now he was better. "How do I know you're not trying to make good on that promise you made ten years ago?"

He rolled his eyes impatiently and kicked up a little dust with his boot. "Do you want a drink or not? Because it's hot and I don't have all friggin day to stand out here with you," he said with a little more venom than intended.

She relaxed and restrained a smile. "Fine. Jeez." They fell in stride together down the street.

"Do you like ale?" He asked while keeping his eyes on the foot traffic.

She shrugged slowly. "When I'm in the mood."

They strode into the bar and sat at the exact table where she had found him. Zolo ordered a pint of ale and vegetable stew while she requested a small mug and a napkin. The atmosphere at the table was so thickly tense that the surrounding patrons could feel it like the wake from a ship. Silence permeated them as they both sipped their ale quietly. Both had many things they wanted to get off their chest, but neither could find the words.

Zolo pressed his forehead against the glass in frustration. He didn't know what to say. It's not like he was the most expressive apple in the bunch, but dang anything was better than this deafening silence. He wished Sanji or maybe Robin were with him, they were always good at handling these situations. A sigh escaped him.

She looked down at the ale in her mug. "So... how've you been?"

He looked at her and almost smiled. "Good. Believe it or not I'm a pirate now. Firstmate of the Straw Hat Crew."

She smiled with pinched lips. "So I heard. It's ironic really. You used to be afraid of the ocean, but now you're spending just about all your waking days on it." She swished the ale in her cup and grinned at him warmly.

He returned her smile and leaned back in the chair. "Yeah even I got the sense of it. What about you?" She looked down at her cup again as if debating on her answer and then a sad expression crossed her face, but disappeared in a breath.

"I'm okay."

Zolo noted that when she answered she switched her eyes to the window to his rear and then back to him. He hated when she lied. "You sure?"

She nodded quickly and gave a weak smile. "Yeah." Her eyes darted around the room suspiciously. "I'm okay." Her voice was etched with uncertainty as if she were trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince him.

Zolo sat forward when the barmaid brought his bowl of steaming vegetable stew and began eating hungrily.

Cat twiddled her thumbs nervously. She needed his help but did she dare ask? Yes. She took in a breath. "Zolo?"

He looked up at her from his stew, which he found was very thick and filling. "Yeah?" _Here it comes._

"W-would you help me if I asked?" She raised her eyes timidly to look at him. His lips were pinched and his jaw worked.

He chuckled bitterly and put his spoon down next to his bowl. "You wanted to know if I had an angle and you're the one with the angle. I should have known." He shook his head regretfully. "I should have known that you wanted something out of me."

Her jaw clenched she gave him a scorching gaze. "You've got an angle too. I know what you want. You want to me be sorry for what I did to you eight years ago. So you can feel better about your life and for calling me Nameless when you knew that hurt me to the bone." She leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. "Well, I'm not Zolo. I'm not sorry for what I did, because I did what I had to . If you wanted more from me, too bad... Because I ain't seeking forgiveness. From you or anyone else."

He inhaled deeply and let out a slow deliberate breath as if were battling with the idea of strangling her. "I thought..." He thought that now maybe things would be different, but he was wrong.

She scoffed. "You thought what Zolo? That I had changed."

He looked at her hopefully. "Yeah."

She chortled mockingly. "You're getting soft Zolo. You of all people should know that time changes all things and can turn a fourteen year old boy into a man. It can turn you cold, harden you like the steel of a blade and leave you exhausted and wanting for things that will always be out of your reach. That's when you accept the hand you've been dealt and roll with your mistakes." Her eyes began to gloss over as tears stung them.

"So nothing's changed?" He asked with set teeth.

She stood slowly. "Nope. There's bad blood between us, Zolo and there always will be." She turned and walked towards the door.

He followed her signaling to the barmaid that he was not skipping out on the tab. The evening sun hit him in the face blindingly so as he stepped outside. He gripped the hilt of one of his swords. "What if I want to make good on that promise?" His voice came out low and dangerous.

She stopped in the street. "Go ahead, but you'll have to get in line first." Her eyes fell upon him when she turned. The ornate hilt of her sword was cool between her fingers as she gripped the hilt. Damn. She definitely couldn't beat him with her sword, maybe if she shot him first. No he would impale her before she even aimed her rifle. The throwing knives concealed in her sleeves were the best bet. Her heart thumped in her chest as she watched him warily.

He couldn't do it. He could not make good on his promise, at least not with her. He dropped his hand from his sword and looked away.

She relaxed her grip, turned on her heel, and strode down the street. Tears began to flowed down her cheeks. She hated lying to him just as much as she had eight years in the past

Zolo sighed as he watched her disappear into the crowd of people. She had been his best friend once, and now they were enemies. He hung his head and reentered the bar to finish his food and to dig up memories of long ago.


	2. Chapter 2

1

Disclaimer: The Characters of One Piece are of the world of Shonen Jump, I just sail the open seas.

All other characters and places are of my imagination.

**Chapter II**

Cat walked around the city for hours, trying her best to ease the anguish that gnawed at her heart. Nighttime found her stumbling up the stairs of the inn where she and Jazz currently resided. Tears flowed down her cheeks unchecked blurring her vision as she walked down the already dimly lit hallway. She stopped at the door to their room and dried her tears quickly. She needed to be strong for Jazz, and no matter the pain she felt within she had to keep on her bravest face. She put her hand on the doorknob, took in a deep breath, and opened the door.

Jazz looked up from her place on her bed when the door opened and Cat entered. "Where the hell have you been, Cat?" She was angry and she was not afraid to let her friend know it.

She kept her back turned until she could suppress the tears that threatened to flow over her cheeks. Dammit! She shouldn't have returned the money. Maybe then she would not feel so bad. She turned around and walked to her bed without uttering a single sound.

Jazz glared at Cat as she ignored her completely. "Hey! I'm talking to you! Don't ignore me!" She walked to Cat, who was currently sitting on the bed with her face turned to the window, and stood over her.

Cat looked up at her with eyes red and swollen from crying.

Jazz's expression softened. "Ohmigod, Cat what happened?" She touched her friend's face. "Did he hurt you? 'Cause if he did I could hurt him back."

She gave a weak smile and then shook her head disagreeably. "No, I'm okay. Nothing happened."

"But–"

Cat got to her feet and walked to the bay window. "Go to sleep Jazz. We've got a lot to do in the morning if we wanna leave this popsicle stand." She sat on the windowsill and laid her large rifle on her knee.

She snuggled beneath the covers and lay her head on the soft pillow. "Cat," she spoke after a few moments had passed.

She turned her head away from the window. "Yeah Jazz?"

"You'll tell me what happened later won't you?" She looked at her dear friend imploringly.

She stared at her for a brief moment and turned her gaze back to the window. "Maybe."

Jazz sighed heavily. She hated when Cat put up her shield. "G'night." She turned over and gradually fell into slumber.

Cat closed her eyes and bit her lip as tears pooled in her sky blue eyes. Why had she returned his money? She and Jazz needed it badly to get to a safe haven away from those that hunted them relentlessly. If she had kept the money, they would be on a cargo ship drinking ale with the crew and singing songs merrily. They would be safe. _Damn._ Usually, she would have kept the money, but instead she returned it. Why? Because for some reason she felt like she had some sort of obligation towards him. She owed him for what she had done. Or was it the other way around? She banged the back of her head against the wooden post of the window over and over. She needed to clear her mind and focus on the task at hand.

Zolo swore angrily as he walked up the gangplank and onto the ship's deck. He had been in a nasty mood when he had departed, but now his disposition was particularly foul.

Sanji, who sat on deck of the ship gazing up at the stars of the clear night sky, was the first to notice Zolo's return. "Yo, Zolo what took you so long? You get lost?" He chuckled but then stopped when Zolo shot him a burning glance. _Uh-oh. _Zolo was extremely pissed. He stood on his gangly legs and crossed to his friend. "What happened?"

"Nothing?" He snarled.

Luffy walked onto deck and smiled amiably at Zolo. "Zolo!" Drool began to dribble down his lip when he saw the large bottle of ale that Zolo carried in one hand. "Ooh Zolo give me some ale."

Shit. He had hoped to have his ale to himself. "No." He snapped peevishly. He strolled towards the door that led below deck.

"Why?" Chopper whined as he tugged Zolo's leg.

Nami stood from her place next to Robin and put her hands on her hips. "Yeah Zolo why? You're such a selfish jerk. If you didn't want to share any of your ale then you should've drank it all before you got here!"

Sanji stepped back cautiously. Zolo was going to explode at any moment.

Zolo's eyebrow began to twitch angrily as his friends beleaguered him and begged for his ale relentlessly. He tried to ignore it and keep walking but they would not let up until finally it increased into a deafening cacophony. He snapped. "FINE! You want the friggin' ale!" He threw it to the hard wooden deck forcefully, causing it to shatter into pieces. Red ale spilled all over the deck and stained their clothes. "TAKE IT!" He slammed the door that led below deck so hard that it almost came off its hinges.

A brief silence fell over the deck as they all looked at each other and at the red ale staining the wooden floor. "Awww," Usopp whined, " I know you're not supposed to cry over spilled ale but Wahhhhhhh!" He cried.

Luffy put an arm around his friend and they both whined and bellyached over the spilled alcoholic beverage. "I haven't had ale in a week. Wahhhhhh!"

Nami's eyebrow twitched with evident annoyance. "Would you two stop being such drama kings! Jeez!" She cuffed Usopp across the head hard.

Luffy hugged Nami. "But Nami I _really, really_ wanted that ale." He wailed dramatically.

She rolled her eyes, her vexation increasing. "We can get some more tomorrow Luffy."

He brightened. "Yay!" He, Usopp, and Chopper began to dance in circle merrily.

Sanji shook his head. He needed to go see what was ailing Zolo. He put a hand in his pocket and disappeared below deck. His boots thudded against the hollow wood as he descended down the stairs. He knocked on Zolo's door.

No answer.

"Yo, Zolo? You in there?" The sound of pots and pans clanging together reached his ears. He walked down the hall and took a left and walked into the kitchen.

Zolo was bent beneath a cabinet trying his best to find a suitable pan. "Gadammit! Isn't there a friggin' pan in this entire stupid ship!"

"Zolo?"

A startled Zolo lifted his head up too soon and banged his head against the roof of the cabinet. "Arggh!" He grabbed the back of his throbbing head and landed on the tiled floor of the kitchen. "Dammit! I c-can't catch a break. Jeez! Why? Why me?"

Sanji smiled softly at his friend. "How about some miso soup?"

Zolo calmed himself. "Thanks Sanji." He walked through the archway and into the dining room. He pulled back one of the ornate wooden chairs to the extensive dining room table and flopped down. Jeez what a rotten day. He was so angry, well more regretful than angry.

Thirty minutes passed and soon the soup was done. Sanji dipped some of the soup out into a bowl, found a spoon, put the bowl on a saucer, and placed a piece of newly purchased bread next to the bowl. He carried the food to his stewing friend and placed it on the table in front of him.

Zolo watched the steam curling from the piping hot dish and he picked up his spoon and began slurping his soup. "Mmm." He closed his eyes as the delicious and perfectly seasoned soup titillated his tastebuds and rolled down his throat. No one cooked like Sanji.

Sanji returned to the kitchen and came back carrying a bottle of sparkling grape juice and two glasses. He sat in the chair across from Zolo and then poured the liquid into both glasses. He slid one glass to Zolo and began to sipping from his own.

He took a gulp from the glass and then looked at it with surprise. "Grape juice? I thought you would at least have the decency to give me something with alcohol in it." Irritation circled his tone.

Sanji gave a good-natured chuckle. "With the mood you're in I think it would be an unwise choice to get you drunk. 'Sides a man needs to deal with his problems sober." He gave Zolo a piercing gaze. "So what happened back there? Why'd you blow your top?" He leaned back in the chair nonchalantly and sipped his juice.

He avoided Sanji's gaze. They weren't the best of friends, him and Sanji, but whenever either of them needed to talk to someone they usually found each other. "Just wanted my ale for myself for once."

The chair creaked as he tilted it back to its back legs and threw an arm over the top. "Liar. You friggin liar." He gave Zolo an even stare.

He swished his ale around in his glass and gave a defeated sigh. "Shit, Sanji. You gonna make me dig up dead things."

He arched an eyebrow. "If whatever it is has got you this upset then apparently it's still alive and kicking your ass."

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, until Zolo caved. "I saw an old friend."

Sanji nodded knowingly and tilted his head upward to look at the ceiling and the chandelier. " What's her name?"

Zolo was thunderstruck by the cook's question. "How'd you know it was a girl?"

He chuckled at his companion's apparent surprise. "It's been my experience that only a woman can make a man lose it so quick." He eyed him closely. "No matter how stoic he may seem."

He finished his soup. "Her name's Cat. I met her when I was fourteen years old." He grinned nostalgically. "She was running from a group of guards, because she had stolen their money purses from their belts while they slept. I was running low on money and she offered to split it with me if I helped her. I needed to eat so...I saved her life. We became inseparable."

"What happened?"

A pinched expression spread across his face but then vanished. "She betrayed me eight years ago."

"You sure about that?" He took a lollipop from his pocket and inserted it in his mouth.

"Hell yeah I'm sure!"

"So why're you so upset?"

"I invited her to have a drink with me."

"You wanted to see if she had changed and was sorry for what she did?" He tapped his finger on his glass.

He ran a hand through his short green hair and heaved a sigh. "Yeah. After she returned my whole bag of money I thought..."

"Well had she?"

"Nah." A cynical chuckle escaped him. "But I should have known better. She asked for my help but when I said no she called me soft. Told me she wasn't asking for forgiveness from me. Said that there would always be bad blood between us."

"You shithead." He said bluntly and sipped his drink.

Zolo's eyes widened and then narrowed into slits.

"She brought your money back to you. That took a butt-load of guts. Then she asked you for your help, which she probably had to vomit out. Then you say no and you get mad at her when she called you soft. You shithead." His fingers thumped against the table as he tapped them out of frustration.

"Sanji, you are seriously pushing it man." He poured some grape juice in his glass and then drained it quickly.

He gave an impassive shrug. "She was building walls you friggin dingbat. You hurt her so she shut you out."

He folded his arms. "She shouldn't have asked for my help." He mumbled.

"And why not? Because she betrayed you what eight years ago?" He leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "She probably thought you had changed too."

"I have." His voice came out with a defensive tone to it as he poured another glass of juice for himself.

Sanji sucked on his lollipop for a while and then pushed it to the side of his mouth. "Have you? Because in my eyes it would take a cold sonofagon to turn down a former best friend in their hour of need."

He remained silent, too stunned at Sanji's candid words.

"And if you ask me, I think you're angrier at yourself than you are at her." He scooted his chair back and stood in a huff and started towards the door.

"Would you have said yes?"

Sanji turned in the doorway and gave a warm smile. "Yeah, but then again, I forgive easily. It's just my nature. And being a stubborn jackass is yours. But sometimes we gotta rise above our natural tendencies Zolo." He smiled one last time and exited the room.

Zolo sat there for a few seconds. He could barely believe the stern lecture Sanji had given him. "Damn." Sanji was right forgiveness was not in his nature. He needed to think. He scooted his chair back.

The others sat above deck laughing as Usopp and Chopper danced to the fast paced tune that Robin played on her guitar-like instrument. They stopped when Zolo walked on deck and shot each other unsure glances.

"Hey Zolo we're sorry about your ale," Luffy said apologetically.

"Yeah I know." He began climbing up the mast towards the crow's nest, his muscles bunching as he pulled himself upwards.

"You're not still mad are ya?" Luffy's voice was etched with the hope that Zolo was no longer angry with him or the others. He didn't like it when Zolo was angry with him. Sure, Zolo yelled at him a lot and told him he needed to be more mature, but he never just exploded on him. It hurt.

"No." He kept climbing. He grabbed the crow's nest and, using his massive upper body strength, pulled himself into the bucket like space. Despite the noisy merrymaking below, his thoughts began to drift.

Flashback

_Snow covered the landside of Lohan village concealing its once lush plant life in a cold white blanket. Zolo shivered and pushed McCruel, his latest pirate prey, in the snow. "Damn why does it have to be so stinkin' cold here?" A small puff issued from his mouth as breathed out heavily._

_Cat ran a hand through her short black hair and tugged at her thin coat. "Don't be a baby Zolo. It's just snow." She counted the money she had ripped off from McCruel and then grinned impishly. "Hey this is about six hundred beri."_

_He looked at her and smiled. "Good job, but just don't spend it all in one place."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Yeah daddy," she said sarcastically. Snow crunched beneath her feet as she ran off towards a local shop._

_McCruel spit a tooth onto the snowy ground. "Yer dead kid." He was much larger than Zolo with bulging muscles and a shock of red hair._

_"Yeah." He pushed him hard. "You would've been if your poster had said dead or alive." He stopped at the local jail and pushed McCruel into the building, shutting the door behind him. "Hey, I came for my reward."_ _He said demandingly to the man behind the desk._

_The man, lieutenant Vick, stood and grinned largely. "Roranoa Zolo. Nice to see you caught McCruel for us." A derisive look passed over his face when he saw that Zolo was so young. "How the hell old are you?" He snapped his fingers and another officer appeared from the back and escorted McCruel away._

_Zolo leaned on his three swords. "Fifteen." He answered dryly._

_He whistled. "Fifteen huh? And already making a name for yourself." He stood and picked his tea kettle off the stove and poured it in his teacup. "Tea?"_

_Zolo's eyes narrowed impatiently. "I came here for my money not for tea."_

_He chuckled angrily. "Got a smart-mouth don't ya kid." He leaned back in his chair and put a boot up on the front desk. "Have a seat, I'll get your money."_

_Zolo sat in one of the uncomfortable wooden chairs and looked around at the various documents hanging on the walls. He was so cold. His coat was too thin for this type of weather and he needed a thicker one badly. But Cat had just gotten over the fever and she needed a thicker coat more than him. A smile crossed his lips. He could by them both coats with the money from McCruel's bounty._

_Vick came back carrying a wad of money. He towered over Zolo and placed the wad of money in the teenager's hands. "There ya go kid."_

_Zolo looked up a the man distrustfully and began counting. Anger plastered itself on his handsome features when he finished counting his earnings. "This is only five hundred beri."_

_Vick stared at him apathetically. "So?" He folded his arms._

_"So! You shortchanged me you friggin' jackass!" He snarled and grit his teeth._

_Vick moved his nose from side to side and stroked his beard, trying to control his temper. "You broke his arm kid."_

_Zolo's eyes blazed and the vein in his temple throbbed dangerously. "So you give me half? The friggin' wanted poster said alive not unharmed!"_

_He shrugged his massive shoulders. "Well that's how things work around here kid." He said with a wicked glint in his eyes._

_Five hundred beri wouldn't buy two coats for the trip up the mountain, not if he wanted to make sure they had enough supplies. _"_But that's not fair!"_

_Vick stared down at Zolo. "Life ain't fair kid." He leaned down towards him. "Deal with it."_

_"But Cat's counting on me." He tried desperately to reason with Vick._

_"That's too bad." He turned his back and took a step towards his desk._

_The hilt of his sword sang as his popped it up, getting ready to draw it. It would be easy to kill Vick. It would only take one deathblow and he would be dead before he hit the ground. Then, he would find the treasury before any of the other guards figured out their lieutenant was lying in a pool of blood in the front office._ _He and Cat would have to run for their lives._

_Vick stopped and looked over his shoulder. "You can kill me if you want kid, but you'll be fugitives for the rest of your life." He admonished him._

_He gripped the hilt of one of his swords and set his teeth._

_"What about Cat?"_

_His grip loosened and he turned and departed the building. The biting cold stabbed into him when he walked outside. His boots crunched in the snow as he walked towards the shop into which Cat had disappeared. He hoped she didn't blow her money so quick, because if she did one of them were either going to freeze to death or they both would starve. "Damn." He looked down at he paper money in his hand and placed it in his pocket._

_"Zolo!" She ran through the crowd towards him. She grinned merrily and took his hand._

_"Why are you so happy?" He muttered grumpily._

_"No reason." She giggled and led him towards an inn. "Let's go get a room and get out of this cold weather." _

_"Wait. Cat I have to tell you something. Maybe we shouldn't get a room." They needed to save money for food and adequate clothing._

_She rolled her eyes and led him into a two story building. She walked to the front desk and smiled at the young man behind the desk. "One room with two single beds please." Her voice dripped with honey as she leaned over and gave the teenager behind the desk another flirty smile._

_Zolo looked around the lodge-like inn and the heads of dead animals mounted on the walls. "Jeez." _This is expensive._ Dining tables and chairs were situated throughout the room. Red flowers stood in a vase on each table._

_"How long?"_

_"Two nights."_

_He ran a hand through his white hair and grinned suavely at her. "That'll be one hundred and sixty beri."_

_She paid him and accepted the key he offered her. _

_"Room twenty three."_

_"Thank you." She picked up the bag and walked across the room towards the stairs, followed closely by Zolo. _

_Oh god! They were going to starve or possibly freeze to death. Well, he would probably freeze to death, because he would buy her a coat. She needed it more because she was smaller and more frail than he was, and he didn't want her catching fever again. He stopped when they came to the door with the number twenty-three engraved on its surface._

_She opened the door and squealed in delight. The room was lush, way too lush for their pockets. She ran and jumped on one of the comfortable beds. "Oh the bed is so bouncy." She lay down and hugged the pillow. "And the pillow is so soft. This place is so much better than the inns that we've stayed in before."_

_Zolo swallowed. "This place is way too expensive Cat. We can't afford it."_

_She frowned at him and then smiled. "Loosen up Zolo." She sat up and regarded him with a devilish glint in her eye. "Close the damn door."_

_He closed the door and then sat on his bed. "Watch your language girl."_

_"Hey it's my mouth. And you say bad words all the time."_

_He folded his arms and put on a fatherly air. "Yeah but I'm older than you."_

_"By one year!" _

_"So!" He wagged his finger at her scoldingly. "You have to grow into your right to swear little girl." _

_She stuck her tongue out at him angrily, but then smiled sweetly at him. "Oh yeah. I got you something." The bag she had been carrying rustled as she began rummaging around in it. She handed him a parcel of clothing covered in brown gift wrap with a red ribbon. _

_He accepted it and stared at it fearfully because he knew the gift was most likely expensive. "You really shouldn't have."_

_"Open it." She tapped her fingers nervously and tugged at her necklace._

_He unwrapped it slowly and then looked down at the black article of clothing. He held it up and smiled. It was coat. The coat was black with four crossover buttons across the chest and a fur trimmed collar. "You got me a coat! Wait you got me a coat instead of blowing your money?" He stood and tried it on. It was so warm. It hit him just above the knee and was just right for him, being loose enough so he could move around with ease but snug enough to keep drafts out. "Thanks Cat." He wrapped her up in a hug and kissed her forehead._

_"Aw don't make such a big deal about it." She smiled affectionately at him. "I just didn't want you to freeze to death is all."_

_He turned his head so she wouldn't see him blush. "What about you?"_

_"I got myself a coat too." She released him reluctantly and produced a white ankle length coat with a fur-trimmed hood from the bag. "So now we both will be warm."_

_He breathed a sigh of relief. "Did you know that jerk off was going to cheat me?"_

_She grinned impishly. "Yeah I heard around town that he cheats everybody so instead of buying that new dagger I wanted I purchased a coat for myself."_

_He sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "You bought me a coat before you bought yourself one? I'm touched Cat."_

_"No worries my friend. That's what friends do, they look out for each other no matter what." She held her fist to him and he bumped it with his. _

End Flashback

Zolo smiled fondly as the cherished memory played over in his mind. They had been such good friends. Inseparable. Now what did they have between them? Bad blood. Was Sanji right had he not changed? What would Luffy had done? The same thing he had done when everyone thought Nami had sided with Arlong. He listened to her and saw the true motive behind her actions. And instead of throwing her to the sharks, like Zolo had wanted, he fought to save her and the village she had stayed as a child.

Shithead. Sanji was right he did need to look beyond his tendencies and learn to forgive. He didn't know if he could, because he had spent such a long time thinking the worst of people. _Damn._ Friggin' idiot. She had changed, because Cat never returned her money...ever. However, she had returned his money, which was a feat on her part. How had he repaid her? By accusing her of wanting something from him and turning her away when she asked for his assistance.

He buried his face in his hands and let out a groan._ Shithead._

Cat sat on the windowsill looking out at the candle lit homes across the dimly lit streets. Her keen ears picked up footsteps, several footsteps, walking towards their door. She walked to Jazz, leaned down, and touched her shoulder. "Jazz. Sweetie get up and get behind me." She whispered urgently.

Obediently Jazz rose from her bed, still fully clothed, and silently took her place behind Cat. Fear gripped her, because she knew they were coming for her.

Cat stroked the glossy wood and cold steel of her large rifle. "Here we go girl." She said to it softly and pulled the hammer down. They waited for what seemed like forever.

Silence. Stillness. The quiet before the storm.

She stared straight ahead with her gun trained on the door. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the various shadows that were cast into their room from those behind the door. She blew an easy breath over the top of the gun uneasily.

Come on baby show me what you got. Make mama proud.

Her heart drummed in her chest as her tension mounted. She was not up for a fight this night, but she was sure going to take out her frustration upon them. They would probably win but she was going to make sure they remembered her. They would have to fight for their prize.

Give 'em hell.

Silence. Stillness. The quiet before the storm.

The door burst open with such speed and force that it flew from its hinges.

Cat pulled the trigger of her rifle.


	3. Chapter 3

1

DISCLAIMER:

JerichoGirl (says enthusiastically): Who's football stadium do you play in?

Straw Hat Crew: Shonen Jump's!

JerichoGirl: Who's your head coach?

Straw Hat Crew: Eiichiro Oda! (_They jump and wave their pompoms) _Yay!

JerchoGirl: That's right! My team is just visiting.

**Chapter III**

_BOOM! _Cat's rifle spoke as the bullet ripped from its chamber and to its target. The impact of the bullet forced the unfortunate man back as it slammed into his chest. He hit the wall of the hallway and slumped to the floor, dead. _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! _She shot the rifle three more times, taking barely a second to pull down the hammer, as three more men entered the doorway. Three more bullets, three more lives.

They stopped coming and silence fell over the room.

Smoke rose from the nose of her gun as she trained it on the doorway. Nothing happened. She thought for a moment. No way, no friggin' way he had only sent four men to retrieve Jazz. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. She knew him well. He was crafty. He wanted her to think that he had only sent four men, so he could catch her off guard.

I'm not stupid.

Jazz whimpered behind her. She was scared because it was too quiet, something was amiss.

Bloodcurdling screams came from the other guests when they discovered the four dead men lying in pools of blood in the hallway.

Shit. "Okay Jazz. We gotta get outta here because it's too cramped to fi—"

The awful sound of glass shattering resounded throughout the room when a darkly clad man burst through the window. Shards of glass sprayed everywhere, nicking Cat's skin when she turned her head towards the window.

"Jazz!"

The darkly clad man peeked around the corner and smiled behind his white featureless mask. She had let her guard down. He stepped into the doorway and flung his knife at her.

Sudden movement passed through the range of her peripheral vision. She stepped back just in time. The razor-sharp knife whizzed by her nose and embedded it's tip into the wall. She held her gun up to shoot, but it was too late. He was already upon her.

The steel of his large foreboding knife clanged against the embellished gold of her rifle as she held it up to block his blow.

Her eyes expanded and then narrowed into thin slits. He had scarred the ornate gold of her gun. "You friggin' douchebag!" She pushed him back.

Jazz grappled with the man as he tried to pull her out of the window with him. "Let go!" She pushed him back but he held her forearm tight, digging his nails into her skin. A pained groan escaped her.

Cat held her gun up as she strained against the man's knife. "Kill him Jazz!" She stomped her foot and a blade appeared out of the tip of her heavy black boot.

A small knife appeared in Jazz's hand. She wrenched her hand from his grasp and sliced him across the wrist, hitting his main artery and then plunged the knife into his leg.

He screamed as his blood gushed from his wounds like water from a fountain.

She pushed him out of the window.

Cat used the man's strength to push him backwards and then stepped to his side when he lunged at her with his knife. She shifted her weight to her right leg and delivered a sidekick to his side, rotating her hip at the last minute so that her foot slammed into his ribs. He wailed as his ribs broke from the force of her kick and stepped back, holding his side protectively. She couldn't see his face, but she knew he was glaring at her.

Swiftly she executed a high kick to his neck with her bladed boot. The razor-sharp blade in the boot stabbed into his jugular, piercing the vein. Red blood squirted forth, drenching the covers of the bed. She took in a breath and looked down at him as he fell to the floor, trying vainly to cover the wound with his hand, and began seizing. Damn.

Her sharp ears picked up fastly approaching footsteps. She held up her gun and its booming voice was heard once more when she fired. _BOOM! _The bullet whipped through the wall, scaring off their approaching assailant.

Jazz stood in the window. "Cat come on!"

She eyed the doorway warily.

"CAT!"

She turned and ran to the window. "You first."

Jazz leapt from the window, flipped in mid-air, and landed lithely on the sidewalk. "C'mon!"

Cat breathed in deeply and looked back at the door. A gasp escaped her when she saw a man. Shit! She jumped from the window

He hurled his throwing dagger at her.

The throwing dagger flew over head, playing in her hair, as she fell towards the ground. She landed next to Jazz and flipped her hair back when she stood. "Shit, that jerk almost scalped me." She took Jazz's hand in hers. "Let's go!" They bolted down the dimly lit streets as fast as their legs could move.

"What's the plan!" Jazz said between breaths as her feet pounded against the road.

Cat looked to her flank and was surprised when she saw five men following them on the rooftops. She looked to her left. Five more ran along the rooftops speedily, their shapes silhouetted in the light of the moon. They were surrounded. "Try to survive."

"A good plan." Jazz saw the figures out of the corner of her eye. She gulped the lump in her throat. Fear wrapped her up in its clutches. "Tell me you have a plan, please."

The gears in Cat's head began to spin. She could fight them off while Jazz ran to the docks, or at least to the-- Searing pain stabbed into her right shoulder and an outcry escaped her. She led Jazz into a moonlit alley. She clamped her teeth together and let out a throaty growl of agony. "Get it out." She wanted to cry out, but they were being hunted. Noise was the enemy.

Jazz walked to her rear and wrenched the knife from Cat's back with shaking hands.

She grimaced and hit the alley wall with the side of her fist. "How's it look?"

Jazz stared with teary eyes at the stab wound and the blood seeping from it onto her white shirt. "The truth?"

Cat's breath came in deep gasps as pain wove its way through her body. _Dammit! _She really couldn't afford an injury at the moment, but she would have to improvise. "C'mon." They exited the alley, ready to make a mad dash to the docks, but were stopped when five darkly clad figures, the Jabberwoki's, barred their way.

"This way!" Jazz turned to lead her the other way, but five more men dropped to the ground without a sound. "Oh no. Cat we're surrounded!" She began to panic as the ten men advanced forward. "What do we do Cat? What do we do!" Her eyes took on a hunted look as she gulped air down her throat tremulously. She grabbed Cat's shoulder and cringed behind her.

_Shit._ So that had been the plan all along, to wound her and then surround them in the street. She took in a breath. They couldn't run, at least not together, because that's what they wanted, that's what _he_ wanted. They wanted them to run, so she would be too exhausted to fight back once they caught them. Then, they would capture Jazz and kill her. She was not going to run this time. She was going to fight.

The sheath hummed as she drew her sword. She grinned gratefully. Thank goodness she fenced with her left hand. "Okay." She stared past the men and down the deserted street behind them. "You have to run without me Jazz." She said casually.

Jazz's eyes widened. "What! No Cat I won't leave you." She held her friend's hand tightly. "We'll fight together." She drew her sais and brandished them menacingly.

Cat shook her head as she watched the men warily as they advanced toward them at a leisurely pace. "No! Listen to me. You have to go. I'll hold them off while you run."

Tears flowed down the teenage girl's cheeks as she realized that Cat was forfeiting her life so she could live. "B-b-but, but." She sputtered through a choked voice. "They'll k-ill you."

She closed her eyes and took in a breath. "Never forget that you saved me first Jazz." She smiled back at her warmly. "Now GO!"

Jazz wiped her tears and jumped into the air and landed on a roof.

Cat looked up and then at the men with a malevolent glimmer in her sky blue eyes. She gripped the hilt of her sword and brandished it dangerously. "Who gets to die first? Any takers?" She rolled her neck and eased into her fighting stance. So, began another fight to the death.

They formed a circle around her, shutting off her way of escape. There they stood ten men against one single woman. She breathed deeply as she regarded them with determined eyes. They were well armed, that much she knew, so she could not just fight to wound. She had to fight to kill "one strike one kill." A crisp breeze blew by penetrating the deathly silence around them.

One single Jabberwoki jumped forth. The battle was on!

Cat swallowed and struck. She slashed and swiped, lunged and thrust as they attacked her. Blood sprayed forth over and over as she swung her sword wildly in all directions, felling one man after the other. She grit her teeth as she swung her sword in an arc, taking limbs and lives. Her sword was an instrument of death, killing all that its master dictated, none were spared.. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as the battle escalated until finally it was over.

Deep breaths escaped her as she gazed down at the lifeless corpses at her feet. Blood was everywhere all over the road and all over her clothes. She wiped the blood from her face and took in a breath when she became aware of the throbbing pain in her right shoulder again. Droplets of thick sticky blood dribbled down the blade of her sword, giving testament to the battle that she had just concluded.

She took one step forward but stopped when she heard slow rhythmic clapping. _Please god no. Not him. Please not him. _She begged mentally. Fearfully, she turned to face her opponent and gasped. It was him.

He stopped clapping and then grinned at her. "That was most impressive my beauty. But then again you are always impressive when you fight." He stalked towards her. She was so beautiful, and he couldn't wait to feel her blood on his body. He drew his large serrated edged sword and gave her a darkly sweet smile. "Let's play."

She quivered slightly. She couldn't beat him, and she knew this fact. She had never been able to beat him, ever. They had fought ten times and each time she had only gotten away because of some unexplained miracle. _Shit. _She tightened the grip on her sword and planted her feet.

"Is that a yes sweetheart?" He asked excitedly. She jumped into the air and brought her sword down upon his. _CLANG! _Their swords sounded off as the steel of each blade clashed against the other. He grinned dementedly. "I guess it is." He pushed her back effortlessly and then smiled when she attacked once more with a different move. "Somebody's been practicing rather hard I see." He swung his sword into a wide arc, breaking her guard, and slammed his foot into her stomach.

She flew back from the force of his kick and skidded to a stop twenty feet away. She gripped her weapon and thought about Zolo. A sigh escaped her. She wished he was here, but then again maybe it was better this way. He did not need to get involved. "Are you going to kill me Xane?" She got to her feet and held her weapon menacingly.

A lopsided grin twisted across his lips as his eyes glinted evilly. "Maybe."

She glowered at him. "Then don't be disappointed when I don't beg for my life."

He chuckled fondly at her. "I wouldn't expect you to."

They charged each other head-on, like two rams fighting for mating rights. Their swords clashed together. Thus, began their dance. Back and forth they moved across the street. Lunge. Thrust. Swipe. Slash. Punch. Kick. They looked more like two dancers rehearsing an intricate dance routine instead of two opponents locked in a savage battle.

Damn. He was too fast. Every move she made he met with impeccable precision. She became desperate, and began to take risks letting her sword slip trying to catch him off guard. But it was to no avail, because he warded off her attacks effortlessly. A cry escaped her when he sliced her across her right arm, drawing blood from the flesh. She bit back the pain in her right arm and gave him a right hook to the jaw.

His head turned and he laughed at her derisively. "Good job." He turned his emotionless eyes on her and wiped the blood from his lip. "Very good job." A shaky breath fled him as he licked his lips. "That's my girl."

Cat's eyes rounded widely. Xane was a crazy mothershutyourmouth. Their swords crashed together as she beared down on him with all her might. She pushed against him with all her strength but he did not budge. He was way stronger and just stared down at her with sadistic eyes. He was toying with her!

He smiled and pressed a thumb against the wound in her right shoulder mercilessly.

She screamed in agony and her grip slackened.

An evil expression passed over his face and he sliced her across the belly with the tip of his blade. He sighed in wanton pleasure when she cried out and stepped back. "You still want to play don't you love?" He asked hopefully.

She took in deep breaths as her heart drummed rapidly in her chest. He was going to kill her, but she was not going down without a fight. She hung her weary head and took in a breath, summoning her strength. She leapt at him, hoping to land a blow.

He held his sword up to meet hers and they began again. Left and right they glided over the hard pavement of the deserted streets, their weapons crashing together repeatedly. Again and again he snipped her with the tip of his sword, making small cuts over her limbs and belly. The sight of her blood excited him. She was his. He would not kill her. He would never kill her. Her blood gave him too much pleasure when he spilled it.

She stepped back and glared at him. The small cuts on her limbs and abdomen stung mercilessly, adding to the pain that she already felt. "You're a psycho monster. Ya know that."

A blush spread across his cheeks. "You always know the right words to say my beauty." He stared at the blood seeping from the cuts he had inflicted and licked his lips hungrily. She was an angel. Ragged breaths escaped her, telling him that she grew weary. "Are you tired yet my dear?"

Yes. She was tired, she was in pain, and she was hoping to goodness that Jazz got away. She had to keep fighting. Jazz was counting on her. So, she sucked up the pain that wracked her and gripped the hilt of her sword. "I'm fine." She glared at him with as much hate as she could muster and lunged towards him.

He sheathed his sword and spun into her lunge and the opening that she had revealed. He put an arm around her neck and rammed his knee into her left rib case with brutal strength.

Her eyes widened and a soundless scream escaped her when she felt her ribs cave under the pressure from his blow. Her grip slackened and her sword fell to the ground.

He closed his eyes in took in the melodious sound of her ribs breaking. Only _her_ bones could produce such music when they splintered. He ran his large hands through her black hair lovingly. "Such sweet music my dear." He whispered softly in her ear and then nuzzled her cheek. "You're so beautiful." Drool and spit remained on her cheek when he ran his tongue over it affectionately.

Excruciating pain burned through her ribs, increasing her agony. She took in a breath and then let out a snarl of pain. It hurt so bad. Tears pooled in her eyes but she blinked them back. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing cry. She loathed him.

He slipped a dagger from the sheath on his hip and held her tight. A twisted smile rolled over his lips as he plunged it into her thigh

Bone chilling screams hitched in her chest when the knife stabbed into her thigh. _Ohmigod!_ She screamed louder as he turned the blade, rending flesh and muscle as he widened the wound.

He kissed her lips softly and released her.

She fell to the pavement like a sack of potatoes. Her body shook uncontrollably as her multiple injuries pounded into her over and over bombarding her with pain. She doubled over and pressed her forehead to the paved ground as her blood seeped on the street like a red stream.

He ran a hand through his white hair and tilted his head to the side. "It's sad really."

She kept her head down, supporting herself on her hands. His voice seemed far away as pain began to overreach her. She was tired, so tired. She just wanted to lay down and drift into the sleep she so much deserved. No, she had to be strong. Jazz needed her.

He loomed over her. "The little girl is headed straight towards the dock, right where Fox is waiting for her."

Her head snapped up and she looked at him with wide eyes. "N–"

Xane nodded with a grin. "That's right." He squatted next to her. "Why do you think that the Jabberwokis did not pursue the girl when she fled?"

She wanted to gasp but the pain in her ribs prohibited her.

"That's right." He grinned wickedly. "You took the bait."

That had been the plan all along, to separate them, wound her, and capture Jazz at the docks. She had fallen for it like and idiot. God no. She had sealed Jazz's fate. "No." She growled in pure agony as she swallowed all the broiling pain that tormented her and slowly, painstakingly got to her feet. "This is not over."

He chuckled and then laughed maniacally. "Oh my sweet little kitten you are so funny sometimes." His face grew serious. "It's over. Your ribs are broken, you're losing blood, and you can't even stand. Face it my dear, you have failed."

She put all her weight on one leg and wobbled a bit as she maintained her balance. "It's not—"

He buffeted the corner of her forehead with the hilt of his dagger.

She fell to the ground in a heap, stunned.

"Try to survive this my love." He towered over her like a nightmarish hellion bent on tormenting her. "I wish to play with you again. Oh and practice a little more, so next time I will have to fight hard. Okay?"

She could see only the back of his thick black boots as he strolled away.

Jazz stopped at the docks and gazed for a single moment at the various ships bobbing in the current. Which ship did she choose? A cargo ship? Or a military ship? She looked over her shoulder. Where was Cat? Something pricked the back of her neck. "Ow!" She reached back and retrieved the item. It was a dart, full of sedative. "Shit!' She fell to the ground as everything went black.

Fox, a beautiful blonde headed woman wearing the trademark blue and white pirate garments walked to the unconscious Jazz and hefted her onto her shoulders. "Let's hurry and get to the flying machine. You know how punctual Xane is." She said to the two hulking men behind her.

They headed off towards the hidden flying machine around the left bend of the docks.

Tears spilled over Cat's cheeks. She had failed. Jazz had been counting on her and she had failed her. "No. I'm coming Jazz." She lifted her arms, her wounds screaming in protest, and began to crawl on her hands and knees in the direction of the docks.

Zolo leaned on the railing of the starboard bow gazing up and the starry night sky. He was in turmoil. Half of him screamed that he should go help her while the other kept playing her betrayal continually in his mind. What should he do? Help her? Or let her face her own mistakes? What if she died? He straightened and leaned his forearm on his swords. "Yeah." He hurried towards the gangplank.

"Going somewhere?" Sanji asked as he poured the remains of the day's meal into the water.

He grunted and made his way down the plank at breakneck speed.

Sanji cracked a lopsided smile. It was good to finally see Zolo going beyond his natural inclinations. He wondered if the girl was pretty.

Cat sobbed bitterly. She had finally gotten the strength to stand, but now she felt even worse as she limped down the street. Agony encircled her as she walked. Her ribs pulsated, the stab wound in her shoulder and leg burned like fire, and the tiny cuts on her stung and throbbed. Blood from her head wound threatened to dribble into her eye. She winced pitifully. The rifle on her back felt as if it weighed a ton and her boots were like lead weights around her ankles. Fatigue was setting in. Her vision began to blur and she began to wobble. She just wanted to sleep.

No! She shook her head. She couldn't sleep, because she had a job to perform. But her body was so tired. A quick nap would do her good. Her steps became sluggish and soon it was a chore to put one foot in front of the other. The gentle lapping of waves reached her ears. The docks were just down the street! She began to hope once again.

Not now baby. Don't give up. Not now.

Her legs faltered and she fell to her hands and knees

Don't give up girl. The docks are in sight.

She tried to stand but her body would not move. Teardrops spilled down her cheeks as she wept profusely. Determinedly she put one foot on the ground and then both, only to fall right back to the ground flat on her face.

Come on baby. You can do this.

The pavement grated as she put her weight on her fingers, but her body would not cooperate. She fell back to the street.

Tired. So tired.

_I'm so sorry Jazz. _She laid her head on the cool pavement and closed her eyes.

Zolo's boots pounded the pavement as her ran down the street. He hoped he wasn't too late. He would never forgive himself is she died.

Faster Zolo. She needs you.

He skidded to a stop when he saw a woman laying in the street. _God no. Please god no. _She had black hair, just like Cat. It wasn't her. Cat was safe. He strode to her limp body on numb legs, his heart hammering away in his chest rapidly. He knelt next to her and just gazed at her body, afraid to turn her over. His stomach twisted into knots and timidly he turned her to her back. His heart fell to his knees.

It was Cat. It was his little Kitty Thief.

She was a mess. Tiny cuts caked over with blood riddled her appendages and abdomen, like some sadistic jerk had tortured her out of sheer pleasure. A large gaping wound was in her thigh where someone had stabbed her and turned the blade mercilessly. Another stab wound was in her right arm, but it was nowhere near as bad as the one in her thigh. The gash on her forehead was bruised and swollen.

Damn. She _had _needed him, but he had flatly refused, and now she was badly hurt. Who had done this to her? Why had they done it?

Do something idiot.

He nestled her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry Cat." He held her close and stood with her limp body in his arms. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." Whoever had done this to her had better pray that he never found out their identity, because if he did he was going to carve them up like Thanksgiving turkey. He took off down the street at full sprint towards the Merry Gold.

JerichoGirl:

Whew!! Finally through. Okay so it didn't take me a long time, but still this chapter means a lot to me. (I'm not very good with action sequences, but still I try.) Anyhow, I hope y'all like it and I hope I didn't make Xane too nutzoid. Oh and sorry, but I had to rough Cat up a little bit, okay I lot. Please don't hate me. (_Puppy dog pout with the dreaded and irresistible batting of pretty little eyes) _

Shout out to Starlette14 and Princessdianagreeleaf! Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I didn't thank you in the second chapter, but I didn't read them until I started my third. I'm vewy, vewy sowwy. (Tee hee). I don't know when, but some day I'll be posting a fanfic about the Gunsmith Cats. Peace to all my readers and reviewer. (While I don't like being flamed, I do like _**constructive**_ criticism.) Tickle, tickle! (If anyone wants to know what that means just ask.)


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER:

The characters and locations associated with One Piece are all property of Shonen Jump and its creator Eiichiro Oda. All other characters and places are of the deep blue that is my imagination.

**Chapter IV**

Cat's eyes were flooded with sunlight when they opened. She looked up at the wooden ceiling and her brow furrowed when she became aware of the comfort of the bed in which she lay. Where the hell was she? And how did she get here? "Ooh." Her head, ribs, and other wounds throbbed painfully.

A soothing, rhythmic sound tickled her ears. Where was it coming from? She looked to her right and was more than a little shocked to see Zolo sitting in the chair next to the bed with arms folded and eyes closed. A slow grin rolled across her rosebud lips. _Deja Vu. _Old memories manifested themselves in her mind. This wasn't the first time he had saved her life. Shit.

She looked at the table to her left and what appeared to be doctor's tools. She gazed down at the bandages on her arms and around her waist. He had brought her to an infirmary. She had failed Jazz. Her eyes fell upon the door at the far end of the room. Should she make a run for it? The hole in her leg pulsated as if on cue. Hell, _could _she even make a run for it? She'd try. A whimper escaped her as she rose to a sitting position.

The bed creaked.

Zolo's eyes opened.

_Gadammit!_

He stared at her for a moment and then looked away. Guilt had been eating at him relentlessly for three days and, now that she was awake, he could barely look her in the eye. Damn. There was that whipped dog feeling again. "You're awake." His voice came out soft and full of relief.

She regarded him with curious eyes. "Where am I?"

"The Merry Gold Two." Her skin was pale and she had lost a noticeable amount of weight. He should have been there for her. "You've been asleep for three days."

Her eyes circled in shock. "Three days! Oh my gosh." She tugged at her necklace worriedly. Xane and his crew were probably in Bakharach by now. "Damn it all!"

He raised an eyebrow raised quizzically at her obvious distress. "Cat..." Shit. What was he supposed to say? He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know if she would accept it.

She closed her eyes and bent her head. "No, no, no, no." She turned her eyes upward and then at him. "Why Zolo?"

He folded his arms. "You're welcome." He said venomously.

She stared daggers at him. "I didn't ask you to save me."

"Fine, next time I see ya bleeding to death I'll make sure I leave your sorry ass for the freakin' buzzardsཀ" He pinched his lips and took in a breath, trying to control his temper. He ran a hand through his hair out of frustration and stood. Should he leave before things got too heated? He took two steps towards the door and stopped. He faced her. "I'm sorry, Cat. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, when you needed me."

Her eyes rose to look at him but then gradually fell to the floor. "Yeah."

His brow furrowed from her reaction. "You're not mad?" He shifted his weight to one leg and rested his arm on his swords.

She gave a small shrug. "You're an adult, Zolo. You have your own mind and I respect your decision."

"So that's it? Just like that, I'm off the hook?" He thought her forgiveness would ease his guilty conscience, but that was not the case.

"Yeah." She needed to stay cold as ice.

"Really?"

She grit her teeth. "What the hell Zoloཀ What do you want?" Her eyes blazed at him. "You want me to be mad at you, to yell at you, and tell you how much I hate you?" Her voice came out shrill and dripped with apparent annoyance. "Well I'm not gonnaཀ"

He walked to the chair and pulled it closer to the bed. He turned its back to face the bed and straddled it. "Is that what you feel?"

Her blue eyes expanded and then narrowed. "No. Would you stop trying to pick my goddamned brain apart!" She grumbled exasperately.

"Language, girl." He said sternly and then closed his mouth when he saw the indignant look in her blue depths. "Sorry. Habit."

She gave a small smile. "It's okay." A shaky breath escaped her. "That brings back memories." Damn. She was the exact opposite of cold.

He rested his forearms on the back of the chair. "So, who did this to you?"

She kept her eyes on the far wall. "Bad people. Really bad people."

He rested his chin on his forearms. "Why?"

She looked down at her hands. "I ripped them off. They wanted their money back, but I said no. So they tried to kill me." She lied like a rug.

He stared at her for what seemed like forever and then finally spoke. "You're lying."

How in the world did he always see through her lies? "Nuh-unh."

"Yes you are. For one thing, the kid that you spoke of is gone. Two, you love money Cat, but not more than you love your own life." He gave her a piercing stare. "You wanna try again?"

Sonofabiscuiteater! "Nope. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. Besides I'm a patient not a friggin' suspect. So stop interrogating me." The last of her words dripped with hostility.

"Okay... So when're you gonna tell me the truth?"

She stared at him with narrowed blue eyes full of vexation. "When you deserve it." She said snappishly.

Surprisingly, he did not get angry, instead he just gave an easy smile and stood. "Fair enough." He turned the chair back to its original position and put his hands in his pockets. "Oh and don't try to run, because I doubt you can swim fifty miles to shore." He said before he closed the door behind him.

Luffy sat on the figurehead of the ship gazing out at the blue depths of the shimmering ocean. This was something he did frequently. It was when his thoughts seemed to be at their clearest, like he was absorbing the knowledge of all the pirates that had sailed the ocean before him. He loved the sea and despite the fact that he couldn't swim, he still felt one and at peace with it when he sat on the figurehead.

Nami looked up from her fishing pole and smiled when she saw Zolo. Her brown eyes sparkled when she saw the pleased expression on his once pinched face. "Is she awake?"

"Shhh Nami or the others will hear you."

Usopp swung down from the crow's nest. "She's awake? Yay!"

He grit his teeth. _Here we go. _"Yeah she's awake."

Luffy's head snapped around. "She's awake! Yay!" He jumped from the figurehead and landed on the deck lightly. "Now we can go meet her. Come on you guys!" He ran towards the door followed by Nami, Usopp, Robin, and Sanji.

Zolo barred their way.

"Come on Zolo you can't keep her to yourself all the time. I wanna meet her." Luffy whined childishly.

"No way. She just woke up and I doubt she can handle all of you guys' insanity."

Sanji grinned devilishly. "But I'm the cook. She's been sleep for three days so she's probably starved half to death. I need to know what to cook for her."

Zolo nodded permissively. "Okay come on Sanji."

Sanji gave a triumphant grin and pushed his way through them until he was past Zolo. He stuck his tongue out at them and ran downstairs.

"Hey! No fair. I'm the Captain of this ship. I should get to see her first." Luffy declared just shy of a tantrum.

* * *

Cat sat in the room trying to figure out just how much of a chance she had at getting past Zolo when the door opened. She hoped it was her doctor coming to give her a good dose of painkillers. A blonde headed man entered the room. _Damn. _Was the Merry Gold full of hot guys? She let her eyes glide past his luxuriant golden hair, his friendly ice blue eyes, the fuzz on his chin, and down his tall slender form. Not bad.

He gave her a friendly smile. "Hi I'm Sanji." He strode further into the room and stared at her for a moment, taking in her entire body at on glance. She was pretty, really pretty, but then again so were all the women on the Merry Gold. "Good taste." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." He bowed to her. "I'm the chef of the ship. I figured you must be starving since you haven't eaten in three days."

"I am."

"What would you like?"

"Meat. Anything with meat in it." She was not picky. She just wanted her belly to be filled.

He chuckled lightheartedly. She sounded like Zolo. "Meat it is. Anything else?"

"Could you help me get out of here?"

He smiled at her and put a hand in his pocket. "Run it by Zolo first and we'll see."

She folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "Yeah."

"If you need anything, a well-prepared meal maybe, or _want _anything..." He gave her suave wink. "... don't hesitate to call me. I'm just right down the hall."

She flashed a seductive grin and tilted her head to the side. "I'm sure." She returned his wink and bit her lips girlishly.

He closed the door behind him. A grin frolicked across his mouth. She was obviously not a shy girl. She was perfect for his green haired shipmate.

Cat put her feet on the floor. She was getting out of this place, because she needed to get to Jazz. A strained growl escaped her when her wounded leg came in contact with the floor. Slowly she limped towards the door and was about to open it when it swung open. She found herself staring down at a small reindeer like creature wearing a large pink top hat and fuchsia pants. "What the friggin' hell?"

He looked up at her with wide startled eyes. "You're supposed to be in bed."

She gasped and then winced when her ribs ached. It talked! "I'm leaving."

He held his hands up as if to stop her. "You're not going anywhere." He commanded.

She raised her eyebrows and sneered down at him. "And who's gonna stop me? You?" No way she was taking orders from a furball.

He frowned at her.

"Yeah didn't think so now m–" She faltered when he grew into a hulking bruiser right in front of her eyes. "_Shee-it_."

He stared down at her with smoldering onyx eyes and folded his bulging arms.

She nodded and limped back to her bed and slid under the covers. Now, she had seen it all. "Ya gonna give me some painkillers for my ribs furball?"

He shrunk back to his normal size. "My name is Chopper." He corrected. His hoofs clopped against the floor as he walked towards one of the many cabinets.

"Chopper. I'm Cat."

"I know." He stood on a tall stool and rummaged around in the cabinet for a certain bottle. He pulled a syringe out and drew up the medicine from the small bottle. He hopped off the stool and trotted towards her bed. "This will sting." He said in his high-pitched voice.

She winced when he stuck the needle in her arm and then groaned when he inserted the medicine. Her eyes drooped as the pain present within her began to subside. She slumped over and fell into a deep sleep.

He grew in size again and eased her into a laying position. His brow raised when he saw the long nasty scar down her back. Who did that to her? He pulled the sheets over her and departed the room.

* * *

Hours later Cat finally awakened from her deep sleep. She wiped the drool from her lip and turned her head towards the porthole. Waning sunlight peeked through it. It was late in the evening. Her stomach growled ravenously. "Where's that cook?" Then it hit her, she did not know what they had did with her weapons. What did he do with her weapons? Her stomach gurgled again, making its empty state known. "So hungry."

Sanji opened the door and walked in carrying a silver portable table of food. "Hi again." He strolled to the bed and stood over her, wearing a friendly grin. A chuckle fled him when her stomach growled. "Looks like I'm just in time. You don't know what I had to do to get this for you. Our Captain smelled it before I finished, and I had to distract him with ale just to get this to you."

"I take it he likes food." The smell of the food nearly caused her to salivate as her hunger pains increased.

He put the portable table over her legs. " You have no idea. Voila." He uncovered the tray. "Duck a l'orange, steamed asparagus, fried rice, and devil's food cake. And a cup of grape juice." He pointed at each piece of food as he spoke.

Her eyes widened greedily. The food looked delicious! "Oh my gosh. It looks so good." She picked up her fork and then grimaced when she gripped it.

Sanji sat next to her in the chair. "Do you need any help?"

She stared at him with a raised brow. "Whoa chef. I'm hurt, but I can still feed myself."

He clasped his hands behind his head and slouched in the chair. "Okay."

She put a slice of meat in her mouth and chewed. "Oh my god this is sooo good."

He watched her, somewhat amused as she began devouring her food with much enthusiasm. "Glad ya think so."

She took a swallow of her grape juice. "So, um, how'd such a good cook like you get on this ship?"

"It's a long story."

She smiled at him. "I ain't going anywhere no time soon." She picked up the bowl of rice and began eating it slowly.

"Okay, I'll tell you." His ice blue eyes took on an impish glint. "But you'll have to tell me what happened between you and Zolo."

She stared at him and pursed her lips. "I don't think so."

He shrugged and took a lollipop from his pocket. "Too bad. So, you seen your knight in shining armor lately?"

She gave him a scorching gaze that seemed to have no affect. "He's not my knight in shining armor."

The paper rustled as he unwrapped his lollipop. "From what I know of, he's saved your life twice..." He inserted the orange flavored sugary sweet in his mouth. "I think that qualifies him as your knight in shining armor."

Vexation began to raise its ugly head. "Whatever cook." She finished her rice. "Are you always this friggin' annoying dude?"

He chuckled. "My, my, my. You're pretty sensitive about that huh."

She let out a throaty rumble and then sliced a forkful of the chocolatey dessert. A pleasurable groan escaped her when she inserted it into her mouth. The sweet, rich chocolate of the dessert tantalized her palate. "Mmmm. I love chocolate." She let out a giggle. "Knowing Zolo he's probably off somewhere alone."

"Yeah." He laughed lightly when he noticed her present good mood. It still amazed him how chocolate affected women's moods. "He has this saying..."

"He enjoys his own company better than most people." They chorused together and then laughed humorously.

She finished her dessert. "I can't believe he still says that." Her face took on a reminiscent expression. "He used to say that at night, under the stars when he wanted to be alone to sharpen his swords." She flipped her hair. "Or when he wanted to practice his swordplay." She chuckled and her eyes took on a distant look. "He used to tell me I was too noisy so he didn't want me to watch him. Of course that didn't stop me from interrupting him anyway. His nerves were so easy to irk."

"They still are."

She turned her head and stared at him as if she had just realized that he was still in the room. Her eyes took on a fearful gaze. "Please don't tell him what I said."

Sanji sucked on his sucker for a moment, pondering the idea. "No problem." He stood and picked the portable table from the bed and smiled easily at her. "I'll let you do that." He gave her a wink and exited the room. A chuckle escaped him. So she didn't hate Zolo after all.

* * *

She opened her eyes when the sunlight hit her in the face. She looked around the room, searching for Chopper...or Zolo. It was empty. They were probably eating breakfast. At least she thought it was breakfast time. Damn. She had no concept of time in this stupid room. She felt trapped like a rat. She didn't like feeling trapped. "So much pain." Whimpers escaped her. "Dang where's that little reindeer when I need him? If he's not here soon I'm gonna make venison stew with him." She let out a soft breath and sat up, grimacing all the while. "Cat baby you are losing it."

The porthole opened slowly.

She turned her head to the porthole and then her eyes widened when she saw a straw hat poke through the porthole and then the head, torso, and long rubbery legs. "Sweet baby Moses!" She yelled and her ribs reminded her that they were broken. "Owww!"

Luffy stood on the floor and then shoved his face close to hers. "Hi! I'm Luffy." He gave a huge grin that seemed to literally spread from ear to ear.

"I'm Cat." She said, a little overwhelmed with his extremely cheerful attitude.

He held his forefinger up and then ran to the door and flung it open quietly. The rest of the crew piled into the room wearing big smiles. "This is the Straw Hat Crew!" Luffy announced with a moderate amount of flair. "This is Usopp."

The young man with curly black hair and abnormally long nose smiled amiably at her and gave a wave. "Hi. "

"This is Robin."

Robin gave a short nod. "Hi there. A pleasure to meet you."

Cat returned the nod and ran her fingers over the sheets. "Hi."

Luffy wrapped his arms around Nami and nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck. "And this is Nami." He kissed her cheek.

She blushed and then giggled girlishly. "Hi. I'm the navigator." She gave a wave.

Luffy stared at Cat for a moment. "Wow Sanji was right you _are _pretty!"

Cat gave a coy smile. "Thank you." She stared at them for a while. They seemed more like misfits than warriors. "So...you're the guys that claimed Gold Roger's treasure? Wow."

Usopp stuck his nose in the air and got a large mischievous look in his coal black eyes. "That's because they had a bad ass warrior like me on their side. Let me tell you about the time _I _saved Zolo from getting eaten." He sat on the bed and crossed his legs.

Nami cuffed him hard across the head. "Usopp shut up!" She turned her attention to Cat. "Don't listen to him. He only tells tall tales."

Usopp smiled at Cat and then turned his eyes to Nami. "Well at least they're entertaining. And at least I'm not a thief!"

Nami's eyes blazed. "You're a friggin' pirate you idiot! What do ya call that?"

"It's better than a thief. A hypocrite thief!"

Nami pounced on Usopp. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Cat's eyes widened some what when Nami and Usopp began scuffling on the bed.

"Hey you guys stop! You're gonna roll on Cat's leg!" Luffy jumped into the fray and attempted to pull them apart.

Nami cursed and clawed at Usopp who tried vainly to push her away. They landed on the floor with Nami on top. She grabbed Usopp's head and began tugging at his hair while Luffy still tried his best to pull them apart.

Robin disregarded her battling friends and walked to Cat. She handed her a thick red leather bound book. "Here ya go honey. I figured you were getting kinda bored so I brought ya something to read."

Cat gave a grateful smile. "Thanks. I am about to pull my hair out down here." She accepted the book and set it next to her pillow. "So are they always like this?"

"Pretty much." She said in her dry tone.

The three of them were a jumble of legs and arms on the floor. Luffy was screaming and trying to pull Nami off Usopp. Nami looked like she was trying to tear Usopp's head off. Usopp screamed and shouted as Nami tugged at his hair mercilessly and boxed his ears.

Robin sighed heavily. She was not going to say anything, usually she did, but she wanted Zolo to get a hold to them. "Five, four, three, two, one."

The door swung open and Zolo stood there with angry eyes. "What the h–! How the hell did you guys get in here!" He looked down at his three shipmates that were engaged in battle and the veins in his neck stood out in rigid cords. "Jeez! You guys are a bunch of freaks. This is why I didn't want you guys to meet her, because you're all insane!" He threw his hands up in frustration.

They all grew quiet and Nami let go of Usopp, Luffy let go of Nami, and the three of them stood with sheepish faces.

"Get out all of you!"

They walked towards the door with ashamed countenances.

Zolo looked at the lumps on Usopp's head as he walked out of the door in front of Nami. He burst into laughter. "She really gotcha good this time Usopp."

Usopp's bottom lip quivered. "I can't keep taking this abuse. I'm gonna run away." He sniffled and hung his head as he walked out of the door.

Zolo kept laughing

Cat watched Zolo as he laughed. It was a deep sound that seemed to resonate throughout his soul. She had missed his laugh.

Robin smiled kindly at Cat. "I hope you like the book." She sashayed to her shipmate and gave a knowing grin.

Zolo narrowed his eyes at her when he realized what that smile and the look in her eyes conveyed.

She only gave a sweet grin and departed the room.

"Sorry about those guys." He strode a little further into the room.

She shrugged. "It's okay. I've been down here for like four days with you as my only company. It feels good to see a fresh face, well faces."

"You had breakfast yet?"

"No."

"I'll have Sanji cook ya up somethin' good."

"Thanks." She reached back to pull her pillow to her back. Her ribs protested mightily. "Owwoww! Shit!"

He gave a sigh. He would have to get used to her uttering expletives. "Ya need help with that?" He knew her first answer.

"No." She said stubbornly.

"Okay fine." He turned and sauntered towards the door. _And..._

She caved. "Well since you insist."

He crossed to the bed and bent down. "Sit up a little."

She did as told.

He picked up her pillow and began fluffing it.

Her eyes fell upon his handsome face when he bent and started situating the pillow behind her back. "You don't have to help me out so much ya know."

"I know." He continued to fluff her pillow, fighting with the lumps.

"Then why are you?"

He looked at her and for the first time in eight years their eyes locked. Jade green eyes melted into sky blue. They just stared at one another both hoping the other would look away, but at the same time, praying they wouldn't. So, there they remained, with eyes locked, until it seemed that they would simply melt into each other. Barely, were they aware of anything else.

"Ahem." Sanji cleared his throat.

Zolo and Cat both jerked in surprise and began trying to regain their bearings.

He straightened quickly and stepped back.

She turned her head to conceal her red cheeks.

Sanji grinned. "I could come back if ya want."

"No, Zolo was just adjusting my pillow." She cursed herself for looking into those green eyes. He was getting too close. Wasn't that what she wanted, to be close to him again?

"Yeah, what she said." He ran tunnels through his green hair.

"Okay." He crossed to her bed and laid the small table of food in her lap. "Breakfast a la Sanji." He held his hand out in presentation. He loved cooking for new people, especially when they were beautiful women.

She smiled at him. "Ooh an omelet. I haven't had one in years."

"I'm just gonna go." He wanted to get out of the room before Sanji could gush about the tender moment he and Cat just shared. Quickly he exited the room, but then stopped in the hallway when he heard her giggle girlishly.

"Oh Sanji you're sooo great."

What the hell? What did _that _mean? She didn't mean anything by it right? No way. Hell he didn't care if she thought Sanji was great. Nope, not one bit. He turned and strode down the hall with a fresh chip on his shoulder.

* * *

Jazz lay in the back of a moving carriage. Her wrists and ankles were bruised from the ropes tied tightly around them and a blindfold was over her eyes. She heard many people talking and the sound of vendors yelling out their day's products. They were in a city. She began to quiver. Fear as cold as the arctic itself dug into her body. "No." She whispered to herself.

She began to wriggle her wrists and ankles together, hoping to loosen the ropes enough so she could unravel them. A cry escaped her when the ropes cut deeper into her wrists and ankles scraping off skin. Damn. It was boa rope, so no matter how much she wriggled the rope would only get tighter. One single tear trickled down her cheek. She hoped Cat had survived.

The carriage came to a halt and then the sound of large doors opening reached her ears. They were going into the palace courtyard. Soon she would be in _his_ throne room. A shiver ran up and down her spine at the thought of seeing him again. The horses' hooves clopped against the stone ground of the courtyard and she heard the sound of rushing water. It was the sound of Paru Fountain, an exquisitely carved marble fountain of the founder of Bakharach.. The carriage jerked to a stop and she heard feet landing against the ground.

The flap opened and a strong hand gripped her ankles. She began to jerk back and forth, trying to kick him, but it was futility.

Xane laughed and drug her out of the carriage and set her on her feet. "Do not be afraid little one, my brother, the king, will not harm you."

Bakarach's throne room was a sight to behold. It had white walls that were decorated with small diamonds that glinted in the sunlight like tiny stars. The ceiling was very high and held up with towering stone columns on either side of the room that created a sort of aisle in the middle. Small lights hanging on vine-like fixtures shined behind the columns like tiny yellow suns, casting shadows within the room. However our focus is not on the throne room itself, but the man that sits within its walls.

Khale sat upon his magnificent throne waiting patiently for his brother to enter with his prize. He could hardly wait to see her. It had been four years and she was probably so beautiful by now. The door opened and he stood.

They had not brought her to the throne room right off, instead they had taken her to the baths where someone had bathed her until her skin hurt. Now, she was dressed in formal attire which would make it harder for her to run. Damn. She was still bound. If she could just reach her daggers.

Xane bowed to Khale. "Here is your prize brother."

Khale, who could hardly contain his excitement, took in a deep breath and walked to them. He motioned for Xane to cut her bonds.

Xane performed his deed obediently.

She sighed and rubbed the bruises on her wrists tenderly. Her hands were free, now she could escape. Her hand started towards her dagger, but she stopped, because his voice paralyzed her.

"Hello my dear." He said lovingly.

The hairs on her neck stood to attention. She whimpered as memories began to flood her mind.

Khale reached down and gingerly lifted the blindfold from her eyes.

She closed her eyes tightly. It was a dream, this was all a dream and when she opened her eyes she would be back in the inn with Cat. She opened her eyes timidly. Hair as dark as night and violet eyes that were the source of many of her nightmares met her gaze. It was no dream.

"I have missed you so much Una." He touched her cheek with a hand.

His hands were cold, like blocks of ice. She quivered as he ran his hands over her cheek, down her neck, and to her cleavage. Her brain screamed at her to run, but her legs would not budge. She was scared stupid.

"The years have been kind to you." He grabbed a fistful of her red hair and pulled her to her feet. "You have grown from a child to a beautiful woman." His hand rested on her behind. "What did you do to her friend?"

Xane took in a deep breath. "She was barely breathing when I left her. She's most likely dead by now."

Jazz's eyes grew wet with tears. "No! You-you bastard!" Water trickled down her cheeks. She had died for her. Cat had given her life so she would be safe, and now it was all in vain. _No._ Her tears seemed to fall like a stream down her cheeks.

Khale gazed at her luscious body hungrily. "Guards!"

The two guards standing on either side of the door walked to him. "Yes Majesty?"

"Take her to my chambers."

The guards each grabbed one of her arms. "Yes Majesty."

She spit in his face. "You sick freak."

A tinge of anger passed over his face, but then disappeared when he began to laugh. "You still have that spunk I see." He took a handkerchief and began to wipe his face. "We'll remedy that situation. Take her away, I'll be along shortly."

Jazz lay on the floor with her arms around her knees weeping bitterly. The guards had taken all of her weapons, so that she was defenseless against him. "Oh Cat." She muttered through her tears. If Cat did survive, she hoped she was safe and that whoever had found her was taking good care of her. She however, would not be treated kindly, because she was in Khale's hands and he did not have the decency to be kind.

He entered the room and strode to her with an evil smile.

She looked up at him and shivered. His eyes were like two purple suns, except the flames burned with lust and cruelty. Her hell. A cry escaped her when he dug his fingers into her shoulder, lifted her to her feet, and drug her to the bed ignoring her protests.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun. Jeez these guys are nuts. Anyway, I'm happy I finished this chapter. To all my readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter. If anyone wants to know about the scar on Cat's back, I'll give you the answer...In the next chapter(or chapters) we will see why the word Nameless hurts Cat so bad. Oh and about the necklace she's always tugging at... Please read and review and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask (I love answering questions). If you have any ideas I will take them into consideration. (Oh and mahalo for the reviews. Keep 'em coming).

If you want the answers about the scar and the necklace, you'll have to keep reading(Tee-hee).

Love ya!


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER:

All the characters of One Piece...yada, yada, yada. You know the drill. The rest of my imagination.

**CHAPTER V**

Cat sat on the bed looking at the soapy water in the tin pail. She picked up the soap and held the towel in her hand. Damn. She had been taking sponge baths for a week and a half now, and it was getting monotonous. Her skin sorely missed sitting in a tub filled with warm soapy water. "That's it." She put on her bathrobe and picked up her toiletries. She crept to the door, her stride still a little ungainly from her wound, and looked up and down the hallway. There was no one in sight. "Yes!" The wooden floor was cool beneath her bare feet as she walked quietly down the scantily lit hallway.

She opened the door, hoping it was a bathroom, and peeked in. It was a bathroom. She grinned happily and strode in. "Tub of water, here I come baby."

Zolo leaned on the railing gazing out at the magnificent sunrise. He breathed in the warm salty air and closed his eyes. This was the time of day that the ship was at its quietest and when he could think most clearly. An earpiercing scream reached his ears, causing him to stand upright. One single named entered his mind. _Cat!_ He took off at full run to see about the welfare of his friend.

The others were just opening their doors when he made it below deck. "What's going on?" Nami asked sleepily as she moved into the hallway along with the others.

Zolo looked in her empty room. "She's not in the infirmary." Why in the hell was he so worried?

Another scream pierced the air.

Nami grinned when she figured out where the scream was coming from. "I think it's coming from the bathroom."

"Oh." He ran down the hall and took a right until he came to the bathroom. He grasped the doorknob.

Nami jumped in the way. "Zolo what the hell? You can't go in there she's naked."

He stared down at Nami with confused eyes and then it struck him. "Oh. Yeah." His cheeks turned scarlet. "You alright in there Cat?"

She sat bent over in the tub. Ragged breaths escaped her. Taking a bath was much more painful than she had envisioned. "Uh, yeah."

"Ya need any help?" Nami asked.

Zolo shook his head. He knew Cat's answer before she even spoke.

"No!" She bellowed snappishly. "I ain't letting a girl help me bathe."

Sanji leaned against the entrance of the hallway. "I could help." He said in a low voice dripping with lasciviousness.

Zolo grit his teeth and tried to bite back his temper. It was too early to get into a screaming match with Sanji. "Do you want me to help?" He asked timidly. Actually he didn't just want to see her naked, he really wanted to help her. He hated to hear her scream.

Everyone's jaws dropped. "Did you hear that?" Robin asked Sanji.

Cat's eyes grew big. "What the hell is wrong with you Zolo, you freak? Get away from the door!"

Nami looked back at Zolo with a shocked eyes. "And here I thought the love cook was the only pervert on the ship." She turned back to the door.

He put a hand over his face. "I didn't mean it that way. I just— forget I ever said anything. Do what you want." He turned on his heel and hurried out of the hallway.

Nami's eyes followed Zolo. Since when did he get so damned sensitive? "I could wash your hair if you want. She suggested timidly.

"Okay."

Half an hour later Cat opened the door for Nami. She sat on a stool behind the tub, lathering Cat's long tresses. "So, when did you meet Zolo?"

"When I was thirteen." She closed her eyes as Nami massaged her scalp.

"Wow, was he mean like he is now?"

"Actually I never thought Zolo, was a mean guy... I just always felt that he was passionate. But he won't let anyone know that, because he wears that broody persona like his favorite shirt."

Nami raised an eyebrow and looked down quizzically at her. "You seem to know him pretty well."

She chuckled. "I should. I had to put up with his shit for two whole years."

"So uh, what happened between you two?" The water from her bucket flowed down Cat's

head and body, washing off the shampoo.

She bristled. "The cook asked me the same thing. Jeez what is it with you guys and wanting to know a person's deepest darkest secrets? I'm not tellin' you a thing."

Nami began lathering Cat's hair again. "Okay, but whenever you need to talk, I'm here."

She snorted. "I don't need a headshrinker, girl."

Nami could just about feel the heated anger flowing from the woman. "So is he cuter than he was when you were teenagers?" Impish glints twinkled in her eyes.

God yes. She sat there in silence for a single moment, going over his handsome features in her mind's eye. "Yes." She barely whispered. "I mean don't get me wrong, he was cute when he was a teenager too, but more like a puppy. Now he's... So how long have you known Zolo?"

Nami grinned triumphantly. So, Cat did have feelings for Zolo. "Four years. Four long ass years. Could ya sit up just a little so I can reach the back of your neck?"

She sat up and scooted forward just a smidgen.

Nami gasped when she spotted the unattractive scar trailing from her left shoulder blade to just above her right butt cheek. "What—?"

Cat looked over her shoulder at Nami. "Please don't tell Zolo. He'll start interrogating me and I'll have to tell him, and he'll get all protective and that'll make things harder." She rested a hand in her soapy, dark hair. Jeez what the heck was her problem? Did they put something in the juice that made people spill their guts? She had to be a little tighter with her tongue.

Nami stopped working the soap into Cat's hair. "You plan on running?"

She turned her gaze to the far wall and bent her head.

Cat couldn't run away. Zolo was just starting to get close to her again, and if she ran it would hurt him. Plus, Cat was probably one of the few women that could put up with the temperamental swordsman. "What can I give you so you won't run?"

She looked back at Nami. "Nothing."

She tapped her finger on her lip. "Sanji says you were a thief, so I know what language you speak best. How about I give you two thousand beri for you to stay here the two months it takes your ribs to heal? Then you can run however far you want."

Cat's fingers tingled at the thought of having two thousand beri in her pocket. That much money could buy a lot of things. A _lot_ of things. "Two thousand beri you say?"

Nami grinned victoriously. "Two. Thousand. Beri." She was biting the bait.

Cat rolled her neck. Should she take it? Two months was a long time to be leave Jazz in Bakarach, but then what could she do with broken ribs? And two thousand beri would feel good in her pockets. "Deal."

Nami giggled joyfully and clapped her hands. "Great!"

"Nami."

"Yeah?"

"Don't screw me." She warned in a low dangerous tone.

Nami chuckled uneasily. She knew Cat liked money just as much as her, but she could back up her threats. "Of course not."

* * *

A couple of more weeks past and soon Cat was finally well enough to walk down the hallway and eat with them in the mess hall. It was soon dinner time and they were all sitting at the long dining room engaging in light conversation. Well most of them at least, Cat was watching Luffy with dumbfounded eyes as he gobbled down an abundant amount of food.

"So what's Cat short for? Catherine or Katie?" Robin asked from her place next to Sanji.

A melancholy spasm fell over her face and then vanished. She looked down at her plate and began pushing her food around in it absently.

Nami tilted her head to the side, slightly annoyed. "What's wrong Cat? She just asked your name."

Zolo sneered at Nami and shot her a scorching glance. "Ya know Nami sometimes you shouldn't open your big mouth."

"Hey!" She stood and both stared at each other murderously.

"Come on you two don't ruin dinner today, not in front of our guest." Sanji pleaded with them.

"Zolo named me." Her voice came out low and as calm as she could manage.

The six other diners looked at her with thoroughly confused countenances. "What?" Ussop asked.

Robin chewed her food and then swallowed. "But how could that be? Zolo is only a year older than you and he says you two met when you were in your early teens. How could he name you?"

Nami sat down in her seat next to Luffy.

Zolo glanced at Cat worriedly. He knew how close this topic was to her heart. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She heaved a sigh and looked up at them. "My dad died before I was born." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "My mom died in childbirth with me. The people that raised me... they didn't bother to give me a name. They just called me Nameless." A bitter chuckle issued from her. "Like I wasn't worth wasting a good name on. So, a year after I ran away from home, I met Zolo. As usual I was in trouble..."

Zolo snorted.

She rolled her eyes at him. "...And he helped me out and we became friends. You guys know Zolo, it wasn't long before he got tired of calling me Nameless and over the course of three days came up with a number of names to call me."

"Of course none of them fit." He chimed in.

She flashed him a small grin. "And so finally he settled on Cat, because he said I reminded him of the little cat that lived down the street from his sensei."

"Because it was black?" Chopper asked curiously.

Zolo swallowed a gulp of grape juice. "Yep and because it used to steal any and everything that was left outside." He patted her back affectionately.

She looked up at him and smiled fondly. "He was the first person to ever make me feel like I was worthy of having a real name."

He returned her smile and rested a hand on her shoulder.

The other diners stared at them both in shock as they grasped the deepness of the bond that she and Zolo had once shared. Luffy stared at them both with mouth agape and full of food. "You're like his baby Cat."

Nami rolled her eyes and dug her elbow into his side. "Luffy you dumb ass!"

"Oww! What did I say?"

Ignoring his captain, Usopp turned his attention back to Cat. "So you don't know where you come from?"

Her eyes fell to the table and her expression became woeful. "Yeah, like I don't have an identity." She seemed to speak more to herself than anybody. She wished she had never started talking about her early life, because now the secret that she guarded so closely was out in the open. She was starting to turn into a blabbermouth, which meant that they were starting to get way too close.

Luffy made a weird sound in the back of his throat. "Don't ever say that." He slammed his glass, which was full of ale, down on the table. His usually smiling face was home to an indignant frown. "Just 'cuz you don't know where you came from doesn't mean you don't have an identity." He stared her straight in the eye. "Your identity is the person you turn out to be. Knowing where you came from has nothing to do with it. Never forget that." He sternly advised.

Cat's eyes rounded and she just stared at him, stupefied. She didn't think such a goofy young man was capable of giving such clear and sound advice. "O-okay." She blinked back the tears in her eyes.

Nami laid her head on Luffy's shoulder and smiled sweetly at Cat. "Isn't he just amazing."

Zolo let out a groan. "Please don't start kissing. I would like to keep my dinner down."

They ate the rest of dinner and the other six stampeded out of the room, leaving Sanji to wash dishes. He looked at the mountain of dirty dishes and rolled up his sleeves. He was used to washing such a large amount of dishes after four years with the Straw Hat Crew. "Do you need any help?"

He turned and smiled when he saw Cat. "You feel up to it?"

"Yeah." She walked to the sink and whistled. "Wow." She folded her sleeves back. "Well I can't really do much else, so I gotta pull my weight somehow."

"Well, by all means, dive in."

Half an hour later, Nami walked down the hall and stopped when she saw Cat and Sanji washing dishes. Her brow raised when she saw their smiling faces. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company fairly well. "Hmm." Where was Zolo? Maybe this could light a fire under his butt.

"There you are." She found him at the stern of the ship. Alone, as usual.

He kept sharpening one of his swords and looked back at her. He had went around to the stern of the ship in hopes that no one would bother him, but as usual one of them seemed to hunt him down. "What?" He grumbled peevishly.

Nami leaned on the railing and regarded him for a single moment. "Jeez, Zolo what's your problem?" She replied with just as much acid. Then, she grinned cleverly. "What's the matter Zolo? Missing your little Kitty Cat already?"

The sound of him sharpening his sword stopped abruptly. He looked up at her with a blank face, but his eyes betrayed him. He said nothing. The steel of his sword sang as he resumed sharpening it with quick angry strokes.

She turned to face the sea. "Ya know, she and Sanji have been spending a lot of time together lately." A triumphant smile graced her face when the sound of him sharpening his weapon slowed. "Just a minute ago I saw them washing dishes together. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company pretty well." She insinuated.

"That's good." He stood slowly.

She whirled around and looked at him with surprised eyes. "What? That doesn't bother you?"

He gave an impassive shrug. "It's good to see her getting along with my shipmates."

"But with Sanji? What if he tries to steal her away?" She covered her mouth.

"There's nothing for him to steal." He sheathed a sword and turned his back to her. "Now if you excuse me, I gotta go."

"Where?"

"Somewhere where you aren't." He disappeared behind the door that went below deck. What did she mean by _"enjoying each other's company"_? Why did she constantly have to get on his nerves? He strode down the candle lit hallway until he came to the kitchen. He peeked around the corner.

Sanji had an arm around Cat's shoulder as she giggled coyly.

He had no idea why, but for some reason he felt like strangling Sanji. Aw hell. What was wrong with him? He took in a breath and strode into the room with his hands in his pocket. "Hey Sanji?"

Cat eased from Sanji's grasp. "Hey Zolo." She said, trying to seem nonchalant.

"Yeah Zolo?" His eyes glittered prankishly. He knew Zolo was stewing with jealousy on the inside.

"Ummm..." He cleared his throat and shifted his weight to one leg. "Is there any grape juice around?"

Sanji grinned inwardly. "I thought you preferred ale."

"I do." Stupid Sanji.

"Then that's in the safe in the supply room, so Luffy can't get to it. Don't ya know that?"

Zolo was getting nervous now. "Yeah."

"Then why are you in here? Ya lookin' for somebody?" He could barely contain the chuckle that resided in the back of his throat. It was so fun rattling Zolo.

Cat raised an eyebrow. What was going on? Why was Sanji deliberately getting on Zolo's nerves?

Zolo pinched his lips and gave Sanji a hellish stare. "Jeez! Can't a guy just want a friggin' drink without alcohol? I mean shit, I ain't looking to get drunk tonight. So just give me the goddamned grape juice you friggin' jerk!" He roared irately.

"Zolo! Jeez, angry much?" She glared at him and crossed to the icebox. The cold blasted her in the face when she opened it and brought out a glass bottle of sparkling grape juice. She strode back to him. "Here." She shoved the bottle at him.

_Shit._ He jerked it from her and stalked out of the room. The bottle spoke as he opened it and then it fizzed. He drank greedily from the bottle and stood there for a moment, cursing his temper.

"Can I have a drink?"

He turned and looked at her. "I don't know where your lips have been." He held the bottle close to him protectively.

She rolled her eyes and groaned. "Shut up." She walked to him and gave him an impatient glance. "Gimme." She held her hand out.

"No way. You could have been kissing the cook."

She glowered at him and jerked the bottle from his grasp, ignoring his protests. "And so what if I was?"

He folded his arms and tried to conceal the jealousy that he felt within him. " That's your choice but you had better not have cooties, girl." He said with deliberate annoyance as she guzzled the fruity drink from the bottle.

She gave him an irritated glance and then took it from her lips. "We're not kids Zolo. Adults like cooties, remember. At least I do. What about you?" She asked with a small amount of impishness in her voice.

He took the bottle from her and then looked at her with tightened eyes. "I don't have to answer that question." He growled and turned away. "Later."

She blushed as he walked down the hall, noting the chiseled muscles in his arms and back. _Damn. _When did he get so hot? Maybe she shouldn't have teased him.

* * *

Zolo looked up at the ceiling of his room, his thoughts drifting to and from Cat. Stupid Sanji. Why did he insist on spending so much time with Cat? And how come Cat wanted to spend so much time with him in the first place? And why in the heck did he even care? He sighed. Sleep was not going to grace his eyelids this night. Damn. He got out of bed, pulled his dark pants over his boxers, and shrugged on a blue tank top. He picked up his three swords that were ever present next to his bed, sword sharpening implement, and walked up the stairs.

The warm sea air surrounded him when he walked onto deck. He stared up at the moon and stars for a single moment in time. The sheaths of two of his swords hummed when he drew them. He knew of only one way to ease his nerves.

Cat walked down the hall towards the upper deck. She needed to survey the ship and figure out how many rowboats they had above deck, so she would not cause much noise when she left. Groaning and grunting reached her ears as she neared the door of the upper deck. Silently she opened the door and was slightly surprised to find Zolo practicing his swordplay.

She watched in rapt attention as he practiced intensely. His movements were much more different than he own. His arms moved fluidly, so fluidly that it was hard to tell when one perfectly executed move ended and another began. Quick and precise were each of his strokes as he delivered deathblow after deathblow to an invisible opponent. His swords seemed as an extension to his arms following each of his smoothly precise movements. No, he did not use each of his swords like they were two separate weapons, but instead like they were two different sides to one single sword. _Wow._ He was amazing. She really did not have a chance against him if he decided to put her at the receiving of end of his razor edged blades.

He stopped and stood motionless for a while, regulating his breathing. In a single movement he sheathed both swords and rolled his shoulders. "What is it?"

_Dammit. _She ventured further on the deck, until she stood a few feet away from him. "Nothing." She tried to conceal the tremor in her voice. "Your skills have improved a lot, Zolo."

He didn't turn to her instead he sat down on the deck and began to sharpen one of his swords. "Thanks." He said with little emotion.

She chewed her bottom lip nervously. Why was he so cold? Then it hit her. "I'm sorry."

The sound of his sword grating against his sharpening implement slowed. "For what?" He knew what she meant, but it was just easier for him to act like he had not been affected and had already forgotten.

"For earlier tonight. I was just teasing ya know." She clasped her hands behind her back and pinched her lips.

"Oh, that. It's okay." He continued sharpening his sword, all but ignoring her presence.

Jerk! "Oh okay. Well, I'll just, um...Go then." She turned and strolled towards the door, the cold shoulder he had given her still stinging.

Damn. His trained ears picked up the slight drag in her pace. He had hurt her feelings. "Cat."

She turned and looked at him. "Yeah?"

He patted the empty floorboards beside him.

She fought back the urge to skip to his side and instead just walked leisurely to hin. She sat down and folded her legs. Her eyes fell to his hands and the way they moved the sharpener gently, almost in a caress, over the curve of his blade. "Can I polish one?"

He shot her a sideways glance. "No."

"Why not? Geez it's not like I'm gonna hurt your precious swords." She pouted.

He kept sharpening his sword not bothering to glance at her. "Would you let me clean your rifle?"

She thought briefly. "Fine." They sat in a comfortable silence for a while with nothing but the grating of stone against steel and the gentle lapping of the waves penetrating their senses.

He stopped and looked at her, noting the way the moonlight danced on her cheeks and glimmered in those haunting sky blue eyes. "So how's the shoulder?" He nodded at her once wounded right arm.

She rolled her shoulder, testing its maneuverability. "Yeah, it's a lot better. Unfortunately, it's not my fencing arm."

His jade eyes turned on her. "You should learn to be even-handed."

"Why?" She struggled with the need to lean on his shoulder. "I'm good with my left hand."

"Because you're not a true swordsman or swords woman unless you can use both hands. And what if someone takes out your left hand?"

"That's why I have my rifle." She tugged at the necklace on her neck.

"Yeah, but I doubt it's any good in close combat." He sheathed that sword and drew the next.

She sighed heavily. "Yes daddy." She said with slight venom in her tone.

He looked her body up and down, noting her height and weight. "Perfect."

Her cheeks turned scarlet. Did he just call her perfect? "Wha–?"

"For the technique that I want to teach you. It's called the quick draw. I learned it from an old swordsman in the Grand Line. You'll be able to kick just about anybody's ass with it." He kept his green eyes on her, no longer estimating her height, but taking in her beauty.

An eyebrow raised. "Why don't you use it?"

He continued sharpening his sword. "I'm too tall for it, but you are just right. I'll teach you when your ribs get better."

Damn. She would not stick around long enough after her wounds healed to learn _any_ technique. "_You're_ going to teach _me_ a technique that you can't use? I'm touched." She said playfully.

A feral grin crawled across his lips. "Don't be, I learned how to counter it a long time ago."

"Still. I'm touched you want to teach me that." Oh no. Her cheeks were starting to burn again. She turned her head to conceal them and then chuckled fondly.

"What?" He arched an eyebrow when he saw the devilish glints in her eyes.

"Do you remember when you went after Blackhand Rob?"

His shoulders fell and took in deep breath. She was never going to let him live that day down. "I thought we agreed never to talk about that again."

She leaned her shoulder against his and chuckled again. "He was your first big bounty. What was the amount six thousand beri?"

"Yes." He grumbled.

"And he kicked your ass." She started laughing. "You got your ass handed to you on a silver platter by a man that only came up to your waist." She laughed harder. "He knocked you on your face with your butt sticking up in the air." Her voice came out strangled between giggles.

He pinched his lips together and let out deep breath.

"I saved your life that day, with my skills."

"What skills? You showed him your panties! There were no skills involved in that! It was a distraction!"

She gave him a smug smile seemingly unaffected by his apparent frustration. "But it still saved your life. Even though he still beat the dust off you." She kept laughing loudly.

He flinched when she lay her head on his shoulder, giggling all the while. The corners of his mouth twitched and he began to laugh with her.

She wiped the tears from her eyes when the laughter died down. "Oh man." She breathed deeply. It had been a while since she had laughed so hard. She drew back quickly when she realized her cheek was pressed against his shoulder.

He chuckled lightly. "Two years later I met him again."

"And?"

He flashed an untamed grin. "I returned the favor."

"I thought so."

Silence fell over them again.

She began to hum a haunting tune in rhythm to Zolo's slow sharpening strokes and there they sat into the wee hours of the night.

* * *

Cat stalked into the dining room and flopped down in her seat. Chopper trotted in behind her with a timid countenance. She growled angrily.

"What's wrong with you?" Luffy asked as he bit into his large omelet.

"The doc kicked me out of the infirmary."

"Why?" Robin asked curiously.

She stared wrathfully at the small reindeer. "He says that one of you may get hurt and since I'm getting better, the room needs to be clear."

Chopper hid his head behind his large hat.

Sanji, as usual, brought Cat her plate. "Thanks Sanji." She dug into the omelet.

"No problem." He sat down at the far end of the table.

"So now, I have no where to sleep. Zolo, can I sleep with you in your room?"

Everybody's jaws fell to the floor when they heard her straightforward question.

Sanji fell out of his chair.

Zolo rolled his eyes and breathed a sigh at their reactions. "Pay no attention to the perverts at the table." He sipped his drink. "Sure."

Sanji, who had just gotten back in his chair, fell to the floor again.

"You're going to share a room together?" Robin was usually the only one at the table that remained unflappable, but even she was surprised at the way Zolo answered the question.

"Yeah. So what?" He resumed eating. "We used to do it all the time. As long as we keep our hands to ourselves, everything should be fine."

The gears in Nami's head began to turn, formulating a way for Zolo and Cat not to just end up in the same room but the same bed. _We'll see about that._

Luffy looked at Nami and swallowed nervously. She was up to something.

* * *

The moon shined brightly and the stars twinkled in the bluish black sky. Nami and Robin stepped on the deck with armfuls of ale bottles and a purse of gold coins. "What are you up to Nami?"

She giggled innocently. "Nothing, it's just time for a little fun tonight." She held a few of the bottles up. "Time for happy hour guys!"

The five men stampeded to them and quickly relieved them of the alcoholic beverage. "Yay ale!" Luffy and Usopp chorused.

Nami produced a deck of cards. "How about a game of poker? Losers of every hand have to take a swallow of ale." She shook the deck of cards enticingly.

"Yeah!" Luffy clapped his hands and his coal eyes glittered impishly.

All seven of them sat in a circle.

"Hey Cat don't cha wanna play?" Usopp asked as he picked up his bottle.

"Yeah." Nami jerked one of the 40 oz. bottles of ale from Luffy and shook it temptingly. "There's a bottle of ale here with your name on it."

Cat turned from the railing of the starboard of the ship. "The last time I went on a bender was with Zolo and I ended up half-naked in a mango grove."

Nami grinned evilly. Maybe that could happen again, but this time it would be in a bed with Zolo. "There are no mango groves around here. Seriously what's the worst that could happen?"

"Fine, I'm in a drinking mood anyways." She walked to the circle and sat next to Zolo.

Nami grinned wickedly. _It's all coming together._ She rationed them out the gold coins and began dealing the cards.

Sanji looked at his cards and smiled. He threw three coins in the middle.

Finally, after everyone had placed their bet they revealed their cards. "Read 'em and weep guys. Full house baby." Nami threw down the cards.

The rest of them groaned and drank a swallow of ale.

Hours past and soon they were all beginning to feel the affects of the alcoholic drink. Of course Nami was sober, because(yep you guessed it) she set the deck. She looked down at the pile of coins in her possession and grinned.

Chopper lay sprawled out on the deck, snoring soundly.

"Hey, why-why you keep winning Nami? Did-did you set the deck again?" Luffy slurred as his body involuntarily leaned to the left.

"What? Now why would I do that?" She shuffled the cards quickly so no one could see her set the cards to her advantage.

Sanji scowled at Nami. "Yes you are." His cheeks were scarlet and his eyes were half lidded. "Aw man I think..." He stood and wobbled a bit. "I gotta, oh my stomach." He quickly staggered to the ship's port bow and vomited into the sea. "Aw man." He threw up again and then fell backwards to the deck. "Please make the world stop spinning."

Cat giggled drunkenly and then leaned on Zola. She grabbed his arm feeling the hard muscles, beneath his skin . "Wow Zolo. Hey, did you know that you had muscles in your arms?" She hiccuped and fell over in his lap. "Aw man I think–I think I'm sloshed."

Zolo, who was very good at holding his liquor simply smiled. She was so smashed. He chortled and then sat her up. "Jeez girl. You're falling all over yourself."

Robin sat in her place quietly. She didn't talk much not even when she was drunk.

Cat got to her feet, but not before falling over on her face, and stretched. The blue sea sounded so enticing. "I think I'll..." She staggered a little. "Go for a d-ip." She pulled her red top shirt off and discarded it.

"Oh my god Cat's gonna strip!" Usopp screamed out. His eyes seemed to grow ten times their normal size.

Sanji, who seemed unconscious, awakened with a jerk. "Wha-what! I wanna see." He walked steadily to them, even though just a few moments ago he could barely stand. His ice blue eyes seemed as if they would fall from his sockets when he saw her unbuttoning her pants.

Zolo stared at her briefly. Now he remembered how she had ended up half-naked. She tended to strip when she got drunk. "Alright time for bed Kitty." He stood slowly.

"But I don't wanna go to bed and you can't make me!" She slurred indignantly and stamped her foot.

He scooped her in his arms and threw her over his shoulder, making sure her hips rested on his shoulder and not her still broken ribs. "Good night you guys."

Cat flailed her legs and arms. "Let me go Zolo, you friggin' barbarian!" She hit his back. "I'm gonna freakin' kill you when I get down from here!"

"Damn you're a mean drunk." He walked down the stairs carefully and stumbled his way to his room. The door swung forth when he kicked it. He turned and pushed it closed with another kick. Cat had long since stopped struggling. "Cat?"

"Nnnn?"

He walked to his bed and slipped her easily to her feet. "Okay Cat—"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her head into his chest.

"Cat, let go." He tried to push her away but her grip only tightened. He sighed. His head swam as everything began to double. He was way too smashed to fight with her. So, he turned his back to the bed, sat down, and carefully laid on his back.

She scooted until her face was buried in the crook of his neck. Her hands roved until one rested beneath his back and the other on his muscular belly. "Mmmm." She gave a small sigh.

Zolo grit his teeth when she pressed against his side, giving him a feel of every one of her bounteous curves. _Lord help me. _He tried to move away when she started to nibble on his neck, but she held him fast. _Uh-oh._

* * *

Jazz's feet pounded against the concrete floor. She was in the catacombs beneath the city, the system of tunnels ran throughout the entirety of Bakarach. Her breaths came in deep gasps. She had been running for three days. Three days without sleep. She was so tired, but whenever she stopped the sound of the Jabberwokis footsteps would spur her forward. She splashed through the inadequately lit tunnels, barely slowing her pace when she stumbled down an incline. Her ears picked up the sound of an object whipping through the air. She stumbled when the object encircled her legs and she fell to the ground in a heap. No, god no. They had caught her, and now there was no telling what Khale would do to her.

Khale sat on his throne, tapping his foot while the doctor finished stitching up the cut his little Una had given him. He was enraged. Three days. How in the heck could it take three days to catch one woman?

The Jabberwokis came in holding a struggling Jazz by the arms. "We have brought her back Highness." One of the three said after finishing a deep bow.

He got to his feet and walked stiffly to her. He embraced her. "I'm happy they found you, my dear. If you had gotten lost in the catacombs you would've died from lack of nourishment." He drew away and stared down at her, his violet eyes gleaming hellishly. "You know I love you Una." He ran a gloved hand through her fiery tresses. "But...your spunk is becoming a nuisance."

She stilled her wobbling knees. What would he do to her?

His eyes fell upon the Jabberwokis. "Take her to The Pit."

A horrified expression plastered itself on her face. "No, please no. Not that. Anything but that." She began to shake uncontrollably.

He caressed her cheek and gave a gleeful snicker. "You must be disciplined my dear." He pressed his mouth to hers passionately. "Put her in the pit for a week."

The Jabberwokis nodded and exited the throne room. They escorted her down a winding staircase, a dark hall, and into an empty room. She looked down at the door that lay in the floor. "No. Please no!" She began to struggle against them, trying her best to get away. She was very familiar with The Pit, because he had put her sent it to her many times. "Please don't stick me in there." Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled onto her cheeks.

One of the mysterious warriors strode to the door.

Her knees began to wobble when she heard the rattle of the chain. Oh god! They were going to put her in The Pit. Cold, hard fear filled her. The door opened and they began to drag her towards the compartment. "No! Please! Please!" Bellows escaped her as her emotions rose into hysterics.

They threw her into the pit and slammed the door shut. The chain rattled as they secured the door. Tears flowed down her cheeks profusely when they closed the heavy door. "Nooooo! Please come back! Don't leave me here! I'll be good! Just don't leave me here!" She banged the door as hard as she could as panic overtook her. She hated the dark. "Please! Please. Come back." She hit the door softly as hopelessness filled her. She sat on the floor of the tiny room and pulled her knees up to her chest. Something cold slithered across her feet. A shiver ran through her and she began to weep even harder. She closed her eyes and let the darkness envelope her.

Finally I finished. I hope you guys like this chapter! To those that read and review this story: Gracias! Love ya.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER:

You guys know the drill.

**Chapter VI**

Zolo awakened when the sun shined through the porthole of his room and hit him in the face. "Ooh." Throbbing pain shot through his head, a remnant to the previous night's bender. He squinted and cursed the sunlight angrily. He moved his arm and was surprised to find that something or someone clung to him. Stiffly he looked down and his eyes bulged from their sockets when he saw jet black hair. _Oh shit. Oh friggin' shit!_ Oh god did he—? He wracked his brain, trying to recall what happened when they got in his room. Please god no. _Please tell me we didn't–I didn't–._ It's not like he didn't want to sleep with Cat, but Jeez not this way. "Shit." He said quietly.

_Only one way to find out. _Timidly he looked down and breathed a sigh of relief. He still had his pants on and so did she. His eyes fell to her sleeping face which was currently laying on his chest. The sun shined on her face highlighting her skin and the texture of her thick hair. She was so beautiful, like an angel he had been blessed to hold, if only for one night. His heart fluttered. What the hell? What was he thinking? And what was that stirring in his chest? Reluctantly, he eased from her grasp and left the room.

Sanji stood in the kitchen whistling as he prepared breakfast for the crew. He had also been affected by last night, but because of his "pick-me-up tonic" he was feeling quite frisky. He looked at the large double doors when they opened and smiled at Zolo. "Good morning Zolo, you devil you." He spoke cheerfully.

"Ugh. Could ya dial down the glow until around noon?" He picked up a mugful of the tonic and started sipping it.

The skillet sizzled when Sanji dropped the in the eggs. "Jeez you'd think you'd be happier after what happened between you and Cat last night." He flashed Zolo a lewd grin.

His eyes rolled in their sockets. "Nothing happened."

"What do ya mean nothing happened?" What the hell was wrong with this guy?

He shrugged slowly and took another swig of tonic. "We fell on the bed and passed out."

Sanji kept scrambling the huge amount of eggs. "How do you know that? You were just as wasted as she was."

"I still had my pants on." He finished off the tonic, taking in a deep breath when the headache faded. "Not everyone's like you Sanji. Some of us actually like to _not_ take advantage of our drunk female friends." He left the kitchen.

Nami entered the room with a large grin on her face. "What a great morning this is turning out to be." She chirped and stretched lazily. "Everything is coming together. Zolo and Cat slept together—"

Sanji wiped his hand on a rag and began stirring the large boiler of brown rice. "I hate to burst your bubble but that's about all they did was _sleep_ together."

"What!" She gave an exasperated sigh. "They didn't–?"

"Nope." He started flipping the thirty sausage patties on the griddle.

Nami threw her hands up in disgust. "After I bribe Chopper to kick her out of the infirmary, and get them both batpissed drunk, nothing happened! Shit does Zolo even have a--"

"–So does this mean I win the bet?" Robin asked softly when she entered the room. She obliged herself of one of the mugfuls of tonic and began downing it greedily.

Damn. She had forgotten about the bet the three of them had made. Her eyes narrowed and she reached in her pocket, producing a wad of money. "Yeah."

"Dammit." He reached in his secret stash in a hidden pocket of his chef's suit and pulled out a mess of money. "Can ya let it slide babe, well not for Nami, but for me?"

Robin gave a sweet smile. "Nope."

They both paid her reluctantly and when they finished Robin was one thousand beris richer.

"How'd you know?" Nami asked.

She gave a clever grin. "Easy. Most guys tend to go easy on women they like, no matter how pissholed drunk they are. Of course that excludes you Sanji."

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone say that?"

Robin tipped her head. "Nice doing business with ya." She disappeared from the room.

"What a hell of a morning this is shaping out to be." Nami growled in defeat.

* * *

Zolo lay on the hard floorboards of the deck gazing lazily up at the blue sky. The doors that led below flew open and Nami stepped on the deck carrying two flat nosed spades in one hand and two buckets in the other. "Scraping Day today."

Usopp, who was inspecting the large cannon on the deck cringed. Dang it! He didn't have anywhere to hide. "Man." He muttered.

Zolo pretended to be asleep. "Hey!" He cried when Nami kicked him hard.

She poked him with a foot. "Didn't you hear me Zolo? I said it's Scraping Day!" She dropped the spade and bucket next to him. Sudden movement caught her eye when Usopp tried to sneak to the stern of the ship. "I see you Usopp!"

"How come me and Zolo always have to scrape off the leechy barnacles?" He complained.

Nami put her hands on her hips. "Three people on this ship have eaten a cursed fruit and can't go in the water. Which leaves four of us. One of us is too cute..." She pointed at herself. "...to do such a hard job, and if Sanji gets injured, we'll starve. So that just leaves the two expendable people on the ship." She explained venomously.

Zolo sat upright quickly. "The hell I am expendable. I'm the firstmate!"

"Expendable!" Usopp chimed in indignantly. "You try seeing land through sixty percent fog or hitting your target at two hundred yards away."

Her eyebrow jumped with suppressed anger. "Just stop bellyachin' like two old battleaxes and do your darn job!"

Cat, who sat in the corner of the starboard cleaning her beloved rifle, chuckled softly. Nami sure could be mean when she wanted.

They both grumbled and went below deck to find a change of clothes. Moments later they came back wearing only a pair of swimming shorts. Nami glanced out of the corner of her eye to gage Cat's reaction. And she definitely liked what she saw.

A scarlet blush started from Cat's cheeks, spread to her whole face, and worked its way to her ears. Slowly she let her eyes glide over the corded muscles in his strong arms, past his broad shoulders, and to his washboard abs. _Sweet baby Moses!_ He was a total hunk! Even the scar across his chest seemed to blend in perfectly with his tanned skin. Stupid. Don't look. Stop looking. She chewed her bottom lip nervously.

Nami smiled inwardly when she saw the very conspicuous blush on Cat's face and the way she bit her lip. So, she was definitely attracted to Zolo. Hell she probably wanted to jump his bones at the moment.

Zolo bent to pick up the spade and bucket, while also trying to seem unaffected by Cat's presence. "You'd better be happy Luffy's crazy about you." He threatened Nami. He stalked to the edge and tied the rope around his waist. "Don't drop me this time!" He looked over the railing at the water far below. He still hadn't gotten used to how much bigger the Merry Go Two was than the Merry Go.

Cat nearly salivated when he turned and leaned over the railing. Jazz had been right. He _did _have a god-like butt. _Jeez girl what's wrong with you? _

He screamed curse words when Nami, instead of lowering him slowly, just threw the rope overboard. The water splashed as he fell in and he came up sputtering. "Nami!"

She snickered impishly. "I love doing that." She approached Cat. "So... Zolo's pretty hot isn't he." A big grin passed over her lips when Cat failed to give an answer, but just kept cleaning her rifle.

Two long hours passed and Zolo and Usopp climbed up their ropes, both gasping for air and holding their buckets in a hand and their spade between their teeth. Zolo threw a leg over the railing and then the other. He was soaked from head to toe and fairly aggravated. "Nami you—"

Cat gasped when she saw the dried blood on his left calf. She hurried to him. "Oh my gosh you're bleeding! Are you okay?" She said, her voice raising an octave.

He fought back the blush that threatened to spread across his cheeks. "It's just a scratch. The doc'll fix it up good." He tilted his head to the side and stared questioningly at her.

She began to fidget and tug at her necklace. "Yeah I just um...yeah."

He patted her head affectionately. "Don't worry Kitty."

Usopp, who had cut his palm ran to her. "I'm hurt too Cat." He held his palm out, hoping to receive sympathy. He put his arms around her shoulders. "See."

Cat pushed him away. "Suck it up Usopp."

The others on deck laughed heartily.

Usopp's lips trembled. "Nobody cares."

"I care." Chopper hugged his leg.

"Thanks Chopper."

* * *

Late in the evening Usopp sat in the crow's nest gazing out at the sea. Dark clouds loomed on the horizon. He breathed in the air. It was moist. A storm was coming. He grabbed a rope from the rigging and swung down to the deck. His feet pounded on the floor as he ran downstairs and below deck. "A storm's coming!" He ran into the sitting room.

Everyone looked at him with concerned eyes.

"From the looks of the clouds I'd say it's a big one. A tropical storm maybe. It'll be here in a matter of hours."

They shared uneasy glances.

"There's nowhere to go to port before it comes to a head?"

"No."

"Then we'll have to ride it out." Luffy said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

Hours later, just as Usopp predicted, the storm was upon them. Lightning bolts zipped through the night sky illuminating the darkness momentarily. Deafening thunderclaps boomed repeatedly, lending its voice in answer to the brilliant flashes of lightning. Wind roared past, stirring up the ocean's waves which pounded against the Merry Go Two without mercy.

Nami sat down on the bed with Cat and flashed a smile. "I hope you don't mind, but Luffy says I sleep pretty rough. Just thought I'd warn ya." She brushed her short red hair and smoothed down her silk nightgown.

Cat fluffed her pillow. "It's cool." She got under the cover and propped her leg up. "I shared a sleeping bag with Zolo once. Now that was an ordeal." She jumped when lightning flashed through the sky and the ship rocked violently when another wave washed over it.

Nami walked to the bed and blew out the candle. "You two were really close huh?" She threw back the covers and snuggled beneath them.

"Yeah."

"You miss it don't you?" She laid on her back and looked up at the ceiling.

She rested her back against the headboard and nodded reluctantly. "Yeah." A breath fled her and she ran a hand through her inky hair.

She turned over on her side and gazed up at her. "Tell me what happened between you two."

She bristled and chewed her bottom lip. "I told ya I didn't need a headshrinker."

Nami smiled. Cat always tended to bristle up when someone wanted her to divulge a secret. "I know, but you've held it in for eight years. Don't you think it'll make you feel better if you talked about it?"

She bent her head and begin to think about that fateful day. "I had just turned fifteen three days before we arrived in the city of Appletown. We had just purchased tickets to the apple festival when this group of men swaggered into town. They were all in samurai clothing and wore these awesome swords at their hilt..."

_Zolo watched with rapt eyes as the samurai walked down the street. They were magnificent in their appearance, not only because of their clothes but because of the swords they carried. "Cat do you see those guys? I bet they're like samurai or something." _

_Cat nodded absently and kept looking through the bejeweled daggers that lined the vendor's booth. "Yeah. Whatever."_

_The vendor, a very fat man with a jovial face, spoke in a gruff voice, "those are the Red Dragons." He wiped his bearded chin. "They are each skilled with the sword. They come through here every year for the festival and to pick up new recruits and then they go back home."_

_Zolo's eyes glittered with excitement, well as much as he ever showed. They could probably teach him so much about technique and how to harness his raw potential. "I'm gonna go ask them can I join." He ran towards the many men, which numbered into two dozen, and bowed to the oldest of them._

"_Why do you step in our way?" A young man about his age asked with annoyance._

_Zolo gave a deep and humble bow. "I would like to join your honorable sword guild sir. I know I could learn so much from you." He spoke to the oldest man._

_The older gentleman, obviously the master of the group, nodded permissively. "Toshi."_

_The swordsman that had spoken harshly to him stepped forward. "Yes father?"_

"_This is my youngest son Toshi. He is quite skilled with the sword. He will oversee your audition...Your name please."_

"_Zolo sir."_

"_Take him to the square my son and let him tryout. I must see a man about a duck." _

"So, they took Zolo to the private square to tryout. Of course I followed. " Her voice took on sad tone. "It was custom for Toshi to choose one of the subordinates to spar with Zolo, but for some reason he wanted to fight Zolo himself. I don't know why but it's like he hated Zolo at first glance." She gave a light chuckle. "I don't think he expected Zolo to be so skilled with a sword."

_CLANG! The metal of their swords collided together. Zolo broke Toshi's guard, disarmed him, and put the edge of one of his swords against his throat. _

_The six men with Toshi gaped. _

_Toshi was furious. How could this mere untrained vagabond have beaten him? He swallowed his anger and forced himself to smile. "Very good. Zolo was it?"_

_Zolo sheathed his three swords._ "_Thank you sir." He bowed deeply. "It was an honor to spar with someone so skilled."_

_A spasm of irritation passed over his face. Was the fool mocking him? He would show him who was boss. "Well, I think it goes without saying that you are definitely Red Dragon material."_

_Zolo raised an eyebrow, trying to conceal the excitement he felt inside. "Yeah?"_

_He nodded his head. "Yes." He gave a crafty grin. "Matter of fact, it is customary to meet up at Dagger Cliff outside of the city. Do you know it?"_

_He thought for a brief moment, going over the lay of the land. "Yeah I know it."_

"_Meet us up there at five and we'll initiate you."_

_Cat raised an eyebrow when she saw the wicked glints in the other men's eyes. Something was not right. She made a circle in the stone ground nervously. _Hmm.

_Zolo gave a crooked grin, and exhaled deeply. "Thank you so much. I will be there I promise." He bowed respectfully._

"_Of course you will." Toshi said with forced pleasantness and then returned his bow. _

_Zolo grabbed Cat's hand and led her away down the alley. He pulled her into his arms and squeezed her. "Can you believe this, I get to be one of the Red Dragons. This will help out a lot with my dream of becoming the world's best swordsman."_

_She did not speak, something was not right. "Zolo, maybe you shouldn't go they might try to hurt you." _

_He looked down at her. "They're like samurai Cat they wouldn't do something as dishonorable as that."_

"_But what if—"_

_He tilted his head to the side and smiled fondly down at her. "Hey don't worry I'll ask if you can come along. I would never leave you behind Kitty." He patted her head affectionately._

Nami looked up at Cat with attentive brown eyes. "Did they want to initiate him?"

She glanced down at Nami. "Nope. For once Zolo was not thinking clearly and I was. So, I went back to see if their motives were pure. I hid in the alley behind the entrance and listened to them."

"_Are you really going to initiate him on Dagger Cliff?" A tall man wearing an eyepatch and thick traveling clothes spoke._

_Toshi scoffed. "Hell no. Do you honestly think that I would let an arrogant little twit like that enter the guild? Of course not!" _

"_So what will you do?" Another of them asked curiously._

"_When he gets to Dagger Cliff we will ambush him and throw his beaten body in the river."_

_Cat covered her mouth._

"You didn't think that he could beat them?" Nami nestled her head in her fluffy white pillow.

Cat stared straight ahead with a distant look in her crystal blue eyes. "I knew he couldn't. Zolo was good, even then, but those men were skilled with the sword. Okay, so Toshi wasn't but the rest undoubtedly were. I knew that if he went up there, he would die."

"So what did you do?"

"I got my gears to spinning."

_Cat's mind reeled, searching for an answer to the current situation. She knew of only one. She stepped into the square. "If you want him dead, I'll do it."_

_They stared at her and Toshi began to laugh. "You? A scrawny little runt like you is going to kill a skilled swordsman like your friend?"_

_She grit her teeth, fighting her temper. "Yeah because unlike you guys I have his trust. He will not expect me to harm him. I'll be able to do it quick and easy and you all won't have to lift a finger. But only for a certain price."_

"_How much?"_

_She calculated the money she would need. "Twenty thousand beri."_

_They began to murmur amongst themselves. Toshi quieted them. "Done, but I'll need proof."_

"_Anything." She put her hands on her hips and stared at him with as much ruthlessness she could muster. _

"_Bring us back his heart."_

_Jeez what a sick-o. "You got it."_

A brilliant display of lightning shone through the sky and was answered by a booming thunderclap that seemed to send vibrations through the ship. The ship rocked side-to-side as the waves crashed against it tirelessly. The storm raging outside however was nothing compared to the storm within Cat.

"So Zolo and I went to the market to buy supplies. I spotted a rich man wearing a large bag of money on his waist, and right then and there I knew what I would have to do. So, I walked by the man and with one slice of my dagger relieved him of his money purse. Of course. I hid it under my garment and told him that I knew who had stolen from him. And just as calm as can be I walked back to Zolo."

_Cat carried the money purse in her hand, picking her way through the crowd of people. She smiled sadly at Zolo. This would be the last day of their friendship, because when this was all said and done, he was going to hate her. "Hi Zolo." She handed him the money purse. "Could you hold this for me?"_

_He took it in his hand and stared at her suspiciously. "Did you steal this?"_

_She clasped her hands behind her back. "No way. I found it on the ground and hey you know what they say 'finders keepers, losers weepers'_."

_Six heavily armed guards walked into the area. "There he is." The stoutest of them pointed at Zolo. He approached them. "Is this the young man that stole from Mister Lo Feng young lady?"_

_Zolo's eyes widened and he looked at Cat with shocked eyes. "Cat?"_

_She kept her eyes downcast. She dared not look at his face. _

"_Cat what's going on? What did you do?" He growled._

"_Yes officer, this is him. He's the one that stole from Mister Lo Feng. I saw it with my own eyes."_

_The men grabbed Zolo and bound his hands. "Well let's see how much you like stealing after spending three nights in the slammer."_

_Zolo stared at Cat with pained eyes. "Why? Why would you do this to me? You know how important this is to me."_ _He didn't fight because the shock was still too new._

_She let herself grow cold on the inside so that the tears that stung her eyes would not fall. "I didn't want you to leave me." _

_Zolo's eyes widened_. _Her words struck him like a samurai sword, piercing him straight to his heart. Then, anger rose into him like the flames of an inferno. "Nameless, you piece of shit!" The officers began dragging him away. "If I ever see you again traitor I' m gonna make sure I split your skull!"_

_Cat turned and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You won't see me again." She ran to the farmer's market and purchased a live pig. Swiftly, she led the pig to the middle of the forest and with much nausea skewered it and took out its heart. She wrapped the heart in a napkin and left the dead pig's body for the buzzards. Her legs burned as she ran up the steps that led up to Dagger Cliff. _

_Tears blurred her vision and twice she almost slipped and fell over the slippery moss covered steps. She was doing this for him. She sucked up her tears and wiped them away. She frowned when she saw them, all seven of them, standing on the cliff. One of them held a bag of money in one hand. "It is done." She walked to them and offered the heart to Toshi._

_Toshi unfolded the napkin and inspected the bloody organ closely. He smiled acceptably and motioned for the man to hand her the bag of money. "You have done a good job little one. And I must say if you're this cold-hearted now, I shudder to think about how you will be when you become an adult."_

_She took the bag and strode away. Tears flowed down her cheeks unchecked._

She blinked back the tears that pooled in her blue eyes. "And that's what happened. That was the last time I saw him until now."

Nami looked up at her with sympathetic eyes. "How come you didn't stay around and tell the truth?"

She looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "This is Zolo we're talking about. Do you really think he would have listened?"

"But still you could have tried. Why didn't you?"

She tilted her face up towards the ceiling and took in a deep breath. "Sometimes when you do something for a person you care about, you don't care what they think of you afterwards. Because knowing that they're safe is what matters the most."

Shit. Zolo leaned against the door to Nami's room. He had heard the entire story. She had saved his life all those years ago and he had thanked her by calling her the one word that he knew hurt her the most. How could he have been so blind? He should've known that Cat would never have betrayed him. Way to go Zolo. You freakin' idiot. Now he felt even lower than whale crap. He put his hands in his pocket, stumbled when a wave hit the ship, and strode down the hall.

"Oh Cat you're so brave!" She wrapped her arms around Cat's waist. "You're such a good person, to do that." She bit her trembling lip.

Cat sniffed back her tears and then gave Nami a tight-lipped smile. "Don't make me out to be some sort of saint girl, cuz that's the last thing I am. Believe me." Her bottom lip trembled and then tears spilled over onto her cheeks.

"Oh I know that." She wiped her tears and wrapped her arms around Cat's waist. "Oh Cat! You don't hafta cry alone. We can cry together." She nuzzled her wet cheeks in Cat's waist.

Cat shied away. "Um...Nami, I like you and all, but we're sleeping in the same bed together. And all this physical contact is starting to weird me out."

She let go and grinned sheepishly up at her, but that sheepish grin soon turned into a devilish one. "So who would you rather have physical contact with in the bed? A certain green-haired hottie?"

She was thankful for the dark when she felt her cheeks redden. She gave a mock yawn and snuggled into the bed. "Well, I'm tired. I think I'll go to sleep now." She turned on he side, her cheeks still red. She hadn't been able to get the image of his muscular form out of her head all day long. Even at dinner, she had caught herself stealing glances across the table at him. Jeez, girl you're getting too deep. The image of those piercing jade eyes rose into her mind. _He is hot though. With those muscular arms, and those chiseled abs, that crooked grin, and those eyes...Oh my god._ What was she doing? She couldn't fantasize about him. That would only complicate things.

* * *

The storm raged on for three nights, constantly buffeting the Merry Go Two inexhaustibly. However, the storm dissipated late that night. Cat lay in bed, thinking deeply. She had been unable to sleep, because her thoughts kept drifting to Jazz. She breathed in heavily. Damn. Chopper said she was healing swiftly, but it still would be just shy of another month before she would be in fighting form. _Hold on Jazz._ She winced when Nami turned over and hit her in the face with a hand. The covers rustled when she threw them back and got out of bed. Maybe some fresh air would do her good.

She pulled on her form-fitting black pants and walked upstairs. The warm night air surrounded her when she stepped on deck. She looked around. It was empty. She leaned on the starboard railing and leaned down, her gaze shifting to the glimmering blue sea. "Hold on baby girl." She whispered.

"Can't sleep?" Zolo, who sat on the weather deck eating an orange he had picked from their orange tree, asked.

She looked towards him and smiled. "Nah."

He picked an orange from the tree and strolled down the stairs to the deck. He offered the orange when he stood by her side. She took it and started peeling back its skin. "I'm sorry."

She raised an eyebrow. "For what?" She didn't remember him doing anything to hurt her feelings lately.

He finished his orange and dropped the remains into the sea. His stomach jumbled itself into knots. "I was walking down the hall, a few days ago when the storm started. And-and um... I overheard you and Nami talking. And..."

She stopped peeling her orange and looked down at it absently. "You heard what I told her?"

"Yeah." He let out an exhalation. He rested his forearms on the white wooden railing and ran a hand down his face shamefully. "Why didn't ya tell me? I would have listened."

She turned those blue eyes on him. "Would you have really?"

His brow creased when he pondered her question. He came to a conclusion. "No." He hung his head. "But I'm still sorry for what I said. I know it hurt."

She shrugged and resumed peeling her orange. "Like I said, just knowing you were okay was enough for me. That's what friends do, we look out for each other. No worries right?" She held her fist out.

He touched his fist to hers. "Right." A crisp breeze blew by, causing her lengthy black hair to whip pass her face.

She brushed her hair back from her face and stared up at the moon, almost longingly.

Zolo stared in silence at her, as if he were trying to burn her beautiful features into his mind. A single strand of hair lingered in her face. Gently, he brushed it away, his fingers glancing lightly against her skin.

Slowly, she turned her face to him, letting those vivid, blue eyes fall upon him. She smiled warmly at him, and looked away shyly.

Shit. His cheeks burned red. He scratched the back of his head with embarrassment. "So... how'd you get the scar on your back?"

Her eyes expanded. "I can't believe Nami..."

He shook his head. "Nami didn't tell me anything. Chopper did. So how did you get that scar?" He noted the cold look in her eyes. She was withdrawing, like she always did when someone asked about one of her painful memories.

She stopped peeling the orange, again, and turned her eyes to the distant horizon. "I don't–"

He stared at her with those piercing green eyes with mild annoyance. "When ya gonna stop pushin' me away Cat?" He said softly.

A heavy breath escaped her. "Dammit Zolo! Why do you want me to rip the scabs off old wounds?"

He took a step closer to her. "I don't want to make you hurt, I just wanna know who hurt you." He needed to know about her past pains in hopes that maybe he could help her heal those wounds.

She tugged at her necklace. "It was about three years ago. I had only known Jazz for a year and we were in the land of Chuchiki. The land is occupied by a native tribe of people called the Dark Faces." She chuckled gently. "The warriors have mohawks and wear black face paint over one half of their face. They look really wicked. Anyways, Jazz, the little pickpocket she is stole something from the king's brother and well these people had a really strict law that they live by..."

_Cat leaned against the towering tree looking at the map she held in her hands. If she and Jazz continued north they would end up in the Western Freebanks. She looked up when she heard footsteps, many footsteps, marching towards her. She rolled up her map and walked forth when she saw that they were escorting Jazz. Shit. What had Jazz done now? "What's going on?"_

_The captain, a tall man with a mohawk and black face paint, stepped forward. "This child stole something from the king's brother." He growled out angrily._

_Jazz struggled against them. "I gave it back!"_

_The captain, Bane, looked back at her and sneered. "That still does not exempt you from punishment child." He turned his attention back to Cat. "Since you are her guardian, we thought it best to come and tell you about her punishment before we handed it down to her."_

_She squared back her shoulders. "What is the punishment?" Her stomach twisted into knots. She feared the worst._

_He smiled wickedly. "Her right hand will be cut off."_

_Jazz's face paled and her mouth dropped open._

_She gasped in shock. If she fought them off and ran with Jazz the Dark Faces would hunt them down like dogs. They couldn't afford to be hunted by anymore enemies. "You can't cut her hand off she is only thirteen years old! She's a kid, she needs both her hands!"_

_Bane wagged his head. "That is what the law stipulates."_

_The gears in her eyes began to spin. "Can I take her place_?"

_Bane looked at her with thoughtful eyes. "Yes you can."_

"_Cat no! You need your hand."_

"_Your hand will not be cut off. You will be given one lash."_

"_One lash?" She chewed her lip and tugged her necklace anxiously. She knew that the man that whipped her would more than likely try to cleave flesh to the bone with that one lick, but she refused to let Jazz lose her hand. "Okay."_

_The next morning Cat was escorted to the tribal square. She stood and looked at the people that surrounded the square and at the sun rising over the horizon. She took in a deep breath and bent over the chopping block. Thick boots thunked against the stone ground. She looked back._

_A man of tall stature stood behind her. Curled up in his hand was a cruel-looking whip. He let it go and it unfurled like a venomous viper eager to do its masters bidding. He smiled at her, showing yellow teeth. "It's really a shame to scar such a beautiful woman." He whispered in her ear. He bent down and ripped her shirt, exposing her naked back. He looked at the king for the go ahead._

_The king, a gray-haired man with a large mohaw sitting in an ornate chair at the front of the square, gave a permissive nod._

_He walked to her rear and looked at her back. It was unblemished, but soon there would be a scar disfiguring the naked flesh. Too bad. _

_Cat's heart beat rapidly in her ears and she braced herself. Silence fell over the square as all waited. Nothing stirred, even the wind seemed to be holding its breath in preparation for the agony she would soon experience. She took in a single breath. Her keen ears picked up each and every sound around her, as everything seemed to happen in slow motion._

_He planted his feet and drew the whip back._

_She closed her eyes and grit her teeth._

_He clenched his teeth, putting just about all his strength behind the lick and brought the whip down with animalistic ferocity._

_She heard the crack of the whip and then an ungodly pain. The wound burned terribly, like her skin was melting right off the bone. But, she didn't cry. She would not let them have that pleasure. '_Never let 'em see you sweat.' _Zolo had told her once when they were friends. Sticky, blood oozed down her back. Beads of sweat poured down her face and she gave a snarl of agony. She sat there for a moment, gathering her strength. Slowly, she stood on wobbly legs._

_The king looked at her in surprise. He could barely believe that she could bring herself to her feet. "Your debt has been paid, you may go."_

_She bowed to them and took in a quivering breath. "Yes sir." Her entire body trembled uncontrollably. She slowly and painstakingly walked to Jazz." Let's go."_

_Jazz walked to her friend and almost cried when she saw the open, bleeding gash trailing down Cat's back. The toppermost layers of her skin was in ribbons and blood flowed freely down her back. "Oh my god he almost cleaved it to the bone! This is all my fault." She put her arm around Cat's shoulders, giving the assistance that she needed._

_Cat breathed shakily. "Damn straight it is." She, despite her agony, grinned playfully._

_She nodded sadly as they walked down the street towards the outskirts. "I'm so sorry." She screwed her knuckles into her eyes. "I know it is."_

_Cat wiped the sweat from her brow and groaned when the wound resisted. "I'm kidding. Don't beat yourself up about it. I wasn't going to sit idly by while they took your hand."_

"_But-but you'll be scarred for life."_

_She looked at the ground and gave a weak smile. "Yeah, but don't worry about me. Now let's find a doctor before this thing gets infected."_

Zolo did not interrupt her as she talked. He just listened closely, cursing himself the whole time. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." He almost whispered.

She looked at him with wet eyes. "Zolo don't—" She didn't get to finish her sentence, because before she knew it, she was in his arms.At first she didn't know what to do, but then, she snuggled closer and laid her head on his chest. Her orange rolled out of her hands.

He drew her closer, aching to feel her near him. His eyes closed and he nuzzled her black hair, relishing the silky smoothness that tickled his nose. His heart thumped wildly in his chest and then fluttered when she wrapped her arms around his waist. This embrace, something so simple, felt more right than anything he had ever done in his life. He could hold her for an eternity.

A warmth unlike anything she had ever felt in her life emitted from him, surrounding her, threatening to take her breath. She listened to his heart, the rhythm of his soul, his beautiful soul, and felt herself melting into him. Never had she ever felt so safe in her life. She never wanted to leave his arms. Another pair of hands wrapped around her waist. Oh come on. She reluctantly opened her eyes and looked back to see a straw hat on her shoulder. She felt Zolo twitch. Usopp was hugging him tightly.

"Dammit! What the hell is wrong with you two? We were having a tender moment jackasses!"He roared with more than a little venom.

Luffy kept his head on Cat's shoulder and gave a wide, toothy grin. "But you two looked so peaceful that we just couldn't resist." He snuggled his face in Cat's back. "And plus, I love hugs."

Zolo shoved Usopp off with a hand and growled at Luffy. "You're such a friggin goofball Luffy."

Luffy stuck his tongue out at Zolo. "Cat doesn't mind. Right Cat?"

"Well..." She laughed softly. "No Luffy."

"Get off her Luffy!" He wasn't worried about Luffy trying anything, because he wasn't a pervert like Sanji. He just wanted to hold her by himself.

"Why? Jealous Zolo?" He teased. "You can't have her all to yourself all the time."

Zolo let her go and threw his hands up in disgust. "You make me crazy."

Usopp, who had just gathered his face off the floorboards, stood and grinned. "Yeah Zolo. You have to share her."

Cat turned her head and blushed. "I think I'm going to go to bed now."

Luffy released her. "Hey wake Nami up for me will ya." He said to her before she disappeared below deck.

Zolo gazed at Luffy with murderous eyes. "I'm gonna kill you!" He looked back at Usopp. "Both of you!"

* * *

They ran around the deck for a while, trying to keep out Zolo's reach. Luffy just laughed the entire time, but Usopp screamed when Zolo hit him across the head with Cat's half-peeled orange. Later after the horseplay had died down they sat on the railing of the ship.

"So how did you guys find us anyway?" Zolo leaned against the railing and looked out at the starry sky. He missed holding her already. Shit. What was wrong with him? He could barely think of anything other than Cat.

Luffy closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the gentle rocking of the ship. "We were checking how much damage we got."

"How much do you we have?" Dammit, he shouldn't have wasted that orange on Usopp's head.

"Not much, just a few broken masts and rigging. Nothing that can't be taken care of at the next city." Luffy answered informatively. He swung his legs back and forth over the railing. "I didn't know you were in love with Cat."

"What? No, I don't—No way. No I can't—"He knew he was in love with Cat, but he was trying his best to squash it.

"So you do love her and you know it." Usopp said accusingly.

Zolo shut his mouth. No way he was admitting he loved her.

"But you won't admit it, because you know that if you admit it you won't be able to fight it anymore." Luffy spoke intuitively.

Zolo hung his head. Shit. Sometimes he hated the way Luffy always saw things so clearly. "Something like that."

"Coward." Usopp said bluntly.

Zolo looked at Usopp with more than a little shock. _No one_ had ever called him a coward in his life, and lived to tell the tale. "Are you friggin' blind or something? In case you haven't noticed I'm anything but a coward."

Usopp shrugged impassively. He didn't want another smack up side the head, but he was going to speak his mind this time. "I don't know. I mean I've seen you stare some of the world's scariest creatures down in the Grand Line, almost fight to your last breath, and clear an entire room with no sweat off your brow..."

Zolo smiled smugly. "Like I said."

"But..." He continued. "...saying three little words to Cat makes you shake in your boots. That sounds pretty cowardly to me."

"Yep." Luffy concurred. "It's not hard. I mean I told Nami with no problem. You just look into her eyes and hold her hands and say..." He grabbed Zolo's chin. "I love you Cat." He moved Zolo's chin up and down, making it seem as if he were really talking. "No sweat."

"Stop it." He pushed Luffy's hands away. "Look it's easy for you two, because you're both good at expressing your feelings and I'm not." He explained with a hint of unhappiness. "It's like pulling teeth for me, ya know. I mean love is something that makes you lose control of your own wits when you're around that person and then you end up revealing some of your greatest vulnerabilities. And I don't like the fact that a single person can shatter me to peices without a single blow."

Luffy rolled his eyes. "If ya don't tell her that'll end up happening anyway. Cat's really pretty, I'm sure she could have any man she wanted." He looked out the corner of his eye. "It seems that Sanji is already after her."

Zolo looked up at Luffy and scowled. "You're not gonna get me with the jealousy card this time, Straw Hat."

"Fine." Luffy folded his arms. "But just remember this: Any man can kick somebody's ass and save a kingdom, but it takes real courage to lay his heart on the line and make his feelings known." Luffy turned and jumped to the floor.

Usopp patted Zolo's back. "So you better pull them teeth, because two people that look as good as you and Cat do together shouldn't be apart." He and Luffy left upperdeck. "Do you think Zolo will listen to our advice?"

Luffy shook his head and stopped at his room. "Nope, you know he's too stubborn for that." He opened the door. "G'night."

"G'night."

Luffy closed the door and walked to the bed. He snuggled under the covers and nestled Nami in his arms. "Hey Nami."

She turned to him. "Yeah honey?"

"Could ya kinda stop meddlin' with Zolo and Cat?"

She looked up at him. "But why?" She was having so much fun teasing them with each other.

He kissed her mouth softly. "Because, they're gonna get together on their own, just give them time." He ran his hands through her short red hair lovingly.

"No way Luffy, I'm gonna get those two together if it's the last thing I do." She said determinedly.

He breathed a sigh and kissed her neck. He knew of one way to get her to agree. "Pleease Nami. For me."

She groaned angrily. He had said them, those two magic words: 'for me.' She always agreed when he said that. "Okay honey. I'll back off." She let her hands slide through his jet black hair.

He smiled adoringly at her. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"I know." She said smugly. "Now come here." She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips to his.

Cat lay in Nami's bed gazing up at the ceiling. She shouldn't have let him hug her, now she couldn't get that feeling out of her mind. Damn. She was getting too close. She needed to pull back. Did she even want to pull back?

Zolo took in a deep breath of the salty sea air and ran a hand through his hair. What the heck was he supposed to do? He loved her yeah, but did she love him back? What if he said it and she didn't love him back? Could he handle rejection from her? His mind drifted back to the smoothness of her skin and the feel of having her in his arms. Never had he ever felt so complete, not even when he had beaten Mihawk. It was as if she had possessed him and all he could think of was her, protecting her, comforting her, and doing whatever she wanted. Friggin Jeez. He was in too deep. He couldn't tell her. No way. Love was too weak. He didn't care what Luffy and Usopp said, he was going to fight this thing as long as possible. However short a period of time it turned out to be.

Phew! Finally through with this chapter. Sorry for the fluff people, but hey you can't show two people falling in love without fluff. Anyhow, I hope you like it. Oh and tell me how do you like Cat's past. I know it may seem like she didn't do such a bad thing to Zolo, but think about how driven Zolo was to absorb as much from every swordsman he could in order to become the best swordsman in the world. Read and review please. (Oh and sorry to disappoint about the night they got drunk, but to me Zolo doesn't seem like the type that would take advantage of a woman he really cares about.) Oh and a shout out to all my reviewers. Gracias! Tickle, tickle.

Next Chapter: Cat will gets a marriage proposal. But from who? See if you can guess who it is. (Evil laughter).

Love ya!


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER:

One Piece is the property of Eiichi Oda and Shonen Jump, I'm just one of many stowaways.

**CHAPTER VII**

A week passed and soon they had made port in a fishing village known simply as Ceyville. However this just wasn't any ordinary town, this was the town that the object of Usopp's affection, Kaya, settled in after seeing the New World. The anchor of the ship groaned and hit the water with a mighty splash.

Cat looked at her appearance in Nami's body length mirror. She wore a red short-sleeved shirt that hugged her breasts snugly and a short miniskirt that reached to mid-thigh, showcasing her long lovely legs. "Um... Nami." She tugged at the skirt.

Nami, who stood in front of her wall mirror brushing her short red locks, smiled at the mirror and checked her teeth. "Yeah?"

"I don't like to wear skirts. They make me feel...exposed." She kept tugging at the skirt, secretly hoping that it would miraculously turn into a pair of pants.

Nami examined Cat's body. "Don't worry. It's good to show a little skin sometimes and drive the guys wild." She draped an arm around Cat's shoulders.

She gave a crooked grin. "I don't need to show skin to drive men wild. Believe me." She thought back to a rather fond memory that she had obtained two years ago.

Nami raised an eyebrow and then chuckled. "Whatever you say Cat. Basically though, all I have are skirts, so tough cookie. You're wearing that."

She groaned and pulled her ankle length boots onto her feet. "Fine." She bent and slung her belt that held her sword around her slender waist.

Usopp stood on the upperdeck fussing with his curly hair. He was attired in the only three piece suit and nice pair of shoes in his possession. "Stupid unruly hair." He struggled to get the brush through his tangled mess of curls. "Dammit!"

Zolo chuckled at his friend's misfortune. "That's why I keep my hair short. All I gotta do is run my fingers through it and I'm ready for the day."

He scowled at Zolo. "But Sanji's hair is to his chin and it doesn't get all tangled like mine."

Sanji, who leaned against the foremast cleaning his nails out, looked up at the mention of his name. "Yeah but..." He flipped his golden hair. "My hair is golden perfection, not a jumbled jungle of curls."

Luffy laughed from his place on the figurehead. "Haha! Yeah Usopp your hair is like cobwebs."

Usopp stuck his tongue out at them angrily and continued trying to release the brush from his hair. "Get out!" Everything needed to be perfect for his date with Kaya. He couldn't go with a brush stuck in his hair.

"We're ready!" Nami announced when the three of them strode onto deck.

"It's about time." Zolo griped. He almost swallowed his tongue when he laid eyes upon Cat. She was a vision of loveliness. Greedily, he let his green eyes slide past her slender shoulders, her round perky breasts that seemed to scream for his touch, curvy hips, and shapely legs that seemed to go on forever. He fought the blush that threatened to spread over his cheeks. _Lord give me strength. _He gripped the hilt of his sword and turned his head quickly.

Sanji squeezed the stick of his lollipop so hard that it snapped in two. "Damn girl."

Her cheeks flushed. "Thanks Sanji." She smiled at Usopp. "Wow Usopp you clean up good."

He blushed. "Thanks," he said bashfully.

"Yeah but let's just hope Kaya's hand doesn't get lost in that jungle of hair on his head." Luffy joked.

"Shut up." He said with a pout.

"Leave Usopp alone you guys." Cat wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close, pulling his head to her chest.

Sanji's jaw almost dropped to the floor when he saw how Cat's supple breasts cradled Usopp's head.

"He's sensitive you guys."

"Eeep." Usopp's face turned read and he melted to the floor.

"I'm sensitive." Sanji remarked and then reached for her. An unknown object flew through the air and connected with the back of his head. "Oww!" He fell to the floorboards, face down, and looked back to see Zolo striding down the gangplank.

She glanced down at Sanji for a brief moment. "Hey Zolo wait up!" Cat ran to his side.

A few hours passed and Nami and Cat were left alone after Robin ditched them for a bookstore. They found a bar aptly named Tooth and Nail and sauntered in, ignoring the whistles and cat calls made by the unsavory looking patrons. "Yo, barkeep."

The barkeep, a rugged looking man with a thick red beard and eyepatch, walked to them. "What's yer poison, ladies?" He said in a rough voice.

Cat leaned on the bar top. "Shandygaff. Cold no ice." Cat ordered.

"Ale on the rocks."

He ogled them for a minute. "You got it." He turned and began mixing up their drinks and then sat two glass mugs in front of them.

Cat licked the froth of the beverage and then took a swig of the drink. She sighed contentedly. "Nothing beats beer and ginger ale mixed together."

Nami held the mug and looked out of the corner of her eye. A brawny man that stood at least six feet nine inches lumbered towards them. She rolled her golden brown eyes. "Don''t look now, but here comes Gorilla Fist." She mumbled with her lips to her mug.

"Just ignore him." She sipped her drink.

He put a hand on the bar and put his weight on his right foot. "Yo, baby."

They kept drinking their beverages.

Undaunted, he continued to speak. "The name's Jo. My comrades and I were wonderin' what's two superhot babes like yourselves doin' in a joint like this?"

They glanced at each other. Was this guy serious? That line was so played out. They didn't reply, but kept drinking as if he were invisible.

He ran a salami-sized fist over his shaved head and glared down at them with beady eyes. "Hey! I'm talkin' to you." He growled out.

Cat looked at his heavily muscled chest and then at his face. "I'm sorry, I don't speak ape." Her voice dripped with acid.

He laughed boomingly and then cut it short curtly. "You're funny. I like that. Now like I was sayin.' How about you two come with me and my comrades to a nice place and give us a little taste of good lovin'. We don't bite... unless ya want us to." He stared down at them lecherously.

Cat's eyebrow jerked with quelled anger. She let out a shaky breath and regarded him for a moment. "If I give you a banana, will you piss off?"

His eyes tightened into tiny slits and he leaned down to her until their faces were level. "I don't like yer smart mouth wench."

She curled her lip when his foul breath met her nose. "Well, we're even because I don't like your funky breath!"

Nami almost choked on her drink.

He put his hand over his mouth and shot the other men a look that silenced their laughter. "Maybe I oughtta knock those pretty teeth outta your mouth." He threatened.

Cat drained her mug of its contents and stood up, barely reaching to the man's waist. "Come get some Kong."

Nami's eyes widened. "But Cat he's like twice your size."

"Yeah I know." She rolled her shoulder. She would be fine as long as she protected her left side.

He grit his teeth and swung one enormous fist at her.

She avoided the assault, literally feeling the wind from the force behind his swing whiz past her nose. She drew her fist back and punched him right between the legs as hard as she could.

He yelped and tears came from his eyes.

She sprung up and head-butted him right in the nose.

He alternated between holding his nose and his private area as he staggered backwards.

"Come on Nami, let's go." She paid the tab and walked towards the door.

Four men barred the way. "Where do ya think you're going?" One of them asked with an evil glint.

"Get outta the way." Nami commanded.

Jo finally regained the will to fight and charged her like a seriously pissed off bear. "You're mine!"

Cat turned and held her fists up, readying herself for his onslaught. It never came, because a well executed kick by Sanji stopped him cold.

Jo's nose shattered beneath Sanji's boot and then his body sailed through the air until it crashed through the wall.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Wow Sanji!" She didn't know the thin cook could be so lethal.

He looked back at them. "You two okay?"

"Yeah." They chorused.

Sanji flipped over their heads and landed lithely on the floor. "You guys wanna leave my lady friends alone?"

They made fists.

He shrugged and grinned ferally. He floored all four men at one time with a single roundhouse kick. He stepped aside and held his hand out towards the door. "Ladies first."

Zolo sat on the bench on the dock overlooking the bay. He licked his vanilla ice cream cone happily, but stopped when he saw Sanji, Nami, and Cat coming towards them. An eyebrow arched jealously when he saw the way Cat had her arms looped around Sanji's arm. What the hell? Why was she looking up at the cook like that? His ice cream suddenly lost its pleasure. Stupid Sanji. He leaned back on the bench and averted his eyes to the people passing by until they reached him. "Where've you guys been?" He said cooly.

"We got in a fight," Cat answered casually.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"But it's okay. Sanji saved us. Zolo you should've seen how great he was..."

He drowned her out as she raved about how Sanji came to their rescue. It was not fair. She nearly bit his head off when he saved her from certain death, but Sanji saves her from a barroom brawl and she turns into a kittenish damsel. So...unfair. He and Sanji needed to have a talk.

* * *

Late that night Zolo walked down the hallway. He looked at the wall clock . 12:30am. This was the time when Sanji usually cooked himself up a late night snack. The door creaked open and he strode into the kitchen. A delightful odor tantalized his nostrils. No one cooked like Sanji.

Sanji stood over the hot stove stirring the soup in the small boiler. He glanced at Zolo and then reached in the cabinet above for a can of salt. "Somethin' wrong Zolo?" He seasoned the soup with various herbs and spices.

Zolo leaned against the wall near the door. "Yeah. It's about Cat." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Sanji stirred the soup and looked at the texture and color. It was coming along nicely. "What about her?" He continued stirring the soup.

He took his hands out of his pockets and folded his arms. "Could ya kinda back off her a little?" He was asking as polite as was possible for him.

Sanji smiled inwardly. So, he _was_ jealous. This was going to be fun. "Why? You haven't staked any claims on her. So as far as I'm concerned... she's fair game."

He pinched his lips. Sanji was talking about Cat like she was one of his many conquests. "Don't talk about her like that." He warned dangerously.

"Like what?"

"Like she's a piece of meat. Because she's not."

Sanji put the wooden spoon on the stove and cut it off. He put on an oven mitten and transferred the boiler to the back eye. He leaned a hand on the stove and turned to his shipmate. He stared at Zolo for a single moment. "Oh I see what's goin' on here."

"What?" Oh no, had Sanji figured it out like the others? He switched his weight to his left foot.

Sanji stared at him with a crooked grin. "You're scared she'll end up in the sack with me before you."

A few seconds after he had uttered those words, Zolo grabbed the lithe cook by the collar and was staring down at him murderously. "Don't _ever..._say that again." He said through clenched teeth.

Sanji nonchalantly reached in his pocket for a lollipop but found none. "Shit." He gazed into Zolo's eyes. "Why?"

"Because I don't like it."

He shrugged and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "I don't care what you do or don't like. But if you tell me the _real _reason, I'll back off." _Come on. Say it._

He breathed in and out deeply. He couldn't do it. He couldn't admit it aloud. "I—" He looked away but kept his grip on the chef's collar.

"Just say it. Tell me why Zolo." His voice came out soft and pleading.

He grit his teeth, as if trying to keep the words from spilling forth. Why was it so hard?

Sanji narrowed his eyes. "When you get your balls back then come and tell me to back off."

Zolo pulled Sanji closer and tightened his grip. He wanted to smash his fist into the cook's face repeatedly, but he couldn't beat him up for telling the truth. Shit. He let him go and left the room in a huff.

Sanji smoothed down his shirt and fixed his collar. A heavy sigh escaped him. He only wanted his friend to be happy.

* * *

One week later they docked at another port city. Zolo stared at the city and chewed his lip. He dropped the anchor into the water. He had been keeping especially busy lately, because when he was preoccupied he didn't think about her as often. Constantly he thought about her. She was everywhere, in his dreams, in his waking thoughts, and when she was near him he ached for her to be in his arms. She both tempted and tortured him at the same time. His own personal siren. He didn't know what he would do anymore.

"You're up early," she said when she walked onto deck.

A tiny breath left him when he looked at her. She was breathtakingly beautiful like a goddess in all her glory. He swallowed when she took her place next to him. "Yeah, couldn't sleep last night."

"Really?" She had been noticing that he hadn't been sleeping well, lately. Was he sick? She touched his forehead.

A jolt went through him. "What're doin'?"

"Checking you for fever. You could be sick."

"I'm fine. Just got a lot on my mind." He grasped her wrist gently. He would have seen the shiver that snaked through her had he not kept his eyes on the rising sun.

She clasped her hands in front of her and turned her attention to the sunrise. "I just worry about you sometimes... You're important to me."

Did he dare tell her? Hell could he even get the nerve to tell her? "Cat?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something." He swallowed spastically and dug his nails into his palms.

"What is it?"

He turned to her and gazed into those bewitching sky blue eyes. "Cat I..."

She stared at him with a questioning countenance.

His heart palpitated wildly in his chest and his stomach knotted itself. "Cat I..." He looked at her gorgeous face that seemed to urge him. He lost all nerve. "...need a drink." _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

"Oh. Dammit Zolo, I thought you were gonna say something important." She shoved him playfully.

"Good morning all!" Usopp stepped onto the deck. He skipped to them and gave an elated grin.

She grinned at him. "Hi Usopp." She put an arm around his shoulders. "You ready for your big date with Kaya?"

He smoothed down his suit and slicked back hair. "Yep."

"She had better be here this time because I don't wanna be told that 'she's helpin' a friend out at the next port' again." He grumbled.

"Nope I'm sure."

* * *

Cat groaned when she sat down at the table. Nami, an avid shopper, had run her and Robin all over the shopping district since dawn and then back to the ship. Now, thank god, they were sitting in a classy eatery. "Ooh my feet are killing me." She reached down and rubbed her feet which were still strapped into four inch heels.

"So are mine." Robin leaned back in the chair.

"You two are such babies." Nami picked up the menu. "I mean jeez Cat you fight in heels."

She slouched in her chair. "Whoa Red. I fight in _boots_. There's a colossal difference." She surveyed the well dressed people sitting at the ornate, cherry wood dining tables and cushioned chairs. All of them looked fairly wealthy. Her fingertips tingled. She felt like a kid in a candy store. Who should she relieve of their goodies first?

"Cat are you listening?" Nami slapped the table, trying to get her attention.

Cat looked at her. "Yeah." She crossed her legs.

"As I was saying, there is not such a big difference between boots and heels. They're both made to make women look hot."

"Yeah but heels make it harder for you to run away." Robin said flatly.

She looked back when the door opened and she smiled.

A rather handsome young man entered the establishment and walked towards the bar.

She followed him with her eyes, noting every detail about him. First she examined his appearance: neatly trimmed hair, smooth skin, and fingers devoid of calluses. He hadn't worked a day in his life. Second she noted his clothes: well kept shirt tucked into impeccably pressed pants, polished brown boots, and a cape made of expensive fabric draped around his shoulders. He obviously had the money to buy expensive clothes. Thirdly she ran her eyes down to his waist and a pleasurable breath escaped her lips. His money purse was quite large and nearly bursting at the seams with coins. _Mmm._ She bit her bottom lip and her eyes took on a predatory look. She had found her target. Nami and Robin's voices became like background music, vague and an afterthought. She ran her tongue over her rosebud lips naughtily and scooted the chair back.

"Where are you going?" Nami asked.

She didn't answer, but simply walked towards the bar. She sat next to him on the barstool.

Nami's eyes widened when she saw Cat sit next to the handsome man at the bar. "What the hell?" What was Cat doing?

"Hi." She said warmly to him.

"Hi." He swallowed nervously.

She looked at his face. He was quite handsome with golden brown hair, turquoise eyes, and a goatee. She grinned inwardly. He was young probably nineteen, maybe twenty. "I've never been here before so is there any type of drink that you would recommend?"

He couldn't stop staring at her. She was so beautiful. "Um, yeah the red wine is quite delectable."

"Yeah? Then I guess I'll order that. Hey barkeep. Red wine please." She smiled when she saw the nervousness in his eyes. She leaned forward. "Soo what's your name?"

"Mateo." He nearly stammered. He fidgeted with his wine glass.

"I'm Cat." She offered her hand for him to shake it.

He took it and they shook hands slowly. Her hands were so soft, like the silk of his cape. "Nice to meet you." His cheeks reddened.

"You too." She took the wine glass when the bartender set it in front of her. She noticed that his eyes were on her breasts when she returned her gaze to him. "Are you looking at my breasts?"

He looked away quickly. "I'm sorry. If I offended you I didn't mean to. You're just so beautiful. It won't happen again," he said sincerely.

She grinned and turned in her stool to him. "Oh aren't you sweet." She leaned over and lightly brushed her hand against his.

He grit his teeth and clenched the glass in his hand almost to the breaking point. Oh god.

"I don't mind if you look, it's when you touch that bothers me." She ran her foot gingerly up his leg and watched the small shiver that ran through him with much satisfaction. He was hers. She took a sip of her wine. "I'm only here a few days, do you think you could show me around a little bit?" She cracked a lopsided grin and gave him an alluring gaze that reduced him to a brainless puppet.

"Okay." He said, all too eagerly.

"Great." She winked at him. "Pay my tab?"

"Of course."

_Dance puppet, dance._ She thought to herself. She couldn't wait to separate him from that magnificently large bag of coins hanging from his belt. This would be an easy score.

Nami clenched her fork in her hand. "How the hell could she do this Zolo?" She roared stridently. She looked at the patrons at the table next to them. "What in the hell are you looking at? You keep your noses in the business at_ your _table. _Not ours. _You got me?" She gestured angrily. She so wanted to kick Cat's ass at the moment. Maybe a good shot to the ribs would bring her back to her senses.

Robin just shook her head. She knew what Cat was doing. Poor boy probably thought he was going to get laid.

Cat looped her arm around Mateo's and let him escort her out of the eatery.

* * *

The sun turned the sky brilliant shades of pink and orange as it started to sink behind the horizon. Zolo lay sprawled out on the deck floor catnapping. He listened closely when he heard Nami and Robin walk on deck. He opened an eye when he realized Cat was not with them. Damn. She was probably in trouble. "Where's Cat?"

"I don't wanna talk about her!" Nami stomped past him and below deck.

"What the hell got stuffed up her ass?" He asked Robin.

Robin gave a prankish grin. "She's mad 'cause Cat left with some rich guy."

He blinked once. "What?"

"Yeah." She stared down at him with a slight grin. "That bother you?"

He rested his hands behind his head. "Nope. She's probably gonna rob him blind."

Robin shrugged. "I don't know, she looked pretty into him. Who knows, maybe she really does like him. Lord knows you're moving like cold molasses."

He stuck his foot out when she walked past.

She fell to the floor.

He laughed.

She drew upon the power of the cursed fruit and slapped him with a hand she made appear out of thin air.

He turned his head and from the lick and growled at her.

Cat walked with a spring in her step towards the gangplank of the Merry Go Two. The large bag jingled as she threw it up in the air happily. She couldn't wait to count the money. She walked up the gangplank, humming a cheerful tune. It was turning out to be such a good day.

"Where'd you get that?" Zolo asked sternly.

She stopped. Shit! She thought he would still be at the tavern. "Um, I hustled some poor soul outta his money."

He folded his arms and gave her a piercing stare. "You robbed that guy didn't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"No." She lied again.

"Take it back."

"I ain't takin' shit back!"

"You're takin' it back."

"I don't hafta take anything back. I stole it fair and square! You're not the boss of me!" She said childishly.

Zolo stared at her for what seemed like an eternity with those penetrating eyes. "Okay." He kept his arms folded and started down the gangplank.

She looked at him as he walked down the gangplank. Dammit! How did he always manage to dig up the small bit of conscience that she possessed. She groaned angrily and stamped her foot, just shy of an all out tantrum. "Fine!" She followed him, mumbling peevishly all the while. Why did she always want to please him?

* * *

They asked around town and learned that Mateo lived four miles out of the city in his family mansion. It was dusk by the time they arrived at the mansion. Cat's eyes widened when she saw the manor. It was five stories with white bricks contrasted against a brilliant red roof. "Dang. He wasn't lying when he said he was rich."

"Come on." He led her down the cobbled lantern lit path and to the double doors. He knocked hard on the door.

Moments later the door opened. An older man dressed in a three piece black suit and tie looked at them suspiciously. "May I help you?" He looked at the three swords on Zolo's belt with composed fear.

"Yeah, my name's Cat a—"

He brightened. "Ah yes Miss Cat. The master has been raving about you all day long. He was right... You are rather beautiful."

"Why thank you." She said girlishly.

Zolo rolled his eyes.

He stepped aside. "Please come in."

They walked into the lavish sitting room.

"Please have a seat. I'll go tell the master you're here." He hurried away.

Cat sat down on the cream colored couch and crossed her legs. "Wow this is a nice place right." She looked at the various portraits hanging on the wall. "A girl could get used to staying in a place like this."

Zolo slouched in the couch and sat with gapped legs. "Yeah whatever." Jeez why did his house have to be so goddamned nice? Maybe Cat did like him. She did like money and Mateo was rich. Wait a minute. He had his share from the treasure of One Piece. He was rich too. "If you like that sort of thing."

She rolled her eyes. Why was he in such a bad mood lately. "What—"

"The master will be down shortly." He walked into the sitting room. "Forgive me because I seem to have lost my manners. I am Lysandre.."

"Well you know me. This is Zolo." She nodded her head towards said swordsman.

Zolo merely grunted.

"Not a very talkative fellow is he?"

"He talks when he's in the mood." She didn't like it when people assumed he was a certain way just because of his attitude.

"Very well ma'am. Would you like some tea and crumpets? Miss Cat?"

"I'd love some."

"Sir?"

"I don't even know what crumpets are and I don't drink tea unless I'm sick." He answered rather harshly.

Cat rolled her eyes and shot him a knife-edged gaze. "He loves ale, if you have any."

"We have plenty. The master doesn't drink it, but I am rather fond of it. Excuse me." He exited the room quickly.

Cat pinched his leg and twisted mercilessly. "What the hell is your problem Zolo? Why are you being such a jackass?"

He flinched from the sensation of pain but kept his arms folded. "Nothing."

"What did you get your period all of a sudden?"

His green eyes expanded and then narrowed almost into nothing. If looks could kill. "Don't–"

"Here's your ale Mister Zolo." He handed Zolo a bottle of ale. "The tea is heating on the stove Miss Cat."

Zolo took the bottle and grumbled angrily. He put the top to his lips and took a swig.

"I hope Lysandre isn't telling you about any of my embarrassing moments as a child." Mateo walked into the room wearing lavish clothing and an adoring smile.

"Hadn't started yet sir." He said jokingly.

Zolo sized Mateo up in one look. The sword on the young man's hip was just for show. Pansy ass.

Cat smiled sweetly at Mateo and they embraced when she stood. "Hi again."

"It is good to see you again." He patted her back. He noticed Zolo who still sat with bottle in hand and a pinched look on his face. "Who's your companion?"

She turned to Zolo. "This is Zolo. My friend."

He let her go and walked to Zolo. "Hi I'm Mateo." He held his hand out to Zolo.

Zolo looked at Mateo's hand and then at Cat who gave him a pleading glance. He shook his hand, fighting the urge to break it in an iron like grip. "Hey."

"I need to talk with you Mateo." She said softly.

Zolo took this as the cue to excuse himself. "I'll be on the porch." He stood and departed the room.

Lysandre did the same as Zolo and exited the area.

The two of them sat down on the couch, facing each other. She handed him the bag she had tied on her belt. "Here. I'm sorry I took this from you." She chewed her lip. "Guess you know what I am now right?"

He looked down at the bag of money, sat it on the table, and smiled kindly at her. "I knew what you were when you asked me to show you around the city."

She raised an eyebrow. "How?"

He chuckled. "Because I know that a woman as beautiful as you wouldn't want to really spend time with me because of my personality. I know I'm loaded, but it just felt good being with you."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't sell yourself short, Mateo. You're a great guy. You're not a colossal asshole like most rich guys I've met." She wanted to kick herself when she realized she had cursed in front of a rich guy. The only thing her foster parents had ever cared to teach her was not to curse in front of aristocrats. " Sorry about that word."

He gave a small simper. "It's alright."

She tilted her head to the side and gave him a quizzical glance. "How come you didn't call the authorities on me?" She could barely stand the loving gaze that he kept upon her. Oh god was he love with her?

"Isn't it obvious?" He touched her cheek lightly, and traced her eyebrows with a finger. "I love you Cat, from the moment that I saw you." He locked his bluish-green eyes with hers, as if trying to make her understand. "I want you in my life."

"Mateo—" She wanted to stop him before he said anymore, but he interrupted her.

He put a hand over her lips and grasped her hand with the other. "Please hear me out. I have plenty of money and I could take good care of you. You can have whatever your heart desires. I know I'm younger than you, but I would spend all my days treating you like a queen. Ask for it and I will give it to you." He professed passionately.

"What are you saying?" Please god no. God don't let him do it. She didn't want to break his heart.

He produced an exquisite ring from his pocket. "I would like for you to be my wife."

His words struck her like a well aimed missile. Then she looked down at the diamond sparkling on the band. Shit! That wasn't a rock it was a friggin' continent! She felt like saying yes just to get the ring, but that would be wrong. Plus what would Zolo think of her if she performed such a terrible misdeed? "Oh Mateo. I—" She let out a sigh. She was speechless. "I– You live in high society Mateo. That's a cage to me I can't be trapped. I must be free."

He held both of her hands now, clinging desperately. "You could come and go as you please. I would not hold you here always."

She shook her head. "I'm a thief. Marrying me would scar your family name. What would your aristocratic peers think?"

He shook his head. "Let them think what they will."

Tears welled up in her eyes. He was willing to scar his family name for her. This was too much. "Mateo..."

He let her hands go and stared down sadly. "Just say it. You don't have to spare my feelings."

She wet her parched throat. "I don't love you, Mateo." She said as soft as she could, but she knew the softness of her voice did not dull the bite of her words.

His shoulders sagged. "I understand."

She tilted his chin up. "Please don't be sad Mateo. When you go to bed tonight and think about it, you'll realize that you didn't love me. You were just in love with being in love with a beautiful woman."

He sniffed back his tears. "But I do. And I'll never meet another woman like you."

She grinned at him. "Of course not. I'm one of a kind honey." She patted his shoulder. "But you'll make some woman a great husband one day. And she'll love you so very much."

He gave a grateful smile but then it faltered. "I wish you could love me."

She smiled kindly at him. "I know honey, but--"

"I'm not your type."

"Yeah."

"Then who is?"

Zolo opened the door and peeked in. "It's getting dark, time to wrap it up!"

"Okay!" She yelled over her shoulder.

He shut the door.

"Him?"

She stared at him dumbfounded. How the hell did he get so perceptive? Did everybody know she was in love with him? Was she _that_ transparent? "Yeah." She spoke, voice barely audible. She got to her feet. "I gotta go before he blows his top."

"I'll escort you out." They walked outside to an empty porch.

She gasped when she saw him walking in the distance. She turned to Mateo. "Now be careful when a woman comes up to you. You'll know if she's a thief right off. Don't go anywhere with her. Because some women have partners that will kill you." She admonished him.

"Okay." He nodded obediently.

"And I wanna see you married to a respectable girl whenever I come back through. And don't let her treat you like a doormat. You're a friggin good catch. Never forget that."

"I won't."

Zolo turned and kicked up some dust when he saw them embracing. Shit. He felt his heart fall when she kissed Mateo's cheek. Was it over? "I'm gettin' old here!"

She drew away form Mateo. "And learn to use that sword. Bye." She ran towards Zolo.

"Bye!"

"Zolo you ass!" She hit his shoulder when she stopped at his side.

He put his hands in his pockets and didn't speak.

She looked at him strangely. Usually, he would have came back with a smart remark, but this time there was none.

"Didn't know you were into softies." He mumbled.

"Who said I was." She looked at him strangely. What was he jealous of? "He asked me to marry him."

SHIT! He had only known her for like ten hours and already he wanted to commit to her? Damn. The guy moved fast. "Yeah." His voice came out small and pained.

"I said no."

He fought back the grin that started at the corners of his mouth. "How'd he take it?"

"He'll be okay." She shrugged and smiled smugly. "I told him he wasn't my type."

"Oh yeah?" Their boots thunked against the dirt path. Yes!

"Yeah." She folded her arms but then unfolded them to knock away a mosquito. "He was so nice though. He said he loved me from the first time he saw me."

"Wow." They walked in silence for a while with only the night sounds for company. "Do you believe in that love at first sight stuff?"

She bristled. "Hell no! I ain't a hopeless romantic."

"Really? I thought all women believed in that."

She snorted. "Yeah the bright-eyed and bushy-tailed ones that ain't got nothing but rainbows and unicorns in between their ears."

He chuckled lightly. "Touched a nerve did I?"

"Don't get me wrong I believe love is what makes the world go round, but to me love at first sight doesn't exist. I mean how can you call someone your soulmate when you've only known them for like ten seconds? To me that's like claiming to be a master thief before ever pulling off a score. It just doesn't work."

He swatted at a bug as it buzzed by his ear. "I think it's a strong attraction ya know. Like lust or something. It's like you see a desirable person and that ain't love you feel, it's wanting to jump that person's bones. At least that's how it is for me."

She stared at him and blushed when she saw the rising moon reflecting in his green eyes. "To me love is like a flower. A flower doesn't grow overnight, out of thin air. You gotta plant the seed and give it what it needs to survive and flourish. Then after all your work a flower emerges."

"It doesn't bloom?"

"The flower only blooms when two people tell each other how they feel. They could love each other more than the stars love the moon, but if they don't say it...the flower can never bloom. And soon it may even wither and die." She blinked back the tears that stung her eyes.

He averted his gaze to the trees surrounding the path. He couldn't bear to look at her.

The gurgling of water reached her ears. "I hear water!" She grabbed his hand. "C'mon."

"Cat! What the hell?"

She grinned back at him. "Don't worry Zolo, we won't get lost, I'm leading." She led him off the path, through trees and bushes, and to a large lake. She slid down the bank and picked up a handful of rocks. She threw a rock across the lake. The rock skipped five times over the water. "Ha! Five times beat that Zolo!" She threw him a rock.

He snatched it out of mid air. "If you insist." He slid down to her and threw the rock. It skipped over the water eight times. He smiled smugly at her.

She pinched her lip and began throwing rock after rock, trying to beat his score. "Gadammit how in the hell did you do that?"

He smiled. "Because I'm just that good."

She sighed and picked up another handful of rocks and continued her quest.

He chuckled as he watched her throwing rocks and then swearing when the rock fell short of his score. They were going to be here all night. But that is what he admired, no, loved about her. She never quit, no matter how hard it got, she would keep coming back for more with a different angle each and every time. She would keep it up until she just couldn't go any further. She was the apple of his eye and he couldn't hold it in any longer. So, he ripped his chest open, exposing his heart and all the feelings within, and from the pit of his soul he drudged up the three words that had been haunting him for weeks. "I love you Cat." He said softly. There, he had said it. Now all that was left to do was to pray that the feeling was mutual.

His words left her speechless. Did he just—? She dropped the rock and folded her arms. "Before I met you Zolo I was like a boat with no set course. I was just drifting along going wherever the waves carried me. I didn't have any stability. But when I met you it changed. You were like a tree ya know, firmly rooted. You were always so sure of yourself of who you are and what course you wanted to take, and when I became your friend that trickled down to me. You became my anchor." She began to quiver as she looked down at the lake water shimmering in the moonlight. "When we separated I lost my anchor and I didn't know what course to take anymore. I got lost for a while."

Her poignant words struck him hard. He never knew she felt that way. He touched her shoulder and turned her to him. "You never told me that."

"I know." She wiped her tears and then blushed. "I depend on you too much I know. But I guess it's because I love you too."

He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her to him, snuggling his nose in her hair. "You don't depend on me too much Kitty." He had never in his life felt like he felt now. He had laid his heart on the line and now he knew that she loved him too. He felt like singing and screaming to the world that he loved Cat. She had but ask and he would do all in his power to give it to her.

She snuggled her nose in his chest and sighed. Finally, that hole inside her that she had been seeking to fill was complete. The scars and hardships she had encountered felt so small. "Yes I do."

He tilted her chin up and smiled lovingly down at her. "I need you too." He ran his hands through her silky black hair gently and traced her soft jawline with his thumb.

Her lip trembled and tears fell forth. She couldn't speak. She didn't want to ruin this tender moment with anymore words. She parted her lips slightly.

He tenderly wiped the tears from her cheeks and leaned forward. He glanced at her once, as if asking permission. God he wanted to see how those rosebud lips of hers tasted.

She looked up at his handsome face noting every feature, even the three earrings glinting in his ear. A shaky breath escaped her when he rubbed his nose against hers. Her legs turned to jelly.

"Zolo! Cat! Where are you!" Luffy's voice wafted to them.

Zolo jerked and looked back. "Are you shittin' me?" He had went through hell within himself just to get those three words out and when he was just about to kiss her, Goofy Luffy and the rest of the crew were searching for them? It was so unfair.

"Zolo! Cat!" Luffy called again. The bushes rustled as Luffy walked towards the lake.

He reluctantly released her. He gave her another smile and they both came to a silent agreement that they would keep this between themselves for now.

"Zolo! Ca—!" He appeared out of the bushes. "Hey there you two are! Hey you guys I found them!"

The rest of the crew entered the area. Nami hit Chopper hard. "I thought you were supposed to have a good nose or something. You couldn't even pick up their scent!"

"Oww!"

"Why the hell did you guys decide to stay so long? We got worried." Sanji said lightly.

"Sorry you guys. We started skimming rocks and lost track of time." She explained.

"Yeah whatever. Let's just go already, these bugs are eating me alive." Nami growled.

They brought up the rear of the group, listening in and out as Usopp raved about his date with Kaya. She smiled up at him and he winked at her smoothly. They took a step closer to each other, and if the remainder of the crew hadn't been watching Nami and Usopp argue they would have saw the two at the back holding hands.

I'm finally done with this chapter. Yay! It was hard though I had to stay on the computer until 12:30am with my mom and sister telling me to get off, but anyway I did it. Thanks for all the reviews and I had ya going there for a second didn't I.(bwahahaha!) Anyhow the next chapter is kinda bittersweet so please don't hate me when it's over. Read and Review please. Merci beaucoup. Tickle. Tickle.

Love ya.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER:

One piece is the property of Eiichi Oda and Shonen Jump. The rest is of my imagination.

**CHAPTER VIII**

Two days later Cat lay in the bed thinking about Zolo and those jade green eyes that seemed to melt her on the spot. She took in a happy breath and smiled dreamily. A blush ran across her cheeks when she thought about what it would be like to kiss him.

Nami turned over and raised an eyebrow when she saw Cat's scarlet cheeks. "Who ya thinkin' about? That rich guy?"

"What rich guy?... Oh you mean Mateo. No I'm not thinking about him." She rested her hand behind her head and snuggled a little into the pillow.

"Then who?"

Someone knocked on the door. "Hey you two it's time for breakfast." Luffy said loudly through the door.

Cat sat up and grabbed her pants and slipped them on. She knew that breakfast was the only meal of the day where the rule "first come first serve" applied, and plus she just wanted to see Zolo. Her feet thudded against the floor as she ran out of the room with Nami right behind her. She filled her plate with sausages, rice, French toast, and eggs. She sat next to Zolo and smiled when she saw that he had taken the liberty to pour her a glass of grape juice. "Thanks."

"No problem." He winked down at her and kept eating.

She blushed and gave a coy smile.

Sanji sat down at the table and grinned at them. So, he had finally admitted it. Now he realized why they had been spending so much time alone for the past two days. Well, his job was done. "So...did that guy really propose to you?"

She swallowed a forkful of eggs. "Yeah. You should have seen the size of the diamond on it. It was like its own country." She took a sip of her drink. She was trying her best not to seem shy about eating in Zolo's presence, but it proved more difficult than she thought. "But I turned him down."

"You did?" Nami leaned back in her chair and folded her arms. "Great, cuz for a second there I thought you actually liked the guy. Still you could've gotten the ring and hocked it for a big chunk of cash. Hell I would have."

"Hey!" Luffy protested.

She touched his hand and kissed his cheek. "But I still love ya baby."

This seemed to pacify him. He smiled from ear to ear and resumed eating the mountain of food on his plate.

"Yeah well even I draw the line somewhere. Plus, there is no way Zolo would have let me keep it anyhow."

"Nope." He swallowed the last of his breakfast and grinned when he saw that she wasn't eating her food. How cute.

"Why ain't ya eating Cat?" Usopp asked from his place next to Chopper.

"Yeah. Why Cat?" Sanji's eyes glittered impishly.

She looked at Zolo. No way she was admitting she wasn't eating because he was sitting next to her. "My stomach doesn't feel too good this morning."

"Ohh." Luffy acknowledged. "Can I have your food?"

Dammit all! She forgot about Luffy's appetite. So unfair. She could just imagine the amused look in Zolo's eyes. "Um...yeah." Shit. Damn you Luffy.

"Yay!" He reached across the table and pulled her plate to him and began devouring her food with much enthusiasm.

Her bottom lip quivered and then she smiled when Zolo patted her back soothingly.

Nami watched them suspiciously. They seemed awfully chummy lately and Zolo had that stupid grin on his face. Were they an item? She had to make sure. Spying on them was going to be fun.

* * *

Later that day found Nami searching the ship for the new couple. She crept up the stairs to the stern and peeped out of the window on the door. Her heart leapt.

The two of them sat on the floor cross-legged next to each other. He had an arm around her shoulders and she lay her head on his. She laughed as he pointed up at the birds above. He smiled down at her affectionately and then rested his hand on top of her hair. She snuggled her nose in the cradle of his shoulder.

"Awww." She clasped her hands over her heart. They looked so good together. She couldn't resist the urge to run outside and hug them both. She flung the doors open and ran out to them. "You guys are finally together! I'm soo happy." She squeezed them both. "I mean, finally. I thought you two were never gonna get together."

Zolo sighed. It was so unfair. "We do wanna be alone right now." He snapped.

"Oh." She turned red in the face. "Sorry you two."

"It's okay." Cat said sweetly. She nudged Zolo. "Don't be so mean."

He rolled his eyes and looked at Nami. "Whatever. Please don't tell Luffy yet. He'll go apeshit."

"My lips are sealed." She pretended to zip her lips. "Your secret is safe with me." She sat down between them. "So tell me when."

Zolo took in a controlled breath. Why could he never just have her to himself for once? "Nami! What the hell is wrong with you? I don't come between you and Luffy when you're sucking face."

Nami scowled at him. "Well you two weren't _sucking face_. You were just cuddling."

"Well we might've ended up kissing if you hadn't came out here." He said scathingly.

Nami ignored him and turned her attention to Cat. "So tell me when."

"Two days ago."

"Really?" They both squealed in delight.

Zolo threw his hands up in defeat and turned his head. "I can't catch a break." He lay back on the floorboards and looked up at the clouds, tuning them out as they gushed about 'that night.' Jeez, women.

That night Robin and Chopper used their respective instruments to play a jaunty tune which put the crew in high spirits. They all danced together to the quick beat, switching partners on cue. Zolo chuckled when Cat got out offbeat and stepped on Sanji's foot. She never was the best dancer in the world. Her laughing face brought a glowing warmth to his heart. "Beautiful." He said lowly.

She ran to him and took his hand. "Come on." She tugged him towards the dance floor where the others moved to the music.

He didn't move. "I don't dance babe." He gripped her hand and stealthily pulled her towards the rear of the ship. Maybe he could get a few kisses from her while the others were preoccupied.

"Zolo? Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere we can be alone." He grinned back at her and led the way. He climbed onto the back railing of the ship and sat down comfortably. "Let me help you." He reached out a hand.

She ignored the hand and in a display of deft agility jumped onto the railing, balanced herself and sat down easily.

"Showoff." He put an arm around her when she nestled next to him. "Sooo," He cleared his throat. "...would you have said yes to that guy if he'd have been your type?"

She rolled her eyes. "Would you stop obsessing over that Zolo."

"I just need a little closure about it is all." He looked down at her and out at the half moon in the starry sky.

She sighed heavily. Men. "No. Because I love you, okay. Is that enough closure for you?"

He shrugged and squeezed her shoulders. "Getting there." His eyes fell to those rose pink lips that seemed to beg for his attention whenever she was near.

"Well what else do you need? If it's about Sanji, I told you we are just buddies. You don't ha...ve...to..." She trailed off when he tilted her chin up with a finger and she perceived the sensual look that burned in the depths of his green eyes. "I'm just gonna shut up."

"Good girl." He bent his head and gazed into her eyes lovingly. The desire to crush his mouth to hers filled him, but he stilled himself and gently brushed his lips across hers.

A shiver ran through her and she leaned forward a little, urging him.

He smiled at her boldness, took one last look at her beautiful face, and joined his lips to hers. Sparks flew. Gently he pulled her closer, hungering for her body to be nearer to his. His hands roamed over her body, caressing as they traveled until one came to a rest at her hip and the other through her hair. He pressed harder, desperate for more. Teasingly, he ran his tongue over her lips, begging for entry. She all to eagerly complied and parted her lips. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, melding them together. His heart beat loudly in his ears as his excitement increased, drowning out everything else but her.

She ran her hands through his short green hair and then let them glide to the nape of his neck, which she stroked gently. Her body oozed into his grip, surrendering to his will as he pulled her closer still. Shivers ran through her as his tongue mingled with hers, caressing expertly. Her body turned to jelly and she followed him headlong into the whirlwind of passion and desire.

Reluctantly he broke the kiss, his breath coming in deep gasps.

Cat licked her lips as if savoring the remains of the kiss that lingered on her mouth. She smiled up at him with currently scarlet cheeks. "My, my, my didn't know you were so good at kissing." She pecked his mouth. "Makes a girl wonder, ya know."

He grinned and blushed. "Y—" He listened for a moment. What happened to the music? He looked over his shoulder and pinched his lips.

The rest of the crew stood behind them with big grins on their faces.

"What is it?" She looked over her shoulder and turned red in the face. How long had they been standing there?

The six of them cheered.

"It's about damn time." Sanji said and grinned at them. "For a second I thought _I _was gonna hafta propose marriage."

Luffy ran to them and wrapped his rubbery arms around them. "Yay!"

Zolo simply sighed. They were inescapable. "Luffy you idiot that's my friggin' ear you're yelling in!" He groaned as the rest of the crew wrapped their arms around them. Next time, he would take her to the crow's nest where it was too cramped for more than two people. A sigh of relief escaped him when the group hug was over.

"This calls for a celebration!" Nami announced after she let go.

Usopp grinned happily. A celebration meant they would have ale. "I'll got get the ale!" He and Chopper ran towards the door.

Zolo and Cat sighed in unison. They could never be alone.

"I think they want to be alone." Robin stated intuitively.

"Do you?" Chopper asked softly.

They looked at each other and then at the pleading look in Chopper's eyes. Shit. "I'm in a drinking mood. You?"

Cat nodded agreeably. "Yeah. Sure."

Chopper leapt into the air and smiled gaily at them.

They celebrated Zolo and Cat's new relationship with ale and much cheer into the wee hours of the night.

* * *

Cat lay on her back staring up at the ceiling. Her thoughts drifted to Zolo and those solemn green eyes, that magnificently sculpted body, and delicious lips. She chewed her bottom lip as fire burned through her. Resist, Cat. Don't give in. If you give in, you'll be in too deep. That charming smile that left her breathless flashed into her mind. Her heart drummed in her chest. She threw all resistance to the wind. She sucked her lip and threw the covers back. Her eyes flicked to Nami who lay sleeping next to her and she got up. Her feet made no sound as she crept across the floor and to the door. It gave a tiny squeak when she opened it. Shit! She looked at Nami again and breathed a sigh when she saw that she still slumbered. She opened the door halfway and slipped out of the room, shutting it quietly behind her.

Nami gave a small smile and drifted back to sleep.

Zolo lay in bed sleeping when a soft knock on his door woke him. He sat up and strode sleepily to the door. Something had better be bad wrong for someone to wake him up at this hour. He opened the door and was surprised to see Cat standing there wearing nothing but her pajamas. "Cat? Is something wrong?" He wiped his eyes groggily.

She clasped her hands behind her back and smiled up at him. "Can I come in?"

He yawned sleepily. "Why?" His bed beckoned him.

"Because I want to be alone with you." Holy crap! How dense was he when he first woke up? She wouldn't have to spell it out would she?

He stared at her with a slightly annoyed glance. "We can be alone tomorrow. I'm sleepy."

Yep. She was going to have to spell it out. "I want to have sex with you." She said candidly.

His jaw dropped and he blinked rapidly. "Say what?"

She grinned crookedly. He was definitely awake now. "I want to have sex with you."

"I heard you. What, now?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Yes, now."

He let his hand glide through his hair nervously. "We've only been together a week Kitty. Are you sure?"

She was starting to get annoyed. "Yes, I'm sure."

"But what about your ribs?"

"Chopper says they're almost healed now."

"B--"

She threw her hands up. "Ohmigod! You are the first guy I have ever met that has tried to talk me_ out of _sex."

Hell, he didn't want to talk her out of it, he just didn't want it to be a mistake. "I just want it to be the right time."

"It is." She touched his shoulder and gave him a look that oozed seduction and wanton desire..

He stared at her. He'd bet that look had brought many a man to their knees. Not another word escaped his lips. He stepped aside. A shaky breath left him when she walked past, swaying her hips from side to side seductively. He shut the door and turned to her and a hungry grin graced his lips when he saw her sitting on the bed with her legs crossed.

She beckoned him with a finger.

He sat on the bed next to her. "Ya know if we do this, there's no turning back right?"

She nodded slowly. This is what she wanted more than anything in the world. "I know."

He looked at her with those serious eyes and gave her a smile dripping with love and affection. "Just checking." He let a hand roam over her cheek, gently gracing the skin. He melted his lips to hers while slowly turning his body as he guided her to the mattress. Their eyes met and locked and he ran a hand through her silky tresses.

She swallowed and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, ya know." She gazed up at him for a moment, simply just taking in his handsome face and the wonderful feel of his muscular form atop her.

They stared at each other, letting their eyes melt into one another. "I know and I love you too." He breathed against her cheek right before he crushed his mouth to hers.

* * *

Zolo's eyes opened when the sun's rays hit him in the face. He stretched lazily and smiled when he felt the warmth of another person. Joy encompassed his heart when he saw her laying next to him. She was still sleeping, on her stomach as usual. He chuckled fondly. It didn't matter which position she was in when she fell asleep, she always ended up on her belly, just like when they were kids. He grinned lecherously. She had shown him that she was definitely not a kid anymore last night.

He sat up and propped up a leg. He simply watched her sleep, letting his breathing harmonize with hers. He leaned over and gently brushed a hand through her disheveled black hair. He grinned smugly to himself when he saw the small smile that lingered on her lips, a testament that he had done his job right last night. His eyes fell upon the jagged laceration that stretched from her shoulder to her hip and his heart constricted.

She had been so afraid for him to see the scar last night, barely letting him touch her there. Now he knew why. It was an ugly scar, unlike his own which had blended in with his skin, but it was a part of her and he loved all of her not just the parts that were unblemished. He gently let his fingertips glide over her scar wishing with all of his being that he could make it disappear. Timidly, he leaned over and pressed sweet kisses up the length of it.

Her eyes fluttered open. "What are you doing?" She turned over quickly, nearly conking him on the head with her elbow. "You know I don't like you to touch my scar."

"Why?"

She held the covers over her bare breasts. "Because it's ugly." She wished he had never seen the scar last night, but he insisted on having the lights on. She hated her scar.

"So?"

"So? What do you mean so?" What did he mean so?

He tenderly caressed her cheek. "It's a part of you Cat..." He drew her to him. "And I love all of you, even your scar." He looked down at her with those sincere green eyes.

He didn't care? All the men she had ever been with since she got her scar always shied away from it, but not Zolo. He accepted it, embraced it, seeing it not as a hideous scar but as a part of her. She lay her head on his naked chest and closed her eyes. "You're the total package." She relished the feel of his naked chest against her lips as she kissed him softly. "Perfect."

He gathered her small frame into his lap and caressed her shoulder with a finger. "Don't put me upon a pedestal Kitty, because the last thing I am is perfect."

She pulled the sheet a little closer, trying to hide her bare bosoms. "I don't pumpkin. I know you're not perfect, but you're perfect for me."

"Pumpkin?"

"Oh, well since you call me Kitty I wanted to have a pet name for you. How about studmuffin?"

He laughed but then shook his head.

"Babycakes?"

"That makes me sound like a pansyass."

She thought again and then got an impish gleam in her blue depths. "Tiger?"

He blushed and kissed her lips briefly. "Tiger?"

"I think that one suits you very, very well, because you are definitely an animal." She purred.

"Thanks Kitty, but that's something you call me behind closed doors."

"Oh, yeah. Well shit, I'm out." She let her hand roam greedily over his naked skin.

"Let's just settle for babe, hmm?"

She drew back and glared at him. "You don't pick your own pet name Zolo. I pick it." She complained.

"Sorry." He pecked her mouth. "Have you come to a conclusion?"

"Yes. I've decided to call you...babe."

"Yay." He said sarcastically and gave a mock clap.

She scowled at him and pinched his arm. "Shut up." She snuggled into his arms and lay her head in the cradle of his neck. A breath fled her. Never in a million years did she ever think she would live long enough to fall in love, especially with Zolo. Yet, here she was in his arms enjoying the touch of his strong hands. "Zolo?"

"Huh?" He let the fingers of one hand mingle with hers and the ones of his other hand roam over the scar on her back. This time, she didn't object.

She let her eyes fall to the hand that caressed hers, noting the strength and dexterity in each finger. "Do you think we would have fallen in love if we had never separated?"

He looked down at her, surprised at the question. "I don't think so."

She looked up at him with confused eyes. "Why?"

He gave her a reassuring grin. "Because we would have never grown into the people that we are today, and that's what drew me to you. We developed into two different people while we were separated. I think that's why we fell in love, because the people we became are perfect for each other. That could never have happened had we remained friends."

She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly, ignoring the tiny hitch in her side. "I never knew you were so articulate sweetie."

"I thought we agreed on babe."

"We did, but as your girlfriend I have the right to have at least three pet names for you." She held her fingers up for emphasis.

He rested his hands behind his head. "Yeah, well could ya call me something else. Sweetie makes me feel like a piece of candy."

She giggled humorously. "Well you are my eye candy and you are sw—" The growl he gave her stopped her in mid-sentence. "We'll just stick to eye candy."

He arched an eyebrow and smiled smoothly at her. "Really now." He leaned forward and passionately melded his lips to hers.

* * *

The rest of the crew sat in the dining room waiting for Zolo and Cat. "Oh come on!" Luffy said dramatically. "I'm soooo hungry. Don't they know it's breakfast time?"

Sanji could barely contain the grin that threatened to spread over his mouth. "Maybe they're tired."

"But I want food." He had an entire plate brimming with food, but he knew that he could only have more if everybody had eaten. He stood quickly. "I'm going to tell Zolo it's time for breakfast." He ran out of the room before anybody could stop him.

"You think we should tell him?" Robin asked.

"You mean he didn't hear all that noise last night?" Chopper said sleepily.

Nami drank a swallow of freshly squeezed orange juice. "You guys know Luffy. He dies when he goes to sleep."

Sanji snickered evilly. Oh to be a fly on the wall and see all three of their faces! "Well he'll find out soon enough."

Zolo and Cat were both in a very heavy session of kissing when they heard footsteps nearing the door. Shit! Luffy! He looked at the door. It was unlocked. Dammit! There was no way he could get to the door before Luffy barged in and saw them both in all their naked glory.

She looked up at him inquiringly. "Aren't ya gonna go lock the door?"

"No. Maybe he'll learn his lesson." He rolled off her and pulled the sheets over her bare body. He lay on his side and grinned when she cuddled next to him.

The door flew open and he breezed into the room bringing his loud voice with him. "Hey Zolo! Time for--" He stopped when he saw Cat laying in the bed next to his firstmate. "Uhhhh." He stared at them with a dumbfounded countenance.

"Hi Luffy," she said calmly.

He looked at the smoldering look Zolo gave him and then quietly backpedaled out of the room. "Sorry." He whispered before he closed the door.

The two looked at each other and burst into laughter.

Sanji tried to keep a straight face when he saw his captain walk in the room with reddened cheeks. "Did you tell them?"

Luffy sat down slowly. "Ummm, yeah. They–they're comin'."

Zolo cuddled with Cat. Okay, so he had never been one for cuddling, usually he just stayed on his side of the bed as much as possible, but he was finding that he enjoyed nestling her body in his arms. His stomach growled. "Okay Kitty, time to get up."

All the talking at the table stopped when Zolo and Cat sat down. Ignoring the quiet they began eating hungrily. He looked up to see them staring at him with prankish grins. "Sooo. You guys sleep alright last night?" Sanji asked while trying to hold down his laughter.

Cat blushed. "Ummmm..." She put the drinking glass to her lips to keep from answering the question.

Luffy stopped eating. "Did you guys have sex last night?"

"Luffy! Don't be such an idiot!" Nami said.

"But they were in the bed together just then, and they were both naked. There aren't too many things two people can do in the bed naked, other than that." He explained casually with a mouth full of food.

"Jeez Luffy just shut up!" Usopp roared at him.

Undaunted, Luffy continued. "So did you have sex last night or not?" He asked them.

"Ohmigod!" Nami gasped. " That's their business."

He ignored Nami, who was currently fuming at him. "Well did you or didn't you?"

Zolo gripped his fork. He was in too good a mood to let Luffy damage his calm this morning. He sipped his drink. "Yeah, we did." He said calmly.

Everyone's jaws dropped. They expected him to have an outburst or at least choke their insufferable captain, but he had done neither.

Luffy chewed his food thoughtfully. "Soooo was it—?"

"Luffy, I swear if you finish that sentence I am going to throw you overboard," Cat said cooly without even looking up from her plate.

The others stared at her for a moment. They never knew Cat to be so mean. "You've been around the swordsman too long." Sanji said simply.

"So was—?"

Nami covered her thoughtless boyfriend's mouth. "Chrissake Luffy is nothing sacred to you?" Nami asked, astounded that Luffy would even ask such a question in front of everyone. She looked at them apologetically. "Sorry he hasn't got that brain to mouth thing down pat, yet."

"I just wanna know."

Sanji howled with laughter. "You should have been awake last night."

* * *

Two weeks breezed by and soon Cat found herself in the infirmary with Chopper. The tiny reindeer looked at the x-rays of Cat's ribs and a smile drawled across his muzzle. "Well they're all better. Your ribs are intact and just as strong as they were nine weeks ago."

"Can I see it?"

He handed it to her and got to work pushing the machine back into the far left corner. "You will clearly see, that like I said you are completely healed."

His high pitched voice rang in the back of her ears as she gazed down at the photo of her ribs. Desperately she hoped she would find a crack, a bruise, anything that maybe the diminutive doctor had overlooked, because then she wouldn't have to face a harsh reality. She would have to leave Zolo. She blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over her cheeks and clenched the plastic paper in her hand. "Here ya go, doc." Her voice came out hoarse and choked. She handed it to him.

He trotted to her and took it from her hands. He tilted his head to the side when he saw the melancholy look in her eyes. "Aren't ya happy you're better?"

She smiled down at him and pulled down her shirt. "I'm ecstatic." She answered and then gave a dispirited smile. She stood, bent low, and hugged him tightly. "Thanks Chopper." Softly, she kissed his furry cheek.

He blushed. "I was just doing my job."

She patted his hat and exited the room. What would she do? She couldn't bring herself to leave, not now, not when she just fell in love. This was so unfair. She was finally, truly happy and now she would have to abandon it like last time. She dragged up the stairs and opened the door, barely acknowledging the bright sun that shined in her blue eyes.

"The doc give you a clean bill of health?"

She looked up at Zolo and smiled warmly at him. "Yeah. He says my ribs are just as good as they were before they got broken."

He smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. "That's great Kitty."

Nami chewed her lip nervously, remembering the deal they had made a month ago. Two months were past. What would Cat do? Was she going to ask her to make good on her end of the deal?

Cat glanced at Nami once, also recalling the terms of their deal. She turned away and buried her face in his chest. She didn't want to think about their deal, right now. All she wanted to do was just be in his arms. Her eyes brightened. "Hey, you know what?"

"What?"

She smiled up at him. "There's something that I can finally do now that my ribs are better." She grinned up at him with devilish eyes.

He smiled back. "Oh yeah, what's that?"

"I can finally fire Remington!"

"Oh." He said with more than a little disappointment.

She disappeared below deck.

Sanji laughed at Zolo. "Aww poor Zolo. He's sad his Kitty Cat doesn't wanna play." He teased.

"You're dead!"

Sanji got up from his place next to the foremast and ran towards the portbow of the ship. "Hey don't take your frustrations out on me just because your mind is always on one thing."

"I'm still gonna murder you Dartborad-Eyebrow!"

Thirty minutes later Cat stood at the starboard of the ship leaning over the railing with gun in hand. She stroked the golden designs on her rifle lovingly. "It's been a while sweetheart." She hugged the gun to her. "Mama's missed you."

Nami raised an eyebrow and looked at Zolo questioning. He simply gave a shrug and resumed his checkers game with Robin. "Jeez, Cat, it's just a gun, ya know."

"Correction Nami," Usopp said with a hint of snobbishness in his voice, "it's a rifle."

Cat held the gun up and pointed it out at the calm ocean water. "Ready Usopp?"

He walked to the firing machine and gripped the lever in his hand. "Yep."

She blew an easy breath over the top of the gun and smiled excitedly. "Pull!"

Usopp yanked back the lever causing the machine to kick out one of the red discs.

Cat smiled, feeling the stock of her beloved rifle against her shoulder, and pulled back the hammer. She looked through the bead of the gun, leading the target, waiting until the opportune time. _POW! _She fired and the bullet ripped from the chamber. It flew true and hit the disc, bursting it into pieces. A tiny whimper left her when she felt the all too familiar and sorely missed feel of Remington's recoil vibrating through her ribs. She licked her lips.

Zolo pinched his lips to keep his jaw from hitting the floor.

She looked at Usopp. "You wanna take him for a spin?"

He grinned and reached eagerly for the gun. "Ya sure? I mean I'm a handgun man myself, but I would love to fire a rifle. Of course only if you insist."

She laid the rifle in his hands. "Yeah I'm sure. Say do you have any extra handguns? I could sure use one."

"Are you kidding? I have plenty."

She walked to the machine.

"Pull!"

She pulled the lever. The disc flew into the air.

_POW!_ Remington replied when Usopp pulled the trigger. The disc burst into pieces. "Oh yeah, feel that recoil baby!"

"So can I have one?"

"Sure." He smiled back at her. "Pull!"

She pulled the lever. "Yeah? Thanks Usopp."

The gun sounded off when he pulled the trigger and the bullet flew forth, hitting its target, dead-on. "No problem. What kind of handgun? I got some antiques. But I went to a gunsmith and—Pull!" He shot down the target. "Had him make the inside up to date, but kept the outside antique. Ya know silver designs and all. You could take your pick."

She clapped her hands giddily. "Oh thanks so much Usopp."

Zolo shook his head. He was happy she had Usopp to talk about guns with her, because Lord knows he always drowned her out when she talked to him about them. "Gunners."

Robin shook her head and looked down at the checkers board, which was the same way it was five minutes ago. "I'm getting old here, Zolo. Would you just go already."

Cat and Usopp went on like this for another quarter of hour. Then they began sailing past a group of rock and Usopp decided to show off his skills with a cannon. She was thoroughly impressed when she saw that he hit all of his marks. Everybody else egged him on, cheering whenever he hit a target. The cheering stopped however when the giant angler fish awakened and began swimming towards the ship. They all agreed that giant angler fish was quite a delicacy if cooked right, and indeed Sanji cooked it right.

* * *

Cat laid in the bed thinking deeply about the current situation. She had no idea what to do anymore. There was no telling what kind of horrid ordeals Khale was putting Jazz through, no telling what kind of pain he brought upon her. A sigh escaped her. She wanted to save Jazz, but she didn't want to leave Zolo or the crew.

She shook her head. She had been living in a dream for two months. A dream where she had found friends, people willing to accept her despite her being a thief and despite her past. A dream where she had fallen hopelessly in love with a man that loved all of her, her soul and her mind not just her body. Now that she was better, she had to turn and face the harsh reality: her mission was to rescue Jazz from Khale's clutches. She had made a promise to herself four years ago, that she would always protect her. She sat up and walked out of the room.

Zolo looked up at the ceiling. Would she leave him now that she was better? He raised an eyebrow when he saw the door slowly open.

She peeked into the room. "Can I come in babe?"

He smiled lovingly at her and held the sheet up for her.

She grinned and closed the door behind herself. She crossed to him and got in the bed. A sigh escaped her when he put a strong arm around her and pulled her close.

"Comfy?" He nuzzled his nose in her hair and kissed her neck softly. He breathed in her scent and exhaled deeply. How did women always manage to smell so damn good?

"Yeah." She snuggled closer to him, letting her body curl against his.

He smiled and then swallowed when he felt her wiry muscles flexing as she moved closer. "Good." Softly, he traced her ears with his lips and pulled her hips to his.

She giggled and looked back at him. "Down boy." A shiver went through her when he let his hands glide over her skin. She giggled again and turned red in the face when he flipped her to him. "Well aren't we an Eager Beaver."

He chuckled. "Mmm-hmm." They shared a passionate kiss.

After much strenuous activity they lay nestled in each other's arms. "Good lord Zolo." She said after finally finding her vocal cords.

"I could say the same for you." He kissed her hair and squeezed her to him.

She buried her face in his chest and stroked his sculptured abs which were currently sleek with sweat. "I love you babe."

He rested his hand on her head. "I love you too Kitty." It had taken hell and a hacksaw to get those three words to pass his lips, but now they came as easy as breathing. He did love her, much more than he could ever say and he never wanted to be parted from her again. "Gimme a kiss."

She, all to ready to comply to his wishes, scooted up until her face was level with his and planted a sweet, passionate kiss on his lips. "Mmmm." She whispered when they came up for air. Green melted into blue as they gazed into the depths of each other's eyes. She caressed his cheek and ran her hand through his hair. "You are so gorgeous, ya know that."

"Yeah, I know." He said smugly.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh whatever."

He grinned and put a sinewy arm around her waist. "You're not so bad I guess."

She glared down at him and pinched him.

He flinched and then grasped the locket around her neck. He fingered it, noting the intricate designs of gold and porcelain that surrounded the large sapphire in its middle. "I can hardly believe you haven't hocked this thing yet."

"I told you it was my mom's and the only time I'll part with it is if I'm going to die." She poked his chest hard.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The moonlight shined on it and he raised his brow when the image of a white dragon appeared within the gem. "Hey, did you know the image of a white dragon appears in the sapphire when the moon shines on it?"

"It's probably just a flaw." She rolled off him and sat up against the headboard.

A very impish expression passed over his face. "So you still ain't got it open?"

"No." She looked down at him when he gave a whistle. "What the hell does that whistle mean?"

"Nothing. It's just that I thought you were some sort of hotshit master thief, and you can't even get a locket open." He could just hear her fuse starting to burn when he clicked his tongue.

She grit her teeth. He was getting on her nerves on purpose. "I am. But it's old and I didn't wanna break it, just because I wanna see what's inside."

"Is that an excuse? Because it's a damn sorry one." He said with a pinch of playfulness.

She punched his side. "Zolo you ass!"

He simply laughed and grabbed the locket. "So take it off and open it." He looked at the dulling gold and the less than lustrous sapphire. "And clean it. You'd think you would take better care of something so precious to you."

She hit him again. "I ain't takin' it off!"

"Jeez alright ya friggin' weirdo." He held his arm up to ward off her attack.

She scowled at him and then folded her arms. "Why do you insist on riling me?"

He kissed her side and then pulled her down to him. "Because you make it so easy." He kissed her forehead. "Tell me about your childhood baby."

Her eyes widened as if she were watching some invisible horror movie right in front of her eyes. No she couldn't. She couldn't dig those memories up, they were too painful.

He stared into her eyes and could almost see her withdrawing. Shit. Why wouldn't she let him in? "Cat..."

"I'm tired." She turned her back to him.

He lay there for a moment, letting his mind drift. He hated when she pushed him away. The covers rustled when he turned to his side. He stared at her back and reached for her, hoping she would not shrink away from him. Gently, he drew her to him, their bodies fitting like two pieces of a puzzle.

She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry babe. It's just that..."

He smiled and pressed his lips to her shoulder. "I know it's hard. Just tell me when you're ready, honey. No rush right?"

"Yeah. No rush." She shivered and breathed shakily when he stretched against her, rubbing his delicious muscles, among other things, against her.

"G'night Kitty."

"G'night." He pulled her even closer and encircled her in his arms. Soon his breathing became deep and relaxed. He was asleep. She closed her eyes, basking in the utter warmth of his embrace. Her eyes glossed over with unshed tears. "I can't."

She was being ripped apart by the two people most important to her. On the one hand was Jazz, her protégée, the person that saved her from going down the spiral that led to self-destruction. On the other hand, was Zolo the man that pulled her in like gravity and left her breathless with each touch. She was bound to them both. Jazz bound her by the duty to fulfill her silent oath. Zolo bound her by love and the promise of happiness. She turned over and stared at his sleeping face. Her heart swelled over with love.

She snuggled closer to him and caressed his cheek. He stirred a little, mumbled something, but kept sleeping. She smiled fondly and ran a finger over the three earrings in his ear that twinkled in the moonlight. "I can't." She could not pull herself from his arms. A sigh fled her mouth and she closed her eyes, gradually drifting into slumber.

* * *

Another week found Cat grappling with her inner feelings. Nightmares about Jazz's death had plagued her relentlessly for three days. She buried her face in the pillow. She knew what she had to do and it was ripping her to shreds. She would have to leave him and resign her heart to die a slow, painful death.

Nami shifted and then turned over. "Hey Cat, you coming to breakfast?"

She turned on her side, hiding her anguished countenance. "Nah, I ain't feelin' so well."

She sat up. "What's wrong?"

"My stomach doesn't feel so well and I'm really tired."

Nami gasped and put a hand over her mouth. "Are you pregnant?"

Cat's brow furrowed and she shot Nami a vexed glance over her shoulder. "No!"

"Oh. Okay. Well I'd better go before the guys eat up all the food from me again." She got out of bed and ran out, grabbing her housecoat on the way to the door.

She burst into tears.

"Where's Cat?" Zolo asked when Nami took her seat next to Luffy.

She took a swallow of orange juice and looked at him. "She's not coming. She says she doesn't feel so good." She dug into her shortstack of pancakes.

"What's wrong?" He said, not letting the worry he felt trickle into his voice.

"She says her stomach doesn't feel so good and she's really tired."

"Oh."

Fifteen minutes later the others were enjoying casual conversation amongst each other when it, _finally_, dawned on Luffy. "Do you think she's pregnant?" He exclaimed.

The conversation came to a screeching halt and all eyes fell upon Zolo.

"She's not pregnant, Luffy." Nami said and then rolled her eyes.

"Well how do yo know? That's what happens when a man and woman have sex when the woman is fertile right?"

"Right." Nami replied. He must have been reading Robin's books again.

He swallowed a mouthful of food. "So she could still be pregnant. Right Zolo? Yay Zolo's gonna be a daddy!" Nami roared at her boyfriend to stop singing 'yay Zolo's gonna be a daddy' but he utterly ignored her and soon Chopper and Usopp joined in the song.

Zolo's eyebrow twitched nervously. He finished his food quickly and got up from the table. Please god don't let her be pregnant. He loved Cat, a lot, but he didn't want to be a father, at least not yet.

Cat lay on the bed wallowing in her tears when the door opened. She dried her tears and nose with her sleeve and embedded her face in her fluffy white pillow. His familiar scent, the subtle hint of steel and that magnificent cologne mixed together into a titillating hunk soup, filled her nostrils.

The bed sank when he sat next to her. "Hey?" He checked her forehead for fever. "You okay sweetie?"

She turned to her back and looked up at him with eyes red from crying. "Yeah." Her eyes closed when he traced her features with the fingers of a hand. God, she loved his touch.

He stared down at her for a moment, trying to figure how to word his next question. "Are you pregnant?" He asked softly.

Her eyes expanded. "What! No I'm not pregnant!"

He let out an alleviated sigh. Oh thank god. "I mean I'd take care of it even if I ain't ready to be a dad."

She reached over, grabbed Nami's big pillow, and began hitting him with it. "I said I ain't pregnant!" She sat up and began buffeting him repeatedly.

"Alright! He jerked the pillow from her. "Jeez just stop hitting me with the pillow ya friggin' schizo!"

"Schizo? _I'm_ not the one that named his swords." She poked him with a finger and then scoffed.

"Whoa, Kitty." He said with a bit indignation. "All swordsmen name their swords. If the swords have no name, they're just steel. Only when they have a name do they become an extension of the wielder." He folded his arms and put on an instructive air.

She snorted. "Don't go all philosophical on me Roronoa."

A puckish grin rippled across his lips. "I gave a valid reason why I named my swords. Now tell me why you talk to your gun?"

She opened her mouth to defend herself but then closed it when she failed to think of a valid reason similar to her lover's. He gave her a victorious grin. "Shut up." She pushed him playfully.

He chuckled. "Like I thought. Jeez my girlfriend's a schizo." He shook his head with feigned sadness.

She pursed her lips. "I'm too tired to kick your ass Roronoa." She flopped back on the bed, bounced a little on the mattress, but then rested easy.

"Excuses, excuses, excuses." He hovered over her, resting on a hand. "Give papa a kiss."

Shivers ran through her when his cool breath tickled her cheek. She had no willpower when it came to him. She craned her neck a little and pressed her mouth to his, running her hand through his green hair. A tremble ran through her as he let his hands roam up her shirt and come to a rest beneath her breasts.

He broke the kiss and gave a shaky breath. "Ya gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," she said huskily, "Zolo your hands." She sucked her lip hungrily.

He chuckled and removed his hands. "If you need me, I'll be upstairs."

She nodded kittenishly. "Okay babe." They shared a brief kiss and he left the room. She licked her lips and then burst into tears. She hated to leave him.

* * *

Zolo lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling contemplating how his life had changed since he first met Luffy. The door opened and in walked his lady love. He grinned at her. "Feelin' better Kitty?"

She grinned back. "Much better," she answered sensually. She dove on the bed and began clawing at his clothes.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked when she jerked his shirt over his head.

She didn't speak and began on his sash.

"Slow down sweetheart. We've got time." He put his hands on her shoulders.

"No time," she said breathlessly as she discarded his sash and began on his pants.

"Cat..." A beast-like growl rumbled from him when she groped one of his sensitive spots. He threw her to the mattress and fervently blazed a trail of burning kisses down her neck.

Hours later her eyes flew open and fell upon him. She watched him sleep, memorizing every one of his handsome features until they were an indelible image burned into her mind. She did not want to leave his arms, because in his arms was the future for which she so desperately hungered. The image of Jazz's tormented face flashed through her head.

Face the reality.

She had been living in a fantasy for two months. All the things she had ever wanted had been hers: love, happiness, friends, and family. These things were a mere daydream, she should have known they could not last. She didn't have the luxury of ever having the things she wanted. She had no future. Slowly, she sat up and eased from his grasp, immediately aching to be next to him as soon her body was separate from his. Her hand shot to her necklace and began to rub it nervously. She looked down at the locket with a painful realization. She had worn it for eleven years, since she was twelve, but she wouldn't need it anymore. He needed to have some small remnant of her so he would never forget the love they had shared. She pulled the necklace over her head and looked down at it in her palm. She felt exposed, helpless without it, as if someone had just ripped off her left arm. Gently she placed the necklace on the pillow and touched him one last time. "I'm sorry love."

She dressed herself quickly and stole out of the room, shutting the door behind her. A small sob fled her when she leaned against the door. All of her was in that room, her heart, her soul, and every bit of love she had in her being. They were all in his possession. She was a husk with one simple objective: to save Jazz from Khale. And she probably would not survive.

* * *

Moments later she stood on the deck gazing up at the stars. Part of her wanted to run into her lover's arms and tell him everything, but the other part of her knew better than to get him involved. This was her fight. She placed the pistol Usopp had so generously given her in the brace of her thick leather bandolier and breathed in a deep gulp of the salt air. She walked to the rowboat hanging by the cable on the ship's portbow and began to lower it into the sea.

"Ya leavin?"

Shit! She looked over at Luffy warily. Would he tell Zolo? "Yeah." She choked out.

"Oh...Wait here." He disappeared below deck for a while and came back carrying an armful of items: a covered basket, a canister of water, a half a bottle of ale, and a blanket. "This will help you on your journey." He handed her the basket.

She took the picnic basket and looked in it. It contained a bunch of dried meat, vegetables, and hardtack. "Thanks Luffy." She placed the basket beneath the planks of the rowboat.

"So, where ya goin'?" He asked innocently.

"Bakarach."

"Oh. Zolo's gonna miss you a lot. A _whole_ lot."

She closed her yes, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. "I know." She said in a despondent voice. She kept her back turned, because she didn't want to look into those searching eyes.

He fiddled with his straw hat. "Then why're ya leavin'?" He handed her the blanket.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I have something to take care of." She took the blanket and placed it at the front of the small vessel.

"We can help you." He tilted his head to the side and stared at her downcast head.

"I have to do this alone." She placed the jug of water and bottle of ale next to the basket. She couldn't listen to his words, because if she did she would run back downstairs and fall into a blissful night's sleep in Zolo's arms. Jazz needed her.

"No you don't!" He put his hands on her shoulder and turned her to him. "We're nakama now Cat. Nakama help each other, no matter what."

The sincerity in his voice gnawed at her. He was pleading with her to stay, but she couldn't. She had a duty to fulfill. "I can't... I'm better alone. I always have been." She said, but this time there was a hint of uncertainty in her tone.

Was he hearing right? No one needed to be alone. He squeezed her shoulders and stared at her with those ebony eyes. She could not leave, not now. "You don't hafta be alone. No one in this entire world is better alone. _No one._ People need people, Cat. I need Nami and my crew, and you need Zolo. That's just how it is. Other people are strong where you're weak and they see what you don't. It's okay to need people, because we're human. That's just how it is." He stared at her with intense coal eyes, as if willing her to stay.

She turned her head away and shrugged her shoulders from his grasp. "I ain't stayin' Luffy." She climbed into the boat and took the oars in her hands.

His entire expression drooped and his shoulders sagged. If she didn't want to stay, he wouldn't force her. The cable hissed as he lowered her down towards the gently lapping waves. "But don't forget Cat: One finger is just a finger, but five fingers make a fist."

She nodded and waved goodbye.

Luffy watched her until the boat became a tiny speck on the horizon.

Awww. I told ya it would be bittersweet. (Or should I say sweetbitter, because the sweet part came at the beginning and the bitter part at the end?). Whatever. It's a long one you guys. Sorry but I got a little carried away with Zolo and Cat fluff. I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to build up the love and then take it all away. BWAHAHA! No seriously, I had to. So tell me what you think. Domo arigatou for all the reviews. TickleTickle.

Love ya.

Next chapter: Fireworks, the true nature of Sanji and Robin's relationship, Cat's dyed hair. All in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER:

Yada, yada, yada, to Eiichi Oda, yada, yada, yada my imagination.

**CHAPTER IX**

The morning sun shined through the porthole of Zolo's window flooding his room with light. He stirred in his sleep and groped the other side of the bed, searching for Cat. His eyes opened when he realized she was gone. He looked around and wiped his eyes sleepily. "Cat?" He rolled over on his back and sat up. "Kitty?" Where was she? She had always stayed until morning, always. He looked around the room and then at the door, hoping that maybe she would come in at any minute. A small glint caught his eye. He looked down and sighed when he saw her necklace. Cat would never part with her precious necklace, unless she had left it for him to remember her by.

Damn. She was gone. He picked the necklace from the pillow and clenched it in his hand. How the hell could she do this to him? Why did she leave? They had just fallen in love and now she was throwing it all away. Why? Because she didn't trust him enough to let him help her? Shit. He hung his head and rested his forearms on his bent knees.

The door opened and Luffy strode into the room wearing a melancholy expression. "Cat's gone," he said downheartedly.

He sighed. He knew she had left but hearing it meant it was actually true, not just an assumption. "I know."

He ventured further into the room. "I tried to get her to stay, but she didn't wanna." Luffy, in a small way, felt like he had failed his friend, because he couldn't get her to stay and he knew how much she meant to Zolo.

"Yeah." He rested his forehead on his forearms. "Why Luffy?" He tilted his head to the side.

He cocked his head to the side. "Why what?"

"Why can't she understand that I love her and I wanna be with her through whatever may come?" He looked up at his captain with dejected eyes.

Luffy folded his arms and gave him a stern gaze. "Then make her understand."

He smiled fondly at his captain and clenched the necklace tighter. "I'll be up after a while. I just need to be alone right now."

He nodded. "Okay."

Later, after finally dragging himself out of bed, he went to the washroom to take a bath. He finished washing his face and wiped the condensation from the mirror. He stared at the reflection in the mirror and the green eyes looking back at him. On the outside, he appeared whole but on the inside he was only half. He picked up the tube of toothpaste and squirted the chalky substance on the bristles of his toothbrush. The past few weeks he had been brimming with affection, the world hadn't seemed like such a bad place, but now it was dreary, cold. He sighed and pressed his hand against the mirror. Love was a mutha. He had never in his life liked the idea of being tied to a woman by the strings of his heart, but yet here he was pining away for the woman that had bound him to her by love. She held the strings of his heart in her small hands, binding him to her always. What would happen if she completely ripped them out? He looked at the mirror with firm resolve. No. No way he was going to walk around without her by his side. She was not getting rid of him that easily. He began brushing his teeth.

Nami sat upstairs in the starboard corner. She thought Cat was going to stay, but she was wrong. She sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair as the wind played in it. At least she hadn't taken the money, showing that she hadn't stayed on the ship just for money. She wondered how Zolo was taking her departure.

He walked up the stairs with his hands in the pockets of his black pants.

Luffy smiled when he saw the determined look in his first mate's eyes. "She said she was going to Bakarach."

Sanji stood from the seat under the orange tree on the topmost deck and flipped to Zolo's side. "So you're going after her?"

"Yeah."

Sanji got a starry look in his eyes, but kept himself from gushing about the romanticism of the situation. "Way to get your balls back Moss-head." He patted him on the back.

Zolo grinned. "Never lost 'em Dartboard-Eyebrow."

Nami stood quickly. "You had better go after her after all the crap I went through to get you two together!" She growled at him. "Now come on." She led them down to the navigation room. Maps were plastered all over the wall, most of the Grand Line and different villages of all known areas they had visited. A large table sat in the middle of the room with a map on top of its face. "Okay." They all stood over the table. "We're here." She placed a thumbtack in the blue representing open water. "Cat is going here." She moved her finger to Backarach. "Bakarach, which is on the coast of Aega Aega Sea between Lotan and Peipei countries." She put a tack on the word Bakarach.

"She shouldn't get too far. I only gave her two days' supply of food and water." He stated with more than a little bit of mischief in his voice.

Zolo smiled appreciatively at his superior officer. "Thanks Luffy." No matter how much Luffy got on his nerves, he always pulled through no matter what happened.

Nami kissed his lips briefly and then patted his head. "Good job baby."

"I want my reward later." He demanded.

Nami shook her head. "When did you become such a devil Luffy?"

He beamed at her and they nuzzled their noses together, staring into each other's eyes tenderly.

"Focus!" Zolo roared.

"Oh yeah. Okay if she only has two days' supplies, she will end up..." She used her navigational tools and taking into consideration of the rowboat's weight and seaworthiness to estimate where Cat would stop in two days. "...here, in Tinpai." She placed a thumbtack on the name. "We should catch up with her there."

"Okay then." Luffy gave an excited grin. "Set a course for Tinpai!"

The other five cheered.

* * *

The next day Cat docked at the town of Tinpai, a medium-sized fishing village. She ambled around town for a while trying to find an easy score, because she didn't have time for a heist. She stopped at a posh boutique called Classy Clothes. Rich women usually frequented these uppity stores and rich women were usually vain and stupid enough to wear their expensive jewelry outside of their home. _Here we go. _The bell above the door dinged when she strode into the place. It was classy alright with lavish clothing hanging on silver racks and beautiful wallpaper plastered on the wall and smooth tile all over the floor. _Who's first?_

She walked to a rack and began browsing through the dresses, half of which she wouldn't purchase even if she did have the money. Her eyes followed the gentlewomen as they bustled through the store, some barely acknowledging her existence others looking at her as if she were scum on the bottom of their pretty shoes. She stopped and stared at the redheaded woman wearing a sequined bustle dress, a small hat, and her hair up in ringlets. The women around her were not admiring her dress, which was a sickening green color, but the broach next to her left breast. She smiled, because she knew that the purple stone was worth a lot of money.

She walked to her, pushing through the crowd. "Hi."

The woman gave a condescending smile. "Hi." She rolled her eyes.

"I like your broach, It really goes with your eyes." Snobby little wench. She was going to enjoy parting her from the broach.

She smiled and put her hand over her heart. "Why thank you."

Cat tilted her head to the right. "Where'd you get it?"

"My grandmom gave it to me when I was a little girl."

"Oh." _Sorry grandma. _"Really?"

Some time later Cat walked into the jeweler's office. She strode to the front desk.

The jeweler, a short man with black curly hair and gray eyes, smiled at her. "Hello. How may I help you?"

She placed the broach on the desk. "I want to sell you this broach."

He examined it closely, being able to tell its authenticity with just his naked eye. "I'll give you ten thousand berri."

"Deal."

He disappeared and came back carrying five stacks of strapped down cash. He handed it to her. "Here ya go young lady." He ogled her for a moment. "Your money. It's all there."

Cat placed the money in the purse on her hip. "Nice doing business with you." She left the shop walking with a pep in her step. The pep left however when Zolo's handsome face rose into her mind. She missed him so much. She had become accustomed to being alone and had usually found solace in her loneliness, but now, she had none. Damn. She needed a drink.

* * *

The Merry Go Two arrived at Tinpai. "Hey look there's Cat ship!" Usopp pointed frantically. "There it is look!"

Chopper turned to his Heavy Boost and disappeared below deck. He came back carrying a cannonball. "This should do the trick." He pitched the steel ball into the rowboat which promptly sank beneath the surface.

"Yay way to go Chopper!" They high-fived each other.

"Okay," Zolo said, "let's go find Cat."

"But how will we find her?" Usopp asked.

He simply grinned. "Just listen for the nearest fight."

Cat stopped at the nearest tavern and looked up at the sign. It read The Draco Inn. She sauntered into the inn and walked towards the end of the room, ignoring the men that ogled her. She just wanted to sit in the corner and cry into her drink. A man at the bar groped her butt as she walked past. She pinched her lips, turned, and smiled saccharinely at the man.

The front window shattered as the man flew through it and landed in the middle of the street. Passerby stopped to look at him. Cat stepped out of the window and casually strolled to him. She placed her foot on his back when he tried to crawl away and pressed down hard with her boot.

"Jeez! Lady I just grabbed your ass!" He said through a swelling lip while trying not to rub the stinging cuts on his face.

She sneered down at him. "Well my ass belongs to someone else and only he has the right to grab it!" Another man ran and leapt into the air ready to impale her with the spear in his hand. She drew her pistol from the brace on her thick bandolier, kissed at him, and pulled the trigger. _Pow!_ The ornate pistol, aptly named, Magnum responded as the bullet shot from the chamber.

The man flew back from the impact of the bullet and landed on the ground in a heap.

The spectators gasped.

"I'm going to go get the magistrate!" Someone remarked.

Zolo and the others stopped when they saw the people standing in a circle, apparently watching some sort of spectacle. They pushed their way through the crowd and saw Cat in an all out slugfest with a man twice her size. "Like I said."

"Cat!" Luffy called out.

She dodged his first assault, but the sound of Luffy's voice startled her so that she got distracted. The man, taking advantage of her temporary distraction, sucker punched right across the jaw. Her head turned from the lick and she fell to the ground. Shit! How did they find her?

Zolo stepped in between the man and Cat.

The man, still itching for a fight glared at Zolo. "You want a piece of me?" He held up his fists menacingly.

"You sure about that?" He rested a forearm on the hilt of his swords and gave the man a ferocious gaze that could easily scare a wolf from it's own kill.

He stared at the menacing look in Zolo's eyes, dropped his fists, and hauled tail down the street, abandoning his unconscious his friend.

Zolo helped her up, ignoring the nosy spectators, and brushed her clothes off. "You okay?" He gently touched the red mark on her jaw.

Automatically her body leaned into his touch. "Yeah." She ran a hand through her hair nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

She stilled herself. No. No way she was talking to hm. If she talked to him she would end up telling him everything. Her resolve crumbled when she stared into those green eyes. "Okay." Dammit all!

* * *

They walked in silence to the Merry Go Two and boarded the ship. Luffy wanted to set sail while she was on the ship, but Robin said that Cat had to stay of her own free will. She and Zolo walked into the lounge. She looked around at the very nicely decorated room. "How come I've never been in here before?"

Zolo locked the door and walked to the wine cabinet. "Because none of us are hardly in here. Thirsty?" He opened the wine cabinet and stared at the glass bottles laying snugly in their respective slots. "There's only wine here. Nami says it's for special occasions but you can still have some." He looked back at her, noting the way her eyes darted to the side door, the front door, and the bay window. She was looking for a way out. She always looked for a way out when she felt trapped.

"Um no. I'm okay." She eased down into the plush red chair. Oh god what should she do?

He kept his hand on the wine cabinet's doors and stared at her for what seemed like forever. A small exhalation left him and he closed the wine cabinet. He crossed to the coffee table and sat down on its end, facing her. They sat in silence for a while, not knowing what to say. "Why did you leave me?"

She chewed her lip. "Zolo I...can't."

He rubbed his hand across his forehead. "Why? Do I make you feel _that_ trapped that you have to leave just to breathe? Because if I do, please tell me." His voice came out shaky, matching the anguish in those jade green eyes.

She bent her head, keeping her eyes on her hands that rested upon her thighs. She was afraid to look into his eyes, for fear if she did all her strength would come to nothing. "God no Zolo. You make me feel freer than I ever have. It's just..." Tears choked her.

He stared at her, desperately trying to understand why she wouldn't give him a straight answer. "Then why did you leave me?"

She grabbed fistfuls of her hair and tugged uneasily. "I got involved with some bad people Zolo and–and I just didn't want you to get involved." She let her eyes meet his once but then looked away when she saw the pain in them.

He tilted her chin up with a finger. "It's too late for that Cat. I was involved when I picked your beaten body off the street that night. I was involved when I told you I loved you all those weeks ago." He inched closer. "And I was sure as hell involved when we had our first night together three weeks ago."

His warmth washed over her like a tidal wave, threatening to drown her. She couldn't get sucked in this time. She needed to stay strong for Jazz. He looked into her eyes, drawing her into them like an undertow. She felt herself starting to melt. No! "I c—" She stood quickly and backed away towards the corner. "Don't Zolo. Don't do this to me. Not now." She was prepared to face death alone. She was used to being alone. However she was not ready to face Zolo and the fact that she didn't have to be alone, which was something that threatened to upend her entire world.

The rest of the crew were piled in the hall outside the door eavesdropping on the conversation. "Dang it! What's he saying? I can't hear over Luffy's growling stomach." Sanji said angrily and pressed his ear to the cool wood surface.

"Shhhh." They hushed him.

Luffy's stomach growled. "Shut up belly."

Chopper climbed on Usopp's back and placed his sensitive ears to the door, repeating their conversation to his fellow crewmates.

"Do what?" He walked towards her.

"This. Please. Just—I need to be alone." She wanted to run, to flee, but her feet seemed to be glued to the floor.

"Well, we're at a dilemma, because I don't wanna be without you." His voice came out softer than it had been in a long time, and he meant every word he said.

She rested her back against the wall and held her hands up, stopping him. Her shield was crumbling. She didn't know how, but no matter how strong of a shield she put up, it always proved ineffective against Zolo. He always found the chink in it and wiggled his way in, but this time he was chipping away at it mercilessly. "P-please don't." She pressed her body against the wall as if trying vainly to become one with it.

He sighed and stopped in mid-stride. "Every time I get close to you Cat, you always push me away. _Always_. And I let you. But not this time. This time, I ain't movin', come hell or high water. So, go ahead... push." He took a step closer. "But I'm not goin' anywhere. You're stuck with me this time girl." He said determinedly.

That was it. Her shield burst into a thousand pieces, exposing the person within. She sobbed and fell into his arms. "I'm sorry."

Zolo encircled her in his arms and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of holding her once again. He had missed her so much. He was never letting her go again. "I love you." He breathed in her ear.

Chopper wiped the tears from his eyes and told them word for word what Zolo had spoken.

Nami wiped a tear from her eyes. "How romantic. I didn't know Zolo had it in him."

Sanji clasped his hands together and sent a starry eyed gaze towards the ceiling. "Me either."

Cat snuggled her nose in his chest and just let him hold her. "I love you too." She said through tears. He was the only man that had ever made her feel whole.

"Are you stayin' with me?" He looked down at her unsurely.

She looked up at him with all the love she could muster. "Yeah." She rested her cheek against his chest and nuzzled it affectionately. "I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else in the world." They shared an impassioned kiss of two lovers separated for two days too long. "Should we tell the others?"

He chuckled and whispered in her ear. "I'm pretty sure they're eavesdropping, but we should just tell them anyway."

"Oh snap! They're coming. They're coming." Chopper said right before he fell to the floor when Usopp scrambled from beneath him.

They all stood in the hall, acting as nonchalantly as possible.

The door opened. "Is she staying?" Luffy asked, barely able to contain himself.

"Yeah." Zolo answered.

They cheered enthusiastically and piled in for a group hug. "Celebration!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Ale!"

"Fireworks!" They ran away to get the supplies for Cat's welcome back party.

He put an arm around her and kissed her cheek. "They're a bunch of weirdos."

"Yeah, but I love them." She smiled up at him and blushed when he winked at her.

* * *

Nighttime found the whole crew sitting on the weather deck gazing unsurely at Zolo and Sanji as they fussed over how many firecrackers should be lit at the same time. "We should light them all!" Sanji screamed at his first mate. "That way it will be prettier."

Zolo snorted disdainfully. "This from the guy that almost burned down the ship with his confounded cigarettes." He picked up a handful of candle-like firecrackers and struck a match.

Sanji's eyes widened and his jaw fell slack. "Oh that was a low blow even for you Moss-Head."

"Dartboard-Eyebrow!"

Cat shook her head. "So that's why he only smokes on land." She said thoughtfully to herself.

"Just light the damn things!" Nami roared angrily. "If you blow a hole in the ship you just blow a hole in the ship! You're giving me a dedgom headache already!"

Luffy scowled at his girlfriend. "Shut up Nami. If they blow a hole in the ship it'll sink." He hugged the railing of the ship and caressed the wood affectionately. "Don't listen to her Merry, she's just a mean ol' sourpuss."

Nami glared at Luffy. Sometimes its seemed that he loved the ship more than he loved her.

Zolo hit Sanji who kicked him in the shin, causing him to drop his newly lit firecrackers.

"Ow! You friggin' chickenshit!" Zolo pounced on Sanji and they scuffled around the deck spewing curse words at each other. The lit firecrackers rolled to the pile of unlit fireworks.

"Holy Crap!" Usopp cried out, "they're gonna blow!"

Zolo who was currently smashing Sanji's face into the deck stopped and looked at the pile of fireworks that began to light one by one. "Oh sh–" He jumped off Sanji and ran to the others.

Sanji sat up and quickly made his way to them. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault? You're the one that kicked me in the shin and made me drop my fireworks!" He gesticulated angrily.

"Well if you weren't so hot-tempered I wouldn't have kicked you! Oh and by the way, you hit me first!" He shoved Zolo.

_BOOM! _The firecrackers flew into the air and exploded. A dazzling display of different colors burst into the sky in different shapes and designs.

"WOW!" Luffy exclaimed. He never tired of seeing fireworks in the sky. He put an arm around Nami and pulled her close. She snuggled into him and smiled contentedly.

Zolo sat down next to Cat on her satin pillow and stole a kiss when he thought no one was looking. She took his hand in hers and laid her head on his shoulder. Her eyes switched to the people with her and their smiling faces as they watched the fireworks bursting in the sky. She loved each of them like they were family, something she had never possessed as a child. This was the place she belonged.

Hours past and Cat rolled over to Zolo and gave a gratified breath. He grinned and pulled her limp body closer, shutting his eyes when she curled into him. "Kitty?"

"Nnn?" Her hand roamed over his muscular belly.

He stroked her shoulder gently while absently rubbing the necklace. "Do you want your necklace back now?"

She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him with droopy eyes. "Keep it."

His eyes broadened incredulous at her words. "You're gonna let me keep it?"

A yawn escaped her full pink lips and she stretched lazily. "Yeah."

"Are you sure?" He never thought she would ever just willingly let him wear her necklace.

She nodded confidently. "You are the most precious person in my life babe, and that necklace is my most precious possession. So, I think it's fitting that you should wear it."

His eyes glowed with affection and pulled her until their faces were barely inches apart. "I'll never take it off sweetie."

"You had better not. Cuz if you lose it I'll kick your ass."

He chuckled softly. His fingers ran tunnels through her black tresses and he pressed his mouth to hers hungrily.

* * *

Deep within the walls of Bakarach's underground dungeon walks a darkly clad figure. Khale held his torch in his hand, lighting the barely adequately lit stone walls. He was going to see him tonight. He always came to see him at least once a month, just to make sure he was at least in good health. He stopped at the dungeon cell and looked through the bars. A thin figure lay on a simple cot reading a thick book.

"Hello brother." The figure said and laid the book on the cot next to his pillow. He had piercing gray eyes that had not lost their strength despite being locked in a cell for so long. His hair was dark brown and matted to his head and he had a long scraggly beard that flowed to his chest. "What do you want?" He sat up on the bed and put a foot on the floor.

Khale looked at his brother disdainfully. "I just wanted to see how you are doing Nava."

"Why? You usually just come once a month, but this is the third time this week you have come to see me. What's wrong? You trying to ease your guilty conscience?" He strode to the cell door.

Khale glared at his younger brother. "I just wanted to see if you were in good health, you are my brother after all." He sneered when he saw the filthy clothes his kinsman wore. "Your clothes are filthy, I shall send Karin down to wash them immediately." He wanted to get off the subject as quickly as possible.

Nava grinned when he saw the frightened expression in his eldest brother's eyes. "Afraid that Karin may not be mute and unlettered after all? Scared she'll tell the council what _really_ happened to father ten years ago? And what_ really_ happened to me?"

Khale leaned forward and growled at his brother angrily, but then he gave a clever grin. "Guess what?"

Nava raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I caught her. The spy that the nation of Sitar sent over, you know the little girl, I finally got her back." He grinned gleefully when he perceived the fear in his youngest brother's face. "So there goes your help, oh and guess what else?"

Nava dared not answer.

"I married her." He laughed mockingly at Nava. "And who knows, maybe she'll be pregnant soon, and you'll have a nephew or niece running around the palace. Of course, you'll never know them, but I'll tell them stories about their dead uncle."

Nava scowled at him and clenched his teeth with suppressed fury. "You're a twisted bastard you know that."

"Yeah I know. But hey at least I'm not a weakling that didn't even fight back when the Jabberwokis came for him. Which is why you've been locked up in here for five years."

Nava let out a rumble. " I was only thirteen! I looked up to you and Xane. I trusted you as my blood that you would never harm me!"

Khale could see the scorching gaze his brother gave him in the suitable light. "Well that was your undoing, little brother." He chuckled scornfully. "You always thought that we loved you, but we never did. We knew father would choose you to ascend the throne, because you were always his favorite."

"Because I was the only one that wasn't screwed up in the head!" He clenched the bar so tight that the skin on his palms began to tear. "I hate you!"

Khale's bottom lip quivered. "Well hell, that kind of hurt. I said we didn't love you, I didn't say we had no affection for you. Just not enough to make us feel remorse for locking you up in here. Damn I never said anything about hate."

"Xane's stronger than you Khale. He outweighs you by at least fifty pounds. What makes you think he won't do the same thing to you?"

Khale chuckled and leaned towards the bars. "Aw, you're worried about me, I'm touched. But don't worry. Xane knows his place, and if he forgets it...well let's just say I'm a lot tougher than I look."

Nava let go of the bars and stepped away. "You're sick. I hope Una doesn't get pregnant. Because lord forbid you should ever reproduce."

Khale's eyes tightened. "I will not dignify your comment with a response. Now back to the issue of someone finding out about father. Everyone thinks he had a heart attack. And well about you..." He leaned closer to the bars and gave a diabolical smile. "Everyone thinks you're dead. Goodbye brother." He turned on his heel and swaggered down the hall.

* * *

Jazz lay beneath the sumptuous velvet covers of the bed awake. This was the third time this week that he had left the bed late at night. Where was he going? Who was he visiting? Something was going on, he was hiding a secret. But what kind of secret? The door opened and he walked in. She closed her eyes, pretending to sleep. She heard his cape hit the floor and then his pants. She squeezed her eyes shut. Please not tonight. She hoped he wasn't in the mood, because she didn't feel like enduring another ten minutes of being clawed at and him on top of her. Actually when she though about it, that was the only thing about him she liked, because when they were engaged in it there was little chance of him getting angry. Of course, she had given herself up to him, letting go of all resistance, because it was futile. No matter where she went he would find her, and now her best friend had died because of her. She would not allow anyone else to die for her. So, she had resigned herself to a life of misery. She would be the perfect queen that he had always wanted, no matter what hell he brought upon her. No one else would suffer for her.

He slipped beneath the covers and looked up at the ceiling. Was she dead? Was Cat truly dead? Deep within something told him that she was alive, that Xane had not killed her. If he hadn't killed her and she rescued Una, they would be able to go to Sitar and divulge all his secrets to them. He shook his head. "No. She's dead." He whispered. His eyes fell upon her naked back and that long red hair. Fire rose into his loins. He turned her over to her back and straddled her.

Shit. She opened her eyes. "What is it?"

"Now." He demanded and planted slobbering kisses on her neck.

Jazz lay curled up next to him, barely wanting to touch his leanly muscled chest. Ugh. She wanted to go take a bath and scrub until her skin burned like fire, but if she did he would not spare her his wrath. It was not him she hated a little more every time he lay with her, it was herself, because she let him have what he wanted. She swallowed her disgust and imagined him as a really cute guy she wanted to be with and then ran her fingers up and down his belly. "My dear, where have you been going these past three nights?"

He put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "It is nothing you should concern yourself with my little one."

She looked up at him. "Is it another woman?" She said with fake venom.

He chuckled lightly. "Jealous are we..." He slipped a hand through her hair fondly and patted her back. "No I would never do that to you."

"Oh." She lay her head on his chest. "Do you think it is possible for me to go out to the market district tomorrow?"

"Only if you take three guards with you." He insisted.

"But why do I have to take guards?" She whined. "I can take care of myself."

"I know that my dear, but there are dangerous people out there. If the rebels found out that my queen was out in the city without protection, they would take you and hold you for ransom." He answered with more than a little concern.

She sighed. "Okay." She kissed his neck. She made up any excuse just so she wouldn't even have to be in his presence. "I'll buy you another one of those odd little compasses that you like so much."

"Who said I wanted a compass?" He said venomously.

Shit. His temper was turning. She sat up and looked in his eyes. "I just thought that..."

He grabbed her wrist and squeezed mercilessly. "Thought what?"

"Khale—"

"What did you just call me?" He squeezed harder, knowing just how much pressure to apply to cause her pain without hurting the bone.

She wet her parched throat. "My O Luminous king." She bowed her head.

He smiled smugly. "That's better, now what did you want to say?"

"You're hurting me."

He squeezed a little harder, but then released her. "Now what did you want to say about what to get me?"

She rubbed her wrist which was sure to bruise. "What did you want me to get you?" She kept her eyes downcast. She knew that in these situations it was in her best interest if she did not look at him.

He tapped a finger on his bottom lip, thoughtfully. "One of those odd little compasses and maybe a ring. Oh and get yourself something, like a new type of lingerie, because the ones you wear are old."

She nodded timidly. "Yes my king." If Cat were in her place, Khale would've died on their first night of sex. She missed Cat, because she was so strong and didn't surrender to the will of any man. She had relied on her strength so much when they were on the run, that now she couldn't find the strength to stand up to him.

He patted her head like she was some sort of dog that had just performed to its master's liking and pulled her close to him. "Good girl Una." He cupped her chin in his hand and tilted it up willing her to meet his violet eyes. "You may go, but be back before dinner."

She downcast her eyes. "Thank you my husband."

He sneered at her. "Why will you not look in my face woman? You look at me when I'm talking to you! In my eyes do you hear me!"

She flinched. "I'm sorry my king. It's just that you are naked and the cover is not around you so...I got a little distracted." She lied. She hated to look in his eyes because they frightened her.

This pacified him and he pulled his thin lips into a smug smile. "Of course you did." He drew her closer and began devouring her lips with his.

* * *

Zolo awakened when he didn't feel Cat next to him. He blinked out the bright sunlight and turned over on his back. A sweet smile played upon his lips when he saw her standing in the mirror examining herself. She wore one of his shirts, the black one, which was actually a dress on her, coming just a smidgen past her knees. The only reason it wasn't falling off her was because of her breasts. She looked so sexy in the shirt. "Damn you look really sexy in that shirt."

She looked over her shoulder at him and grinned. "Thanks."

"It doesn't on me. I'm jealous."

She clicked her tongue and walked to the bed. "You have no reason to be jealous, because this shirt shows those magnificent guns of yours." She grabbed one of his arms and squeezed, enjoying the pleasurable feel of the corded muscles beneath her fingers. She sucked her bottom lip. "Jeez I love your muscles."

He drew her to him and kissed forehead. "I know sweetie." He slid an arm around her waist. "I love your body." He slipped his hands through her silky, ebony tresses. He loved running his fingers through those ebony locks.

"Thanks." She blushed terribly and grabbed her locket around his neck and tugged on it, causing him to lean down. "You know your ass is mine right?"

He didn't protest, because he knew better than to stumble headlong into an argument. "Yeah, I know Kitty."

"Good." She pressed her mouth to his, turning to mush when he stroked her sensually.

He oozed her onto the bed and chuckled. "And yours belongs to me."

She looked up at him kittenishly. "Maybe I should get a tattoo of your name on my shoulder or leg."

He shook his head. "No way. I don't want you branding yourself for me baby. Your body is a temple and I like it without being inked. Okay?"

"Yeah." She thought for a moment, well as much as she could with him planting burning kisses tenderly down her neck. "I'll tell you about the people that hurt me later today."

He stopped and looked at her and gave a grin as big as all outdoors. She was starting to truly open up to him. "Okay." He joined his mouth to hers in a kiss that left her breathless.

* * *

A copious rainstorm had fallen over the sea, beating the lone ship's deck unyieldingly. The eight of them sat below deck in the lounge, preparing to listen to the story of how Cat met Jazz and why they had been on the run. Nami sat in the plush chair with Luffy and handed him a bottle of ale, which he so insistently requested, while she sipped the wine from her wineglass. "Okay so tell us what happened."

Cat scooted closer to Zolo, if that were at all possible, and began her story. "Four and a half years ago, I got captured by this weaselly little creep named Thasaad who just happened to be a slave trader.-Just my luck.- He took me to Bakarach and sold me to the current king, Khale, who planned on slaving me out."

Chopper raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "Slave you out? What does that mean?"

She sighed and patted Chopper's, who sat next to her, hat. "They were going to turn me into a whore, make me a part of his harem."

He put a hoof to his mouth. "Oh."

Zolo let out a shaky breath and grit his teeth. He swished the ale around in the bottle and sipped it slowly. He wished he could have been there to protect her.

"At first I thought the king was really cute, but then I quickly found out that he was a sonofabastard. He's a smart little prick, always knows what makes people tick, and he tries to play with the old noggin ya know." Her eyes got a distant look in them as she relived the events in her mind. "So he threw me in the dungeons. I was in there for about a month by myself when the guards throw in this scrawny kid right, who later tells me her name is Una. She was like twelve years old, really pretty too. We held conversations which were awfully deep for a kid her age. She gave me advice and told me I shouldn't be such a bitter person. I liked the kid, so I kept the guards off her."

"How? You were in a dungeon so you were probably bound." Nami lay across Luffy's lap and drained the wineglass of its contents.

She gave an untamed smile. "Yeah, well my legs were free. So, I was still able to kick their teeth in." She gave an evil chortle. "A lot of them may never have kids."

All the guys hissed and closed their legs protectively.

She chuckled at their reaction. "Anyway, while the kid talked away I started searching for a way out. I ain't braggin' but it ain't many prisons that can hold me in."

"Tell me about it." Zolo quipped. They shared a gaze, both remembering a rather comical memory they had acquired together when they were fourteen and fifteen. The couple began to laugh softly. She blushed and he kept laughing.

"What's so funny?" Luffy asked with a bit of vexation in his voice. He did not like to be left out of the loop.

"That's another story." She grinned at Zolo. "Like I was saying. Me and the kid became friends and after about four months, I finally had dug a tunnel through the floor, that led outside. So when it was complete I crawled through."

"Wait...You left the kid after five months of friendship?" Chopper asked, taken aback that Cat would do something so cold-hearted.

She gave a small shrug. "Yeah," she replied casually.

Robin leaned back in the loveseat and crossed her legs. "Damn that's pretty cold."

"Yeah, I thought so too, after I heard her crying for me. So about halfway through my conscience starts whoopin' up on me. I, after cursing myself a thousand times, went back for her and told her to follow me. We came out at the front gate and by that time the friggin' bell was wailing like a damn opera diva. So we start running and I tell her not to worry, because I'd do all the fightin'. I told that she only had to do two things-and these are my exact words- 'keep up and stay close, because if you fall that's your sorry ass cuz I ain't looking back and I ain't dyin' for you'."

Usopp, who sat at the end of the couch, shook his head. "Jeez you're mean. Now I see why you two make such a good couple."

"Yeah, but Zolo would never leave a friend." Luffy said pointedly.

Zolo put an arm around Cat. "No, but that's me. Give Kitty credit, at least she went back for her."

"Hell yeah she deserves credit." Nami agreed. "I know where she's comin' from. We thieves look out for our own interests. Hell you fall or get caught, that's _your_ bad."

She smiled amiably at Nami and leaned on Zolo. "Thanks you two. Anyway, I take the kid with me and next thing I know I'm being hunted down by the Jabberwokkis like a friggin' dog."

"What's the Jabberwokkis?" Chopper asked again.

"Khale's personal guard. He uses them to hunt down criminals. They wear these white featureless masks and are scary good with knives."

"Oh." He turned in his seat and looked up at her with starry eyes, he loved listening to stories, embellished or not.

"At first I didn't understand why I was being chased. Hell I hadn't killed _too_ many guards. So I confronted Una, or Jazz rather." She took Zolo's bottle of ale from his hand and began sipping from it. "She told me she comes from Sitar, a kingdom in the Land of Black Sand."

"Is she a princess?" Sanji asked. "Cuz if she is this'll be a big dose of deja vu."

She blew air past her lips. "I wish. The kid was a friggin' spy. See twenty years ago Veda, king of Bakarach, and Kalil, king of Sitar, made a treaty of peace. But about nine years ago Bakarach started encroaching upon Sitar's borders, sending in more troops to reside in the city like bullies, and stealing imported resources. Gradually taking the people hostage. So King Kalil's rebel forces secretly sent in Jazz to find out what's going on, and scope out the city's defenses just in case of war. She found out some scary shit, man."

"Like what?"

"Khale, the king's son, the sick twisted bastard he is, killed his father. He poisoned him so it would look like he died of a heart attack. You see the oldest sons Khale and Xane, the one that hurt me—"

"You mean the guy that almost killed you?" Zolo asked with a deep rumble.

"Yeah."

He clenched his fist and let out a controlled breath. "Can't wait to meet him." An untamed smile danced across his lips, giving testament to the true reason he wanted to meet Xane.

She patted his leg. "You see Khale and Xane have always been shy a couple of marbles, so a few months before he died King Veda decreed to the Council that Nava, the youngest son and the only one working with a full deck of cards, would inherit the throne. So after they killed their father they had their little brother killed, at age thirteen, a year before he came of age to ascend to the throne. They said he died from Black Fever. So now Khale's ruling the land with an iron fist."

"So why didn't you just go back to Sitar?" Sanji asked with a slight hint of confusion.

"If we went back we could expose the whereabouts of Sitar's rebel forces. If they are discovered Sitar will crumble."

"Oh...What kinda sick shithead kills his little brother and father?" Sanji asked rhetorically.

"Apparently this guy." Zolo answered with a sneer.

She leaned her head back on her boyfriend's arm. "So there it is, the whole story." She stared at them unsurely.

"We'll help you rescue Jazz." Luffy said with a friendly smile. The six others nodded agreeably.

An appreciative smile spread across her face. "Thanks you guys." She crossed her legs. "So, what's the plan?"

Luffy gave a huge grin and a goofy laugh. "We bust in and take her back."

She stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to say more, but he didn't say another word. "That's it?"

"Yep." He yawned and stretched his rubbery limbs.

"We can't just go in there all devil-may-care." She retorted.

He sat up and gave her that blank stare, the one when he feels like a person is being stupid. "Why not? It's always worked before."

"Yeah, but Khale's nuts. If we storm the castle, he'll know I'm coming for her and he'll kill her. Even if he does love her." She handed Zolo back the empty bottle.

He took it and pinched his lips. He had really wanted that ale. _Zolo, you're getting soft_.

"I take it back. That is cold." Robin reiterated.

Saji sucked air through his teeth lividly. "Shit man. This dude is beyond twisted. I mean who would hurt the woman he loves?" No man had the right to put his hands on a woman, king or slave boy. Damn. He needed a cigarette.

"Taking that fact into consideration, I agree with Cat. We do need a plan," Robin spoke calmly. She stole a quick glance at Sanji who still seemed to be seething and slightly smiled.

Luffy folded his arms and sulked. Plans took too long. He would rather just get it over with.

"This guy has a really big army. So I need to get in, get Jazz, and get out without being noticed." She leaned forward.

Robin nodded and sat forward as well. "I read in a book somewhere that Bakarach was built on top of another city, so it has all kinds of catacombs running through it."

Nami brightened and sat on the coffee table, so she could be closer to Robin and Cat. "You know there's tunnels beneath the palace. We just have to figure out what room Jazz is in and which tunnels lead to it."

"One of us needs to infiltrate the palace. Preferably someone that won't call too much attention to himself."

"Chopper can go." Usopp suggested.

"Are you kidding? He's a reindeer that walks and talks like a human, has a blue nose, and wears clothes. Hell yeah he'll get noticed." Zolo stated, annoyed that Usopp could be such an airhead sometimes.

Chopper's face drooped a little.

Cat reached over and hugged him close. "It's okay fuzzbucket." She kissed his soft, furry cheek prompting a blush and bashful giggle from the tiny reindeer. She released him and sat up. "We need someone to pose as a concubine. No one notices them. It can't be me, they know what I look like. Nami?"

"No!" Luffy protested. "H-ell no!" He folded his arms stubbornly.

"Okay. Guess it's you Robin."

Robin nodded understandingly.

"No objections love cook?" Zolo asked when Sanji didn't react.

He shrugged slowly and uncrossed his legs. "She can take care of herself."

Cat glanced at Zolo who shook his head, as if telling her not to get involved. "So, Robin will be the concubine. Now we need someone to pose as a slave trader to sell you. It has to be someone that can lie with a straight face." She tapped her finger on her bottom lip thoughtfully.

Everyone's eyes fell to Usopp. He grinned smugly. "Of course I'll do it, just stop begging."

"What do we do while Robin's in the palace? We can't stay on the ship." Luffy gave his input.

"We could purchase a nice house in the middle class district." Her eyes widened slightly when a thought came to mind. "Robin we'll need to know your progress. We'll buy a messenger hawk for you."

"What about you?" Chopper asked. "They don't know us, so we can walk around freely, but they know you. What'll you do?"

"You should dye your hair." Nami suggested eagerly.

"You think so?"

"What? No way you're dying your hair." Zolo objected.

"Ooh, dye it red." Nami ran a hand through her hair and flipped it dramatically. "Then you can feel the power that we red-heads have." She said with a hint of narcissism.

Zolo groaned disdainfully. "Nope. You're not dying your hair red woman."

She folded her arms and looked squarely at him. "And why not?"

"Because it'll be like kissing Nami." He shuddered.

Sanji leaned forward. "Then dye it blonde." He gave a big grin. "You know what they say about blondes."

She looked at Sanji's hair. "Yeah Zolo I can dye it blonde. Isn't it every man's fantasy to have a blonde girlfriend?"

He snorted and scowled at her. "If I wanted a blonde girlfriend I wouldn't be with you now would I? I like your hair the way it is."

"But I can't walk around like this." She tried to reason with him.

"You're not dying my ebony locks!" He growled pigheadedly.

"It's my goddamned hair!" She shot back.

The others watched as the couple went on like this for a few minutes.

She breathed in deeply, trying to control her anger, but failing. "It could get me killed!"

He glared at her. "Then put on a friggin' wig or something! Just don't dye it!" If she dyed her hair to god knows what color, he wouldn't be able to gaze at her black hair while she slept.

Her lip quivered angrily and her eyes narrowed to nothing. "You're insufferable you know that." She said exasperately.

He folded his arms and shrugged those muscular shoulders of his. "You're not dying your hair."

She gave a sweet smile. "Okay babe."

Zolo stared at her warily. "You're not gonna dye it?"

"Nope."

He regarded her suspiciously. "Okay."

* * *

Late that night, after the rain, Sanji stood on the upper deck alone looking out at the gently lapping waves. He took out a cigarette, pulled out his trusty lighter, and flicked the top open. The small orange flame came to life and he held it to his cigarette, lighting it. He put the lighter away and breathed in the tobacco. "I thought you weren't supposed to smoke on the ship."

He blew out a puff of smoke and glanced back at Cat. "Yeah well no one will know if you don't tell 'em."

"Hey, mum's the word my friend." She leaned on the railing.

"You're still gonna dye your hair aren't you?"

Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "Yeah."

He chuckled and blew a circle of smoke out of his mouth expertly. "Zolo's gonna freak."

"Yeah, well let him freak. It's my hair after all." She said snappishly. "You'd better not tell him either."

He shrugged. "Hey it ain't me he's gonna be bellowing fire and brimstone at."

They stood in silence for a few moments, with just the lapping waves and Sanji blowing smoke penetrating the quiet. She tilted her head to the side. Zolo had told her not to get in Sanji's and Robin's business, but she needed to know. "So what's the deal between you and Robin?"

"What do you mean?" He feigned stupidity.

"I mean, you guys seem like you're together, but you don't even act like it."

He shrugged impassively. "Come on Cat you know the way it is." He inhaled the nicotine through his mouth and exhaled the smoke through his nose. "You've been on your own."

She nodded. "Yeah. But I wasn't in a relationship. Sure I had a few one nighters whenever I got the itch. Saw a cute guy sat down at his table and broke it down to him. And I ain't lying about this either, you can ask Jazz when you meet her. I'd tell him 'look I got an itch and I need you to scratch it. But don't get clingy honey, this is a one night thing, in the morning don't expect me to cook breakfast and be fawning all over you because I won't know you come sunrise. You looking for a relationship then look some where else because baby you just wasting your and my time, and my time is precious'."

"Damn. You were an ice queen girl." He threw his cigarette butt overboard and then lit up another one. "Let me guess, you didn't spare the guy's ego either did you?"

"Nope. If he wasn't my cup of tea I let him know from the jump to get up, get his shit, and get the hell out." She spoke harshly.

Sanji chuckled and dragged on his cancer stick. "Let me put it in reverse for a minute. You weren't an ice queen Cat, you were a man-eater."

She gave a small shrug. "I didn't mean to be, I just couldn't afford to fall in love."

He smiled at her and closed his eyes when a crisp breeze blew past, tossing his golden mane. "And then you saw Zolo again and he reined you in." He said playfully.

She shoved him and then leaned an arm on the railing, so she faced him. "Yeah, I know. Come to think of it, even when we were teenagers he was always able to rein me in whenever I got too upset or wasn't thinking clearly." She gave a lopsided grin.

He stared at the adoring look on her face. He was happy they were together again. "You really do love him don't you."

She gave a slow nod and turned back towards the ocean. "I wouldn't have stayed if I didn't." A hand slipped through her ebony locks.

"I'm happy you did, because I don't know how we would've lived with the big grump." He let the white cigarette hang in the corner of his mouth and tapped his fingers against the railing. "He's crazy about you. It's hard for me to remember the last time he slept through the day since you've been around."

Her eyes gazed out at the dark blue waves. "Yeah I know." An enamored expression passed over her face when she thought about Zolo.

"Cat?" Zolo's voice wafted to them.

Sanji quickly threw the cigarette overboard. "Speaking of Davy Jones."

The door creaked open and Zolo stepped on deck.

She looked back at him and smiled affectionately. "Yeah babe?"

He beckoned her with a finger.

Sanji made the motion like he was reining in a horse.

She rolled her eyes and walked to her love. "G'night Sanji."

"G'night."

Zolo kissed Cat's cheek when she walked by. "G'night love cook."

"G'night grumpy."

He smiled and shook his head. "Oh and don't go to sleep with a coffin nail in your mouth this time."

Sanji glowered at his first mate. "I told you I had a damn headache, and if you guys wouldn't have made so much noise partying I wouldn't have fallen asleep that night." He spoke sharply.

"Excuses, excuses, excuses." He closed the door, not catching the obscene gesture Sanji gave him. He found Cat laying in the bed when he walked in the room. He took off his sash and sword belt and lay them both in the corner of the far wall. A blush crossed his cheeks when Cat whistled as he took off his shirt. He pulled off his trademark black pants, revealing blue boxers, and threw them in a pile with his shirt.

"Nice butt."

He chuckled and sat on the bed, thinking about his outburst about her hair. He didn't want her to think she was simply a possession to him, but he loved running his hands through that raven colored hair. "Cat..."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and laid her head on the back of his neck. "Babe?"

"Yeah?" He put a hand on her knuckles and turned his head for a kiss.

She kissed him softly. "If two people are just objects of desire to each other...can they be bound together by love?"

He raised an eyebrow and turned his body until they were face to face. "You're not an object to me Kitty."

She touched his face and smiled adoringly at him. "Oh baby I know that." She folded her legs beneath her. "I just wanted to know."

He shrugged. "I think they're bound, but whether it's by, love I don't know. It could be possession or maybe even lust." He drew her small frame to him and squeezed her, enjoying the feel of her curves against him.

"Oh. When did you get so sagely?" She closed her eyes as she listened to the sound of his heart beating in his chest. She let her hands glide over the sinewy muscles in his chest and belly until they finally came to rest around his back. A sigh escaped her when she inhaled his wonderful scent.

"When you go through the hell we went through in the Grand Line, you learn things." He looked down at the lace bra and panties set she wore, which accentuated her already luscious curves extremely well. He grinned, red was definitely her color. "Didn't know you liked red."

"Nami said it looked good on my skintone."

He tilted her chin up with a finger and kissed her mouth passionately, easing her down to the bed. "That's not the only thing it looks good on." He whispered silkily in her ear.

* * *

Cat awakened that morning and looked over at Zolo, who was sleeping peacefully. She sat up and shook him. "Zolo, babe, wake up."

He swatted at her and turned his back to her.

She shook him harder. "Zolo, wake up." She crawled to the other side of the bed and kept shaking him.

"What!" He snapped groggily and glared up at her.

"I wanna see it."

He turned over. "Why?"

She crawled over him again. "Because I wanna see it."

He lifted the covers, giving her a good view of his naked bottom half.

She rolled her eyes. "Not_ that._" Jeez did he think about anything else?

"Then what are you talking about?" He screwed his knuckles into his eyes foggily as if he were trying to wipe out the sleep. If she were going to wake him up he wanted it to at least be for a good reason.

"Mihawk's sword. You beat him right?"

"Yes." He snuggled his head in the pillow and stared up at her with those jade green eyes.

"Well let me see his sword, Kokutou Yoru."

He yawned and kept staring at her. "Later okay."

"Okay." She looked down at his disheveled moss colored hair and giggled. "You have got a serious case of pillowhead honey." She sat up against the headboard.

He flashed an affectionate grin up at her and rubbed a few strands of her hair between his thumb and forefinger. "Yeah well, you're not one to talk." He said jokingly.

She stuck her tongue out at him and quivered when he planted a kiss just above her belly button. "You drive me crazy you know that."

He gave her that sensual smile, the one that always seemed to say 'let's get it on,' and rested a hand on her thigh. "In a good way I hope."

"Yeah most of the time I just wanna rip your clothes off." She ran her tongue naughtily over her delectable pink lips. "And other times you make me just wanna drive a nail through your bottom lip."

"Schizo." He sat up next to her and put an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. "Hey sweetheart?"

She leaned on him and nibbled on his neck. "Huh?"

"What would you do if you found me in bed with another woman?"

"I'd tie your arms and legs to the bedpost and drop hot wax on your penis." She answered without hesitation.

His eyes expanded and he gazed at her, speechless.

She looked at him. "What?" She shrugged her shoulders impassively. " Hey you would have brought it upon yourself."

He pinched his lips. "Good to know." He kissed her hair and put an arm around her waist. "I would never do that to you, though, you know that right?"

"I hope not." She stroked his muscular arms. "For your sake."

He chuckled and softly kissed her thin shoulders and then those full pink lips. "Schizo."

She straddled him and pressed her lip to his.

* * *

Five afternoons later everybody sat on deck watching Zolo and Cat spar. The deck thudded as Cat landed hard on it. She got back up and fell right back thirty seconds later. She got up and was back on the hard wooden deck again. She fell again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again.

Nami who sat on the uppermost deck near the orange tree with the others shook her head. "Jeez could Zolo be a little meaner." She closed an eye when Cat slammed into the deck again.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Luffy said simply.

"Keep your guard up Cat." Zolo instructed.

She got to her feet. "Okay." She held her sword up and attacked him.

He blocked her assault effortlessly. He saw an opening and went for it, his sword ending up against her neck. A deathblow. "Dead."

She sighed. Shit. "I kept my guard up."

"Not good enough." He growled. "Again."

She tried a different angle of attack and in one move the butt of his sword was against her abdomen. Shit. A gore wound. Another deathblow.

"Dead." He took a few steps back. "Again." He drilled her like this for an unknown amount of time, fighting her and landing mock deathblow after mock deathblow, until finally he found another opening the same way he had found the first one. " That was the same move I got you with last time! I said keep your guard up! Up goddammit!" He said stridently.

"Okay." She said with a surprising amount of humility.

Nami shook her fist at Zolo. "Zolo you big meanie!"

"Shut up Nami!" He screamed at her.

Nami stood quickly and put her hands on her hips. "You can't do her like that! Have some mercy, she's your girlfriend for Chrissake!"

Sanji shook his head from his place beneath the orange tree. "Leave 'em alone. Whoever she fights won't have mercy on her. Zolo's just preparing her."

"It's okay Nami." She twirled her sword. "When are you gonna finish teaching me the quick draw?"

"When no one's looking at us." He met her blow and dodged the next with no problem. He pushed her sword aside and pushed her back a little too hard.

She flew back and slammed into the bottom of the foremast. Air rushed from her lungs and she slid to the deck.

Shit! He didn't want to hurt her. Yeah he knew she was tough, but she was so little and he was so much taller and stronger than her. He always tried to stay in control of his strength but this time he had put in a little too much force behind his push. "Kitty?" He trotted to her and knelt down. "You okay, baby?"

She gulped down breath after breath and then punched his chest hard. "You jackass!" She rubbed her head. "Shit that hurt." She touched the tender spot. "I should kick your ass, jerk!"

He ignored the lick she gave him, even though it stung like hell. " Maybe we should stop until tomorrow."

"No. I wanna learn. I'm fine babe." She was just getting the hang of using her right hand.

He touched the back of her head. The bump was starting to swell. "Yeah. We should stop."

"It's just a lump, Zolo." She protested.

"A lump that's swelling." He stood, bringing her with him. "Let's go girl. Yo, Doc, I need an ice pack!"

"Okay." Chopper bounded down the stairs and ran below deck with them close behind.

Nami shook her head. "I'm going to go see what's wrong." She was starting to wonder if Zolo really loved Cat, because he hadn't even said sorry.

"Leave them alone Nami." Luffy commanded.

Cat sat down on the bed in the infirmary and waited as the little reindeer fixed up an icepack for her. He trotted to her. "Here ya go."

She took the white pack full of ice and smiled at him. "Thanks Chopper." She stood, bent low, and wrapped her arms around him. "You're so sweet." She kissed his cheek.

Chopper blushed and swallowed nervously.

Zolo cleared his throat.

"Coming." She let him go and walked to her lover, placing the icepack on the back of her head. She grunted when she felt the coldness wash over the lump.

"You really should stop huggin' and kissing on Chopper like that." He said as they walked down the hallway.

"Why? He's like what? Ten? And kids need hugs."

Zolo shook his head. "He's nineteen, Cat."

"What!"

"Yep, and he doesn't get too much female contact."

"What are you tryin' to say?"

He shrugged and opened the door to his room. "Nothing, but if you keep hugging and kissing on him like that, you may feel him knocking one day." He insinuated.

"Zolo, you ass!" She said playfully and slapped his shoulder.

He let her in the room first and started to laugh. "I'm just sayin'. Boys will be boys."

She rolled her eyes and flopped down on the bed. "Just shut up." She laid back and pressed the icepack to her head.

He sat next to her. "I'm sorry babe. You know I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never hit you." Gently he rubbed her hand.

"I know." It was starting to throb just a little, but she didn't want Zolo to feel any worse.

He kissed her cheek. " Nami's probably gonna try to rip my head off my shoulders."

"Yeah. She's a real spitfire." She smiled at him. "You can go upstairs if you want, I'll be fine."

"Ya sure cuz I could–"

"I don't need you to baby me Zolo." She propped up a leg and adjusted the icepack on the lump on the back of her head.

"I know. But still..."

"Go. I'll be fine. I'm a big girl."

"Okay. Just don't go to sleep." He got to his feet.

"I won't." She stared at his behind as he walked towards the door. God she loved his butt.

He stopped at the door and grabbed the knob, but not before looking back at her. "Love ya."

"Love you too." She blew a kiss at him just before he walked out of the room.

* * *

Two days passed and Cat sat in the mirror looking at her currently dark purple hair. She slipped her fingers through her locks and smiled. The color actually looked good on her.

Nami leaned over her shoulder. "You look hot with that hair."

She turned her head side to side examining the color on all angles. "I know." She flipped it. "I feel like such a bad ass." She sighed when she thought about Zolo's reaction. "Zolo's gonna spit tacks."

Nami took in a breath. "Yep. Glad I ain't you."

"What do you mean 'glad you ain't me'? You dyed it for me. I'm takin' you down with me Carrot Top."

Zolo sat in the corner of the portbow sharpening a sword when Nami walked on deck. She glanced at him nervously. How would he react? "Hiya Zolo."

He grumbled a greeting and kept running the sharpener over the curve of the blade.

Cat stepped onto deck and chewed her lip nervously.

"Oh. My. God." Robin said when she saw Cat's dyed hair.

"This is gonna be good." Sanji said excitedly.

She stopped when she got to him. "Hey babe."

He smiled and looked up at her. His eyes looked like they might fall out of their sockets and his mouth fell open as if he were trying to catch flies. He made a squeaky sound and let out a breath. Quickly he laid his swords and sharpening tool on the deck and got to his feet. He reached out and tugged at her hair, trying to see if it was a wig. It wasn't. "You-you dyed your hair!"

"Yeah."

He pinched his lips angrily. "How could you do this? You said you wouldn't dye it and you dyed it anyway! You lied to me." He gestured lividly.

"It's my hair goddammit! I can dye it if I want!" She said shrilly.

"B–b-but. I loved my black ebony locks and now they're purple. Purple! Out of all colors you choose purple?" He slid a hand down his face, trying to control his anger. Why in the heck did her dying her hair bother him so much? It was just hair.

"Well you said no red or blonde. So I chose purple. It'll wash out in a month, so you'll just hafta get used to it for now." She said and folded her arms.

"You'll just hafta get used to it for now." He mimicked mockingly and then snorted. "I can't belive you lied to me."

"I didn't lie. It's just that Nami didn't have a wig and I didn't tell you, because I knew you'd freak out. Like you're doing right now."

He gave her a murderous stare. "I am NOT freaking!"

Sanji popped a sucker in his mouth and watched them intently.

Cat quelled her temper, because both of them yelling was getting them nowhere fast. "Okay. Okay. I'm sorry I dyed my hair without telling you."

"No you lied."

"I'm sorry I lied okay. I figured it's just hair and it didn't matter that much." She walked to him slowly. "I mean all in all I'm still Kitty. Just with purple hair. Right?"

He mumbled peevishly. His temper began to cool. "Yeah."

She put her hand on his bulging forearm. "And aren't I still hot?"

He looked at her beautiful face, then her purple hair, then her beautiful face and grinned affectionately. "Smokin' baby."

"Kiss already!" Nami shouted.

Cat smiled up at him. She knew Zolo wasn't one for too much public affection, but she didn't mind, because he showed enough in private. She coaxed his arms apart and sighed when he wrapped them around her.

Usopp, who stood in the crow's nest adjusted the number of magnification on his goggles. The image of a city's port came into view. "Land ho!"

They all stood at the port bow gazing at the city as it came into view. It was a large waterfront metropolis with domed, spiraled, and onion shaped roofs atop the towering buildings that rose above the streets forming a magnificent skyline. Various ships were already lined along the dock, tied down safely, and bobbing in the gently rising and falling waves.

Cat's stomach jumbled into her throat. They were finally here. They were finally in Bakarach. Normally she would have been shaking in her boots, but not now. Now she had people that were willing to stick through the entire ordeal with her. And she cherished them so very much. Hold on Jazz. She smiled when she felt pressure on her hand. She looked back at Zolo and gripped his hand. "Welcome to Bakarach."

Each of them gave a feral smile. Their blood pumped quickly through their veins, anticipating the fight that lay ahead. It had been a while since the Straw Hat Crew had any real action and it felt damn good to be back in the saddle.

Yay! Chapter nine I finally finished it. Wipes sweat from brow Don't hate me because I dyed Cat's hair purple, I couldn't honestly see her with another type of hair that would change her look so much. Read and Review please.

Love ya


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER:

One Piece is the property of Eiichiro Oda & Shonen Jump, all other characters and places are of the All Blue that is my imagination.

**Chapter X**

Robin sat in her room gazing at her reflection in the mirror waiting patiently as Nami brushed and styled her black hair while Cat applied makeup to her face. "Do I really need all of this?" She scrutinized the red sleeveless top that bared her taut belly and red satin skirt that pooled to the floor.

"We need to make you as luscious as possible, because you need to catch the king's eye." Nami stated as she pulled Robin's hair into a bun and pinned it down with a golden jeweled haircomb. "Finished."

Cat applied a soft shade of lipstick to her project's thin lips and fussed over a few details on her eyes to give her a smoky look. "You look great Robin." She applied a red veil around Robin's mouth and put a red and golden armcuff around her arm.

"Thanks." She stared at her reflection and smiled with satisfaction.

Nami leaned over her and rested a forearm on her shoulder. "Let's go over the details."

She nodded. "My name is Skye and I come from a distant land on the other side of the All Blue." She grinned impishly. "Alabasta."

The guys sat at the table with Usopp, going over the tale he was to spin. "One more time." Sanji commanded.

He ran a hand through his curly hair and let out a sigh. "I am Yael and I come from Western Chuchiki. I traveled across the All Blue and happened upon Skye. I took her with me and decided that such an exotic beauty should be sold only among the flowers of Bakarach." He spoke with a hint of monotony in his voice.

"How old is she?" Zolo asked, glancing at Sanji who sucked his lollipop with not a hint of emotion.

Usopp leaned back in his chair. "I believe she is well into her twenties, but is quite experienced in the art of pleasure."

"And that is when they strip her down to nothing." Luffyy stated with a lewd glint in his eye. He stole a sly glance to see if Sanji had reacted to his statement at all.

Sanji kept enjoying his sweet treat with a deadpan look on his handsome face. "How much will you take for her?" He switched the hard candy to the side of his mouth.

Usopp smiled. "No less than five thousand berri."

Zolo smiled approvingly. "You got it down. Just dress it up a little more and you'll have them eating out of your hands."

Sanji stood and took the lollipop out of his mouth. "Just don't overdo it Usopp." He popped the lollipop back into his mouth and strolled out of the room.

Zolo shook his head. He could barely believe Sanji. Robin was going headlong into a dangerous situation and he had barely batted an eye. He would so freak if Cat was going into a situation like Robin. What a cold bastard.

Later that afternoon Zolo stood in his room packing his clothes and trying to find a suitable outfit when Cat entered the room. He lifted his head from his suitcase and examined her appearance.

She smiled sweetly at him. "What do ya think?" She asked and twirled around. She wore a black waist-length jacket-with the collar popped of course-, a dark purple shirt with the Jolly Roger

symbol on the front, black shorts, and thigh high boots.

He grinned when he saw her bare belly. "So you finally showin' off the belly." His eyes ran over her taut muscular belly and vulgar thoughts rose into his mind like a supernova.

"Yeah," she said coyly, "ooh and I have this." She produced an eyepatch from her jacket and strapped it over her left eye. She put a fist on her hip. "Don't I look so pirateish?" She took a few steps forward and fell over his shoes. She couldn't see a darn thing. "Ow!"

He stifled a laugh. "You okay?"

She stood and stepped over his shoes. She held her hands out for him as she walked forward. "I can't see a damn thing."

He pulled her to him. "First of all, I don't think pirateish is a word. Second of all this..." He plucked the eyepatch from her eye. "This should stay on the ship, because I don't want you fallin' off the pier." Gently, he let his hand glance over the soft skin of her cheek.

She giggled and put her hand on his. "You'd worry if I was going into a situation like Robin right?"

He leaned forward until their lips were a mere hair's breadth apart. He looked deeply into those haunting blue eyes. "I'd freak."

She brushed her lips across his. "Then why doesn't Sanji care about Robin?"

He looped an arm around her slim waist and kept his loving gaze upon her. "You know why."

She exhaled softly, her cool breath tickling his lips. "Because their relationship isn't like ours." Her lips tingled, aching for his attention.

Their lips melted to each other and he grinned when she pinched his rear.

She drew back and gave him a seductive grin. "I love it when you wear these black pants babe." Her tongue flicked from her mouth and slowly, sensuously glided over her full, rosepink lips.

A trembling breath left him. "Do that again and we'll never leave this room." He breathed against her neck as he planted soft kisses down it.

The apples of her cheeks reddened. "You are such a rockhound, Roronoa."

He drew her closer and grinned salaciously at her. "Y—"

Nami banged on the door. "You guys ready in there?"

"Yeah." She put a hand over his mouth, trying to keep those entrancing lips of his off her neck before they made their way to her collar bone and she turned to puddy.

He put his hand on her wrist and pulled her hand off, eager to resume his task. "C'mere."

"You'd better be, cuz ain't no time for hanky-panky!" She yelled through the door.

Cat giggled and leaned backwards. "Zolo stop." She wriggled from his grasp. "I'll see you up top babe." She strutted towards the door, swaying her hips titillatingly, and walked out of the room.

He breathed out. "Mercy." There was not a woman alive that could rouse him like his little Kitty Cat. Moments later, he stepped out into the hallway and met Robin on the way to upperdeck. "Wow Robin you look—damn."

She fell in stride with him. "Thanks." She looked at him out of the corners of her eyes. "So, I was reading in a book and did you know that Bakarach is famous for its Rainbow Pearls?"

He looked at her peculiarly. "Really?" Why was she telling him this? He wasn't too fond of people just spouting off information about some random subject to him.

"Yeah. I hear that they are valuable. Legend says if a man buys it for the woman he loves, they'll never part again."

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?" He didn't too much believe in legends and mumbo-jumbo crap, but maybe Cat would want one.

Cat finished wrapping Usopp's turban. "Okay..." She placed an emerald on the white cloth and smiled at her work. "Just stick to the plan Teller of Tales."

"Yeah." He reached up and shifted the turban to the center of his head.

"We'll go first and buy a messenger hawk for Robin." Sanji spoke instructively and leaned against the wall.

"I know. And Robin and I will leave afterwards."

Cat smiled sugarily at him. "You got it my friend." She poked at his hair, hoping the humidity didn't turn it into a mass of curling locks.

The other six of them disembarked from the boat and soon were strolling along the harbor, which was packed with people. The smell of fish, both putrid and fresh, met their nostrils while they strolled along the large seafront shops. Fisherman vendors wailed over the chatter of the slow-moving crowd:

"Fish! Get your fresh fish!"

"Monster Crab here! Fresh from the sea!"

"White Giant Squid! Great on Crackers!"

Nami looked back at Zolo and Cat. He wasn't even holding Cat's hand. Jeez did he always have to be such a tough guy? She wondered if Zolo even loved her, because he barely even showed it. He didn't kiss her around people, or hug her, or be romantic. Sometimes she thought he only wanted her for one thing. She looped an arm around Luffyy's and turned her head.

Cat touched Zolo's arm. "There's where they sell rainbow pearls." She pointed at a medium sized building with an open clam displaying a pearl on the top.

He stared at the store for a moment and then at Cat who had turned her attention to Chopper who was trying his best to avoid the group of children that walked towards them. The young reindeer had learned long ago that it was to his advantage if he steered clear of kids, especially groups of girls who tended to think he was a teddy bear, and children loved to squeezed and pull at their teddy bears. Zolo shook his head. Poor Chopper. Stealthily he eased away and slipped into the crowd without anyone noticing.

* * *

They stopped and asked an old man where the nearest hawk rookery was, much to Luffyy's dismay, and soon found themselves walking into a sunlit, spacious room. The scent of bird droppings and raw meat assaulted their senses. "It stinks in here." Luffyy announced rather loudly.

Chopper jumped when a hawk landed on his hat and began preening itself with little consideration of the reindeer trembling beneath him. "Oh no."

Cat looked down at the little reindeer. "Why are you so scared fuzzbucket? That hawk couldn't pick you up if it tried."

"I know." He put his hoof over his mouth. "But one of those things ate this snow marmot I knew. It was so awful, I tried to warn him but..." His eyes widened when he relived the event in his mind's eye.

"But you're safe Chop."

He looked up at the hawk and squirmed when it pecked at his hat. "You've never seen what this thing's talons can do. It ripped Popo's stomach open like it was taking off a band-aid. No one is safe."

Cat's brow raised and she cast a strange look at the fretting reindeer. "Yeah, that sounds kinda irrational to me Chop."

The owner brought them a rather large female hawk that was perched on his glove. "This is Babette. She is a fine specimen. One of my strongest flyers." He handed the bird a cube of raw meat.

Chopper hid behind Cat's leg when the bird gave a strident screech and gobbled down the meat effortlessly. "No one is safe." He whispered to himself and then jumped again when the hawk on his head took flight.

Nami tuned the man out when he began talking about how the messenger hawks had been used for hundreds of years and how they had been used in many a war. She looked around the room and then noticed that they were a crew member short. Where was Zolo?

* * *

Zolo walked into the shop 'Pearls 'R' Us' and gaged his surroundings. The name wasn't lying. Pearls crammed the shelves in all colors: blue, pink, black, purple, white etc. They were made into different jewelry: rings, earrings, bracelets, necklaces, and haircombs. However none of them were what he sought. Where were the rainbow pearls?

"May I help you son?"

Zolo turned his attention to the middle-aged, brawny man at the clerk's desk. "Yeah." He approached the desk. "I'm lookin' for the rainbow pearls."

He walked around the desk. "Ah, those are quite popular. Let me show you the aisle."

"Ummm. Is it possible that I could find the pearl myself and make the necklace?"

Walt regarded Zolo for a moment. The pearl was expensive in itself, but the labor that went into stringing it was half of his asking price. If the green haired man found and made the necklace himself the price would be cheaper. Jeez, what a cheapskate. "Why?"

He folded his arms and tapped his foot nervously. "It'll mean more if I make it."

He gazed at Zolo attentively, taking in his appearance, especially the three swords on his hip. "I see. This is for your little lady?"

"Well, she's hardly a lady, but yeah it is."

Walt chuckled and leaned against the top of a rack that held novelty items. "I used to be a boxer when I was young. Old Iron Walt they called me, because I could knock out a man with one lick, with no skin off my back, even if he outweighed me by over a hundred pounds." A nostalgic expression presented itself in his eyes as he talked about his youthful years.

Zolo's eyes darted left and right listlessly. Why was the man telling him his life story?

"I boxed for twelve years and only got knocked out twice. Yep.." He tugged at his pants. "I was just like you, tougher than nails, and then I met Mona and she tamed me. Just like your little lady tamed you."

He held his hands up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa old timer. Ain't nobody tamed me."

Walt flashed him a lop-sided grin. "Really? Well it seems to me she already has you tagged and collared."

Zolo arched a brow inquisitively.

He pointed at the necklace on Zolo's neck.

"Just show me where the dang rainbow clams are." He growled vexedly.

Zolo stood on the bank looking out over the beach and the froth upon the waves as they gently lapped at the shore. He slid down the bank, followed closely by Walt. He wore thick, yellow, wading boots and carried a clam's knife in one hand and a bucket in the other.

Walt led him to the clam colonies which lay between flags floating on the surface of the shoals. Each flag had a different color on it, an indicator of the clam colony that lay beneath the water. He pointed to the multicolored flag. "There's your colony."

He listened intently as Walt instructed him on the proper way to find a clam with a pearl within it: there was no proper way, it was trial and error, you just had to open clam after clam. He walked across the sandy beach and waded into the shallows, cursing when the tip of his swords' sheaths got wet, rolled his pants' legs up, and grabbed a clam. The clam creaked as he wriggled the flat knife between its mouth and pried it open. No pearl.

* * *

The slave market bustled with business. Traders from all over the Aega Aega Sea sold their "merchandise" to the highest bidder. People of all species, ages, and races were being sold like livestock. Usopp looked at his surroundings and sneered in disgust at the filthy profession and bit back his anger. Slave trading was despicable.

"Do you see the king?" Robin asked lowly. She made it a point to keep her head low and walk an entire two paces behind her 'master.'

Usopp spotted a man fitting Cat's description reclining at a luxurious table. "That's got to be him." He navigated his way around two men arguing.

Robin's brow furrowed quizzically when she saw Khale sitting at the table with what appeared to be some of his aristocratic peers. "Ya sure? But he's such a runt."

The man at the booth preceding the platform stopped them. "Papers." He held out his hand.

"What?" Usopp asked nervously.

The man rubbed his clean shaven chin and tugged at his vest. He did not have a lot of patience. "The papers that show that her immunization shots are up to Bakarachian standards so she is not diseased." He answered in a gruff voice.

"Oh. How silly of me." He reached in the right inner pocket of his vest and pulled out a rolled document of paper. "Here ya go." He offered the papers to the man.

He took them and began examining them closely.

Usopp dug his nails into his palms nervously. Oh shit. What if he found out they were false? Would they try to kill him?

The man raised his eyes to Usopp. "Alright. You may go next." He handed them back to the inconspicuously nervous gunner.

Usopp retrieved them and returned the scrolled papers back to his inner pocket. He and Robin pushed their way through the crowd, both trying to ignore the screams of women as their children were ripped from their arms.

Robin scowled beneath her mask when she saw a mother crying as her teenage daughter was sold as a personal slave to a hideously obese man. "This is so screwed up."

"Yeah." He turned his head when he saw a man slap the young boy he had just purchased. "It is." He held onto Cat's words 'you're gonna see some stuff that's gonna make your blood boil, but don't do anything. Because if you do the plan will be shot to shit.'

They stopped at the large, square platform, both clenching their teeth as they watched the man on the stage sell small children like Grade-A meat to hungry customers. The children cried piteously when they were scooped up and thrown forcefully to their new owners.

The bare chested man wearing a large nose ring and armed with a wicked looking whip stared at them, and then licked his lips when he saw Robin. He swaggered down the stairs to them. "Well aren't we a pretty one." He took the veil from her mouth. "A really pretty one."

Usopp stepped in front of her protectively. "I was told I could go next."

He took the hint. "Of course."

Usopp sucked air through his large nose. "Come on wench." He snarled at Robin and pushed her towards the stairs. She was going to kill him for this.

Khale set his golden and gem-studded goblet on the table when he saw the beautiful Robin. "Hmm." He sat up in his chaise in interest. "Looks like we have a woman with looks worthy to be a palace concubine."

Xane grinned when he laid his eyes upon Robin and her beautiful form. "Looks like it." Lust and heat zipped through his blood at the thought of touching her.

Usopp took a breath. He knew what was riding on his performance. He gave a flamboyant bow to the king and to the people in the bidding pen. "Friends. Countrymen. Your Majesties. I am Yael a merchant from Western Chuchiki. It was barely two years ago when I set sail from my hometown and embarked upon a mission across the All Blue. I and my crew braved sea monsters, pirates, and near death experiences. Why? Well I will tell you why. I once heard from an old man, when I was a young child, of a place named Alabasta where beautiful women are as common as the culture is diverse here." His voice rang out loud and clear throughout the market. "I braved blistering heat in the day and freezing cold at night until I came upon six beautiful sisters. You may ask where the other five are. I sold them all, but I left this one because I knew that her beauty was fit only for an esteemed one of the crown jewel of the Aega Aega Sea to look upon."

The crowd cheered thunderously.

"This beauty that you see before you is Skye." He held his hand out in presentation of Robin. "The daughter of a lowly cactus farmer."

"How old is she?" Someone in the crowd asked.

He turned to the man. "She is well into her twenties, but is very skilled in the art of pleasure. I made sure of that." He grinned licentiously. Robin was going to rip his head off when this blew over. He let his gaze wander a bit but always returned it to the king, trying to discern his level of interest.

The seller unclasped her shirt and skirt in one deft movement. Her clothes fell to the floor in a heap, revealing her bare skin beneath. There was not a man with a dry mouth in the crowd.

Usopp clamped down on his lip. _Shit! _Robin was a babe!

She swallowed her anger and cooperated when the seller told her to turn so that everyone on all angles could get a good look of her sumptuous body. This was humiliating. She wanted to strangle the seller until he took his last breath, but she knew it was for the greater good. So, she did nothing outside of quietly fuming.

The people, especially the men, began shouting and waving money frantically.

"I'll take no less than five thousand berri!" He bellowed over the cacophony.

They took out more money and began shouting prices out while the seller pointed at the highest bidders.

Khale glanced at Xane.

Xane stood and all grew silent as a tomb. "His Majesty wishes to have your product as one of his palace concubines."

Usopp bowed deeply, concealing the small smile on his lips. They had finally taken the bait. "Such an exotic beauty is fit for only such a great king."

Khale looked over her form ravenously. He slightly narrowed his eyes. " I will give you your asking price." Squarely he stared into Usopp's dark eyes.

A cold chill went through Usopp when he gazed into Khale's eyes, because they were like looking into two violet pools of nothingness. He perceptively caught the hint in Khale's voice and reacted accordingly. "No my King. Your servant couldn't possibly charge you. It would be an honor if you would take her as a gift."

Khale gave a sated smile. "Of course you would. Many thanks." He looked at one of the men sitting at the table. "Dress her and bring her to the palace."

Nami, who stood at the very back of the crowd with the others, shook her head furiously. "This is a messed up country."

Sanji puffed on his cigarette, turned his back, and started to saunter towards the next street. It was way too hard for him to watch Robin being ogled and then given to the king as if she were some type of new trinket. Nami was right, Bakarach was a messed up country.

* * *

Hours later Zolo squatted in the shoals prying open another clam shell. The shell popped open, revealing the inside. No pearl. He swore in frustration and wiped the sweat from his brow. That was the one hundred and fifty-fourth clam he had opened today. "Dammit all to hell!" Walt had told him that the colony numbered into the thousands and stretched over a mile out into the shallows. There was no way he was going through them all just for one measly pearl. The image of the elated smile spreading across Cat's face appeared in his mind. Shit. He threw the clam over his shoulder into the bucket and picked up another clam.

Nami who had inquired of Walt about Zolo's whereabouts, stood on the bank. "What the hell are you doing!" She stared a the pile of clams spilling over the bucket's edge and arched and eyebrow inquiringly. What was he doing?

He grit his teeth. "None of your damn business!" He fired back.

She put her hands on her hips. "Just stop playing in the water like a two-year old and come on! We found a house in the middle class neighborhood!"

"Just send somebody to come get me!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"But your girlfriend will hafta carry your bags!"

"So? She won't break an arm! Just send someone!"

Nami rolled her eyes. "Fine!" She stomped away, muttering swear words under her breath.

He rolled his eyes and opened another shell. No pearl. He threw it in the pile and pried open another one. No pearl. "Davy Jones' friggin locker!" He threw it in the pile angrily and stood, stretching his legs. Maybe if he waded a little further. He waded deeper, keeping his eyes on the clear water below so he didn't step on any clams, and picked up another ordinary shell. He waded back to his bucket and pried it open in anticipation. He pumped a fist in the air when he saw the round glossy pearl sitting comfortably within the clam. His smile faltered when he saw that it was simply a normal white pearl. "Shit." Did he get the wrong kind? He glanced at the flag, it was multicolored. "Aw man." Just his luck, all that looking and the pearl he found was nothing special. He took the pearl out and held it up to the sun.

The sun's rays shined upon the pearl and to his delight all the colors of the rainbow danced upon the pearl's glittering surface simultaneously. "Whoa. Cat's gonna love this." He muttered excitedly. He pick up the bucket and turned it upside down so that he clams could fall back into the water and glue themselves back to the rock, took the bucket in hand and bolted towards the bank.

* * *

Sanji stood in the large kitchen cooking over a large griddle when Nami stomped into the room. "What's your problem?" He used a spatula to constantly flip over the vidalia onions sauteeing on the griddle.

She folded her arms and leaned against the counter near the sink. "Zolo is my problem."

"Yeah?" He poured a generous amount of sesame seed oil in the vegetables stirfrying in the skillet. "What happened?"

"Why doesn't he act like he loves Cat? He doesn't kiss her and he doesn't hug her. Okay sure he spoke so romantically to her in Tinpai, but since then nothing, nada, zilch. Sometimes I think he just wants her for one thing. I mean, he made her carry his luggage for Pete's sake!" She gestured lividly.

Sanji clamped his teeth and flipped over the steaks at the end of the griddle. He walked to the brick oven built into the wall and checked on the chocolate cake baking within. "Sometimes you should just shut up Nami. Because when you speak your IQ level drops a couple of notches." He ambled back to the stove and poked at he steaks.

Her bottom lip quivered. Sanji had never spoken to her like that before. "Sanji."

He turned the griddle and stove on low and looked at her evenly with those ice blue eyes. "Zolo ain't Luffyy, or Usopp, or me. We all show our tender emotions with ease. Zolo is a different breed. He didn't have anyone to take care of him when he was out on his own and with the job he had it didn't pay to appear soft. So acting like nothing fazes him became like second nature." He scowled at her. "And you're a goddamned fool if you think for a second he isn't ass over elbows in love with that girl."

"B-but what about the twelve dozen roses?"

Sanji snorted and folded his arms. "Love ain't always gotta be shown with all that extravagance. It ain't always about showering someone with a room full of roses, or chocolates, and teddy bears. Sometimes it's just a simple glance or a gentle touch. You'd know that if you observed them together sometimes." He turned away from her, increased the griddle's heat, and resumed cooking.

"I found him!" Luffyy announced when he walked into the house, with his firstmate close behind.

Zolo stared around at the ornate furniture in the sitting room with their shades of deep earthy colors. "Not bad." He crossed to the kitchen, following the delicious scent that tickled his nose. He leaned against the archway. "Nami, about today..."

"Yeah. It's okay." She said coldly.

He shot her a confused glance. "Yo, lovecook where's Cat?"

Nami stared at Zolo in confusion. Why were his hands behind his back?

"In her room, at the end of the hall upstairs."

Cat stood in the second story window looking out at the houses next to them absently. Her mind was on Jazz...and Robin. She hoped Robin was okay. One day she would repay Robin for her kindness.

"Daydreamin'? Or worryin'?" He entered the room.

She turned from the window and beamed at him. "Hi babe." She crossed to him and hugged him tightly. "I thought you were gonna get hopelessly lost."

He smiled down at her and patted her hair. "Nah. Luffy showed me the way."

She looked up at the big grin on his face and the sparkle in his green eyes. "What's going on? Why are you so happy?"

He brushed a finger over her cheek. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise. Now, shut them."

She closed her eyes. "This had better not be a joke."

He pulled her arms from his waist and placed the black velvet box in her hand. "Don't peek." He said when he saw her start to crack open an eye. Nervously he opened the box, revealing the steadily changing pearl. God he hoped she liked it. " He stepped away. "Okay open them."

She opened her eyes quickly and gaped when she saw the rainbow pearl. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out at first. "Ohhh..."

Sanji dropped a pan when Cat's earshattering scream erupted from upstairs.

"Ohmigod!" She held up the necklace, caressing the smooth chain and the clasp, that was in the shape of a cat. "Ohmigod!" She threw the box aside.

"You like it?" He asked anxiously.

"I looove it!" She clutched it to her heart. "Ohmigod." She jumped into his arms and began kissing him passionately. "This had to be so expensive." She said after she broke the kiss.

He simply gave a shrug.

"Oh wow." She squeezed him tighter and then gasped. "But I didn't get you anything."

"It's okay." He took the necklace from her fingers and turned her, brushing her hair aside so he could see the naked flesh of her neck. He clasped the necklace on with nervous fingers. "I'm just glad you like it." He drew her closer to him and placed a hot kiss to her neck. "Besides you can thank me tonight and we'll be even."

Her cheeks grew scarlet. "You got it babe." She turned and wrapped her arms around him, snuggling her head into his chest and enjoying the feel of the muscles beneath his shirt.

He encircled his arms around her small body and looked down when he heard her sniffle. "Are you crying?"

"No." She wiped her tears away quickly. She had gotten more expensive gifts from men, hell one guy offered her his friggin' crown, but none of them compared to Zolo's single pearl.

He smiled fondly down at her and tightened his hold. It had taken him four hours to find a single pearl, drill the hole, and string it, which was a lot of work, but seeing the happiness on her face was worth it.

Her eyes flew open. "I have to show Nami." She left his grasp and bounded out of the room and downstairs. "Naaami!"

Nami stood from the couch. "Yeah?"

She pointed to the necklace excitedly. "Look what Zolo got me!"

Nami gazed in wonder at the glittering pearl. "Oh my gosh! It's beautiful!" They held hands and squealed in delight. "Wow, Zolo got you this? Didn't know he had such good taste."

"Hey I'm dating her ain't I." He said jokingly.

The image of Zolo squatting in water with a huge pile of opened clams spilling over the bucket's brim resurfaced in her memory. Her hazel eyes expanded when she realized that he had spent his entire afternoon trying to find one pearl as a present for Cat. "Awww." She put her hands over her heart. "So that's what you were doing on the beach."

Cat looked back at him and put a hand over her mouth. "You made this for me with your own hands?"

He rubbed the back of his head, a little embarrassed that his secret was revealed. "Yeah." He staggered a bit when she flung herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, stroking her hair gently.

"Awww." Nami said with starry eyes. He did love her.

Sanji gave Nami a triumphant glance.

Luffyy snorted. "Thanks a lot Zolo." Now Nami would want him to pick through a bunch of clams. "Way to make us look bad."

* * *

Robin walked into the lavish room designated to her by the king. "It is quite lovely." Her eyes fell upon the large bed that lay beneath a translucent canopy. She was going to really enjoy sleeping in a bed that was not bolted to the floor.

The eunuch nodded. "It is and you are just number sixty. You should see Number One's room." He ushered her into the room. "Now, dinner starts promptly at seven. So, don't be late. His majesty does not tolerate tardiness well."

She nodded humbly. "When will I get to explore the palace?" She sniffed the perfume in the bottle, delighting in the soft odor.

He ran a hand over his long ponytail as he ogled her. She was quite beautiful. "Why?"

She clasped her hands in front of herself. "My master told me that the Grand Palace here was quite beautiful and I just wanted to see if he was telling the truth." She didn't know how long she could keep this servile charade up, because she was seriously getting tired of men brazenly staring at her curves. She batted her eyes at him.

"Okay, but don't wander too far."

"I won't." She curtseyed to him, making sure to smile timidly.

He gave her a lewd grin and exited the room, grabbing her rear on the way out.

Robin nearly bit blood from her bottom lip. _It's for the greater good. It's for the greater good, _she repeated in her head. She took in a breath when the door closed. Cat owed her a big one, and she couldn't wait to collect on her debt. She opened the door slowly and crept out of the room. She had to find Jazz and quick before any suspicions were aroused about her presence. Silently, she sneaked down the candle-lit hall, making it a point to stay in the shadows. She looked around the corner of the column and kept walking. She came to the end of the hallway and looked left and right down the bedarkened halls.

"Where are you going?"

She stopped and turned to see a handsome man behind her. "Prince Xane." She put a hand over her heart in mock surprise. "You startled me." She gave a deep bow.

He stared at her unyieldingly. The shadows from the light danced upon his face making him seem even more diabolical. "Where are you going?" He repeated.

She gulped nervously, thankful for the barely adequate light. "I was just exploring the palace to see if it was as beautiful as the rumors say, sir."

He kept his cold eyes on hers, letting them drop south only once to gage the size of her breasts. "You will explore the palace _only _in the daytime. To explore under the cover of night will arouse suspicion." He strolled to her until they were barely a foot apart and folded his arms. "There is not a reason I should be suspicious of you is there Skye?"

She dropped her head and clasped her hands in front of her. "No Prince Xane. There is none."

"Hmph. There had better not be, because it would be a shame to disfigure such a beautiful face." He shot her a threatening glance and sauntered down the hallway.

Robin stared over her shoulder at him. She would have to be more careful when roaming the halls. Should she keep going? Or should she go back to the room? She weighed her options and started her way back to the room.

* * *

Zolo lay on his back with one hand behind his head and the other playing in Cat's purple hair. Walt's words echoed in his mind. _Well I see she already has you tagged and collared. _He picked up the locket and let it lay in his palm. The moons gentle beam glinted off the sapphire, causing the white dragon within to reappear. _Then I met Mona and she tamed me, just like your little lady tamed you. _He gripped the locket. Nobody tamed him and he didn't want to be tagged and collared. He was not a possession or some sort of dog on his master's leash. A scowl pasted itself on his face. He pulled it over his head and laid it on the night stand.

The late summer morning sun shined through the window, warming the sheets of the bed. Cat's eyes fluttered open when the sun's rays shined upon them. She stretched sleepily, relishing in the feel of her lover's skin against her own. She lay there for a moment, simply delighting in the warm sun's rays soaking into her skin and Zolo's wonderful scent permeating her nostrils. "Mmm." Tenderly, she kissed his muscular belly.

He stirred and then awakened, passing her an affectionate grin. "Morning Kitty."

She scooted upwards and was about to kiss him when she noticed her prized locket was not around his neck. "What happened to my necklace?"

"I took it off." He said casually.

She stared at him in disbelief for a moment. "Why?"

He gave an apathetic shrug. "Because I don't like being tagged and collared like a dog." He said harshly.

She blinked once, gaining her bearings. How could he even think that? "You think that's what it means?"

"I'm right aren't I."

A pained expression passed through her eyes but vanished in a puff. The covers rustled as she sat up. She reached over him, not uttering a single word, picked her necklace from the night stand, and placed it around her neck. She threw back the covers and stood, baring all of her luscious nakedness. Quickly, and with sharp movements, she pulled on her silk knee-length housecoat.

"Where are you goin?"

She grit her teeth. "To take a shower." She snapped.

"Oh." He sat up against the wooden headboard. "Can I join?" He asked smoothly.

What the hell? How stupid was he? He had just said he felt like she had put a collar around his neck and now he wanted to take a shower with her? She didn't feel like kicking his butt right now. Her feet padded against the glossy floor as she walked to the door. She grabbed the knob and opened the door.

"Is that a no?"

She glared back at him. "That's a hell no." She slammed the door behind herself, leaving behind a confused Zolo.

He raised an eyebrow. Why was she so damned upset? He grumbled and snuggled beneath the spread, still trying to figure out what he had done wrong.

* * *

The bath for the concubines was a large room with a single massive marble tub for all the concubines to bathe in. Round mirrors lined the wall, providing each concubine with a way to examine her appearance before she left the bath. Attendants, young girls of course, sat in the corners ready to do their ladies' bidding. Steam curled from the hot water which ran red from the fireflower petals floating on the surface. The fifty-nine women, each stunningly beautiful and not all human, sat in the tub engaging in small talk and gossip.

Robin stopped at the end of the Olympic sized tub and stuck a toe in the water, testing its heat. She eased into the hot water and lay her head back, enjoying the aromatic scent of the flower petals and bath beads in the fresh water. "Mmm." She said when her skin blossomed with goosebumps. Oh man this was heavenly. She never got the chance on the ship to just lay back and relax in the tub, because someone was always banging on the door screaming that it was their turn to bathe. She opened an eye when she noticed that it had grown silent. The women all stared at her. "Ummm. Hi." She said a bit sheepishly.

A young woman that appeared to be barely into her twenties spoke first. "So, you're the new girl huh?" She asked acidly, her green eyes flashing fiercely.

"Yeah." The water rippled when she reached behind her head for her washtowel and soap. "I am."

"I'm Lai, number ten. And I don't like you." She flipped her damp, brown hair.

Robin shrugged. "That's your prerogative." She started lathering her soap.

"What's your name?" Another girl who appeared to be in her late teens, asked softly.

"Skye." She began washing her neck.

The young woman pulled her full lips into a smile. "I am Leah, number fifty." She offered her hand to Robin.

Robin leaned forward and shook it cordially. "Nice to meet you honey."

"You as well." She cupped a hand around her mouth. "Don't mind Lai, she's just a she-harpy wench."

Another woman with fiery red hair spoke with a thick accent. "So I 'ear that you are from 'cross te All Blue."

"Yeah, I am. From Alabasta." She started to wash her breasts, trying to seem unaffected by their presence.

"So. You are, like, really exotic?" Another beautiful woman with soft white wings standing from her back asked curiously.

She nodded. "I guess so."

They all began to murmur amongst themselves, some glancing jealously at Robin while others gave her warm smiles.

Lai snorted. "Well, don't think you can take my spot Number Sixty. Stay in your place or I will put you there, new girl." She growled venomously.

Robin rolled her eyes and ignored her. "Yeah." She needed to learn some information and fast before the back biting began.

Robin sat next to Leah at the mirror. "Umm Leah?"

"Yes?" She applied her makeup carefully.

She looked over her shoulder. "Is there a maproom in the palace?" She fixed the jeweled haircomb in her elaborately styled hair.

Leah stared at her in bewilderment. "Why do wish to know that?"

She pulled at her hoop earrings. "My mom was a navigator and when I look at maps I feel closer to her."

"Oh." She sent her a sympathetic glance. "Yes, I will show you, but later. We have breakfast now."

Robin smiled gaily. "You don't know how much this means to me."

Leah merely smiled and examined her appearance in the mirror. "Oh it's nothing."

* * *

Later that day Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, and Nami sat in the family room playing a game of craps. Luffy rolled the pair of dice in hand. He threw down a twenty berri bill into the pile of money. "Bet five." He open his hand and let the dice drop to the table. The dice rolled and came to a stop with three white dots on both die. "Aw, six." He picked up the dice and rolled again. The dice came to a stop with a dot on both dice. "Noooo!"

Usopp laughed merrily. "Snakeyes!" He pointed at Luffy and continued to laugh at his friend's misfortune.

"Shut up Usopp!" Luffy growled.

Zolo, who sat on the couch watching them intently, chortled. "That's the fourth time you've crapped out Luffy, maybe you should just quit."

"Hell no." Luffy folded his arms stubbornly.

Sanji flicked the ash of his cigarette in the ashtray. "Yo, hand me the bones." He held out a hand.

Luffy grumbled and dropped the dice in the chef's outstretched hand.

Sanji puffed on his cigarette and simultaneously produced a fifty berri bill. "Bet four." He dropped it in the pile. The dice rattled as he rolled them around in his hand.

Cat walked into he room and flopped down on the couch, not even acknowledging Zolo's presence.

Zolo stared at her incredulously. "Hi Kitty."

She folded her arms and turned her attention to the others, utterly ignoring him.

"Hi Cat." He repeated, this time with a little more force.

She looked at him with cold eyes, cocked her head to the side as if she were confused, and snorted. She refolded her arms and returned her attention to the rest of the crew.

Zolo gaped at her. He usually didn't mind when someone ignored him, but when Cat did, it ate him alive. "Fine." He folded his arms and sat back in the couch.

Sanji and Usopp gave each other a sideways glance. A tense fog that could be cut with a knife fell over the room.

The couple sat there in silence, Zolo at one end of the couch and Cat at the other end. He glanced at her, trying to judge her anger by her appearance. Her arms were folded, legs crossed, and lips pinched so hard they were turning white. Damn. She was very pissed. He couldn't take the silence any longer. "Oh my god!" He said exasperately. "You can't just sit there and not say anything."

She rolled her eyes. "And why not? It's my mouth." She held her chin insolently up in the air.

He raised an eyebrow. Now, he knew what was wrong. "Is this about the necklace?"

She glared at him. How in the heck could he ask such a dumb question? "Do you have to ask?" She asked snappishly.

"Goddammit! It's just a friggin' necklace for cryin' out loud!"

"Aww." Sanji said romantically, "their first _real _fight."

"No it's not." She said, trying to fight her temper.

"You're right, it's not just a necklace..."

Her eyes took on a starry glance. She thought he finally understood, until she heard his next words.

He leaned over, a slightly spiteful glint in his eyes. "It's a collar. Well, I'm nobody's dog."

A spasm of irritation passed over her beautiful face and she leaned towards him. "Well you're lucky, because if you _were_ my dog, I'd cut off your balls!"

Sanji's eyes rounded. _Don't say it Zolo, please for All Blue's sake don't say it._ He pleaded silently.

Zolo stared at her with angry eyes. "Well it's too late for that now isn't it!"

The craps game came to a screaming stop. Sanji's cigarette fell from his gaping mouth. He'd said it. The fool had actually said it.

"This is gonna get ugly." Nami said quietly. The four gazed apprehensively at Cat, bracing themselves for the explosion.

Her face turned a shade of deep red that could easily make a tomato green with envy, her teeth gnashed, and the vein in her temple pulsated dangerously. A bitter chuckle rumbled from within her chest.

_Oh shit, _Zolo thought. He knew what that laugh meant, she had left pissed in her dust.

"You bastard." She got to her feet. "Where in the hell do you come up with this shit? You know what Zolo, you are an insufferable, thoughtless, asshole!" She stormed towards the archway.

He jumped to his feet. "Don't walk away from me! We're not done yet!" He stalked behind her.

"Yes we are!" She screamed back and walked across the hall to the barroom.

"No the hell we ain't! We're done when I say we're done!" He roared furiously.

His words sparked a flaming anger within her causing the hellions within her rage to dance merrily. She clicked. She stopped in midstride, grasped a throwing dagger from an unknown spot on her person, and hurled it at him expertly.

He turned aside and pressed his back against the wall. Shit! The dagger spun through the air and buried its tip in the wall of the family room.

Sanji and the others stared at the dagger with bugged eyes. "Hohoholy crap!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Dude!" He looked at Zolo, who was presently peeking around the corner of the archway. "Did she just throw that at you?" He would make sure he stayed on her good side. "Damn that's...remind me to never get on that girl's bad side." He held the cigarette between his forefinger and middlefinger and inhaled the nicotine, and let out a contented breath, blowing a puff of smoke.

Zolo decided it best to let her cool off for a little while and made his way back into the family room.

Luffy shook his head. "Wow, Cat's really mad at you Zolo."

Zolo narrowed his eyes at Luffy. "Thank you for that keen observation Captain Obvious." He said with a buttload of acid.

Cat's boots pounded against the hard wood floor as she stomped towards the door. She yanked her leather jacket on and jerked the door open. "Let's go Sanji." She growled.

He picked up the dice. "But I'm in the middle of a craps g—" He broke his sentence off when she shot him a murderous glance. "Okay, guys, I'm outta here." He dropped the dice to the table. Four. "Damn." Slowly he stood and made his way to Cat. He let her out first and closed the door behind himself.

Nami glared at her surly crewmate when he sat down. "Jerk."

"What?"

She stood. "You know Zolo, you can be a _real _bastard sometimes." She exited the room followed by Usopp and lastly Luffy.

Zolo shrugged stolidly. He didn't care if they were mad or about them leaving the room. Hell, he liked to be alone. He crossed his arms and settled into the sofa, enjoying the lavish cushions. His eyes lidded and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Robin followed closely behind Leah. Her eyes darted left and right warily as she gazed around at the towering columns that lay in the corners of the corridors and magnificently painted portraits hanging on the polished stone wall. The palace was beautiful. She wished she had time to learn more about the kings in the portraits, but, sadly, there was no time for poring over history.

"Here we are." She stopped at a large arch in the wall. "The maproom." She held her hand out in presentation.

Maps were everywhere: on the tables, large maps on the walls, and on shelves. She hurried into the room and began browsing frantically through the scrolls of maps. "Damn." She lamented after a fruitless fifteen minute search.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." Leah said softly. "What kind of map are you looking for?"

She looked at her suspiciously, but did not speak. Leah seemed to be a pleasant young lady, but she had no room to trust a person she hardly even knew. "I'll find it."

"I see." She strolled further into the room. She knew what Robin sought and she knew exactly where it was located. The bottom of her shoes clicked against the floor as she walked to the large cherry oak table where the scrolls of maps were stacked in a pyramid. She pulled the scroll from the bottom, fixed them like they had been undisturbed, and spread it across half of the table. "Here you go."

Robin walked to the table and looked down at the map. Her jaw fell slack. It was the map of the secret network of passageways and tunnels running through and beneath the palace. She stared at Leah with wary, hardened eyes.

Leah gave a small smile. "My lips are sealed."

"Thank you." She rolled up the scroll and placed it in the folds of her sari. They had just started to leave when Xane barred the way.

"What are you doing in here?" He leaned against the archway.

They bowed simultaneously. "I was just showing Skye the maproom Highness," Leah said in a soft polite voice.

He stared at Robin with sharp gray eyes brimming with suspicion. "And pray tell me why she wanted to come to the maproom?"

Robin took the hint to provide him with an explanation. "My mother was a cartographer Highness and she died many years ago. So, when I am looking at maps, I feel as if she is still with me," she answered with downcast eyes.

Leah clenched her teeth as her stomach flopped and flipped nervously.

"Really?"

"Yes."

He sauntered to her, wearing a look of suspicion like a cheap suit. "Your mother was a cartographer?" He stopped when they were merely inches apart and stared down at her with piercing silver eyes.

She was not afraid of him or those searching eyes, because she was a master at maintaining her poise. "Yes Highness."

He arched an eyebrow. "Why do you not look me in the eye?"

She looked at the floor. "I do not wish to offend you Highness." She spoke politely.

Her answer appeased him greatly. He ran a hand over her curled hair. "You will not my dear." He cupped her chin in his hand and held it upward. He squashed his mouth to hers, letting his tongue fondle her mouth.

Robin closed her eyes. Oh god! She was kissing the bad guy, and what was worse, she was actually enjoying it. "Mmmm." Her lips, as if they had their own mind, responded and began working against his, caressing his tongue with hers passionately. She did not resist when he drew her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

He broke the kiss and pulled his lips into a smile while slowly running a hand through his chin length snow white hair. "Quite tasty." He caressed her cheek.

She smiled weakly. Shit. She hoped he didn't feel the map in the folds of her sari. "Yes your Highness."

He touched her neck gently. "You may go."

She and Leah bowed to him and scurried out of the room and down the hall. Shit. She had just kissed the enemy. Oh god what if he wanted her to fulfill her duties as a concubine? Shit.

Leah looked at her with concern. "You okay?"

"Yes. It's nothing I can't handle." She shot her a reassuring smile.

* * *

Cat flopped down in the cushioned metal straight-back chair and leaned on the round table. They were at Salizaar's, a café where diners could eat both inside and alfresco. "Uggh!"

Sanji sat down across from her and gave her a sympathetic look. "You okay?"

"Do I friggin' look okay?" She growled. "I can't- I can't believe he thinks I'm tryin' to collar him! One day he's spending his entire afternoon to make me a pearl necklace and the next he's sayin' I cut his balls off!"

The other people dining alfresco began glancing from their own tables to Cat's with quizzical eyes.

Sanji smiled apologetically at the people. "Maybe you should lower your voice."

She glared at him. "Sometimes he makes me so mad I just wanna take his head and go nyahnyahnyanyahhhnyah..." She said as she pounded her fist into the palm of her hand and ground it with her knuckles. "...ya know. He makes me crazy!" She threw her hands up in disgust.

Sanji stared at the passerby walking down the street, some were families, others were alone, and still others were lovers holding hands. "So I see." Man he needed a cigarette.

"I mean—"

"Hi." A young waitress chirped sweetly and placed a red menu in front of them. "I''m Pilar and I will be your waitress this afternoon. Anything in particular you looking for?" She blushed when she looked at the very handsome Sanji. "This evening's special is manicotti stuffed with provolone and parmesan cheese mixed with fresh herbs, and topped with tomato sauce." She recited amiably. "Oh-oh I'm sorry, I forgot to ask for appetizers."

Sanji smiled charmingly at her. "That's okay. I'll have bread sticks for appetizers. Chicken fettuccine alfredo for the main dish, tiramisu for dessert, and to drink I'll have red wine, preferably Barolo."

She wrote his words down nervously, trying to keep from being flustered when he winked at her. "Ma'am?"

Cat looked over the menu quickly. "I'll have the same appetizer, chicken marsala for the main dish, canolli for dessert, oh and I would like bruschetta bread with my main dish please. For my drink I will have a tidal wave. Chilled. No ice." She felt like getting intoxicated after the day she had just lived.

Sanji stared at Cat for a moment, incredulous that she would want such a strong drink. "That'll be all." The waitress flipped her hair flirtatiously, took the menus from their table, and strutted away. "Jeez Cat. A tidal wave?" A tidal wave is a mixed drink made of rum, vodka, brandy, bourbon, and lime. It's perfect for someone's who's had a bad day.

"And why not?" She ran a hand through her hair and clenched her teeth. "My boyfriend just told me I castrated him, so yeah, I think I deserve something strong.

Sanji nodded understandingly and leaned over to the diners at the next table. "Is it okay if I smoke here?"

The old man shrugged and resumed his conversation with his wife.

"Damn."

Pilar returned balancing a tray of drinks and a platter of bread sticks in each hand. "Hi again."

A boyish grin crawled across Sanji's mouth. "Hi to you too. Say, can I smoke here?"

She blushed when his eyes fell upon her. "Sure."

He let out a breath of relief, pulled out a cigarette, and lit it with his trusty lighter. Leisurely, he inhaled the nicotine and exhaled the smoke through his nose. He turned his attention to the waitress who was nervously putting their drinks on the table. "So, I'm here for a little while. You wanna spend some time together?" He stared at her with seductive ice blue eyes that turned her into a giggling schoolgirl.

Cat's eyes widened. What was Sanji doing flirting with the waitress? He and Robin were together right? And anyway he was supposed to be giving her some comfort not flirting with the help.

Pilar's cheeks reddened and she set the bread sticks in front of them. "I'm off tomorrow." She grinned amorously at him and sashayed back to the restaurant.

Cat rolled her eyes and bit into a breadstick, savoring the herb seasoned appetizer baked to perfection. "Were you even listening to me chef?"

He puffed on his cigarette. "Yeah." A puff of smoke left his mouth. "I'm sure he didn't mean it. You know how much of a jackass Zolo can be." He glanced around futilely for an ashtray but had to settle for a nearby napkin on which to deposit his cigarette residue.

She sighed heavily. "It sure sounded like he meant it." She reclined back in the chair and looked up at the cloudless blue sky, listening to the sounds of the city. "But maybe it's my fault. Maybe I shouldn't have forced that on him ya know." She took in a deep breath. "Maybe...maybe he's not ready for it yet. I mean, he is used to being alone."

"Bullshit." He said calmly.

She stared at him with a confused countenance and leaned forward, taking a sip of her strong drink. "Whaddya mean bullshit?"

He chewed a breadstick and swallowed. "He loves you Kitty, it's just that he's so busy worrying about being tamed that he doesn't realize that he's ready for a serious relationship."

She smiled amiably at her friend. "You're so smart Sanji."

He sipped his wine. "Thanks, but I'm only smart about this stuff cuz I love women."

She gave him a saccharine smile. "Maybe I should've started dating you instead." She joked and then finished her last breadstick.

He chuckled and sat his wine glass on the table. "Not even in a parallel universe, cuz people like me and you could only be shag buddies. 'Sides you and Zolo were created for each other." He held his cigarette between his fingers. "Anyway I doubt I have that overwhelming presence your boyfriend has to tame a wildcat like you."

A sigh escaped her and she started on Sanji's bread sticks. "Yeah. He makes me so sick sometimes ya know." Suddenly her accent changed. "An' 'e makes me wan' ta shove me foo' up his arse ya know mate. This makes me remember why it tis I always said relationships were for ma's and da's or least people tha' were wonky in the brain because they drive ya bat'ee."

Sanji finished off his cigarette and stared at her curiously. "What's with the accent?"

Her cheeks turned scarlet. "Sorry."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Yeah." He sat back when Pilar brought their food to them. "Thanks." He winked at Pilar and ogled her behind as she strolled away. He retrieved a forkful of fettuccine alfredo from his bowl and stuffed it in his mouth. He swallowed the food. "Stop bellyachin' you know you love Ol' Mosshead. He got your nose so wide open I can read your mind, girl." He resumed eating his delicious pasta.

"Nuh-unh!" She retorted with her hand over her mouth, trying to conceal the food she was currently chewing. "My nose is _so_ not wide open."

"Really?" He gave her a piercing stare, willing her to tell the truth.

She crumbled beneath the pressure of his gaze. "Aye–yes it is."

"Like I thought."

"But just because I love him does NOT mean he's anywhere near the end of the hook. If he wants my lovin' he's gonna hafta earn it." She pointed her fork at him.

* * *

Robin tore the map in half and walked to the window where her messenger hawk, Babette, perched. "Okay girl." She handed the fierce looking bird a cube of raw meat, jerking her hand back just in time before it bit her finger. The paper rustled when she rolled it up tightly. She held the scroll out in a horizontal line. "Tume, Babette." The bird, obediently lifted off the railing and took the paper in her strong talons. "Fly safe my friend."

Babette beat her wings and flew out of the window and into the night sky.

Robin watched until Babette was a dark speck against the stars and then walked to her bed. She hoped the bird made it to her destination unharmed.

Zolo and Chopper sat at the coffee table playing a game of chess when the front door opened.

* * *

"We're home." Sanji announced.

Zolo looked up at the wall clock. It read 11:30 pm. "'Bout time." He grumbled.

Chopper moved his knight piece across the board. "Do you think Cat's still mad at you?" He inquired in his high-pitched tone.

"Let's see." He leaned back. "Ya still mad baby?" He called.

"Go to hell!" She bellowed and stomped up the stairs.

"Yep, still mad." He acted like her anger did not affect him, but the truth was that it was eating at him mercilessly. He hadn't touched her soft skin, ran his fingers through her silky hair, or kissed her delicious lips all day long, and he missed it sorely. Still, though, he didn't know why she was making such a big deal about that confounded necklace. He and Chopper played fifteen more minutes of chess, until he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to talk to the guru himself, Sanji. "Alright Chop, I'm gonna go get some air." He rose from the tiled floor.

Chopper looked down at the board and smiled when he saw he still had his queen. "Yeah, I was kickin' your butt anyway. G'night."

Zolo gave the tiny reindeer an annoyed glance. "G'night." He turned and walked through the arch, up the spiraling staircase, and down the hallway. The double doors were to the veranda were open and cigarette smoke tickled his nostrils. Sanji was on the veranda. He stepped on the masonry floor of the balcony to see the chef leaning on the edge smoking a cigarette and sipping ale from a short square drinking glass.

"Alright Love Guru enlighten me as to how I screwed up." He said as he strolled to his friend's side.

Sanji poured his friend a glass of ale and slid it to him. He sighed heavily and looked out at the shining streetlights below. "For starters you told your girlfriend she cut off your balls." He blew out a ring of smoke.

Zolo sipped his drink and hung his head. "I know."

"Did ya mean it?" He looked out the corner of his eye at the shamefaced Zolo and flicked some ash over the veranda's marble railing.

"No. I just said it because I was mad. That doesn't make me a bad boyfriend does it?"

Sanji finished off his cigarette, flicked the butt over the edge, and lit up another one. He shrugged slightly. "Nah. Everyone says stupid shit when they get angry." He chortled. "Although telling a woman like Cat something like that is damn oafish." A puff of smoke left his mouth. "But this is about the necklace."

"Yeah." He supped the ale. "I have no idea in Gold Roger's cold ass why that damn necklace not being on my neck made that girl so screwy."

He stared in disbelief at him for a moment. "Dumbass." He grumbled, then walked across the area and sat down in the outdoor lounge chair next to the door. He propped up a foot and stared at Zolo. "Well, ya wanna know why I just called ya a dumbass or not?"

Zolo grabbed the bottle of ale, his glass, and crossed to the chair in the corner next to the small table. He took his seat. "Go ahead."

"Okay, this is how it is..." He puffed on his cigarette. "You think the necklace is just a collar right?"

"Right." He guzzled down his first glass of ale and poured another.

"Well to her it's a lot more. Cat has no remnants or traces or where she comes from but that necklace and it's the only thing that ties her to her dead parents. It's her most prized possession and the only thing she would never hock." He breathed in the vapors from his cancer stick for a moment savoring the taste of tobacco in his mouth.

He considered the lovecook's words. They were true, she would never hock her necklace.

"And she entrusted it, her greatest and most precious treasure, to you. So basically, she gave you her world on a golden chain. But, you called it a collar and refused it. So in a nutshell you're telling her that she's just there for you to have someone to hump when its convenient." He dropped some ash in the ashtray and then sipped his ale. "Damn that's cold."

"That's not true! I tell her I love her all the time."

He bent a leg and let the cigarette hang out the corner of his mouth. "You can tell a person you love them till the sea cows come home, but that's just pissin' in the wind. Cuz actions speak louder than words. So you can say it all day long, but if you don't show it..."

"...it don't equal more than a terd in a pile of shit."

"You got it."

Zolo turned away and stared up at the bluish-black starry sky. Damn. "I hate talkin' about my feelings."

"Yeah well either you talk to her about them and fix this mess or someone else is gonna be strokin' your precious Kitty Cat."

He slid his hand down his face in frustration. "Shit, man. I can't believe this."

"What?" He finished his cigarette.

He bent a leg. "I feel like a whipped dog." He rested the back of his head against the chair. "How does she do this to me?"

The cook gave a slow grin and took a swallow of ale. "Welcome to the world of relationships my friend."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Zolo broke it. "Sooo... inquiring minds wanna know, what's up with you and Robin? Are you guys, ya know, together or what?"

Sanji snorted and slipped a hand through his golden hair. "Shee-it." He crossed his ankles and swished his ale around in the glass, causing the ice to tinkle. "The honest to Gold D. Roger's truth?"

"Yeah." He turned his head to look at the cook.

"What would you do if the woman you loved told you she was only with you because she was lonely and you were a good lay?"

Zolo looked at his friend empathetically. "Damn. Sorry man." He poured Sanji some ale. "Ya alright?"

He grinned brightly at Zolo. "Hell I'm golden, man. Hey, a player like me probably wouldn't do good chained to one woman anyway." A sigh blew past his lips and he cleared his throat. "I'm more content with chasing after multiple skirttails than just one." He tapped his finger against the armrest and closed his eyes when a strong breeze blew past, playing in his hair.

"So you jump every woman's bones you see because Robin said that to you?"

"Yeah."

"And you're happy with that?"

"Yep." He placed his hands behind his head and leaned back in the chair.

"Okay then." He put his feet on the floor and stared at Sanji with searching eyes. "As long as it makes you happy." Jeez that could not be healthy. He stood and strode to the door.

"Where ya goin'?" He sent him a devilish stare. "To apologize to your Kitty?"

Zolo wagged his head. "Are you kiddin'? If I wake that girl up now, she'll tear off my head."

He chuckled. "I bet."

"G'night, man." He said before disappearing into the hallway.

"G'night." Sanji laid his head against the chair and stared up at the sky. He lit up another cigarette and just sat there gazing up at the stars. A thin wisp of smoke curled from the end of the cigarette that sat idly between his fingers. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift.

* * *

Zolo lay in bed looking up at the ceiling, his mind reeling and Sanji's words echoing in his mind. He had never been in a real relationship before and he had never felt a love so intense as the love he felt for Cat. He did not want to lose her. He had thought it over and realized what Sanji meant when he said 'she gave you her world on a golden chain.' The gravity of the meaning scared the hell out of him, but he had never been one to back down from anything just because he was afraid. He needed her in his life and he was not afraid to admit it.

He needed to talk to her, even if it mean waking her and braving the depths of her grouchiness. He sat upright and threw back the sheets and tugged on his green loosefitting pants. The door creaked as he opened it and stepped into the hall. The entire house was quiet, seemingly no one or nothing stirred. He walked down the hall slowly, thinking of what to say, but stopped when he heard the toilet flush.

Sanji exited the bathroom and regarded him briefly before a big grin pasted itself on his face. "Thought you weren't gonna risk getting your head ripped off."

He returned the smile. "Changed my mind."

He gave an approving nod. "She's on the balcony, cleaning her gun."

"Thanks...wait how do you know that?"

Slyly, he smiled at him. "Hey you said it yourself, I'm the guru."

Zolo rolled his eyes. "Yeah." He walked to the veranda and stopped in the doorway. She sat in a chair in the corner of the parapet with rifle in hand tenderly stroking the smooth metal of it. "Hey."

She raised her eyes to him and scowled.

Shit. She was still pissed. He would rather face down a monster sea cow than come under that dagger-edged look again. Okay relax, don't get angry. Relax. He walked across the balcony until he loomed over her. "Still not talkin'?"

She merely sucked her teeth impudently and kept polishing the gun's embellishments.

"Fine. Then listen." He folded his arms and took in a breath. "I'm sorry about what I said about you cutting my balls off. I was just being a colossal jackass because I was mad. Truth is you make me feel more like a man than I've ever felt before, because you make me do things that I'm not comfortable with... Like talking about my feelings for instance."

She kept polishing her gun, but her strokes were considerably slower.

"And about the necklace..."

She put her rifle down, stood, and walked to the balcony's edge. Her shoulders sagged when she bowed her head. "I'm sorry about that."

He lifted an eyebrow and took his place at her side. "Why?"

"Because I know you're used to being alone and I just shouldn't have forced it on you." She faced him and stared deeply his eyes. "You have to understand, I-I would never try to tag or collar you like you were my pet dog. It's just..." She tore her gaze from his and gazed out at the moonbathed roofs.

So that was why she had reacted that way. She hadn't been mad at him, she had been mad at herself for pushing him away. Now, he saw the light. He reached out and touched her hand.

She didn't move.

He moved closer until her shoulder touched his arm. "I know." He squeezed her hand. "Now that I understand what it means to you for me to wear it. Honestly though, it kinda scared me shitless." She was the only woman with which he would ever dare speak so openly.

She looked up at him with wide eyes, but kept silent.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "But then again when have you ever known me to back away from something just because I was afraid?"

She could think of one instance, but as the old saying goes 'there is a time to speak and a time to stay quiet', and now was one of those times to stay quiet. "Never."

He let his fingers caress her smooth jawline and glide tenderly down the silky skin of her neck where they came to a stop against the cool golden chain of her locket. He smiled affectionately at her and began to lift the necklace from the neck.

She gazed up at him with those big blues eyes full of love. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I know." He said softly and then plucked it from her neck and lay it around his own. He pulled her close and they shared an impassioned kiss. If her necklace was a collar then she could chain him up in the backyard because, dammit, he was never leaving her side. He reveled in the feel of her small frame in his arms and her gloriously supple bosoms pressing against his ribs. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. That smooth grin, the one that melted her, danced across his lips. "So...wanna make up?"

Sanji lay in bed dozing when the sound of glass crashing to the floor wakened him. He looked around in the darkness of his room, gaining his bearings. He jerked when he heard a loud THUMP! against the wall next to his door. "What the hell?" He sat up and put a foot on the floor but stopped when he heard Cat.

"Ow! Goddammit Zolo that's my friggin' spine!"

"Sorry." He heard Zolo mumble.

Then he heard two sets of feet scuffling against the floor and then the door slam shut. He heard a few more loud thumps, a few more curse words, a lot more scuffling, a growl from Zolo, and then the bed springs creak beneath their weight.

"Jeez."

An hour or so found Sanji in his room under the sheets and smoking a cigarette. He sighed and blew out a ring of smoke, watching it slowly expand and then dissipate. "Finally some quiet." He ground the cigarette into the ashtray and turned over to go to sleep. He had just began to doze when they started up again.

"For gosh friggin' sake! It's four in the damn morning! Keep it down! Some people would like to get some sleep!" Nami screamed from across the hall.

* * *

Zolo's eyes opened and he lay there for a moment blinking out the sunlight. He smiled lovingly down at Cat, who lay clinging to him sleeping serenely. He hated to admit it, but the purple hair actually did suit her, but then again she could wear a paper bag and look gorgeous. His heart swelled when he stared down at her sleeping face and at those full rosepink lips. God he loved those sweetly delectable lips. Movement flashed through the range of his peripheral vision and he flicked his eyes towards the object. His eyes rounded.

A spider the size of Cat's hand crawled slowly up the covers and to Cat.

Crap! He had to get a shoe and kill it before she awakened, because if he didn't the whole neighborhood was gonna hear her scream. Gently, he slipped from her grasp and eased to the floor to find a house shoe, or anything with a sole.

"Babe?" She asked sleepily when she awakened.

Double crap! He craned his neck and smiled fondly at her. "G'morning sweetie." He crawled around to her side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked when she saw him looking on the floor.

He looked at the spider. It was presently crawling near her knee. "Just don't look down." He warned.

"What?" She looked down. Her face paled and a scream that could easily have shattered windows ripped from her.

He cringed at the earsplitting noise that came from her and looked down at the floor for a shoe. His eyebrow raised when he looked up and saw Cat balancing on the headboard .

"Kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it!" She bit her lip and trembled as the spider drew closer.

"Calm down, woman." He rumbled.

"Don't tell me to calm down. I'll calm down when it's bug juice on the bottom of your shoe!" She pressed her back against the wall as if trying to melt into it as the arachnid drew closer.

He maundered peevishly and looked under the bed. Crawling around butt-naked searching for a shoe to kill a spider for his arachnophobic girlfriend was not his ideal morning. He found a shoe, much to Cat's relief, and squashed it with one hard whack.

The others piled into the hall. "Is everything okay in there?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah. I was just killing a spider." He sneered in disgust at the legs and guts glued to the bottom of the shoe. "Yuck." He looked back at Cat.

"Did you get it?"

He strode to the trash can and scraped the spider's remains into it. "You can come down now." He walked across the cool floor to the bed and got in.

She came down and began pulling the spread off the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"You just killed a spider on the bed. No way I'm letting it stay on the bed."

He rolled his eyes. "You're nuts you know that."

She threw the red spread to the floor and climbed into bed with him. "I am not." She kissed him softly. "What would I have done without you, my hero?"

"Stayed on the headboard and screamed helplessly, and then ran out of the room buttnaked when the spider made it to the headboard." He answered casually.

"Yeah." She nuzzled his neck with her nose. "You know...that was so hot the way you handled that."

He looked down at her with a raised brow. "I just killed a spider."

"I know." She jumped on him.

Chopper put on his blue shirt with a star on it and put his hat on his head. He was ready for a day out on the town. "I'm ready."

"Good." Nami tugged at her pink fitted shirt and white microskirt. "You ready honey?" She asked Luffy.

Zolo and Cat walked down the stairs. "Hey, where are you guys going?" He asked.

"To the shopping district." Nami answered with obvious anticipation.

"What about breakfast?" Cat whined.

Usopp chuckled. "Breakfast? It's half past noon. You guys missed breakfast, and Sanji's gone on a date. So if you wanna eat, you better come with us."

"Hold on." They said in unison and disappeared upstairs. They came back both armed with their swords and a large bag of money.

"Let's go."

* * *

The shopping district, Lulua Ali, stretched for miles. It teemed with consumers trying to find the better bargain. Everything from rare trinkets to rare animals were being sold, nothing was too rare or too sacred to be sold(they were even selling marriage licenses). Nami and Cat stopped at a booth where perfume was being sold.

Nami leaned over and smelled the blue bottle. "Oh my god. That smells like heaven." She looked at the rotund woman. "How much?"

"Ah." The woman said with a smile. "You have chose Lolita's Seduction. A very good choice." She picked it up and looked at it with her beady eyes. "Is made from pheramones. One spray from this and you will have men licking your feet. They will do whatever you want."

Cat and Nami gave her a skeptical gaze. "Yeah okay."

She put a hand over one of her large breasts and stroked the hairy mole on her face. "Do not believe me?" She sprayed her neck. "Yakta!"

A man so handsome he would make the mythical man Adonis look like Quasimodo entered the booth. "Mmmm. Good afternoon my dear." He began kissing her neck hungrily.

"Shee-it!" They chorused.

"Down boy." She chuckled. "This is Yakta, my husband. He loves me so much. Yes?"

"Yes."

They both ogled the man with watery mouths. "Sweet baby Moses!" Cat said. He was gorgeous, finger-licking gorgeous.

"Hello ladies." He said smoothly and gazed at them with intense brown eyes.

"I think I just...shit." Nami said when she felt her knees tremble. If she weren't with Luffy, she would so be all over him like white on a paper plate in a snowstorm. Drool that could easily fill up a give gallon bucket dribbled from her mouth.

The woman smiled craftily. "You may go my love, and don't forget to got to bank today."

"Yes my dear." He gave them an alluring smile. "Bye."

They both grinned coyly and turned red in the face. "Bye." They chorused.

The vendor shook the bottle invitingly. "It lasts eight hours."

Cat shook her head. "That's too much power for me man." She walked away from the booth and stopped when she came to a huge square table displaying leather jackets. She browsed through them, until she came to one that looked to be her lover's size. She picked it up and turned it around, feeling the quality of the leather. A skull with two swords crossed like an 'X' beneath it was on the back. "I love this." She paid the vendor and put it in a bag. She made her way through the crowd merrily when she came to an alley. A hand grabbed her and pulled her in. She went for her sword, but stopped when she saw her beloved. "What the hell Zolo?"

He smiled at her lovingly. "Wanna go for a walk, just you and me?"

She looked at the bag in his hand curiously. "Sure." They walked through the shopping district together, not buying anything just talking and walking and holding hands. "So what's in the bag?"

He grinned at her. "You'll find out later."

She narrowed her eyes, her mind going through the things that she knew he would even bother to purchase. "It's underwear for me isn't it?"

He didn't answer, but just shot her a lascivious grin.

She shook her head. "How much do you think about it?"

He shrugged. "Not as much as you think." He stopped abruptly. "Shit."

She stopped. "What?"

"I gotta piss." He looked around, there was not a bathroom in sight. "Shit." He ran into a side street.

She ran with him, well not willingly he still had her hand. "Zolo you can't pee in an alley."

"Why?" He let her hand go and stopped at the alley.

"Because public urination is against the law here."

"And you think I give a crap?"

She sighed heavily. "Just watch out for hobos they tend to pop up out of nowhere. And wash your hands on the outpipes."

"I know how to piss Kitty."

"Fine, whatever."

Xane stood at a booth looking through the small strange trinkets when he looked up. His eyes rounded when he saw Cat standing in the hallway talking to a green-haired man. She had dyed her hair, but it didn't matter, because he would recognize that body anywhere. The veins in his neck stood out rigidly when he saw the two of them share a rather passionate kiss. How could she do this to him? He slammed the trinket in his hand back on the table and stormed towards her.

* * *

Cat tapped her foot while she hummed a song she had learned as a child. So far things were going smoothly. She and Zolo had made up, Robin had sent them half the map, and none of her enemies had spotted her. It was all coming together. "...the lass tha' stole me barley." She finished the song.

"Glad to see you alive."

A shiver ran up her spine when she heard the voice, because she knew its owner. She turned and looked Xane square in the face. Reflexively, her hand fell to the hilt of her sword.

Zolo finally made it to the end of the alley. He unzipped his pants and began to relieve himself not even bothering to look down to see where he was peeing. "Ahhh." He moaned in relief. He had been holding it in almost all day.

"What do you want?" She stepped back when he advanced towards her.

He folded his arms. "You know very well what I want. You've always known, but you refused to give it to me. And now you've betrayed me with another man."

Jeez! He had seen her and Zolo together.

"I saw you kiss him."

She stood straight. "Yeah? Well guess what. I give it to him all the time whenever he wants it and I love it." She said venomously. She swallowed when she saw the rage that rose into his eyes like a phoenix rising from the ashes.

"Wench." His face contorted in anger. "You wench. Maybe I should just have my way with you right now. See how long it takes me to make you bleed and scream for mercy. Heh... I think I'd enjoy that."

"Hey!" The hobo yelled when he popped his head out of the man hole and got a face full of pee. "What the hell?"

Zolo looked down and painstakingly took a step back, trying not to get urine on his shoes. "Sorry old timer." Cat wasn't lying when she said hobos popped out of nowhere.

The hobo climbed out of the manhole cursing angrily beneath his voice. "Damned whippersnappers... Didn't your mama teach you to look down before you start wizzing?" He growled. He wiped his face with some ratty newspapers in the far corner.

He finished. "I said I was sorry." He zipped up his pants and looked around for the outpipes Cat had spoken about. "Aha." He found one.

"Sorry don't mean a damn thing. I still got a face full of your piss." He said with more than a little vexation.

"Stay away from me." She looked down the alley. Where the hell was Zolo? How friggin' long could it take to pee in an alley? He couldn't have got lost, could he?

"Now why would I do that?" His eyes took on a dark look as he made his way towards her with slow deliberate steps. He wanted to draw this out, to terrify her as much as possible. He would teach her to betray him with another man.

She reached back for Remington, but found only empty air. Shit! She should have brought her rifle. "Because I said so."

"You shouldn't have betrayed me with another man."

"How could I have betrayed you with another man? We were never together you friggin' wanker. So just sod off, already!"

Zolo finally calmed the hobo down by giving him a hundred berri bill and, after washing his hands under the outpipe, started back towards the street. He smiled when he saw Cat standing in the alleyway. "Hey sweetheart you were right, hobos do just pop out of nowhere around this place." He walked to her, not even glancing Xane's way, and kissed her cheek.

Xane clenched his teeth in utter rage. Bastard!

Zolo glanced to his right and stood straight when he saw Xane. He stepped in front of her protectively. "Can I help you?"

"She's mine." He said through clenched teeth.

Cat felt safer now that Zolo was around, but she really didn't want them to fight, at least not yet when they needed to lay low. "Babe maybe we should go."

"Wait a minute." He said to her. "I think you're a little confused my man, she's my girlfriend."

He sneered at him. "She was mine before she was yours. You have no right to touch her."

"Are you shittin' me? Is he an old boyfriend you didn't tell me about?"

"Um no." She tugged at him. "C'mon baby."

"Whoa woman, just relax." He looked at Xane thoughtfully. "What's your name?"

"Xane, the only man that is worthy to touch her and feel her sweet blood all over him." He answered dementedly.

Oh shit! The straw hadn't just broken the camel's back, hell, he was a quadriplegic. Shitty, shit, shit!

Zolo's eyes widened slightly and then his face adopted a darkened expression. He chuckled wickedly and pinched his lips with suppressed rage. "So you're the man that almost killed Cat, huh?" He sized him up in one glance.

"The one and only." He put a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you." His eyes took on an murderous expression and a ferocious smile jitterbugged across his lips. He put a hand on a sword and popped the hilt up.

Xane smiled when he saw Zolo's hand drop to his sword. He was going to enjoy killing her boyfriend right in front of her eyes. It was going to be a delightful spectacle to watch her cry over her boyfriend's bloody and bruised body. He licked his hips evilly.

"Baby maybe you shouldn't fight here." She tried to reason with him.

"Who may I ask am I fighting?" Xane said confidently.

Zolo chortled wildly. "Roronoa Zolo, and you won't forget it any time soon."

Cat sighed. All hell was about to break loose, and there was nothing she could do about it. So she resigned herself to getting a ringside seat.

"We could avoid this fight if you just give her to me right now." He really didn't want to avoid the fight, because he wanted to kill Zolo, and to hurt Cat.

He took the bandana from his arm and tied it around his head, casting a shadow over his eyes so he looked like a hellion that had taken human form simply to wreak untold havoc on his opponent. He smiled ferally at Xane, his eyes gleaming with savage fury. "Come get her." He beckoned with a finger.

Xane brandished his sword in an elaborate arch and hammered towards Zolo like a crazed bull bent on trampling his opponent.

Zolo waited patiently for Xane's attack with a hand on his sword, poised for action. Just a little more. The sheath hummed when he drew it at the last moment to meet Xane's assault. _CLANG! _Their swords clashed against one another causing sparks to jump forth.

Whooohooo! I finally finished Chapter Ten. Does the Soulja Boy happily I hope you like it. And someone, anyone of my readers if you know some of Big Z's moves please inform me because I really only know Luffy's. And I'm writing a fic about Zolo (I know). I would really like it if you could name a couple for me. That would be totally nice. Anyhow, Zolo's only using one sword, because Xane really isn't a match, although he thinks he is(poor poor Xane). Read and review please. Mahalo.

Love ya.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER:

One Piece is the property of Eiichiro Oda and Shonen Jump. All other characters belong to yours truly.

**CHAPTER XI**

Cat climbed onto the fire escape and sat down. She had tried to stop the fight, but it was inevitable and there was no stopping the inevitable. She looked below with rapt attention as Zolo and Xane, her lover and her greatest enemy, locked in battle.

_CLANG! _The sound of metal resounded throughout the area as their swords clashed together ferociously again and again. Zolo countered Xane's attack effortlessly and in a single fluid movement broke his guard and slammed his fist into his nose

Xane flew back and caught himself on his hands before he came to the street's end. He shook his head and reached up when he felt something warm and sticky flowing from his nose. His eyes widened in a murderous rage when he saw the blood on his fingers. His blood. The bastard had knocked blood from his nose!

Zolo cracked a grin. "Did that hurt?" He asked, the tone in his voice indicating that he was employing sarcasm.

He glared at the green-haired man. "Lucky shot."

"If you say so." He brandished his sword expertly and eased into his kamae. Xane was not a match for him, this he knew for sure, but he would not get cocky. Because, even though, he was the weaker swordsman he could still kill him if he made a mistake.

He growled at Zolo, wiping the blood from his nose with his sleeve, and charged at his opponent, coming down with an overhead cut at the last moment. "Die!"

He merely countered the blow, knowing that he could have ended his opponent's life, but he wanted to make him suffer like he had made Cat suffer. Xane would pay for harming her. They began their waltz of mortal combat; their swords collided together over and over, again and again, as they met each other blow for blow.

Zolo searched, timing his foe's movements along with his own until he discovered it: the flow of battle. He smiled to himself and started moving his blade along the pattern, bending it to his will and seeking to control the other man's movements. Their swords grated as he pushed his sword up Xane's and ,with a flick of his wrist, snipped him across the cheek with the tip of his sword.

Xane's eyes expanded as the thin stream of blood trickled down his cheek. How dare he! "You'll pay for that!" He knew Zolo's sword was longer so if he pushed his sword forward he would have to move closer and possibly impale himself. He took three quick steps back, trying to regroup, and lunged at Zolo.

Zolo went on the offensive, attacking continuously, giving him no opportunity to retaliate. He could conclude the battle whenever he chose to, but he wanted to draw it out, because he wanted to see the look on Xane's face when he realized he had bit off more than he could chew.

Cat swung her feet childishly over the fire escape's edge, observing with engrossed eyes while the two collided repeatedly. Zolo was a way better swordsman and could have separated Xane from the living world at any given time. Why wasn't he? Then, it dawned on her: he was making Xane pay for what he had done to her. _Aw, how sweet._

Their swords met again, grating and rasping as the two strained against each other violently. Xane's breath came in gasps as he labored against Zolo. "So, you have some vendetta against me, huh?"

He grimaced.

Xane smirked. "You should. After all, I did leave your girlfriend for dead. You should have been there when I broke her ribs, mmmm." He licked his lips and breathed in deeply. "What a melodious sound."

Zolo simpered derisively, knowing better than to get angry. "I doubt as melodious as when she falls asleep with my name on her lips after I've tuckered her out for the night."

Xane's nostrils flared and he shifted his weight to his right leg and executed a sidekick. Zolo held his arm up, protecting his face, to block the blow. He growled and tried a right sidekick. Big mistake. He gave a surprised yelp when Zolo gripped his ankle and flung him into the hard masonry side of the house. A shout ripped from him when his back collided with the house and he slid onto the ground.

Zolo smiled evilly and beckoned Xane with a finger when he stood. "Come get some."

Xane clenched his teeth and charged Zolo head on, seeking to impale him, but Zolo met his blow. Their dance began. Thrust. Counterstrike. Yoko giri (Sidecut). Counter. Gyukukesa (Reverse diagnol cut). Sidestep. Kesi giri (vertical cut). Counter, sidekick. Preemptive counterstrike. They moved up and down the narrow street executing these movements in rapid succession.

He stepped back and looked down at the thin cuts bleeding on his arms. His eyes broadened fearfully and at that moment, he came to a painful realization: Zolo's swordsmanship was miles ahead of his own.

He studied his foe's eyes. A malicious grin spread across his mouth when he saw that Xane had finally realized that he had stepped into a hornet's nest. He twirled his sword leisurely and sank into his kamae. "Having second thoughts?"

He hesitated, but then sucked up his fear, letting his hatred burn brighter, and attacked viciously. What should he do? His thoughts raced as Zolo assaulted him ferociously, pushing him to the brink. He could not beat him, because he was faster, stronger, and more skilled. He forced himself to pick up the pace but it was to no avail, because Zolo met each of his blows with infuriating ease. He needed an edge, something that would help him defeat his opponent, because, physically, it was impossible. His eyes narrowed cleverly. He grunted when they came together again, his muscles bunching in his arms as he toiled against Zolo. "She has such sweet full lips doesn't she." He taunted. "I especially like the fullness of her top lip. Biting on it is like sipping nectar from the rarest of flowers."

Zolo's eyes expanded and he grit his teeth.

Cat worked her jaw and almost fell from the balcony. That bastard!

Xane grinned triumphantly. "That's right..." He grunted when they parted. "...I've kissed her before. Matter of fact, my lips upon hers was one of the last things she felt before I rendered her unconscious." He chuckled nastily when he perceived the anger blazing in Zolo's eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry did she not tell you that?"

He sucked on his teeth, controlling his temper. "Nope. That's something she failed to mention." He countered Xane's side cut and went on the offensive. They moved up and down the street, their swords moving at blinding speed, but still managed to meet each other repeatedly. He ducked when Xane swung his sword in a wide arc, sprang up, and before he could recover, plunged the tip of his sword into his shoulder.

Xane let out a bloodcurdling cry, that went unnoticed by the crowd in the Shopping District, when white-hot pain shot into his shoulder and zipped down his arm. Another cry escaped him when Zolo turned the tip of his sword, severing flesh and muscle mercilessly.

He withdrew the sword from the other's shoulder and stepped away, watching calmly as blood seeped from the wound and soaked his shirt. He held the sword lazily at his side, but kept his grip firm on the hilt warily. "You're wounded. Do you still want to continue?"

Xane scowled at Zolo with pure hatred. Beads of sweat poured down his forehead and he put a hand on his wound, snarling in agony. He raised his eyes to Cat, the object of his affection. His enchantress.

Zolo flicked his eyes to Cat. He knew that Xane coveted her and would never give her up. "You can stop while you can still breathe." He offered.

He sank into chudon nokamae, a stance where sword is held center and faces the opponent directly. "I will not stop until she is mine again."

He shrugged apathetically. "It's your funeral."

They attacked each other again, although, Xane was a step slower, because of his wound, clashing together repeatedly. Futilely he tried to gain the upper hand by executing a tricky move, but each time Zolo performed a seemingly perfect counterstrike. He began to panic and in his fear he made a mistake.

Zolo stepped aside, turned in the perimeter of the man's move, and drove his elbow into his face. He cried out and sailed through the air and skidded to a stop.

"Whoohoo go baby!" She cheered from her position above. Zolo was so magnificent when he fought.

Xane gazed up at the blue sky, attempting to blink out the stars that danced in his eyes. Shit! He sat up stiffly and then growled when Zolo grasped a fistful of his hair in a vise-like grip and stood him on his feet.

He grasped Xane's neck in an unyielding grip, lifted him from the ground, and hurled him into the side of the house, this time with much more force. The wall caved in and Xane's body flew straight through the side of the house. The women and people inside of the house screamed in surprise. He stepped through the gaping hole and into the house.

Cat stared intently at the gaping hole. She tried to imagine the progress of the battle by the noises proceeding from the house, but found it was futility. So, she surrendered herself to waiting patiently for Zolo to emerge.

Moments ticked by and soon Zolo stepped out of the hole and looked up at Cat with a crooked grin. "You ready?"

She returned the grin and jumped from the balcony, landing nimbly on the stone ground. "Yeah." She looked up at him with sparkling eyes. "You were so amazing." She said and touched his hand.

He pulled the bandana from his head and tied it skillfully around his arm. "Thanks Kitty." His eyes fell upon the bloodstained blade of his sword for a brief moment. Damn. He didn't have anywhere to wipe it off. A sigh escaped him, because he would have to wait until he got it home to clean it. He sheathed the sword in a fluid movement.

Her eyes fell to his bloody shirt. "Umm, your shirt."

He looked down at the red substance discoloring his white shirt. "Shit."

She nearly salivated when he pulled the shirt off and inspected it closely. "It soaked all the way through?"

"Yeah." He tied it around his waist

"You can't walk around the city barebacked all day." She let her hands glide greedily over his chiseled torso. God he was smoking hot!

"Why not?" He gave a sly smile. "Don't want any other women seeing your goods and giving you competition?"

She rolled her eyes and looked up at him. "Oh puh-lease. Baby, mama know she ain't got any competition."

He grinned at her. "This is true."

"It's just that you may attract some unwanted attention--wait." She fumbled around in her bag and took out the leather jacket she had purchased for him. "Got this for you." She offered it to him.

He accepted it and examined it, turning the leather article around in his hand. A lopsided grin showed on his lips when he saw the symbol on the back. "I like it." He shrugged it on, enjoying the sumptuous feel of the leather on his bare skin. "Thanks." He tousled her hair and put an arm around her shoulders, kissing her cheek softly.

"I'm glad." They started towards the end of the street.

Xane lay on the floor in a pool of blood. His eyes flew open and he looked up at the people standing over him, when he could finally focus. Painfully he reached for his sword and , running on burning animosity and adrenalin, grasped its hilt. Arduously, he got to his feet, ignoring the agonizing pain in the blood-caked wound in the right side of his chest and in his arm. She was his, she would always be his. He stumbled towards the gap and his eyes fell upon them when he stepped shakily on the street. She was smiling with obvious adoration at Roronoa Zolo. Pure, unadulterated hatred ignited within him. She would not smile at him when he was dead. He summoned his energy and ran towards them with sword aimed between Zolo's shoulder blades. His sword would go straight through his heart, killing him on contact.

Cat giggled and glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she sprung into action. She twirled out of her lover's grasp and, moving with blinding speed and precision , drew upon the iado (quick draw) that Zolo taught her. The sheath of her sword had barely stopped humming when she sliced him across the chest in one movement. Blood sprayed in an arch, staining her face, her shirt, and the ground. Xane let out a cry and fell to the ground. She sheathed her weapon and looked down at the bleeding and crippled Xane.

Zolo raised an eyebrow and smiled proudly at her. "You just used iado kata." He patted her shoulder. "Way to go baby. And thanks for having my back." He draped an arm arounder her and they strolled from the street. He wiped the blood from her face with a thumb.

"No problem." She blushed when he kissed her cheek, then giggled when he nibbled on her earlobe. "Zolo."

* * *

Nami browsed through a rack of oddly shaped, yet beautiful, earrings when she came upon a set of blue chandelier ones. "Ooh, these are so pretty right honey?" She said to Luffy.

Luffy, who was burdened down with a slew of plastic bags, merely nodded. "Yes Nami." He held his arms out when the bags on them started sliding down. "Hey Nami, are you finished yet?"

"No Luffy. That's the tenth time you've asked that question." She said snappishly.

"Aww." Luffy looked around, scanning the crowd of shopping people, hoping to spot either of his friends to deliver him from the mountain of shopping bags. He groaned when a jumbo sized bug buzzed around his head and sweat dribbled down his cheek. A sigh escaped him.

Nami purchased the earrings and turned to Luffy. "Are you tired sweetheart?"

His stomach growled. "Yes." Maybe if he acted a little more tired they could leave quicker than expected and he could find some where to eat. Something at the next booth caught his eye. It was a ring with a solitaire sapphire stone mounted atop a white-gold band. "Ooh wow." The ring would be so pretty on Nami. "One more." He ran to the booth, myriad of bags bouncing with him, picked out the ring and bought it. "Here. This is for you Nami." He handed it to her shyly.

She took the ring and put it on her finger. "Oh Luffy." She kissed his mouth passionately.

He smiled lovingly at her and winked an eye. "I love ya Nami."

She rested her forehead against his and peered into those sincere coal black eyes. "I love you too Luffy."

"Aw how sweet." Cat said when she and Zolo stopped near them.

Nami turned and stared curiously at Zolo's change of apparel. "What happened to your shirt?"

He shrugged indifferently.

Earshattering screams pierced the air over the chatter of the crowd.

Zolo and Cat glanced at each other, nervously. "Okay time to go." Cat said anxiously.

"What? Why?" Nami asked, a little bewildered at their sudden change in mood.

"Let's just go." Zolo said urgently.

Luffy looked at them with a serious countenance. "We have to find the others before we go."

They rounded up Chopper and Usopp and made a quick beeline to their temporary residence. Luffy dropped Nami's load of bags on the floor and followed the others into the family room. Cat pushed the curtain aside and glanced out of the window.

"Shit." She swore and then pushed her sweetheart, who stood leant against the wall.

"What the hell Cat?" He snarled.

"Okay." Nami snapped. "Does somebody wanna tell me why the frig my shopping day was cut short?"

"Zolo got into a fight with the guy that left me for dead."

He glared at her. "I didn't hear you protesting, in fact I even heard you cheering at one point."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I tried to get you to walk away, but you refused."

"Damn straight. I was standin' face-to-face with the bastard that nearly killed you. No friggin' way was I gonna leave him standin'." He growled and folded his arms.

"He was the king's brother!"

"WHAT?" The others chorused.

"Way to shoot the plan to shit, Zolo." Nami grumbled angrily.

Cat sighed. "Yeah well, he's not all to blame. I performed the coup de grace."

Usopp sat bolt upright on the couch. "He's dead?" He asked shrilly. "Shit, this is bad. What if he connects Robin to us? Shit, this is bad."

Zolo ignored the fretting gunner and smiled proudly at Cat. "With iado kata might I add. You used a perfect sayabiki too." He grinned at her adoringly.

"Yeah, well I had a great teacher." She blushed and winked at him.

"Hello!" Nami cried. "You two just killed the king's brother and you're making googoo eyes at each other? This is a major dent in our plan." She bit her bottom lip and tapped her foot.

Luffy, while the others argued, made his way to the kitchen to find something to fill his cavernous belly. "So hungry." He whined. His stomach gurgled ravenously. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a cut of chicken breast, placing it on the skillet sitting on the stove. He grabbed the temperature dial and turned it to the maximum heat. Then a thought, a really stupid thought, came to mind and he decided to do something he had saw Sanji do once before. He fetched a bottle of red wine from the cabinet and poured the flammable liquid into the sizzling pan.

Flames leapt from the skillet, blazing dangerously. "Oh sh—water!"

"Okay, Cat what can we expect?" Nami asked with a nearly clenched jaw.

She leaned against the wall. "He will send the Jabberwokkis to police the docks and his guards throughout the city looking for anyone that fits our description." She answered with a hint of guilt in her tone.

None of them noticed Luffy who ran out of the kitchen and returned carrying a jug of water.

"This is bad you guys." Chopper stated anxiously.

"Yeah, but we've been in worse." Zolo pointed out.

"What do we do now?" Usopp asked no one in particular.

The swordsman shrugged and unfolded his muscular arms. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but _I'm _going to go clean my sword and take a nap." He started towards the stairs in that lazy stroll of his.

* * *

Khale strode down the palace halls hurriedly. One of his guards had just informed him that his brother had been severely, maybe even fatally, wounded. He barged into the room where the doctors and nurses were working frantically over his brother's body. "Let me speak with him."

The nurses moved aside but continued at their attempts to stop the profuse blood flow.

Khale stared at the blood staining his brother's chest and arms and the pallor of his skin. He swallowed, leaned down, and began gently stroking his younger sibling's hair. "W-who did this to you?"

Xane's eyes opened and he looked up feebly. "Man..." His chest rattled when he took in a deep breath. "..green hair...th-three swords."

Khale knew who it had been from his brother's description, because he had heard tale about him. The man that had beaten Dracule "Hawkeye" Mihawk was a man with green hair and carried three swords on his hip. But why had he come here?

"C-Cat she..." He continued weakly and licked his parched lips.

Khale's handsome face contorted with anger and his eyes blazed like a thousand suns. This had been _her _doing. She-harpy wench! He touched his brother's pallid cheek. "Save your strength brother." He swallowed and smiled affectionately at him. "The doctors will take good care of you. Rest now." He planted a soft kiss on his brother's sweaty forehead and left the room, leaving the medical staff to do their jobs.

Jazz sat in the private library reading a book when Khale burst into the room. She swallowed when she saw the wild look in his eyes. "What is it my king?" She put the thick book down and stood, figuring she had a fighting chance on her feet.

He drew her to him and kissed her violently, drawing away only after he had bitten blood from her lip. "It would seem that Cat is not dead after all."

Her bottom lip quivered but she showed no other emotion. Cat was alive?

"And she brought along friends, one of which wounded Xane." He grasped a fistful of her hair. "Do not try to hide your excitement from me...I know she is coming for you." He put a hand around her throat and then the other and pressed, cutting off her supply of oxygen.

Jazz put her hands on his and attempted to pull them off as she began to suffocate. Oh god! He was going to kill her.

He pushed her to the couch and sank to it, steadily choking her. "She will never take you from me." He held his head back to avoid her clawing fingers and tightened his grip. "I'm sorry my dear..." He spoke when her struggles weakened and her face turned a shade of blue. "...but I can't let you go." Then a thought, an evil crafty scheme came to his diabolical mind. He released her.

She fell back into the plush cushions of the couch, coughing and gasping greedily for air. She rubbed her sore and bruised neck gently.

He wiped a tear from his eyes and sat on the couch's edge, rubbing his chin with a finger while his violet eyes darted left and right maniacally. "Yes, she will come for you." He chuckled gleefully. "She will." His eyes fell to Jazz and he traced the bruises in shape of his fingers on her throat tenderly. "Did I hurt you my dear?"

She touched his hand. "Yes."

His gaze softened. "Aww." He leaned over and brushed his tongue over her bottom lip, tasting the coppery tang of the dried blood. "I'm sorry." He softly skimmed his fingers under her dress and up her thigh. "I will make it up to you." He lifted her skirt.

Robin sat upon the tall grass with the other concubines watching the puppet show when Leah sat next to her. She looked at her curiously as the young woman panted heavily. "What's wrong with you?"

Leah held up a forefinger in a gesture for more time. "Okay." She spoke when her breathing regulated. "Guess what I just heard." She scooted closer until their thighs touched.

"What?" _Please nothing bad. _

"Prince Xane was fatally wounded by a man with green hair and three swords." She whispered in her ear. "Sound familiar?"

Robin's eyes slightly saucered. _Shit! Damn you Zolo_. "And?"

"And the king is in a fit of rage. He's sending his guards out to search for anyone that fits the description."

The other women, oblivious to their conversation, laughed when one of the puppets beat the other over the head with a small puppet-sized club.

She nodded slightly. "Thanks Leah."

"You're welcome." She crossed her ankles and turned her attention tot he spectacle.

_Dammit! _Robin thought angrily. She would have to hurry and send the rest of the map to them.

* * *

Darkness had descended upon Bakarach as well as a spotty fog. Cat stood in the back of the house pumping water into a basin. Blood had stained her shirt also, but, fortunately, her shirt was black. She stopped pumping the water, leaned over the basin jutting from the house's side, and started splashing her face. Damn. What would they do? What if the guards found them? She grabbed the red soap from her pocket and laid it on the basin's rim.

Chopper sat in the open bay window, watching the fireflies, when movement caught his eye. He looked down and his eyes rounded to ten times their normal size when he saw Cat pull off her shirt, revealing a green lace bra. He put his hooves over his mouth and gasped. His eyes traveled from her firm round breasts to her toned belly. _Ohmigod!_

The water sloshed as she washed her shirt with the soap vigorously, unaware of the little reindeer in the window. "We could go _there_ but, shit, I doubt he wants to see me after four years," she mumbled to herself. She sighed heavily. Why the hell was it so hot tonight? She took the wet garment from the water and squeezed the cool liquid onto her chest.

Chopper's knees turned to jelly and he shook all over. Intently he stared at every single droplet that trailed over her smooth chest and either trickled between her breasts or behind her lace bra. _This is so wrong_. A voice in his head scolded him. She was Zolo's girlfriend and if he caught him he would surely murder him. He ran his tongue lecherously over his muzzle when she adjusted her bra, hoping to goodness that she would remove it. He would worry about Zolo killing him later. Lusty thoughts filled his mind and all of them consisted of him and her in secret sexually charged trysts. All the blood in his body flowed downward. "Uh...oh." He saw her turn her head and then Zolo came into view. He leaned forward a little more.

"You should put a shirt on." He stood behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "What if somebody sees you?"

She shrugged. "Everybody's in the kitchen waiting for Sanji to come back." She kept washing her shirt, trying to maintain her wits when he began fingering her belly button and kissing her neck hungrily. "Zolo. I'm trying to wash my shirt." She protested.

"Mmm-hmm." He nibbled the soft flesh just below her ear, letting his hands roam to her sensitive areas.

"Jeez." Shivers ran through her and her skin began to burn, aching for his mesmerizing touch. "My shirt—need to wash it." She managed to say.

He pulled her hands from the water, turned her to him, and pressed his body to hers. "Later." He said hoarsely and nipped her upper lip, just before crushing his mouth to hers.

Chopper watched the two lovers below with eager eyes. He stared salaciously as their lips worked ravenously against one another and Zolo's hands traveled all over her silky back, gently tracing the scar. _Oh._ He shivered and grit his teeth as wanton desire flowed through him.

Zolo let out a roused groan when she pressed her hips to his and lifted her onto the basin. He buried his face in her neck, planting blazing kisses along its length. She ran a hand through his hair and let out a whimper.

_Stop Chopper, this is wrong. Stop! _He leaned over further, wanting to get a better view at them. This was better than anything he had ever seen in his life and it was all in the flesh. Oh if only he had some cotton candy then it would be complete.

Zolo looked up.

Chopper ducked down quickly, his chest heaving as he panted. Did Zolo see him? He stood, peeked out the window, and turned as white as a sheet. Zolo was looking directly at him and he looked fully pissed.

"What's wrong?" She asked breathlessly while she worked on getting his zipper down.

He stared down at her. "M—"

A hawk's screech caught their attention.

He looked over his shoulder. "Babette."

"The hawk!" He heard Usopp say inside the house.

He sighed and drew away, zipping his pants up after she let go.

She groaned angrily. "Goddamned bird." She griped in frustration. She was all hot and bothered now and had no way of releasing it.

He undid his sash and wrapped it around her as a tubetop. "There ya go." A shaky breath escaped him when he caught a glimpse of her panties as she got off the basin, skirt wringing wet from the water. Damn bird.

Babette dropped the scroll in his hand and landed on the perch near the far outer wall. She began preening her brown feathers.

"Good girl Babette." Usopp said mirthfully when he opened the door and waltzed into the area.

Babette looked up and tucked her head under her wing.

* * *

Sanji lay underneath the red silk covers looking up at the ceiling and smoking a cigarette. He would remind himself to never purchase silk sheets for his bed, because even though they were comfortable, he felt like he was going to slide right out of the bed and onto the floor. A smile drawled across his face when the woman clinging to him moved and let out a content sigh.

"Wow that was magnificent Sanji." Pilar cooed and kissed his leanly muscled chest.

He smiled gratefully. "Thanks." He inhaled the nicotine of the cigarette and exhaled smoke. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Sanji?"

"Yeah?" He breathed out a puff of smoke, enjoying the sensation of her soft lips against his chest.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She nuzzled his chest with her nose and stroked the lean corded muscles in his abdomen.

He rested a hand behind his head and used the other to hold his cigarette. "Not really. She only wants my body, nothing more." He rested his chin on her disheveled hair.

"Oh Sanji." She sat up and looked down at him with sad eyes.

He shrugged. "S'okay."

She shook her head and kissed his eyebrows. "If I can only hold you for one night, then that's enough for me. I won't ask anymore from you, even though I sorely want to." Tenderly, she caressed his cheek and then kissed his mouth, rolling on top of him.

He lay his cigarette in the ashtray on the nightstand next to the bed and enfolded her in his arms. Sometime later Sanji's eyes opened and he got out of bed, searching for the bathroom. He put on his boxers and sauntered out the door and into the hallway. He looked over the banister curiously when he heard the front door open and voices:

"May I help you?" Pilar's cousin, Palola, asked.

"Yes." A gruff, male voice answered coldly. "Have you seen a man with green hair and carrying three swords on his hip?"

Sanji's eyes widened. Oh shit! What had Zolo done now?

"No."

"You wouldn't lie to an officer of the king would you?" His tone dripped with suspicion.

"No sir. I haven't seen a man fitting that description."

"Thank you. Good night, ma'am."

"Damn." Sanji ran into the bathroom, relieved himself, and ran out. He burst into Pilar's room, waking her in the process, and stepped into his white pants. He hurriedly buttoned up his red shirt, stepped into his boots, and stuffed his lighter in his pocket.

"Going already?" She lay her head on the pillow upon which his head had rested.

He turned and smiled at her amiably. "I need to get home, it's urgent." He strode to the bed and sat down, slipping his hand through her long, dark hair.

She raised her eyes to the wall clock over her bed. "But it's after eight and it's too foggy for you to walk all that way alone. What if someone tries to hurt you?" She chewed her lip worriedly.

He touched her cheek and tousled her hair. "I can take care myself baby, but thanks for worryin'." He blessed her lips with another sweltering kiss and stood.

"Be careful." She whispered when he closed the door.

He closed the front door behind himself and looked at his foggy surroundings. "Shit." He lit a cigarette, put a hand in his pocket, and hastily made his way to their abode.

* * *

The six of them sat at the table in the dining room looking over the map and the marks Robin had made that indicated the tunnels that led to and from Jazz's room. Chopper swallowed fearfully when Zolo shot him a scorching gaze.

The door opened and shut. "I'm home."

"We're in the dining room." Nami called.

He sauntered into the dining room and leaned against the banister. "Anyone mind tellin' me why the frickin' king's guard is searchin' for Zolo?"

"Zolo and Cat killed the king's brother." Luffy announced casually without looking up from his plate of food.

"Shee-it! Dammit Moss-Head! Can't ya keep it in the sheath for at least a day?"

Zolo rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "The guy that hurt Cat was right there. No way in Sam's Hell I was gonna leave him standing. Besides..." He took a swig of ale from the bottle. "Kitty killed him."

Sanji groaned peevishly. "Frickin' great." He walked to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of ale. "I hope you two know that you just slaughtered our plan." He sat next to Chopper. "Bunch of friggin' hothead geniuses."

Zolo narrowed his eyes at Sanji. "Who were you out screwin' today?"

Sanji glared at Zolo. "Cute little waitress I met yesterday." He stared down at the map and the system of tunnels.

"Yesterday? Shit man." He sipped his ale. "That's the third one since we've been here. Always looking for the next good lay huh lovecook?"

"Yeah. Jealous?" He worked his jaw.

"Not hardly." He smiled sardonically at the chef.

He shrugged . "I don't blame you. It takes a lot to please multiple women. Hell, you're lucky to have only one woman to keep happy."

The others glanced at each other(Cat was turning redder by the minute), hoping the conversation didn't end in a tussle.

He scowled at Sanji. "I am lucky. But like I said I ain't jealous. Hell you do have to work hard to please multiple women."

Sanji raised an eyebrow, slightly amazed Zolo was being so agreeable. "Yeah..."

"But.."He continued. "...those women are always different and so being with you is always new. But..." He took a swallow of ale and grinned wryly at the chef. "...it takes a _real_ man to keep one woman coming back for more time and again."

Cat turned even redder in the face and scooted down in her chair.

Luffy, who was scarfing down a pile of food, and catching only bits and pieces of their conversation looked up when he heard Zolo's comment. "Amen brother!" He said around a mouth full of food.

"She must not have did such a bang-up job in the first place, seeing as how you still got your ass stuck on your shoulders." He continued undaunted.

"Oooo burn!" Usopp said and then laughed and pointed at the stewing chef.

Sanji gaped at Zolo and was about to say something when someone knocked five sharp times on the door.

Cat stood quickly and jogged to the door. She recognized the knock. She peeped through the hole. A cloaked figure stood behind the door glancing around warily. She opened the door and smiled at the man. "Come in." She stepped aside and he entered the room.

"Uh Cat, who the hell is this?" Nami asked a little wary of the stranger.

"Didn't anybody ever tell ya not to let strangers in?" Luffy asked with fists clenched, just in case the stranger tried anything.

She put a hand on the man's shoulder. "He's not a stranger Luffy." He pushed back his hood, revealing light blonde hair and an eyepatch over an eye. "This is Ryder."

Ryder smiled, causing the scar on his cheek to crinkle. "Hi." He spoke in a lazy drawl while glancing cautiously at Zolo's swords.

"Oh sorry." She said and started to introduce them. "This is Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper..." She pointed at each of them when she said them names. "Zolo." She winked at him. He returned the wink but kept a hand on his swords.

"So, Ryder what brings you here?" Nami asked.

Ryder looked from Zolo to Cat to Zolo and then shrugged apathetically. "Tidus had a few men watch you when we saw you all come into town."

"Watch us? Why?" Nami took a seat on the couch.

"Figured Cat would kick up a fuss after a while." He said in a lackadaisical manner. "And ya did, so he sent me to fetch you all."

"He wants us to come to Terra?" Cat asked, astonished that Tidus would even allow her to come back to Terra with what happened between them.

"Terra? What's Terra?" Luffy asked curiously.

"The underground city of the rebels." She answered. "What do ya say?"

All eyes fell upon their captain. "Okay."

Ryder nodded. "Bring whatever you can."

* * *

An hour later they turned left for the umpteenth time and walked down a dark tunnel. Only Ryder's single torch lit the way down the dark dank tunnel.

"Jeez do these people live _with_ the moles?" Nami grumbled.

Chopper whimpered when he bumped into Zolo's leg. Zolo had caught him peeping at them. What would he do to him? Would he have Sanji make a venison nikujyaga out of him?

The sound of rushing water reached their ears and they stopped. They followed him down the stone stairs and across a bridge that was built over the river fed by a waterfall. "This is Thunderfalls an underground waterfall. Something not uncommon here. It's our main source of water." The amount of light steadily increased until it was if they were standing outside on a clear summer day. He stopped and held his hand out in presentation. "This is Terra."

Terra was situated in the ruins of what appeared to have once been a prosperous village, but was now mere shambles. Some people lived in large round white tents where the damage was worst and others lived in the pueblo-like structures left over, with tarps for roofs. Lanterns burning bright with lights hung around the entire city and on every house.

Children ran past them and stopped when they saw Chopper. "Teddy!"

"No!" He cried when the children descended upon him, pulling and squeezing him tightly. The others continued walking, ignoring the reindeer's plight.

"That's the slaughterhouse." He said, pointing at a shack with various cuts of dried meat stacked on the stand in front of it. "Whatever meat you want, it's there. So long as it's lamb, chicken, fish, and bat."

"Bat?" Usopp said in astonishment.

"Ooh. I've never tried bat before." Luffy said excitedly. "Is it any good?"

Ryder shrugged. "It's okay. Really boney though."

"Oh." He could barely wait to try batmeat. He liked trying new things, especially new food.

A white, plump goat with a big hoop earring in its ear crossed in front of them, followed by a young teenager. "Hi Ryder." She said with a wide smile. She wore a blue head scarf tied around her head, a white shirt, and blue dirndl skirt with beads on the hem.

"Hi Esmee. Have you seen my brother?"

"He's in his house, as usual, brooding over whatever." She said with a hint of boredom. "Hi Cat." She chirped.

"Hi." She smiled nervously.

The goat bleated impatiently. "Coming Lancelot." She skipped by them and led the goat to the town square.

"C'mon, my brother's home is a ways back."

Luffy stared at the people as he walked by them, noticing their apparel: big hoop earrings, full skirts, and headscarves for the women; and boleros, tunics, and loose fitting pants for the men. "Is it just me or do all these people look like gypsies?"

"Luffy." Nami scolded.

"Well they do. And how come they ain't wearing any shoes? Don't their feet hurt on this hard ground?"

"Shhh." The others said.

Cat patted Chopper's hat. "Ya know if ya turn to your Heavy Boost. They won't bother you then."

"Oh yeah." He said, but then decided to stay in his current state. He wanted to avoid the children not scare them into convulsions.

The party made their way up a hill and came to a well-kept house. A man with short golden-blonde hair and sharp sky blue eyes sat on the porch sharpening his huge knife. He glanced up, scanning them all with a single glimpse, and stood. "Was I right?" He put a hand in his pocket.

"Yeah. She kicked up a fuss, but it seems he..." He jerked a thumb in Zolo's direction. "...did most of the work." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his feet.

Tidus strode to Cat and looked down at her with warm eyes. "Long time no see." He opened his arms to hug her, but was disappointed when she smoothly avoided the hug and shook his hand instead.

"Yeah." She continued shaking his hand and then pushed stray strands of her hair behind her ear. "Same here." Shit. He still had feelings for her.

Sanji observed the way Tidus' eyes trailed over Cat as if he wanted to rid her of every article of clothing on her body. He looked like a child that had just been shown an exceptionally sweet cookie whose taste he wanted to get reacquainted with again. "Hmm."

He looked at her purple hair. "Purple, huh?"

"Yeah." She said with a blush.

"It suits you." Damn. She was still gorgeous, captivatingly gorgeous. He had to restrain himself from planting a kiss upon those luscious, pink lips.

"Thanks." She nibbled her bottom lip and tugged at her pearl necklace, trying to avoid his desirous gaze. "Ummm this is Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Nami and..." She put an arm around Zolo's. "Zolo, my boyfriend."

A jealous spasm crossed Tidus' face. "Nice to meet you." He almost ground out.

"Looks like Tidus and Cat got some history." Sanji said to Nami.

She nodded. "I know."

Tidus sized Zolo up. "So, it's late. I know you all probably want to sleep. We will speak about what happened in the morning, for now, Ryder will find you suitable tents to retire to."

* * *

Hours later all was quiet within the subterranean city and the lanterns were on dim. All slept soundly, except Zolo. He had awakened from his slumber, groping for Cat and was currently tossing and turning underneath the sheets of the barely adequate bed. Sleep wouldn't come to him no matter how long he kept his eyes closed, because the other side of the bed was empty. He had gotten too used to sharing his bed with Cat. No way. No way he was getting up to go get in the bed with her. Nope. He waited for ten more minutes. "Shit." He grabbed his swords and tied his sword belt around his waist. He stumbled out of his tent and walked with half-lidded eyes to Cat's tent. He opened the flap.

Cat awakened and pointed an already loaded Magnum at the tent flap. "Zolo?" She peered in the darkness and put the gun beneath the pillow. "Baby, what's wrong?" She turned up the lantern.

He mumbled something and made his way to the bed, dropping his sword belt on the way. "Scoot over." He commanded when he lifted the sheet and climbed into the small bed.

"Zolo no. The bed's too small." She whined.

He ignored her and pushed her aside to make room for himself. "Scoot over." He lay down and kept scooting until he was settled comfortably in the bed.

"Zolo no. You're too big." She pushed against him, trying vainly to push him back, while trying to keep from sliding to the edge. "The bed is too small." She sighed in defeat and lay there for a moment, her feet and arms dangling over the edge. "I'm on the edge, Zolo. Scoot back!" She wriggled forcefully. "Whoa!" She fell out of the bed and landed flat on her face.

He craned his neck to look over the bed's edge at her. "Did you just—?" He fell into a fit of laughter.

"Shut up! It's not funny." She protested and scowled when he continued to laugh. She watched him, listening to his deep toned soulful laugh. The corners of her mouth twitched and she joined in the laughter. She stood and fell on him, breathing deeply as the laughter died down. "Where am I gonna sleep, the bed's not big enough for us both." She pouted. "And I ain't sleepin' on the edge."

He stroked the small of her back and slipped his fingers through her loose, purple-dyed tresses. "We'll fix that." He rolled to his side and drew her closer until he felt her naked skin against his torso.

"What're you doin'?" She asked when he wiggled an arm and leg beneath her and threw an arm and leg over her, encircling her completely.

"Now there's room for us both." He drank in the scent of her hair and kissed her cheek. "Comfortable?"

She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of him draped around her, his tantalizing scent, and his breath forming a crown on the top of her head. "Yeah." She sighed contentedly and giggled.

"What?" He asked sleepily.

"You remember when we had to share a sleeping bag?"

"Yeah." He yawned and nuzzled her hair. "If I remember correctly your sleeping bag was torn to shreds by bears." His eyes lidded.

"Hungry bears." She chortled. "You said trying to hide a jar of honey in my sleeping bag was a bad idea. What an awkward night right babe?"

No answer.

"Babe?" She looked back and smiled when she saw him sleeping peacefully. "G'night." She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Much later, Zolo reentered the tent and snuggled under the covers, encircling her in his arms again. He loved holding her and feeling her curvy, slender form nestled next to him. Shit. He was hopelessly hooked on her like a fish on a lure, and he would fight like hell to hold on. His eyes fell to her serene face and he followed one of her arched eyebrows with a finger. Softly, he kissed one of her eyelids, gently letting his lips brush across her abundant lashes. Damn, she was gorgeous. The only woman that he couldn't resist. He let his free hand glide down the shape of her glorious body and to her hip. Lord, he loved her body, every soft curve, every inch of silky skin, and even that cute little freckle just at the nape of her neck.

Her eyes opened and she looked around, gathering her wits for a moment, and smiled when she became aware of Zolo wrapped around her. "G'mornin'." Shit, she had perfectly expunged her native accent from everything she said, except 'G'mornin'', nope that word seemed to stick to her like glue, refusing to die. _Jeez, why won't it just—_ Her thoughts were interrupted when he ran that agile tongue of his over the soft skin of her ear.

"Good mornin'." He nipped her neck softly. "Sleep well?"

She closed her eyes and shivered when he started planting kisses on her shoulder. "Yeah. You?"

"Yeah." He leaned over her, until he found what he sought, those delicious lips. Their mouths joined in a torrid lip-lock. He prodded her mouth with his tongue until her lips parted and in he plunged, exploring and probing with impeccable expertise. The hand he had rested on her hip began to travel.

She broke the kiss after her lungs began to scream for air. "Jeez Zolo." She panted. "Can't a girl rest one minute." She couldn't move or avoid his touch, because he had her right where he wanted her, and she couldn't get away.

He smiled lustfully at her. She was playing hard to get, like always, but he found that he liked the little game, even though they played it only in the mornings after just awaking. She would push him away at first, he would insist with a few kisses, then she would complain, and then he would simply run his lips along her collarbone or caress the space between her earlobe and jawline with the tip of his tongue and she would turn to jelly. Yep, he liked the game, even though he knew that she was just as hot-blooded as him. "Okay." He lay back.

She lay there for a moment, but then looked at him with bewildered eyes when he didn't react to her pressing her bottom against him. "What the hell?"

"What? You said you wanted to rest." He fought the mischievous smile that threatened to form on his lips. "So, I'm letting you rest."

She wriggled from his grasp and jumped on him. "You're an ass you know that."

He grinned up at her smugly. "I know."

Sometime later, Cat lay with her top half atop her lover and her bottom half on the mattress. Her eyes were closed as she listened intently to the steady drum of his heart in her ear and a hand stroked the hard muscle of his belly. She gave a sated smile. This was when she was at her most calm, when she was in his arms and all was quiet, when it seemed that the turmoil of the world couldn't reach them, when it seemed that it was just him and her. She allowed her thoughts to clear, letting his warmth flood over her like the waters of a deluge over a dry and parched land desolated from the fury of the elements, bringing promise that the soil could heal and would once again yield crop. She was the land, reaching out for something or someone to bring relief from the scars this world had wrought upon her and he was the deluge, bringing life back to her body and salving her scars so that the world didn't seem like such a bad place. The man was indeed a force of nature. Not to mention he was drop-dead-gorgeous. _Lucky, lucky girl you are Kitty._ He shifted and she fell back to reality.

"You alive Kitty?" He asked after she didn't move for several moments.

She looked up at him, her hair falling over an eye rather rakishly, with an enamored smile. "Yeah babe." She reached up and fingered the three earrings in his ear. "Where's my necklace?"

He glanced at the night stand.

"What the hell'd you take it off for?" She poked his chest hard and scowled at him.

His green eyes gleamed impishly. "I don't know, you tell me, I mean you were the one complainin' about it clockin' ya on the head a little while ago. Or did you get amnesia all of a sudden?"

Her cheeks burned bright red. "Oh." She grabbed his nipple and twisted. "Well put it back on already!"

He let out an aroused groan. "Ya know in any other situation that would hurt, but since we are bareassed right now it's more of a turn-on."

She sighed and then giggled. "Were you always this way?"

He reached for the necklace but then stopped when he thought it better to see how things would play out. "Do you mean since we've been together or even when we were teenagers?"

"From teenagers." Her hands glided over his arms and she nibbled on the crook of his neck.

He shrugged. "Not until after I got my first taste."

"Which was when?"

He raised an eyebrow, trying to figure if he should tell her. "The day I turned fifteen."

"What!" She hit him. "You–oh my gosh! Fifteen? Jeez."

"What? Hey, I was already a man by most people's standards."

"D-did you ever think of me in that way?"

"What way?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't play dumb Roronoa. You're not that good at it."

"The truth?"

She nodded.

"Well..." He kissed the slender fingers of one of her small hands. "...yes and no."

Her brow furrowed.

"No in that I saw you as like a kid ya know, someone for me to protect and care for."

"Aw." She pecked his mouth again and again. "Aren't you just a saint's devil."

He grinned when she wrapped her arms around his neck. "And yes in the fact that I did used to peek on you when you bathed, sometimes."

Her eyes rounded. "Why you little—" She sat up and punched his chest. "Pervert!"

He flinched a little and caught her fist. "I was a teenage boy with raging hormones. Hell yeah I was a pervert."

She gaped at him. "And here I believed you when you told me you were trying protect me from men that liked to peep at young girls, while you were the one doing the peeping. You bloody peeping tom!"

He shrugged. "Like I was going to tell you that I was the one peeping on you? Heck no. I had to lie to cover my own ass."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Oh I don't know. Kiss me when I ask, massage my back at my request, clean up my messes, and hang on my every word." He said with an alluring smile.

She put her hands on her hips and then leaned down until their lips were barely a hair's breadth apart. "I don't know about the last two, but how about give you all the love in my heart?"

He looked up at her and cracked a charming grin. "That'll work too."

She pecked his lips and then his cheeks. "Good."

A question had been burning in his mind all night, and he had to ask it. "So...you and Tidus, did you guys date or what?"

She stopped kissing him and regarded him, looking deep into those piercing green eyes. "How'd you know?"

He shifted a little. "Well it was the way he looked at you like he wanted to rip your clothes off and screw your brains out that kinda gave me an inkling."

She sighed heavily. "Yeah we–well I kinda don't think you can call it dating cuz we basically acted like rabbits–but yeah we had a fling."

"Yeah?" He snorted. "He doesn't seem like your type. I mean sure he's a rebel leader and all but he seems to be a little too easygoing for you."

She sighed and rolled to her back, still on top of him, and stared up at the white cloth ceiling of the tent. "Well, he wasn't completely but ya know it was an opportunity. Jazz and I were on the run and needed somewhere to hide out until the security on the docks was a wee bit looser, and I met Tidus. He was skeptical about hiding us at first, but then I seduced him--."

"Like any man can resist you." He stroked her belly and drank in the scent of her hair.

She gave an absent smile. "And well I kinda used my sexuality to convince him to let us stay. Then he told me he loved me and I didn't say it back, because well he was just a walking dickerson to me ya know, a vessel to simply give me pleasure. So anyway three days later we left without a word." She looked down at him.

"_Sheeit!_ You were a cold little vamp." He kissed her neck, enjoying the sensation of her bottom against him. Jeez, no wonder she knew how to turn his iron-clad will into putty with a well placed glance.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I'm bad." She said remorsefully.

He shrugged. "Hey, sometimes what ya gotta do to survive ain't that pretty." He kissed her shoulder softly, assuring her that she was still his little Kitty Cat. He scolded himself for not being there to protect her from having to perform such deeds. Silently, he made a promise to always be there for her to lean on.

She turned her head and smiled at him, her hair tickling his nostrils. "I love you."

"I love you too Kitty." After several moments of silence he spoke, "so was he better than me?"

She laughed at the very typical and very male question."Not by a mile."

"Is it—?"

She chuckled harder. "No."

"Good." He said smugly. He knew Cat was not one to spare a man's ego in any aspects especially in sexual matters, so he knew she was telling the truth.

"I'm surprised you didn't murder him when you saw the way he was looking at me."

He shrugged and caressed her softly. "Hey as long as he just eyeballs you and keeps his hands to himself my swords will stay in their sheaths."

She took his hand in hers and kissed each finger softly. "Jealous much?"

He planted soft kisses along her shoulder. "Only when I need to be Kitty Cat. Only when I need to be."

She turned to her belly and joined her lips to his, hungrily probing his mouth.

He broke the kiss and smiled at her. "Still got energy to burn huh?" The mattress squeaked when he flipped her to her back and began devouring her delectable lips. "Let's see if we can fix that."

She giggled when he buried his face in her neck and began nibbling playfully. "Zolo." Her eyes widened and rolled back when he stroked her sensitive areas. "Oh Zolo."

* * *

Later at breakfast, at least they thought it was breakfast, they sat at the long rectangular picnic table eating a substantial meal that consisted mainly of meat, potatoes, and loaves of bread(Sanji had warned the cooks about Luffy's appetite beforehand.). The Straw Hat Crew ate seemingly unawares while the other rebels at the table gaped as Luffy consumed plateful after plateful of food.

Tidus on the other hand couldn't help but cast jealous glances at his ex-girlfriend across the table as she and her new boy toy discreetly flirted with each other. She had broken his heart by leaving without a word and showed up four years later with a new guy on her arm. Damn, could she be any more heartless? Yeah a relationship with her was an extremely good joyride, while it lasted, but in the end she always ended up breaking hearts. He had learned that the hard way. Maybe he should warn the new guy before she ripped his heart out and ground it to pulp in her palms. That was a good idea. "Sooo, tell me what happened and why you're here."

Cat sipped her juice. "You remember Jazz?"

He spread some jelly on his biscuit. "Yeah." He bit into the biscuit savoring the sweet treat on the top of the fluffy bread.

"Well she got caught and I almost got killed, luckily Zolo found me. So, we're here to get her." She explained informatively and then stuffed a forkful of scrambled eggs in her mouth. She stroked Zolo's hand beneath the table.

He rested an elbow on the table with a forkful of rice prone to go in his mouth. "Yeah? Hmph."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. It's just that I don't think she's too bad off."

"Why?"

"Well, she married him."

"Gah—!" She began to cough when her juice slipped down the wrong way.

Zolo patted her back. "Married him?"

"Damn." Usopp said. "She married him? But why?"

"Because she had to." Luffy, whose belly had begun to protrude noticeably in size, answered obviously.

"I don't know. I mean she was showing all thirty-two of her pearly whites, from what I saw." He guzzled his fresh spring water and picked at a potato.

Cat shook her head. "No way. No way Jazz would be happy marrying Khale, she hates him more than I do." Agitation lingered in the depths of her tone.

"Hey you weren't there, I know what I saw. She was grinning like a pirate in a brothel on Free Tuesday."

"She was smiling because she had to smile to keep him from hurting her." Her voice rose an octave.

He sucked his teeth vexedly. "I haven't heard anybody saying she was crying in her soup. I mean if she was so sad, maybe she would show it. Have you ever figured that maybe she liked the power being a queen brought?" He growled snappishly.

Her eyes widened. "Why don't you just shut up! I've been knowing her for four years so I believe I know her a hell of a lot better than you." She snarled peevishly, her eyes blazing contemptuously at him.

He gripped his fork and pinched his lips. "Why–"

Zolo took in a breath and looked Tidus square in the eye. "I think it's about time for you to back off while you still can." His voice came out low, as if he were fighting to keep it from booming forth like it normally did, and he gave the rebel leader a single warning stare that made him think otherwise before he spoke again.

The Straw Hat Crew looked up once, unconcerned, and resumed eating. They knew their firstmate could take care of himself, but would jump in if they were needed. The rebels at the table clenched their teeth trying to determine if they would have to use the guns on their backs. The women and children at the table glanced about nervously.

Tidus nodded defeatedly. "So, where you guys from?"

"The other side of the All Blue." Nami answered with a hint of relief that the dark cloud had risen from the table.

"I see. Are you the ones that claimed Gold D. Roger's treasure, One Piece?" One of the women asked with a hint of awe.

"Yep." Luffy answered.

Murmurs rose from those at the table as they glanced at the pirates with starry eyes.

"What was it like?"

"Like going through two levels of hell and back." Zolo answered curtly. He gave Tidus a sideways glance but kept eating. Now, he had an actual valid reason not to like the rebel leader.

"Yikes." Ryder commented.

"You have no glimmer of idea." Sanji said, smiling at the women that fawned and swooned over him when he looked their way and winked. "But hell it was worth it right gang."

"Right!" The six of them chorused together.

"Yep, Luffy became king of the pirates, Zolo beat Hawkeye Mihawk, and me I finally saw the place where all fish meet and cooked up a virtual storm." Sanji said with a nostalgic look in his blue eyes. "Good times."

"So what brought you to the New World?" He asked politely, trying not to look in Cat's direction.

"Our captain's thirst for adventure." Chopper chimed in and blushed when Cat smiled at him sweetly.

"If you guys wanted to go home then why didn't you?" A little girl asked.

Zolo sipped the juice, secretly wishing it was ale, and answered, "well we couldn't let him go alone, he'd get killed without us around, probably sail off a cliff or into a maelstrom or something. And well, I guess we still wanted to see what lay beyond the All Blue also." He joked.

Luffy lay back in his chair, his appetite finally satisfied, and nodded agreeably. "Yeah. No–wait..."

Nami shook her head and kissed his cheek. "Ignore him babe. You're a great seaman."

He smiled thankfully at her. "Thanks Nami."

* * *

They finished eating and went their separate ways. Chopper walked along the trail near the river and took a turn behind an abandoned remains of what looked to have been a large house. He hummed as he walk, cursing himself for not bringing any cotton candy or ice cream or anything sweet in general. He smiled when he thought about his favorite ice cream: triple fudge with chocolate chips. "Mmm." He salivated.

"Yo, Chop."

Chopper stopped dead in his tracks. Oh shoot. He turned and looked at the swordsman with fearful eyes. "Y-yeah?" He stammered out. _Please god don't let him want to talk._

"We need to talk." He sent him a very agitated glare.

Chopper swallowed in a vain attempt to wet his parched throat. "Oh. O-o-okay."

Zolo walked ahead, motionlessly signaling for him to follow.

Chopper followed reluctantly behind the swordsman, glancing about anxiously. Oh god. Zolo was taking him out really far where no one was around. Was it so no one would hear him scream? Oh no, was he going to kill him? _Goodbye world. We had a good run. I'll miss you most of all cotton candy maker._ He bumped into Zolo's leg when he stopped abruptly. "S-sorry." He squeaked out.

Zolo stood there next to the rushing river with his arms folded, jaw set, and lips pinched in a thin line. "I saw you peeping at me and Cat last night, and don't try to deny it."

He clamped his muzzle shut and began to shake all over.

"How long had you been there when I spotted you?"

Shit. Should he lie? Maybe. But if he lied Zolo would mount his head upon the wall when he found out. "Umm...before you found her. When she first took her shirt off." His tongue almost hanged out of his mouth when the vision resurfaced in his mind. Timidly, he looked up to gage the other man's anger.

"The whole time!" He scowled at the little reindeer murderously. That little pervert had been watching the whole time. Shit. It was bad enough that he had seen them making out, but what if they had actually _had sex_? The little degenerate would have gotten a full-on flick.

"I'm so, so, so, so, so utterly and eternally sorry." He apologized, hoping his words would appease Zolo and he would survive this conversation. If it didn't, well at least he would have at least seen a half-naked woman. How would he do it, though, so nobody expected him to be dead? He shuddered.

His eyebrow twitched and the veins in his neck stood up. He let out a controlled sigh. "Okay. Look I understand that you don't get much female contact Chopper. Hell I ain't gonna tell ya peeping is wrong because I'd be a hypocrite if I did, I mean it was something I did a lot when I was a teenager..." He gave the reindeer a small smile.

Chopper returned the smile, albeit a nervous one.

"...But, Cat is my girlfriend, I'm the only one that has the right to see her naked. I'll let it slide this time, but if I ever catch you again. We'll be having venison stew a la Chopper." He gripped a sword for emphasis. "Got it?"

"Yes sir."

He raised an eyebrow. "Ya sure?"

"Yes."

"Good." He turned and strolled back towards the way they had come.

Chopper breathed a sigh of relief. Yay! He had lived to see another day. He could still go back to the ship and make cotton candy when he wanted.

* * *

Later that day, at least the wall clocks said it was day, they stood in Tidus' home going over the map. "Okay...So her room is here." Cat said, pointing to the 'x' on the top of the map.

"You mean _their_ room." Tidus corrected. "I mean she is married now. So they would be sharing a room."

Cat glared at him. "Yes, I know that." She growled.

He held his hands up in a gesture of passiveness. "I'm just sayin'."

She returned her attention to the map. "Like I was saying. Their room is here." She pointed at the 'x' again.

Nami smiled, she loved maps, both making them and looking over them. "Okay the tunnel near her room is here." She pointed to another 'x'. "There isn't a tunnel leading directly into the royal chambers, clever people, so this is the closest you can get."

"Great." Cat grumbled.

Zolo sipped his juice listlessly, barely paying attention. Jeez where was the ale? Were these people monks or something?

Nami pointed to the map of the system of tunnels frequented by the rebels. "Okay, we're here." She pressed her pointing device to the 'x'. "In Terra." She began tracing her pointer up the tunnels of the map. "So if you follow this route, you should get there the fastest, by my calculations." She started making quick marks on the exits on the outside of the castle map. "Okay, here, here, here, and here, are the best exits to make if something goes wrong."

"There's a drain that leads to the main tunnel in the moat." Ryder commented.

Tidus glared at his brother. "Yeah but there's a giant man-eating fish there, so it's not the best way to go."

She nodded understandingly. "I'll make it a last resort."

"Wait a minute." Luffy said thoughtfully. "Are you going in there alone?"

Cat cursed Luffy a thousand times in her mind. Darn Rubber Man and his darn questions. "Umm, yeah." She cast a timorous glance at her lover who gave her that we'll-talk-about-this-later look. Dammit all. Her anger grew even more when she saw the triumphant look on the captain's face.

"Alone?" Usopp said worriedly. "But shouldn't someone go with you? You could get hurt. Again." He looked at Zolo questionably. Why wasn't he spitting tacks yet?

"No, I'm better alone. I mean there aren't many people that can get into the places I can. I'm really flexible."

"You sure are." Zolo and Tidus chorused and then scowled at each other.

Sanji chewed his lip, trying to figure if he should or shouldn't duck and cover. "Awkward." He sang quietly in Usopp's ear.

Usopp nodded, bracing himself for a possible throwdown.

Cat swallowed nervously. This was not going as planned.

Zolo squinted his eyes at Tidus. He was really starting to not like the guy. He walked around the others and stood next to Cat, planting a kiss on her cheek, as if marking his territory. His eyes burned into Tidus who took in an angry breath.

Nami and Luffy glanced from Zolo to Tidus to Zolo to Tidus, trying to guess when they should jump out of the line of fire.

"Anyway." Cat continued quickly. "Umm, if somebody came with me it would just slow me down."

"Wait. What do they mean 'you sure are'? How do the both of them know? And what the heck does it have to do with her former and current relationship with either of them? And why are they so mad!" Chopper asked in a single breath. His chest heaved as he tried to control the anxiety in his fluffy body.

Sanji patted Chopper's hat. "Just let it go Chop."

"I should be fine. I mean Robin is there in the castle and she could help me if I need it." She reasoned with them.

Tidus nodded agreeably. "She's right. We should let her go in alone. She is fast and I doubt any of us can keep up with her." He said, flattering her, a little too obviously.

Cat smiled. "Thank you."

Ryder rolled his eyes. "So you're going in alone. We know that, but it can't be now. The guards' are lighting the street up patrolling it day and night. Maybe you should wait for a little while until the heat's died down a bit." He said, but continued cleaning out his nails without looking up.

"Okay. That sounds cool." She said, glancing at Zolo who, surprisingly, stood next to her cooly sipping his juice. "So, umm, we should go now."

Tidus watched with pinched lips as Cat walked with the swordsman down the path. It was nearly unbearable to watch the two of him together. But what could he do? The swordsman was a dangerous man. He had beaten Hawkeye Mihawk for crying out loud! A forlorn sigh left him.

Ryder stood beside him with hand in pocket. "Your nose turned kinda brown back there for a minute."

Tidus glared at his younger brother. "Shut up."

He gave an impassive shrug. "Okay, but flattery ain't gonna get ya back into that girl's panties if that's what you're hopin'. Believe me when I say this, she is really hung up on the swordsman and you should just give up." He made his way down the two steps and ambled along the path.

* * *

Cat sat at a private section of the river gazing at her reflection, when she heard soft footsteps. She smiled to herself. Zolo was trying to sneak up on her. Aw, how cute. She took off her shoes and placed her bare feet in the water, relishing the coolness of the gurgling river. "Mmm."

He stopped and bent to reach down and cover her eyes with his hand.

"Been a while since you tried this."

He froze, sighed, and sat down next to her. "Dang, how'd you hear me?"

She gave a self-satisfied smile, her blue eyes gleaming impishly. "How could I not? You were tramping around like a pregnant camel."

He ignored the word 'pregnant' and stared down at her. "I barely made a sound."

She smiled smugly and looked up at him. "To someone other than me."

He sighed. "Are you half bat?"

She giggled and rested her hands behind her. "Sometimes I wonder." Her eyes drifted up to the ceiling that stretched hundreds of feet above them. "Go ahead, grill me."

"About what?" He looked up at the ceiling also and then down at the river and to Cat. An involuntary smile spread across his lips. She was so beautiful. His lover, his best friend, his goddess. She was so precious to him.

She looked at him for a moment.

"Oh that. Yeah. I don't want you to go alone, babe, you know that." He reached out and touched her cheek and gently captured a few strands of hair between his fingers. Confounded dye. He missed the dark black locks that contrasted against her creamy skin like ink against an alabaster vase. Christ she drove him to madness and all she had to do was turn those blues eyes on him or hell at least walk into the room. He fought the raunchy ideas rising in his mind and returned to his original train of thought.

"I know. It's just that...ya know. I am better and faster alone." She explained hopefully.

He nodded slowly, taking her words in consideration. "I figured that out a long time ago woman, it's just that this is a dangerous situation. I mean what if Robin doesn't get there in time or what if you get caught?"

"I know. That's why I memorized all exits. I have all my bases covered." She leaned on his shoulder and ran a hand along his inner thigh, enjoying the rumble that escaped him.

"What about_ his_ bases? Ya covered them?" He asked sternly.

She bowed her head and said nothing.

"Yeah I thought so. You never cover the bad guy's bases which is why I had to save your cute little ass so much when we were teenagers. Because you always charged in alone all devil-may-care, and the angel decided he didn't and ya ended up in a pinch." He snarled venomously.

She looked down shamefully, like a dog that had just received a good tongue-lashing from its master. He didn't have to be so mean.

He looked down at her saddened face and quivering lip, and softened his tone. "Look, baby, I ain't trying to bust your chops or anything alright. It's just that..." He cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her face up so he could stare into those sapphire eyes. "...I love ya Kitty. And I don't want to lose you. Okay."

She nodded. "I know."

He withdrew his hand from her chin, but kept his eyes on her. "But, you're a grown woman and I ain't gonna try to control you. So, I'll support you, that doesn't necessarily mean I approve though."

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "So, I can go alone?"

He put a hand on her hair. "Yeah, but don't be stupid and get yourself killed."

Her eyes lit up and she smiled lovingly at him. So what if had just called her stupid, those types of words didn't bother her. Hell her skin was a whole lot thicker than that, because she had definitely been called worse. Anyways, he didn't mean it. "I won't I promise."

"Good." He pulled her into his lap and snuggled his nose into her neck.

She shuddered and looked up at the ceiling. "The world is such a big place. Why do you think that is?"

He gave a small smile. There she was, the Cat he remembered. The Cat who was always asking questions, the one that resurfaced every now and again amidst the temptress in his arms. "I don't know. Maybe to help us to keep things in perspective ya know. When ya think about the strength of the natural elements, the vastness of the sky, and the infinity of space I guess it helps us to remember that we are really insects among gods. Or some shit like that. Hell I don't know, that was just a shot in the dark."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Such a deep thinker beneath that green top of yours."

"Hey I'm more than just a pretty face." He grinned when she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." She settled into his lap. "But how do we keep things in perspective knowing that we're just ants on a speck? If we don't impact the world, who will remember us?"

He shrugged. "I don't know I guess you love the collective group of people around you and try to impact their lives as best you can and hope that they never forget you when you pass."

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing in his hair. "You'll never be forgotten Zolo. That much I know. There'll probably be enough people to inhabit a country at your funeral." She nestled her head in his chest. "Tales will be told about the man that defeated Hawkeye Mihawk until the oceans dry up." She looked up at him with totally enamored eyes. "Me hell, with all the people I've wronged, I'll be lucky if someone doesn't take a crap on my grave, let alone mourn over me."

Pain that descended into the very bowels of his heart pierced him when he heard her express such negativity about how she would be remembered. He drew her into his arms and squeezed her in a warm embrace that could have easily rivaled the sun. "I would mourn Cat."

She drew away and looked up at him, her eyes liquid from tears unshed. "I..." Her voice failed her.

"And I'm sure the others would cry a virtual sea of tears." He joked. She smiled. He smiled back, absently stroking the nape of her neck soothingly.

* * *

That night, at least that's what the clock said, found them in Zolo's tent, since he had the bigger bed. Cat sat on the bed brushing her purple hair, listening to his grunts and groans as he performed who knows how many push-ups. Jeez, did he ever get tired? Stupid girl, you know the answer to that question. "Are you done yet?"

He lowered himself to the floor and then back up. "Nine hundred ninety-eight...nine hundred ninety-nine...one thousand." He stopped and lay there for a minute and then stood, much to Cat's delight.

Sweet baby Moses! His physique was perfect. Rippling muscles were everywhere, as if he had been molded from marble by heavenly angels themselves. He had the face of a god with piercing green eyes that reduced her brain to mush, a perfect nose, lips that seemed always eager to touch her skin, and a tapered yet strong chin. Hell if there were gods, they were probably green with envy. And on top of this he was sweaty, gloriously sweaty. His chiseled torso glistened in the light of the lamp as beads of sweat flowed down the sinewy muscles in his belly. She wanted to bite him, but hell he usually bit back, pretty hard might I add. "Shit." She squeaked.

He looked at her curiously and toweled off, and then, using the ever-present basin in his room began to wash up. He felt eyes burning into him. He looked up to see her staring up at him with eyes that burned with blatant desire. "You okay?" He controlled the smile that threatened to spread across his lips. She so wanted him.

"Hurry and finish already." She demanded.

"And why should I?"

"Because I said so."

He arched a brow and kept washing up. "You're starting to get a little bossy, maybe I should make you go to your own tent." He grinned when he heard her suck her teeth.

Ass! He was going to ruin her mood.

He leaned on the pail and eyed her evenly. "Give me a reason why I should finish because you say so."

She let out a snarl and laid back on the bed. "You're not too cute to murder, Roronoa."

He grinned, finished washing, and dried off. He took a few steps and was next to the bed. "Maybe, but I am for you."

She closed her eyes and turned over when she felt the bed sink.

"Not feeling randy anymore Kitty?"

"Nope. You ruined it you ass. I'm going to sleep" She snapped before shutting her eyes again.

He hovered over her, grinning all the while. She was too easy, but he knew how far to go before he raised that wicked temper of hers. He still had a ways to go before lighting that fuse, but right now it was his priority to light another fire. "Are you sure?"

She closed her eyes tighter, trying to ignore the heat generating from his skin like the sun. "Yes." She would not give in. She would not turn to jelly.

"_Really_ sure?" He kissed her shoulder softly, a little disappointed that her collarbone was inaccessible at the moment.

She wiggled beneath him. "Yes I'm--" He licked it, that magic spot between her earlobe and jawline. He was so evil. Her limbs went weak and desire took over her mind. Dammit! How the hell did he always manage to do this to her? He was the only man that had such power over her. Shit. She _was_ in love.

He chuckled, turned her over on her back, and lay atop her, smiling when he saw the passion within her blue depths. "Well, it looks like you still are."

* * *

Six days later Zolo sat in the town square watching as the men and women danced around to the lively beat of the music. Zolo sat next to one of the young girls, who had seemed to attach herself to him for some odd reason, cleaning his sword and tapping his foot to the sound of the tambourine, flutes, and stringed instruments.

"Would you like to dance?" The twelve year old asked him shyly.

He looked at her. "I don't dance."

"Oh." She said with apparent disappointment.

He continued cleaning his sword but couldn't help but feel bad when he looked up at her sad face. A sigh fled him. He looked around and smiled when he saw Chopper sitting on the sidelines bobbing his head to the upbeat tempo. "You see the little reindeer over there?"

The little girl, Posey, followed the direction of his finger and looked at Chopper. "Yeah."

"He loves to dance." He smiled craftily. "And he loves being squeezed really tight. And when you pull on his ears."

Posey's eyes brightened and she got up and ran to Chopper.

Zolo chuckled to himself. This was going to be sweet. He watched with devilish eyes as the preteen led Chopper to where the adults danced happily. His eyes switched from them to Sanji, who held two women by the hand while they spun and turned around him bouncily, then to Usopp who danced with young woman that looked to be about his age, and then to Luffy and Nami who moved against each other a bit too close for his comfort. His eyes traveled back to Chopper. The little reindeer looked miserable as the girl squeezed and tugged at his ears mercilessly. He gave a self-satisfied laugh, which faltered when he saw Tidus, who sat across from him brooding over something. Jerk off. He looked down and returned to cleaning his swords, letting his mind roam with the beat of the music.

"Hey."

He looked up. It was Tidus. "Yeah?"

"Can I sit?"

He shrugged.

Tidus sat down on the bleacher and ran a hand through his golden hair. "Look I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I want us to be friends."

Zolo snorted. "People don't always get what they want." He looked at Tidus squarely. "But give it a shot and we'll see how things go."

He looked at Zolo, taken aback by his candor. "Okay." He stared at the laughing and dancing people briefly. Where would he start with him? "So...no doubt you know by now that Cat and I dated four years ago."

"Mmm-hmm." He sheathed a sword and then drew another and started cleaning it.

"And you're her current boy friend right?"

"So I've been told." God he wished the jerk off would just spit it out already. "Look either shoot Blackbeard or give up the gun."

Tidus cocked his head to the right. Jeez what a hostile guy. "Okay. Look I just wanted to tell you not to get too close to Cat. Yeah I know the joyride is good with her, but if you don't break it off before she gets tired, you'll be watching her eat your heart in a meat stew." He admonished Zolo.

He clenched his teeth so hard he nearly broke off a couple. Who the hell did he think he was talking to? "Is that right?" The hand on his sword gripped the hilt tightly as he fought the urge to smite the man where he sat.

"Yeah. I mean I still stand to attention when she walks in the room and we're not even together." He rambled on, unaware that his life was in danger. "But beyond that point, I just don't want ya to get hurt like I did and end up pining away for a woman that left ya for four years."

Chopper's keen ears picked up the conversation between Tidus and Zolo. Oh shoot! He grimaced when the girl twirled him around in a circle. He had to let someone know what was happening before Zolo lost a handle on his temper and Tidus possibly lost his life.

"Hmph." He worked his jaw and ran the cloth over his sword in an angry caress. "Yeah well there's a difference between me and you."

"What's that?"

"She said she loved me back."

Tidus sucked his teeth, his irritation becoming evident. "She'll say anything if the sex is good."

His eyes expanded and he balled up his fist. Dead man walking. He drew back to hit him but stopped when a small hand touched his shoulder. He looked back and gaped when he saw Cat. Her hair was black again. "Wha–?"

She sank to the floor and leaned on him. "Khale already knows I'm here so I figured there was no reason for me to keep it purple any more, and I know ya like it this way. So, I washed it twenty-two times in the river." She spoke over the music.

He grinned and ran a hand through the inky black hair. Her hair still had the same texture but somehow it seemed different than when it was purple. It felt more natural. He sheathed his sword and stood, shooting a smoldering glance Tidus' way. "C'mon."

She stood with him. "Where're we going?"

He shrugged. "Somewhere to be alone."

She raised an eyebrow. She knew what being alone meant to him. "But I wanna dance."

"You can dance later."

"It'll be over later." Or she would be too tired.

He groaned. "But—"

She put a finger on his lips. "You can ravish me later I promise."

"Fine." He sighed. Hell, he had only wanted to go take a dip in the river, but if she wanted to have sex, he was all for it. It had been two days too long anyway.

She kissed his cheek and made her way to the floor, cutting in between Usopp and the girl he danced with. Usopp laughed mirthfully and swept her up in his arms, spinning her around as they bounced to the rhythm with the rest of the people.

Zolo gave Tidus a sideways glance and let out a rumble when he saw him staring at Cat like a dieting fat man looked at a plate of donuts. Sonofawhore. This had to stop. Now. "You wanna take a walk?"

Tidus stared at him cautiously. "With you?"

"Yeah." Dumbass.

"Okay." They stood together and left unnoticed, except by a very worried reindeer.

They strode along the path side by side, the music in the background growing fainter and fainter as they walked further and further away. They strolled in silence, the tense atmosphere between them so thick not even a chainsaw would make much of a dent. The two stopped near a cave and stood in quiet.

Tidus looked around uneasily. "Why'd ya bring me here. To kill me for what I said about Cat?"

Zolo gave an amused chuckle. "If I wanted to kill you, you'd have been dead a long time ago, believe me. And plus I don't need to kill you to make you apologize to Cat."

"Then why'd ya bring me out here?"

"To talk." Duh! Jeez even Luffy wasn't this thick. No wonder she only wanted him for one thing.

"About what?" He put his hand in his pocket nervously.

"What else? Cat." He turned and looked the shorter man square in the eye.

"Oh. Taking into consideration what I said a little while ago?"

He scoffed. "Nah. She's crazy about me, believe me, and hey I love her too."

"But how do you know? I told you she'll say anything if the sex is good."

He grasped the hilt of his sword as if using it to anchor down his rage. "Say that again and I'm gonna pull your spine through your ass." He rumbled angrily.

Tidus grit his teeth, making sure the gun in his sleeve was snug. "Sorry."

"I know, because she left me too, but she came back."

He looked down and kicked at a rock. She must really love the swordsman, either that or she was playing him like a fine tuned fiddle. "But that doesn't—"

Zolo rolled his eyes and pulled the her locket from beneath his shirt. He smiled when he saw Tidus' eyes go wide with shock. "She gave it to me."

He didn't speak.

"Okay. So now you got it in your head that she loves me. Good. Now, on to the real reason why I asked you out here." He took a few steps closer until they looked as if they may kiss. "Look I know you and her used to date, and hey I'm cool with that. I don't too much mind you lookin' at her like ya wanna screw her till your balls turn purple." He smiled when the rebel's lips fell open. "Yeah, I know Cat's beautiful and most men that see her look at her like that. Hell, I can't fight the entire world's male population, 'sides, it's the touching that gets to me."

Tidus turned a shade lighter when he saw him grip the hilt of one of his swords so tight that his knuckles turned white. "Oh?" A memory of last night appeared in his mind. Shit!

He smiled perceptively when he saw the look of realization in the other man's blue eyes. "Yeah I saw you. The only reason why I didn't do anything right then was because, well kids were around. But..." He drew in a breath trying to control his anger. "... I'm gonna tell ya this once and only once. _If _I ever..." His voice shook with suppressed fury. "...I mean _ever _see or hear about you touching her again..." He held Tidus' gaze unwaveringly. "...I am gonna cut off your head and take a piss down your throat." He glared into the man's eyes for emphasis. "Am I clear?"

Tidus swallowed spastically. "Crystal."

"Good." He smiled at Tidus. "Okay then." He patted his shoulder as if nothing had just transpired. "Let's get back before anybody notices we're gone, and thinks that I've murdered you."

"We wouldn't want that now would we." They fell in step together, strolling leisurely down the path, and were surprised when they came upon Chopper.

"Oh you're okay," he said with evident relief. He turned his eyes to Tidus, happy to see the man was unharmed.

Tidus shot Zolo a wary glance. "Yeah, I'm okay." He looked at the tiny reindeer. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Chopper gave him a nervous smile and chuckled. "Um...I gotta go." He trotted away towards the dancing people.

"He's okay Usopp! Zolo didn't kill him. Sanji you owe me forty berri!" Zolo heard the little doctor say.

* * *

Later that night Zolo lay in bed staring up at the white ceiling of the tent. His eyes fell to the woman sleeping serenely next to him and a sense of dread filled him. He had so badly wanted to order her that there was no way in heck he was going to let her go in that castle alone, but he knew she had been telling the truth. Yeah, he was good, very good, at stalking pirates down and had been given the nickname Pirate Hunter Zolo, but he wasn't like Cat. She was small and flexible, thus good at getting into tight spaces that he knew he could never get in. She was also impeccable when it came to disappearing in the shadows(something that still kinda freaked him out) and creeping around stealthily. "Dammit." He growled at himself mostly.

She shifted and turned to her belly, mumbling something incoherently in her slumber.

He rubbed his shoulder, the bite she had given him still a little sore, and sighed. Shit. He didn't like laying in bed awake at night and worrying himself stupid over a woman, but goddarnit that's what he was doing at present. Worrying. Would it always be this way? Would he always worry about her? He glanced at her sleeping face and then trailed his gaze to her exposed back, one of the few places he hadn't placed a love bite. No time like the present. He reached out and touched the scar on her back, letting his had trail from where it began at her shoulder to where it ended at the top of her hip just beneath the covers.

She stirred a little at his touch, but then fell back into peaceful slumber.

The mattress creaked when he turned to his side and nuzzled his nose in her silky skin, relishing the slight scent of perfume mixed with his own scent lingering in her skin. Chrissake! Even while she slept he couldn't keep his hands off her? Was he obsessed or possessed? He'd figure it out later. Right now, he wanted to continue his task. He trailed his lips over her skin and stopped behind her right breast. Gently, oh so gently, he opened his mouth and captured her skin between his teeth. Tenderly he sucked, drawing the blood to just below the skin. He glanced sideways at her.

She smiled in her sleep and then sighed.

He drew away, smiling at his work, and couldn't resist biting her a few more times. He licked his lips and lay back on his pillow, quickly falling back into worrying. Jeez maybe if he thought about something else he could find sleep. A nervous hand ran through his short green hair and he blew a deep exhalation past his lips. He stretched and eased from beneath the covers. The buckle of his belt tingled when he grabbed it and tied it around his waist. He needed to clear his mind. His eyes fell upon her when he came to the flap of the tent.

Her eyes were still shut and her breathing was still relaxed.

He couldn't help but smile at the serenity of her sleeping face and, quietly, he exited the tent.

* * *

She stood in the mirror, looking at herself, and the blue eyes staring back at her. Was that her in the mirror? Her appearance hadn't changed, but for some reason she looked different. Why? She'd have to figure that out later. She laced up the fingerless gauntlets on her forearms and clenched her fists testing the range of movement they allowed her hands. She stepped into her knee-length leather boots, smiling as the leather caressed her skin. Her hands went to the corset-shaped vest she wore and then over the white shirt beneath, and over her pants. She shrugged on her hip length jacket. A chuckle escaped her. It had been a while since she had worn these clothes, when once she had spent every waking and sleeping moment in them.

Zolo entered the tent and sat down on the bed, his eyes running over her as she dressed. He smiled. She looked the part of a warrior going off to battle, but let's just hope not to her doom. An involuntary shudder ran through him.

She slung her bandolier across her torso and clasped it together in the middle of her chest and placed her loaded guns, one was Magnum and the other was another loaner from good old Ussop, in the holsters. The metal of Remington felt cool in her palms when she picked the large rifle from the dresser drawer. She checked out the chamber and barrel of the gun, loading it rapidly, and then placed it in the holster on the back of her bandolier.

He watched while she placed throwing daggers in the small slots of her sword belt and in concealed places on her body. Jeez how many weapons could she carry on that little five-feet-seven-inch body of hers? Despite the somber atmosphere in the room he chuckled.

She looked back at him. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing it's just that, how can you hide all those weapons? Where do you put them?"

A salacious grin spread over her lips and her sapphire eyes twinkled. "How 'bout I let you figure that out for yourself when I come back." She winked back at him.

He smiled lopsidedly. If you come back. "Yeah."

She saw the worry in his eyes and walked to him, leaning over to look him directly in the eye. "Don't worry so much swe-babe. I'll be fine. I promise."

This did not reduce the angst he felt within. "Yeah." He broke her gaze and switched his eyes to the mirror. "I hope so."

She rubbed his cheek then the bite mark beneath his shirt. "Hey have a little faith."

"Yeah." He reached up, gripped her hair, and pressed a kiss so tenderly compassionate to her lips that it provoked tears. He let her go only when his lungs cried for air and then looked deep in those bewitching eyes. "Don't do anything stupid, girl."

"I won't." She took his hand in hers. "Now come on." They walked out of the tent and soon were standing near one of the main tunnels.

"Please be okay Cat." Chopper said tremulously as he, along with the other five, hugged her tightly.

"I will be."

They drew back, unwillingly, and stared at her with worried eyes. "You memorized the map right?"

"Yeah."

"And your guns are loaded?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. You guys worry too much."

Ryder smiled at her and handed her a handful of round objects. "They're flash grenades. They temporarily blind your opponent." He explained casually.

"Thanks." She put them in a compartment on her person and walked to the mouth of the tunnel where Zolo stood with folded arms and grave countenance. "Babe?"

He looked away for a moment and then pulled her into his arms. He took possession of her mouth in a tender love-filled kiss that conveyed to her all he felt within, breaking it only when his lungs felt as if they would burst. Their eyes locked and he hugged her closer, wanting to hold her forever. "You had better come back to me."

She blinked back her tears. "I will."

Reluctantly, he let his arms fall away from her. "Think Cat, okay. Don't be an airhead."

She nodded humbly. "I will." She didn't wanna leave him, she wanted to be in his arms again. They shared another quick kiss and she started off down the tunnel, disappearing in the darkness.

Zolo stared at the tunnel, restraining himself from running after her. "Damn." He said softly. He tugged at the locket on his neck, something he had never done before, and ran a hand nervously in his hair. He was feeling emotions that he had never felt in his entire existence, and they had all been brought on by one woman. Shit. Love was definitely a mutha.

Luffy stood next to Zolo. "Ya want me to wait with you?"

"No. I'm not going to wait. Waiting will only drive me crazy." He walked towards the rebel city with his hands in his pockets. It was going to be a long day. A day of trying to keep his mind off of waiting, but still waiting nonetheless.

"Oh." Luffy walked alongside Zolo and then put a hand on his firstmate's shoulder. "She'll be okay Zolo. You'll see. Cat's tough."

"Yeah." Sanji agreed. "She'll be back here with Jazz and we'll be blowing this godforsaken place before you can say Jolly Roger."

* * *

Cat came to a stop and took a left at another tunnel. She smiled to herself. Zolo would get hopelessly turned around in these tunnels. A chuckle escaped her. He was so cute when he got lost. She sighed, remembering the look in those eyes. He had been worried about her and she had made a promise that she would return to him. She would make good on that promise. Man she couldn't wait to be back in his arms again nestling her face in his muscled chest, looking upon that divine face of his, and running her hands over his naked flesh as they made love. She shook the image of their previous, passion-charged night together out of her mind. _Come on Cat, get your game face on girl_. Her brain raced ahead; her photographic memory remembering the map as if it were right in front of her. A few more turns and up a hill and she came to the stone slab. She pressed hard against the stone slab compressing the tiny circle on its surface, and it came open automatically, grating slightly against the floor.

Stealthily she crept from the stone slab and into the private study, slightly surprised when it closed noiselessly behind her. Light from the evening sun shined through the windows, blinding her somewhat, letting her know that she had just enough time before darkness fell and she couldn't see within the moat. The image of the map appeared in her mind and she began her flight. In and out of the shadows she wove like some sort of creature born from the darkness instead of a human. All of her senses and reflexes were on edge as adrenaline coursed rapidly through her veins. She came to a hall and stopped when peeked around the corner and saw two guards walking towards her. Shit!

"Yeah, and I says to her, sweetie I love you but I don't love your mom. She has gotta go back home. I can't deal with her stuff."

"And what did she say?" The other fully armored guard asked.

"She started crying tears of joy."

"Eh?"

"I know."

Cat looked down from her handstand on the decorative beam stretched across the hallway.

"So what'd you do?" The two of them stopped in the hall right beneath Cat.

What the hell! This was definitely not good. She could only hold a handstand for so long.

"You know I didn't wanna seem like a bad son-in-law even though she is the mother-in-law from hell. So I tried to drop subtle hints like telling her that we can't miss her if she's still here."

"Did she get it?" He leaned against the wall.

Cat swallowed nervously when the old wooden beam began hurting her hands. What should she do? She couldn't just knock them out, because her presence would be discovered. And she didn't need a thousand guards on her butt before she made it to Jazz.

"Hell no. So I just simply had to tell her to go home, because we were newlyweds and we wanted to be alone together."

"What'd she do? Did she pitch a conniption or did the waterworks come out?"

Her arms began to shake as all the blood seemed to rush to her head. Shut up! Jeez weren't they supposed to be on duty or something?

"Both." He sighed. "But I put my foot down and packed her clothes for her. And told her to go home."

"Did she leave?"

_Oh come on!_ Her bottom half began to tilt forward. _Uh oh. _A bead of sweat trickled down her temple.

"Yeah she left. Thank god."

The other guard looked around when he felt his hackles rise on his neck, symbolizing another's presence, but he ignored it completely. "Okay let's go before the captain finds out we're not at practice."

"Yeah you know how much of a hard ass he is." They disappeared down the hall.

Cat came out of her handstand, letting her legs tilt all the way back until her feet touched the beam and she sat in a crouch. Okay, so being on the ground was not the best way to travel, not with palace security beefed up. Her eyes swept the room, falling upon the columns. No they were too obvious; she would surely get caught. She looked upward and smiled when she saw the rafters in the ceiling. _Bingo._ She took out her grappling hook and pressed a button, causing the steel cable to come forth. She tugged gently, making sure it was secure within the tough wood of the rafter, and pressed the button. The cable hissed as she was pulled up its length by the mechanism within. She swung herself around in a circle and landed lithely on the rafter, and without hesitating began her flight.

She jumped, flipped, and propelled herself from the shadowy rafters, landing quietly on the next with remarkable agility. She counted the doors below her, placing the map in her mind's eye. _Okay, right turn_. She followed the rafters down the right hallway_. Okay, her room should be the third room to the right. _Mentally, she counted the doors as she raced across the rafters silently. She stopped when she came to the third door on the right. _Here we go._ She calmed the excitement spilling over within at the long awaited reunion with Jazz.She propelled herself from a rafter and landed with a spin and a twist lithely on the stone floor, immediately ducking in the shadow of a column just before a chambermaid strolled by. Patiently, she waited until the woman finished polishing the golden embellishments on the door and then dashed to the portal. She pushed the heavy door open and darted into the room. "_Damn," _she said when she saw the lavishness of the room and its exquisite decorations.

Her keen ears picked up voices, one of which was Jazz's and the others of men, probably guards. Shit!

Jazz strode into the room and instantly got the feeling that someone else was in her chambers. But who? A crafty smile crawled across her thin lips. Cat had come for her. "You don't have to check this room all the time." She said to the three guards that were currently looking under her bed, in her closet, and up at the rafters. Where was she?

"We know your Majesty." One of the guards, obviously the one higher up in rank, stated politely. "But your husband has made it a requirement that we search the room before you are left alone."

"Of course." She sat on the luscious king-sized bed and waited impatiently for them to leave.

Moments ticked by and soon they had finished. "Okay my queen. We're done now. Have a nice nap." The three soldiers bowed reverently and exited the room; the last one shutting the door behind them.

_Finally!_ Cat opened the door to the vanity set and crawled out. What a cramped spot! She would definitely have to get a massage when this was over.

Jazz jumped in surprise when she saw her protector crawling out of the door of the vanity set. "Wow." She _was_ flexible.

Cat stood and brushed herself off, trying to control the urge to cry. She ran to the teenager with open arms, but stopped when she saw the hardened look in her eyes.

"Why are you here Cat?" She snapped icily.

She raised an eyebrow. "You know why I'm here Jazz. I'm here to take you back with me." She answered softly.

Jazz stood from the bed and crossed to the wine cabinet, where she proceeded to pull out a bottle of wine and wineglass. She popped the top of the wine bottle and poured the white liquid in the fluked glass. "Back to where?"

"What do you mean back to where? I'm gonna take you back with me." What the hell was her problem? Why was she acting this way?

"With you, huh?" She gave a bitter chuckle and turned to the older woman. "Oh so you're going to take me back to nowhere. Back to a life of a vagabond, constantly scraping for food and looking over my back, where a good night's sleep is not even an option." She took a swallow of wine from her glass and pulled her soft, pink painted lips into a smile.

Cat was floored. Jazz had never spoken this way before, ever. She had always seemed happy to be on the run with her, always eager to see the next new place. "You never cared before."

"Well I care now." She leaned on the cabinet, triggering the silent alarm in the guards' room, and sneered at Cat. "Since I've been here."

"But _'here'_ is with the enemy, Jazz. You couldn't possibly like it here, being married to Khale." Her brow furrowed as she tried to grasp the reason for Jazz's change of heart.

She shrugged indifferently. "It's not so bad."

"How can you say that! Do you know what I went through to get here?" She took a few steps towards the teenager thinking that maybe if she could look her in the eye she could get through to her.

Jazz's emerald eyes blazed murderously at her. "What you've been through? You think you've been through hell in the last two months?" She grasped the wineglass in her hand almost to the breaking point. "Well I've been there and back. In the last two months I have been raped, beaten, thrown in The Pit, and forced to give myself to a man every night that I don't even love!"

Her heart constricted when she heard the young woman's words. "Jazz, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" She gave an angry chuckle. "You're sorry? You should be, since you're the one that left me here to rot."

She let out a gasp and for once was speechless. "I..."

"Two months Cat? It takes two weeks to get here by boat, but you took two months. Two months!" She snarled. "But I guess you were too busy with your newest fling to remember that your friend was captured."

She shook her head. "That's not true! I wanted to come after you, but my ribs were broken. There was no way I could've successfully got you out of here."

She scoffed. "Excuses, excuses, excuses. You made a promise to protect me no matter what but hell I guess that didn't mean anything."

Tears stung her eyes but she blinked them back. "I was hurt too bad, I couldn't have protected you even if I wanted to, and believe me I did." She tried to reason with her, putting her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"But you made a promise." She snorted and sneered in disgust. "I guess a thief's words really don't mean anything after all."

Her eyes widened and she gripped the girl's shoulders, afraid that if she let go she would lose her forever. "Jazz."

"But I'm not mad at you, hell, I thank you." She smiled when she saw the hope in the woman's eyes. She was going to enjoy crushing that hope. "Because in this past month that I've been married to Khale. I've come to realize something...I simply adore the power that being a queen gives me. I like having men ten times my size bowing before me and seeing people's faces pale to nothing when they realize they have insulted their queen. It's..." She took in an excited breath. "Exhilarating. And sure, Khale hits me every now and again, but it's easy making him do what I want him to do. All I have to do is open my legs."

Cat's hands fell away from the girl's shoulders; her eyes widening into circles. Who was this girl standing in front of her? _"_Do you hear yourself? He's warped you Jazz, just like him."

A sinister laugh escaped her. "Oh my goodness." She continued to laugh. "It wasn't him that warped me Cat." She leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "It was you."

Her words struck Cat so hard that they almost took her breath. "Me? What did I—?"

She wrapped an arm around Cat's waist and pulled her close. "You didn't think I was watching you? The way you used men to do what you wanted." She caressed her cheek softly. "The way you would bring a man to his knees with a single glance. That was my favorite. I have yet to perfect that one." Her hand played in Cat's hair, stroking tenderly as she spoke in a low almost demented tone. "Or the way you used your sex to manipulate men into giving you whatever you wanted, reeling in their hearts on your wicked little fishing pole until they were on their hands and knees begging for your hand in marriage, and then, this was the fatal stroke, you would ask for time to think about it and then curse their hearts to a slow death when you left in the middle of the night."

"That's not—" The images of broken-hearted men filled her mind nauseating her.

"Not what? True?" She looked up at her with dark, sinister eyes. "Oh they are Cat and you know it. And you have shown me how to wield this power through your example. So look upon your creation and shudder." She smelled the cradle of Cat's neck.

"I did it all for you! To protect you!"

She laughed and stroked Cat's back. "But that still doesn't make you any less of a whore." She grinned when she saw the tears in Cat's eyes. She gave a mock gasp. "What would your precious swordsman think of you?" She laughed mockingly. "He'd probably drop you like deadweight."

Her mouth opened and she took in a choked breath. She couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel her heart beating in her chest, all she could feel was a sick feeling of the bile from her stomach rising into her throat. A sick feeling that threatened to overwhelm her. Would Zolo leave her if he knew? She didn't think she could handle him turning his back on her and taking away the warmth that only he brought to her life.

"Aww, is little Kitty Cat gonna cry?" She teased and then laughed derisively.

The door swung open and fifteen guards filled the room.

Cat barely even glanced their way.

Jazz leaned forward. "I'm sorry you have to die." She whispered in Cat's ear just before dropping a soft, gentle kiss on her cheek. She drew from her grasp and looked at the guards. "Take her."

The guards fell upon Cat, knocking her to the floor. She didn't struggle when they subdued her or when they bound her hands. She didn't even flinch when one of them drove his knee into the back of her neck with ferocious strength. They brought her to her feet, surprised that she wasn't fighting like a madwoman.

"What shall we do with her?"

"Take her to the dungeons and see what tortures my husband will think up for her." She said evilly, her eyes gleaming wickedly when she saw the depressed state her former friend was in.

Cat stood there dumbfounded, paralyzed by Jazz's betrayal. This could not be happening. Not now. Not when everything seemed to be for once going her way. She looked into the cold depths of the young girl's eyes. This was happening. How could she do this to her? Why would she do it? It was as if she had stumbled into her deepest darkest nightmare and could not escape. Surprisingly, she was thankful for the support of the guards as they hauled her out of the room, because her legs had weakened to nothing. Her vision blurred as tears stung her eyes and her ears were deaf to all other things as she kept playing Jazz's betrayal over and over in her mind.

"I'm going to enjoy listening to you scream when they torture you." One of the guards breathed in her ear and then shoved her hard. "Because of you my brother might not ever have kids."

She hung her head, not even reacting when he hit her again. Her body was aware only of the bitter sting of the treachery that she had just experienced at the hand of her dearest friend and the thought that she may lose Zolo. She shouldn't have tried. She shouldn't have reached for the light, because it had been foolish. It had been folly for her to think that for once in her life she could drink from the ambrosial fountain of happiness. Her shoulders shook as her tears met at the bottom of her chin and dripped to the floor.

The guards looked at her, enjoying her grief. "This will be too easy." One spoke.

"If she stays like this until we get to the torture chamber, maybe all of us can have a go at her." He said and grinned with sadistic salaciousness. They all laughed together, each anticipating the chance to violate the woman that had sterilized and killed many of their comrades.

One of the guards let out a bloodcurdling scream. The others turned to investigate the source of his sudden fear and turned pale as sheets. Countless, disembodied hands sprang from the walls and floor and began grasping for them.

* * *

**Yay!! I finally finished the eleventh chapter. Whew. Yes, Cat did some bad things in her lifetime, but hey sometimes life ain't pretty. Wasn't Jazz just a little vixen. Anyway only about two chapters to go guys (probably more. This story was supposed to only be 11 chapters.). Anyhow, hope you like it. R&R por favor. Sayonara!**

**Nikujyaga is a dish made of meat and potatoes.**

**Love ya!**


	12. Chapter 12One

DISCLAIMER: All One Piece characters belong to Eiichiro Oda and Shonen Jump, all the rest are just a figment of my unleashed imagination.

This was a long one guys so I had to divide it.

**CHAPTER XII I/II**

The two guards let go of Cat and began trying vainly to keep the grasping hands at bay. The eerie hands took hold of them, crushing bones, breaking necks, and rending limbs. Screams that could make the blood run cold issued from them as their lives were snuffed out in an instant.

Cat knelt on the stone floor with head bent and eyes still wide with paralyzing shock. Barely, did she react when Robin ran to her.

"Cat?" She gazed at her, befuddled at her state of shock. "Cat, what's wrong? Where's Jazz?"

"Jazz...she—" She shook her head slowly.

The bell began to wail loudly throughout the halls, alerting all of their presence. Robin looked back when she heard the steady march of soldiers. "Cat, get up."

She wagged her head, still stunned by Jazz's shameless betrayal. "I...she—."

Robin's heart pounded in her chest as the footsteps drew closer. Cat was no good to her like this. They couldn't run with her in such a state, but she was not about to leave her. "Cat, look at me."

She looked up at her with saddened eyes red from crying. "Robin."

She drew back and slapped her hard across the face. _SMACK! _"Wake up!" She dealt her another firm slap to the cheek, leaving a red mark in shape of her hand. "They're comin' for us Cat! I can't fight them all. Do you wanna die?" She slapped her again.

She turned her head from the lick, finally feeling the sting, and came to her senses. "Untie me."

She let out a relieved breath. "Okay." She walked around to Cat's back and swiftly undid her bonds.

Shakily she got to her feet. "Damn." She said when she saw the corpses of the soldiers and the blood flowing freely over the stone ground.

"They were going to take turns raping you," she informed her.

She frowned. "Good enough for them." The bones in her neck and shoulders popped as she rolled them. "They know we're here. We have to get to a tunnel as fast as possible." She turned to her savior. "Stay behind me, and keep up." She commanded.

"Okay."

She took off at full sprint down the hallway. The map's image of each different secret passageway resurfaced in her mind. _Just a little more around the c—Shit!_

A group of guards stood in the corner. "There they are!" One of the guards cried.

She drew a handgun, pulled down the hammer, and pressed the trigger in rapid succession. The six guards fell to the floor, lifeless. She had just used six bullets only eight were left in the gun. Magnum used fifteen bullets and Remington six. So all in all she had a total of twenty-nine bullets left, which was hardly good enough to last the next two floors, which was where the next passageway was located. _Damn. _Her eyes scanned the shadowy rafters. Where were they? Where were the Jabberwokkis? "Keep up!" She said to Robin.

They barely broke a step when they began their descent down a winding staircase. Robin almost crashed into her when the smaller woman came to an abrupt stop. "What is it?"

Ten guards barred their way. "Surrender or die!" The tallest man commanded harshly.

She smiled ferally. "What do you think, girl?"

Robin snorted and drew upon the powers given her by the accursed Hana Hana Fruit. "Fleur Cuarenta." Forty hands sprung from the floor and walls, grabbing each man by his arms and legs, restricting them to that spot.

Sickening sounds of bones being crushed and broken accompanied by the voice of Cat's handgun resounded through the stairway. And, when all ten lay dead, they resumed their flight.

* * *

Zolo sat by the river, cleaning one of his swords. It had been an hour and a half, three days to him. God he hoped nothing was wrong, but then again, trouble always seemed to find Cat. A sigh escaped him.

Sanji, who lay on the ground next to the swordsman puffing on a cigarette, looked at him. "Ya know if you clean that thing any more it's gonna totally rust." He blew out a ring of smoke. "Cat's gonna be fine. Stop worrying so much."

"I'm not worrying!"

"Then what are you doing?" Usopp asked from his place in the shallows of the river.

"I'm cleaning my sword goddammit!" He snapped angrily.

Luffy merely chuckled. "He's worrying."

"I'm not—dammit!" He pressed the side of his fist to his forehead. "I'm worried she's in trouble! I'm worried she's gonna come back half-dead!" He grasped the locket around his neck. "I'm worried she's not gonna come back at all." He said in a voice so soft it was barely audible.

The rest of the Straw Hat Crew stared at their firstmate in disbelief. Never, had they seen such anxiety on his face or such fear in his eyes. He seemed...vulnerable.

Nami wrapped her arms around his shoulder. "She'll be alright Zolo." She reassured him.

"Yeah." She had better be okay, because if she didn't come back may the sea gods have mercy on that palace, Lord knows he wouldn't.

* * *

Cat screamed a stream of swear words when a knife thrown expertly by a Jabberwokki whizzed by her cheek. "Sonofa—!" She slid a knife from her sleeve and hurled it through the air, felling another of the dark warriors. "Chew on that!"

Robin glanced back at the approaching wall. "Cat! They're backing us into a wall!" She had already received a deep cut on one of her blooms, which translated to her own hand, but she was not releasing either of the six men. He would pay for wounding her.

Cat swore again when she realized both Magnum and the loaner were empty and there was zero time to reload. Shit! Her sword's sheath sang when she drew it and, in two quick movements, struck down two Jabberwokkis. Blood spewed forth like a veritable geyser, staining her clothes and the grounds, as she gored and skewered the men, slicing them across the jugular with scarcely the bat of an eye. She rolled her neck and sheathed her sword when all their corpses lay on the stone floor.

Robin gawked at her in astoundment. She never knew the little woman could inflict such damage. "You and the swordsman _are _a good match."

"Let's go!"

Robin sighed when the smaller, lithesome woman rocketed down the hall yet again. Did the girl ever get tired? Jeez, no fricking wonder she and Zolo were always going at it like they were both in heat. Hell, they always had energy to burn.

Heavy gasps escaped her as she pounded down the hallway at breakneck speed. Her thoughts sped forward, visualizing the map. One more passageway. One more hall, and they would be scotfree. Her eyes widened when she saw fifteen members of the Blue Guard charging at them, and then narrowed wickedly.

The two women fell upon the men with grappling hands and cold steel. Horrifying screams ripped from the men as Robin used her blooms to shatter and tatter limbs. Cat swung her sword, slicing through the their brilliant blue robes and causing crimson gore to spray forth. Left and right they shifted, striking for one of two reasons: to kill or maim. They stopped when the massacre was over, standing in the blood only to catch their breath.

"They're not gonna stop comin'." Cat said, listening intently to the sound of heavy boots drawing closer.

Robin nodded concurringly. "We have to escape."

She looked towards the ten feet tall stained glass window. An idea formed in her mind. "Do you trust me?"

She knew exactly what Cat was thinking, and it scared the heck out of her. "I can't swim, girl."

"I'll swim for both of us."

"But the piranha shark—."

"We'll be okay." She said with unwavering sureness, even though in reality she knew it was a colossal possibility that they would die.

She swallowed the nervous lump in her throat. "I trust you."

"Good." She took out the rope tied to the back of her belt and fastened it around their waist, binding them together. "Zolo's gonna kill me."

"Why?" She pulled the knot tighter.

"He told me not to be stupid."

She gave a dry smile. "This isn't stupid, it's halfassed."

"There they are!" A guard announced.

Both women, without hesitating, bolted towards the window. The glass shattered when they jumped through, raining down upon them as they plummeted below.

The guards looked down at the diminishing form of the women, at the water of the foreboding moat, and then at each other. "Well, they're dead."

"When we hit the water, hold onto me!" She said over the wind roaring past them.

"Okay!" Oh god! She swallowed her panic as the moat's water rushed up to meet her.

If she remembered correctly, the piranha shark usually patrolled the back of the moat in the evening, _if _she remembered correctly. If she didn't, well, she and Robin were fish food. She inhaled a deep breath just before hitting the moat and the water engulfed her. It was cold...and murky, making even her have to strain her sharp eyes to see clearly. She permitted Robin to grab hold of her before she began powering through the water. Where was it? Where was the drainage pipe?

It was only a matter of time before the piranha shark sensed their presence and came to dinner. _Come on Cat. Faster girl. _She pushed her body to move faster, expending her regular supply of energy and starting on her reserves. Damn. Robin was unbelievably heavy. It felt as if she were carrying a full grown man rather than a woman. Bubbles of relief left her mouth when she saw the drainage pipe.

Speedily she swam to the metal pipe that jutted from the concrete side of the moat and her heart fell. It was covered by a thick lid, which was more than likely screwed on very securely. _Shit!_ She grasped the lid, her muscles clustering when she strained against it. _Come on. Come on._

Robin tugged at Cat's jacket urgently.

She looked back and her stomach jumped into her throat. The gargantuan fish torpedoed towards them, its huge lower teeth visible by its wicked underbite. It slowed its pace and began to circle them, ominously lurking, ready to snap them up.

Desperately, she pulled at the lid, straining each and every muscle in her arms. She felt it budge a little as soon as the piranha shark tightened the perimeter of its circles. _Shit. This is bad. Stupid fricking lid, why won't you just frickin' open. Just for once just go my way please._

Robin's lungs burned for oxygen and her head started to spin. She jerked Cat's jacket and pointed at her throat almost in a panic.

_Dammit! _She leaned back and pressed her lips to Robin's opening her mouth to deliver a quick couple of breaths to keep her alive. Quickly, she drew away, disgusted. Zolo would never know about this moment. She tugged and pushed at the lid, trying her best not to despair.

It tightened its circles, scrutinizing its prey with its large opaque eyes. It was hungry and the morsels struggling below would at least satisfy its appetite for the remainder of the evening. The predator swam backwards and with a burst of speed barreled towards them with its massive maw open and ready to devour them in a single gulp.

She pushed harder and harder, straining her muscles to the brink, until finally it unhinged and fell into the depths below. She swam into the pipe swiftly, cutting a thigh on it ragged edges.

The piranha shark slammed into the concrete side of the moat with boneshattering force, stunning itself for a few minutes, and then lowered itself so it could see through the pipe. Its prey had escaped its sizable jaws and was currently rushing downward through the pipe. It turned and once again began its silent patrol.

* * *

Sanji stared at Zolo, who lay on the ground gazing forlornly in the direction of the main cave. "You okay?"

He looked up at the roof of the ground. "It's been almost three hours," he said aloud, actually speaking more to himself than the cook. "I shouldn't have let her go."

Luffy regarded him for a moment. "Then how come ya didn't make her stay? She always listens to you." He said before popping a peanut from the bag in his lap into his mouth.

"Because..." He trailed off.

"It's not wrong." Nami said softly. "To make her do what you want if it'll keep her out of danger. Of course I'm not saying that it's always right either."

He wagged his head slowly. "Have you ever seen the most beautiful bird you've ever laid eyes upon in a cage singing?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Just the other day I saw a nightingale. It was singing its little heart out." She said fondly. "An oddly haunting tune though."

"Yeah I bet. You can usually tell the ones that were caught in the wild because they have this distant look in their eyes. Like they're longing more than anything to be flying in the heavens, but they're stuck in a cage, so they sing."

The others glanced at each other. When did he start thinking so deep?

A breath escaped him and he tilted his head back a little against the hard ground. "Cat's like a bird, ya know. She needs to be free to fly in the blue yonder. If I try to control her by bending her to my will, and she will bend because I know she wants nothing more than to please me, I'll put her in a cage. And if I put her in a cage, she'll be just like that bird: longing for the wild blue but staying by side for my pleasure." He swallowed and kept his eyes on the ceiling. "I don't want to cage her up and throw away the key. I don't wanna possess her. I just wanna hold her and fly the blue with her and her with me because she wants to be by my side, letting her know that I wanna be there to support her, to love her, and to protect her. Come what may." He said solemnly.

Nami took in a breath and held a hand over her heart. Zolo's words had deeply touched her. "Ohmigosh, Zolo. That's how you feel?... Oh wow." Where the heck did these words come from? She barely recognized the green haired man laying on the ground. He had changed since he and Cat started dating.

Sanji dragged on his cigarette. "Damn, hell I doubt I could say something that idyllic. Hell if you tell that girl that you'll be set for life. No more arguments or nothing." He sat up. "Shit maybe I should go get a pen and have you repeat that."

"Yeah." Usopp said with a starry look in his eyes. "Cat brings out the best in ya."

A faint blush spread across his cheeks. "I know."

Luffy smiled proudly. He was happy because Zolo was happy and that maybe the man wouldn't be such a grump anymore. "Yeah so don't screw it up." He commanded. "I like havin' her around."

He smiled, the first time since Cat's departure, and glanced back at his captain. "Yeah, me too."

Thirty minutes passed and they all sat in silence, waiting anxiously.

Chopper, who sat on the ground next to the gunner, finished off the last bit of his slice of chocolate cake. He frowned and licked the plate clean. "Yummy." He looked towards the cave and his eyes brightened. "She's back! Cat's back!" He leapt to his feet.

The others glanced to the mouth of the cave. "And she brought Robin with her!" Luffy exclaimed right before he bolted after Chopper, who was fastly approaching their wayward friends.

Sanji and Usopp were next to follow, leaving behind Nami and Zolo. The navigator watched with slight annoyance as Zolo got leisurely to his feet. "Ya know that it would be okay if you ran to her right?"

"I know." He dusted off his pants.

She glared at him. "But you're too cool for that."

"Yep."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I'm not." She ran after the others.

He gripped his swords' hilts as he strolled towards the cave. Yes, he did want to run to her, scoop her up in his arms, and shower her in kisses, but he wouldn't. No, not because he had an image to maintain, but because it was just not the way he was programmed.

By the time he made it to the entrance of the cave the others had Cat and Robin, who were still soggy from their dip in the moat, enwrapped in a group hug. His heart leapt in his chest and an almost overwhelming sense of relief filled him. He just stood there, watching her smile as the others hugged her. She was beautiful, so beautiful and she was near him again, where he could protect her. He wanted to pry the others off of her, fling them to the moon, and hold her until his knees faltered, but he would let them have their time with her for the moment.

She raised her eyes to his.

The sorrowful expression in her sapphire depths stabbed into him. Something had happened, something bad. "Babe?" He stepped forward.

The others faded to the side to make way for him.

Hardly a breath later she was in his arms. "Zolo—." She managed to say right before she burst into tears.

He put his arms around her and, along with the others, gazed at Robin inquiringly.

She put a hand on her hip. "Jazz betrayed her and ordered a squadron of guards to take her to the torture chamber."

Nami gasped. "That bitch!" She snarled.

"And then some." Robin said with way more than a hint of displeasure in her usually stolid tone.

Zolo looked down at the woman trembling and sobbing in his embrace and swallowed his anger. He could be angry later, but right now he needed to comfort her. Ignoring Nami's rant, he lifted her bridal style, and carried her back to his tent.

She unclasped her hands from his neck and put her feet on the floor when they entered his tent. She buried her face in his shirt and continued to weep, her tears soaking through the cotton of his shirt. "Why?" She said in a voice strangled by tears.

"Why what?" He rubbed her back soothingly.

She raised her red, puffy eyes to him. "Why would she do this to me? Why would she break my heart like this?"

The despondent expression in her wet eyes tore into him like a thousand swords, piercing him to his heart. He wanted it all to go away, wanted to take her pain and put upon his own shoulders. "I..." He didn't have the answer so he just wiped her tear-stained cheeks and brought her head to his chest. What the hell was he supposed to say? Jeez, he wanted to say something, anything to bring her comfort, but nothing came to mind. Sure, he had his moments, but now was not one of them. _Shit._

She took his shirt in her fingers and pressed her nose to it, clinging desperately as she wept bitterly. Fear gripped its icy talons around her, the fear that he would deny her his warm embrace once he found out her past, and leave her alone in the cold world.

"I need to get something for that cut on your leg, before it gets infected." He said softly.

"Oh." She sniffed. "Okay." Reluctantly, she released his shirt.

He put a hand on the back of her head and rested his forehead against hers. "I'll be back."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Okay." Nervously, she chewed her lip when he departed the tent.

He walked past various tents, his mind wandering to the current situation. He knew Cat, once you got past her barriers and to the person inside she still kept you at arm's length, but those in the bosom position became her family and her heart became an open book. She loved hard and when someone close to her hurt her it was at point blank range. She was so fragile right now, what was he supposed to do without hurting her?

* * *

Later he found Nami in front of her tent brushing her hair. "Hey Nami?"

She glanced up at him. "How's Cat?"

He stuffed a hand in his pocket and gripped the first-aid kit in his hand. "Not so good." He shifted his weight to his right foot uneasily. "Hey, um, can I talk to you about something?" Maybe he needed some feminine input on what to say.

"Sure." She patted the ground.

He sat down and folded his legs. "I don't know what to do. I feel so...useless."

She glanced at him sympathetically. "Why?"

"I know what to say when the others are being scatterbrained. I can tell you how to kill a man ten ways from Sunday with any sword, but when my girlfriend's bawlin' her eyes out I can't say a damn thing."

Nami watched him closely, just letting him talk, and fighting the urge to butt in.

"I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't know what to say—"

"You didn't know what to say? But you knew exactly what to say a little while ago. What happened to that?"

He shrugged. "Hey I have my moments. So like I said I didn't know what to say. I just stood there like a frickin' statue."

She flipped her orangish-red hair and smiled fondly at him. "Sometimes words aren't needed. Sometimes you just need to hold her and let your emotions speak for themselves." She rested an arm on her bent knee. "Now go back to her before I kick your ass!"

He chuckled. "Yeah." He stood. "Thanks Nami."

"No problem. My first session is free, but the next will cost ya a thousand berri."

He grinned and strolled away.

Cat, who had washed up and put on a nightgown, sat under the sheet with her knees gathered to her chest. Jazz's words played over in her mind repeatedly. _'I guess a thief's words really don't mean anything after all...That still doesn't make you any less of a whore... What would your precious swordsman think of you?... He would probably drop you like dead weight. _She wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on her forearms. She raised her eyes when he walked in.

"Got something to clean up that wound." He sat on the side of the bed and took out the first-aid supplies.

She watched his every movement as he tenderly wiped away the dried blood and started cleaning her wound. Her eyes fell from his handsome face to his hands. She loved his touch, his enthralling caressive touch.

He bandaged the cut and, banishing the lewd ideas in his mind when he saw her silk nightgown, crawled over her and lay on the covers.

"Thank you." She said, voice raw from profuse weeping. She lay her head on the pillow, closing her eyes when he drew her to him.

He kissed her neck. "You're welcome." He drew closer still, aching to feel her next to him. Gently, he kissed her shoulder, rubbing her hand soothingly. He didn't know what to say, so he took Nami's advice, and let his emotions speak for themselves.

They lay there in silence, Zolo wordlessly extending comfort to his beloved, and Cat basking in the solace she found in his arms. Never had she had anyone to turn to for comfort before they met and after they parted ways. If she was dealt a blow she had to lick her wounds by herself, patch them up as best she could, or bury them within the depths of her soul. She had been left with many scars, a lot of them she had inflicted upon herself to protect Jazz. A small sad smile crossed her face. Fate it seems was not without a sense of irony, seeing as how the person she had fought so determinedly to protect was the one person that had betrayed her and thrown her to the wolves. Tears pooled in her sapphire eyes.

He felt her jerk when a breath hitched in her chest. She was going to cry again. He released her and slid beneath the sheets, so he could _really _hold her. He scooted down until his face was level with the back of her head and drew her quivering body into his arms.

She closed her eyes, thinking of the times she and Jazz had spent together. Oh how many times they had laughed despite the eminent threat to their lives and had simply been so happy to be in each other's company! Her tears flowed down her face like a bounteous stream, seeping into her pillowcase.

He cradled her closer and rested his cheek against her neck, gripping her shoulder in his hand. Hoarse sobs full of raw pain escaped her, causing her body to tremble in his grasp. He wanted it to stop. He wanted her tears to cease, because they were ripping him to shreds, but he knew he couldn't stop them or take her pain, all he could do was comfort her and assure her that he was at her side to stay.

The covers shifted when she turned over and buried her face in his neck.

He cradled her close and rested his chin on top of her hair. "Shhh, Kitty." He put a hand on the back of her head and rested the other on the small of her back and tightened his grip, sheltering her in his strong arms. "I'm here sweetheart." He whispered lovingly to her.

* * *

Sanji stepped out of the kitchen holding a covered bowl of mutton nikujyaga and a cup of juice when he saw Tidus creeping stealthily towards Zolo's tent. _Oh shit!_ He combed the area, but couldn't find the swordsman. "Dammit." He knew if Zolo found Tidus in the tent while she slept, he would murder the rebel leader. He speed-walked his way towards the tent, careful not to spill the stew and juice.

Tidus opened the flap of Zolo's tent. Cat was sleeping peacefully. He looked around for any witnesses and entered the tent. Silently, he crept to the bed and loomed over her, watching her sleep. Her long, inky hair hung loose and spread over her pillow, her full rosepink lips relaxed as if asking for his attention. The hot summer nights of passion they had spent together hit him in vivid images. A craving like no other ascended into him, a desire that he had not felt for four years. It was an intense desire only she could raise. He reached out.

"Hey my man," Sanji said, allowing the irritation in his tone to show.

Tidus jerked in surprise and stepped away from her. "H—."

"What're you doin' in here?" He asked snappishly.

"I just wanted to see how she was doing." He put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, well Zolo wouldn't see it like that. If he catches you in here, you're gonna be fish food and there ain't gonna be anything I can do to help ya. So it'd be in your best interest to leave. Now." He commanded with a growl.

He conceded and walked out of the tent and ran right into Zolo.

Without hesitation, he grabbed the shorter man's collar and yanked him off the ground so their faces were level. The vein in his temple throbbed perilously, and his green eyes burned with anger. "Ya got ten seconds before I break your face."

"I-I-I just came to see how she was doing, honest." He explained rapidly.

"See...the thing is ya got two things working against you. One, I don't believe a goddamned thing you just said. Two, I really feel like shoving my swords up someone's ass right now."

Tidus' face paled.

"But I'll give ya one more chance, cuz my lady and my crew wanna keep the peace around here." He jerked him closer. "Do not test my patience." He spoke in a quietly malicious voice.

"Sorry."

He dropped Tidus to the ground.

Meanwhile, while Zolo was having that short sweet talk with Tidus, Sanji shook Cat gently. "Cat wake up."

She opened her eyes and looked at the other side of the bed first and then at the cook. "Hey."

He smiled cheerfully at her. "Hey Precious." He sat down on the edge of the bed and lifted the lid from the bowl, letting the aroma of the stew tickle her nose.

"Brought ya somethin' to eat."

She sank back into the pillows. "I'm not hungry."

"Are ya sure? It's mutton nikujyaga." He sang enticingly while waving the bowl near her nose.

She turned over.

His shoulders fell. "Come on Cat, you haven't eaten since lunch which was ten hours ago. Ya need to keep up your strength." He sighed when she stayed in the same position. "Okay fine." He sat the bowl on the night stand. "Does your rebel ex have a death wish or somethin'?"

She looked over her shoulder. "What?"

He lit up a cigarette. "Yeah, he was in here a few minutes ago. Watching you sleep."

"What!" She turned over and looked at him with wide eyes.

"She eat yet?" Zolo asked when he walked into the tent.

Sanji shook his head. "Not yet." A thin wisp of smoke curled from the end of his cigarette. "You might have to spoonfeed her."

She snorted and pulled the covers over her head. No way she was allowing anybody to spoonfeed her.

Zolo quirked an eyebrow at the thin cook. "Don't even joke about that."

He shrugged. "I'm just sayin.'"

He bent low and took off a boot and then the next. "Could ya put that thing out?"

He took a long drag on the cigarette and exhaled the smoke through his nose. "Why? It's not like she's pregnant. Then again with the way you two go at it, I don't know."

"Shut up! Don't say the 'p' word!" He growled at the skinnier man. "I just don't want my clothes and my tent to smell like smoke. That shit doesn't leave."

Sanji rolled his eyes dramatically. "Oh whatever." He inhaled, savoring the nicotine, and exhaled the smoke. "Pregnant, pregnant, pregnant." He taunted.

"Shut up!" He pushed Sanji off the bed and sat on the side. "Baby." He pulled the covers down and glanced at her, brushing the back of his hand across her soft cheek. "You need to eat."

Sanji stood and put out his cigarette. "That was unnecessary."

She held his hand and looked at him, her blue eyes full of woe. "But–."

He softly caressed her forehead with a thumb. "Please Kitty."

She sighed and sat up. She could not resist those green eyes. She took the bowl in her lap and began eating the stew, reluctantly.

He kissed her forehead. "That's my girl."

Sanji smiled. "Well, I'll be going now."

"G'night Sanji."

"G'night." He departed the tent for his own.

He pulled his shirt off, did his nightly set of pushups, washed up, and crawled into bed, snuggling next to her.

She turned over and gazed into his eyes with as much adoration she could muster, running her fingers through his short green hair. "I love you." She said almost in a whisper.

He smiled. "You'd better." He joked.

She gave a small smile.

"I love you too." Affectionately, he brushed his finger over her jaw and into her silky, black tresses, pulling her in for a kiss. Their lips melted into each other passionately. He broke the kiss and pecked the bridge of her nose. "I ran into Tidus on his way outta the tent."

"You didn't kill him and throw his body in the river, did you?" She asked suspiciously.

He chuckled and gave her a fond gaze. "No. Besides burying him six feet under would be better." He took her smaller hand in his and let it rest against his palm.

She thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, it would be. You didn't do that did you?"

He grinned at her. "No."

She yawned and snuggled closer to him. "I depend on you too much." She breathed in his scent as she rubbed her nose against his sternum.

He smiled lovingly at her. "No you don't." Her hair tickled his nose when he nuzzled it. "I need you too Kitten."

"Yeah." She wrapped her arms around him and held him as tight as she could and gradually fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Luffy awakened and instantly became aware of the pain of his groin that signaled a full bladder. He threw back the covers, got up, and walked sleepily out of the tent.

Nami lay on her side, awake. She hoped Cat was okay. Damn. How could that little wench do this? It was just not right. Friends and family were people that you did not betray. She had learned that lesson. The rest, to hell with them. She seriously wanted to go give the girl a class A asswhooping. The bed sank when Luffy got in. Her eyes closed when he nestled close, his damp hands startling her only slightly.

He listened to her breathing for a moment, noting the pattern. "Why are you still awake?" He peeked over her shoulder.

"What happened to Cat is still bothering me."

He lay on his back. "Oh." He yawned and was about to go back to sleep when she turned over to him. _Dammit_. She wanted to talk.

"I mean how could she do this to Cat? She protected her for four years. Four frickin' years! That's 1461 days plus the leap year. Add it up I did. 1461 days of being chased, beaten up, sleepless nights, and constant paranoia. Not to mention she was almost beaten to death this time. And for what? So the little skanky wench could betray her!" She looked up at him when he didn't speak. "You had better not be asleep Straw Hat." She said in a low growl.

"I feel bad for Cat." He said sadly. "But tomorrow we'll cheer her up!" He declared.

"And how's that gonna happen?" She sat up and looked down at him inquisitively.

He gave her that toothy grin. "Duh silly, we make her laugh."

It was a simple idea and if anyone could pull it off it was Luffy, with the help from the others of course. "Okay honey." She said skeptically.

He reached up and put a hand on her red locks. "Have some faith, Nami."

"Fine. I have faith in your ability to make people laugh." She laid on him and stared directly into those coal eyes, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. She tunneled her fingers through his dark hair.

He drew back. "Are we gonna have sex? Cuz if not I would like to go back to sleep now." He said in that innocent voice of his.

She laughed at him. His naive candor was adorable at times. "Yes Luffy."

* * *

Sanji puffed on his cigarette, looking up at the roof of his tent. Damn, he would be so happy when they left this tomb. The bugs, lack of sunlight, and small beds he could handle, but the small kitchen was driving him crazy. He sighed, causing a puff of smoke. He felt like smoking an extra cigarette for Cat. It was terrible what had happened to her. He kinda wished she had never left for this cesspool of a city. Maybe then she wouldn't be in so much agony now. "Damn." Zolo had better take good care of her. He chuckled at this thought. The swordsman loved her and was learning not to be such a dumbass about relationships.

He looked down when a shadow appeared outside of his tent. Robin had come to see him. Shit. He had been trying to avoid her since she had returned.

The flap opened and she entered the tent. "Hello Sanji." She purred.

He reached over and turned the lamp up. "Hey." He wasn't one to be afraid of the dark but hell on the boat at least the moon shined through the window, but Terra was dark as sin at night. He knew what she wanted and that she wanted it from him.

"You didn't welcome me back today." She undid the belt on her silk robe.

He dragged on the cigarette and scooted up on the pillow. "I gave you a hug."

A lustful smile spread across her lips. "That's not welcomin' me back properly." She dropped her robe, baring all her nakedness, and got on the bed.

_Shit! _He didn't want to, not now because he knew that he was just an object to her, nothing more. He closed his eyes when she pressed a passionate kiss to his mouth. Damn. He would have to learn to resist the female form.

* * *

Zolo awakened to the sound of Cat's distraught cries and sobs. He sat up and peered down at her. She was fast asleep. "Cat, baby wake up."

"No...please don't leave me. Please..." She tossed her head and hugged herself as if she were desperately trying to hold someone that was attempting to leave.

"Cat." He shook her gently.

"I'm sorry...please just don't leave me." She held her hand out, clenching it tightly, hopelessly trying to keep a grip on someone's hand that was insistently attempting to leave.

"Cat!" He shook her hard.

Her eyes flew open. "Wha—?"

He wrapped his arms around her. "You were having a nightmare."

"Oh." She swallowed, wetting her dry throat.

"Who was leaving you?" He kissed her forehead. "Jazz?"

She closed her eyes and nestled closer to him. "You."

Her answer surprised him. "Me? Why would I leave you? I love you." He felt her shrink away from his grasp in the dark. "Cat."

She drew herself into a tight ball. "If you knew the things I had done, you wouldn't love me." She said dolefully.

"What're you talking about woman?" He reached for her but she recoiled.

"Turn the light on. If I'm gonna tell you this I want to be able to see your face."

He obeyed, although, he had no idea why she was acting this way. How could she think he would ever leave her?

She inhaled deeply. Possibly, she would end her relationship with this story, but he needed to know so he would have no delusions about her. She sat up and folded her legs. "Okay. When I was on my own..." She recalled the worst things she had done to men and others while keeping her eyes on the covers, too afraid to look at his face. Fearfully she raised her eyes to look at him when she finished. He stared at her with an expression that appeared to be disgust, which shook her to the core.

"I gotta piss." He said quickly and all but bolted out of the room.

She gathered her knees to her chest and closed her eyes. "Oh no." It was over. She had scared him away and screwed up another relationship, with a man she really loved. An overwhelming sense of sadness pulled her under, drowning her. Her body shook uncontrollably. She glanced at the clock. It read 4:40am. Moments ticked by and what seemed like two hours to her, but was actually thirty minutes, passed.

He walked into the tent and the sight that met him clawed at his heart. Cat sat on the bed with knees bent to her chest and face buried in the palms of her hands while she wept quietly. She looked so small and so fragile. "Cat..."

She raised her head and regarded him with stricken features. "I'm so sorry. And-and I understand that you're disgusted by me and that you don't wanna be with me anymore—."

His brow furrowed. "Who told you that bullshit?" He strolled to her side of the bed and took a seat.

"I-I—you were gone so long that I thought that--." She stammered, her bottom lip quivering like a leaf on the wind.

He smiled sheepishly. "I got lost."

"Oh, but—Well I would totally understand if you wanted to end it." It would be another wound that she would have to deal with, but she would have to bury this one, because there was no way for her to mend it, ever.

He scoffed. "Hell, you're talkin' like I already dumped ya."

"Well..." She tugged and twisted the sheet into knots. "...It's just that you're such a straight arrow and me well I'm the exact opposite...and that...and that." Anxiously she chewed her lip.

"You had to survive Cat, and like I said before, sometimes the things you gotta do ain't pretty." He touched her cheek and used his thumb to gently wipe away the tears streaming down her face. "Besides, I told you I love you and I mean it. And the past I'm willing to overlook on four conditions: One, You stop putting me upon a pedestal. Two, you stop telling me what I feel. Three, you promise not to do those things anymore because you're with me now."

"I promise."

He flashed her an affectionate smile. "And four, you..." He scooted nearer to her. "...plant those lips on mine right now."

Her face reddened and, for that moment, she forgot all sadness and only saw him and those solemn green eyes staring back at her. "If you insist." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, allowing him to take charge when he responded.

He broke it and climbed into the bed, nestling her in his arms. "Okay, now that problem's gone whaddya wanna do about Jazz?" He leaned back and turned the lamp down. "Are ya gonna leave her to her fate or what?" Hell the little she-harpy deserved whatever she got back in return for what she did to Cat.

She closed her eyes and kissed his bare chest. "I don't know. I mean if she likes her life here as the wife to a twisted psychopath who am I to take her away from it." She enjoyed the pleasurable feel of his corded muscles against her soft curves.

"Hmm." He burrowed his fingertips through her silky hair. "Yeah, but maybe we should stay here for a few more days."

She stroked his shoulder. "Why?"

He shrugged and caressed her neck. "Just cuz."

"Fine." She listened to his heart that beat strongly in his chest. She didn't know what she would do if that heart ever stopped beating.

He stretched and yawned. He stayed awake for a while, just simply taking in her sounds and the feel of her. The sound of her soft breathing harmonized with his own, the feel of her satiny skin pressed against his, and the smell of her hair tickled his senses. _Face it Zolo._ He glanced down at her, smiling when he saw that she was still awake. "Sleepy yet?"

She yawned and then stretched sleepily. "Yeah." She kissed his chest softly and cuddled closer. "G'night babe."

He smiled. "G'night." He encircled her in his arms and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Whispering voices roused Cat from her sleep. She turned to her back, making the covers whisper, and looked to her side. Coal black eyes and a grin as big as all outdoors met her, startling her. "Luffy! What the hell?"

He cringed. "Shhh." He put a forefinger to his lips and pointed behind her.

She looked over and was surprised to see her lover still fast asleep. "What are you guys doin' in here?" She said quietly while sweeping her eyes across the remainder of the crew, who were also all smiles. She sat up against the headboard.

"We're here to cheer you up!" Luffy and Chopper chorused and were promptly shushed by the others. "Sorry."

Chopper bounded to the bed. "I wanna give you a hug." He climbed on the mattress.

"No Chopper not on the—" She warned. Zolo usually slept like the dead until someone got on the foot of the bed.

Zolo stirred and then awakened.

The others froze, preparing for the explosion when he became aware of their presence.

A smile graced his face when he laid eyes upon her but then faltered when he saw Luffy. He rolled his eyes when he saw the others. "Why are they here?" He asked her. Jeez, even their mornings were not sacred to these people.

"Apparently to cheer me up." She smiled down at him. "G'mornin'."

He grunted and lay his head in her lap, putting an arm around her waist and turning his eyes upon his crew. His attention fell to the small doctor, who still sat at the foot of the bed wearing a deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression (no pun intended). "Why so early?"

Nami put her hands on her hips. "It's not early," she snapped, "it's after ten. You missed breakfast."

"What!" Both of them chorused.

"Oh, which reminds me," Sanji piped up, "I brought this for you." He came to the front carrying a covered plate of food in one hand and a cup of juice in the other.

"Aww, thanks Sanji." She ran a hand absently through her lover's hair.

"You're welcome." He handed it to her with a sweet smile.

Zolo sat up and folded his arms. "What about me?" He asked, a little hurt that no one thought to bring him anything to eat.

Sanji raised a brow. "Why would I bring breakfast in bed to a guy? If you're hungry you gotta fend for yourself."

The others laughed.

"Shut up!" He snarled.

She uncovered the plate and started eating the sausage omelet. "You can have some of my food baby." She offered.

He kissed her cheek. "Nah, those are womanly portions. If I eat some of your food I'll be hungry in an hour."

She rolled her eyes.

"Jeez you can be such a male chauvinist sometimes Zolo," Nami said with slight irritation.

He got out of bed and put on a shirt. "Guess I'll hafta find something to eat."

"You won't hafta look too far, Posey saved you an entire plate in the kitchen." The cook said with an impish sparkle in his eyes.

"Yeah?" He tied his belt around his waist and shot Chopper, who sat comfortably next to Cat, a warning glance.

"Yeah," Nami grinned at him. "It seems that she has quite the crush on you."

He chuckled. "Yeah." He thought it was cute when children got crushes on adults. Shoot he had a lot when he was a kid. He leaned on the bed and smiled warmly at Cat. "Love you."

"Love you too." They shared a brief kiss which prompted taunting 'awws' from those watching.

He let out a sigh and looked deeply into her eyes, ignoring the other parties in the room. "Don't let these guys drive you insane." He smiled smoothly at her.

"I won't." She leaned in for another liplock.

Sanji watched them together, the way Zolo held her, tenderly caressed the cradle of her neck, and the way they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes when they broke the kiss. The love between them seemed to emanate from their souls like the sun, filling the room. Man, he wanted a taste of that feeling.

He tousled her hair and pecked her cheek softly. "See ya later Kitty."

"Later babe."

He walked towards the door and stopped when he got to Usopp. "She's ticklish in both sides and behind both knees." He whispered in the gunner's ear.

He smiled devilishly. "Oh really."

* * *

Later, Zolo sat at the table eating his breakfast while Posey sat across from him watching with enamored eyes. He took a sip of the contents and was shocked to find that it was a taste that his palate had sorely missed: ale. "This is ale."

She grinned impishly. "Yep."

He took another gulp and let out a gratified breath. "Why'd you get ale?"

A scarlet blush spread across the apples of her cheeks, concealing her freckles. "Because I heard you like it." She stared at him when he put a forkful of rice in his mouth and slowly chewed. He was so gorgeous.

"Hm. So, how does a twelve-year-old get ale?" Greedily, he drank from the bottle.

A very big, very naughty smile plastered itself on her young face. "I have my ways." She grew quiet, simply gazing at his broad shoulders and muscular arms. "I can get you another bottle if you want." She said eagerly.

He stopped eating and eyed her. "You do know that I'm an adult right?"

"Yes." She nodded and tugged at her brown hair.

He arched an eyebrow. "And that you're just a kid?"

"Unh-hunh." She answered innocently.

He gave her an inquiring gaze. So far the girl was not delusional in any way. "And that I'm dating Cat?"

"Yeah." She said with a little jealousy.

He leaned forward. "And that we could never work out?"

She nodded. "I understand. I just like to look at you, because you're the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. My sister likes Sanji, but I think you're _way _cuter."

He gave a smug smile, enjoying the feel of getting his ego boosted. "Thanks kid."

She blushed when he smiled at her. "You're welcome." She said girlishly.

"And ya got good taste."

She giggled. "I know." She batted her eyes at him.

"But just because I like it when ya compliment me doesn't mean those other things I just talked to you about go away." He stated.

"I know."

"Good."

* * *

Cat sat on the bed watching intently as Luffy and Usopp entertained her, trying so hard to make her laugh, while Nami and Robin braided her long tresses.

Luffy stopped and looked at Usopp when she didn't crack a smile. "She didn't laugh."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Usopp declared. "Luffy follow my lead!" He jumped on the bed, threw back the covers, disregarding her short shorts, and began tickling her sides furiously.

She burst into a fit of giggles. "Nooooo! Usopp nooo." She said between giggles.

"Luffy get behind her knees!"

"Okay!" Luffy said, enjoying the gunner's antics.

She squirmed and her eyes grew big. "Not the knees, not the knees, not the kneeeee!" She laughed so hard she thought she was going to splinter her sides. "Stoooo--" She laughed harder as all of them took part in tickling her mercilessly. "Nooooo. Pleeeeeahahaha--!" Tears rolled down her cheeks and her entire face turned red. She tried to squirm and get away but there were too many hands and not enough space for her to escape. "You're gonna make me peeeee!"

They stopped and collapsed on the bed, all laughing heartily.

She breathed in and out deeply, attempting to regain the breath in her body. She hit Luffy with her pillow and then Usopp. "Well you succeeded Luffy."

"Yay!" He said happily, but then grew serious when he turned over to look at her. "I know that you knew her a lot longer than you've known us, but we're your family for life Cat. We would never betray you."

She mussed up his jet black hair and grinned joyously. "Thanks Luffy. That's the first time I've ever heard that." She patted Chopper's hat when he squeezed her side.

Nami hugged her shoulders and resumed braiding her hair. "And even though she betrayed you, you've still got us."

"And Moss Head still loves ya," Sanji said with a grin.

"So you're stuck with us." Robin said and kissed her cheek.

"Jeez, babe you must be cursed." Zolo joked when he walked in.

She threw her pillow at him. "Zolo you jerk! You told them I was ticklish under the knees."

"What're you gonna do about it?" He caught the pillow, pushed Usopp out of his way, and lay next to Chopper who refused to give up his spot.

Usopp found a spot next to Sanji who was trying not to be uncomfortable when Luffy threw a leg on him. "Luffy!"

"Whaaat!" He whined. "Ow!" He cried when the cook pinched his foot hard. "Stop it!"

They were all a jumble of legs and arms carefully placed so that they all could fit on the bed comfortably.

Then, Luffy noticed something. "What the friggin hell!" He sat up and looked at his crew members who sat talking amongst each other. "How come Zolo's got the biggest bed?"

"Hey! That's true." Usopp said. "His bed is bigger than all of ours!"

"At least you guys got a bed, I got a frickin' cot." Chopper said peevishly.

"Aww poor Chopper." Cat and the other two women hugged and kissed him.

The guys rolled their eyes.

"I got a bigger bed." Zolo kicked Usopp's head. "Because I'm taller than you, and because the lady that gave out the mattresses is sweet on me."

Cat pushed him. "Ass!"

He chuckled lightheartedly. "Hey it got you this big bed to roll around in. Plus she's like fifty, so you have no competition."

Robin rolled her eyes. "Roronoa Zolo's ego, it will encompass us all someday." She deadpanned.

Everyone laughed at her remark, none of them catching the kiss Zolo stole from Cat.

"You are pretty hot." Cat said to him.

"And you're not helping Cat." Nami said. She finished braiding Cat's hair and smiled at her and the archaeologist's work. "Not bad."

Zolo looked at the two braided pigtails on Cat's head and chuckled, along with the other men.

"What?"

"They braided pigtails on your head!" Luffy said, grinning from ear to ear, and started laughing again. "You look like a six year old!"

"Shut up Luffy!" Cat snarled at the captain and hit him with the pillow again.

"Yeah. They make you look like--" Zolo began.

Sanji rolled his eyes. Dumbass. "Think about your sex life before you say anything else you idiot."

Zolo thought for a minute when she stared at him peevishly. "—a beautiful woman." _Shit, you're getting soft._

Cat smiled brightly at him. "Thanks babe."

Nami and Robin laughed at him. "In the end when it comes to men it all boils down to just one phrase: 'Not tonight honey.' And they go crazy. Even the mighty Zolo."

"I'm sitting right here!" He growled at Nami.

"And? What are you gonna do about it?" She rolled her neck.

He grinned evilly. "Hey Luffy. Do you ever wonder what happened to that sweater you brought Nami three months ago?"

Nami's eyes rounded. That little—! How did he know what she did to that sweater?

Luffy craned his neck and looked at Nami. "Yeah. What happened to that sweater?"

Dammit. What could she say? 'Hey Luffy the sweater you brought me felt like a thousand mosquitoes were sucking my blood so I was using it to swab the deck when it 'accidentally' fell overboard'? It would break his heart. "Ummm..."

Zolo chuckled. "She still has it and she would never part with it." He grinned triumphantly at Nami, letting her know he could rat her out whenever he chose.

"Oh." Luffy lay back on the bed.

Cat giggled. "You're so evil." She mouthed to him.

He winked at her.

"Hey Usopp tell a funny story," Chopper requested.

"Okay." He said eagerly and jumped to the floor. He put a finger to his chin and began to think deeply about the tale he would spin. "Ooh I've got one..." Usopp told the story with amazing expertise putting just the right amount of feeling in it and knowing exactly how to act out the scenes so that his audience could visualize his words. In the end, everyone was howling with laughter and wiping away tears. "Thank you." He gave an extravagant bow when they applauded.

"Sing us a song Kitty." Zolo said when the laugher died down.

"Zolo, shhh." She said shyly.

"You sing Cat?" Sanji asked.

She blushed and chewed her lip. "Yes."

"Even I didn't know that." Robin said quietly. Dang she needed a cup of coffee.

Luffy's eyes sparkled with interest. "Do you sing pretty?"

She shrugged and fidgeted. "I sing okay I guess."

Zolo snorted. "Don't listen to her she's being modest. She sings beautifully."

She glared at her lover who only gave her that smooth smile. "Shhh."

"Sing us a song pleeaase!" Usopp and Luffy chorused.

She turned her face and smiled. "Not gonna happen, I only sing when I feel like it."

"Aww man." He had hoped that Cat would sing before Nami took it upon herself to serenade them. He loved his girlfriend but she couldn't hold a tune in a five-gallon bucket.

Nami smiled. "I'll sing for you sweetheart." She kissed Luffy's cheek softly.

He gave a weak smile.

"Nooo!" Chopper put his hat over his ears. "Cat please save us, don't let Nami sing."

"What are you tryin' to say reindeer?" She growled.

"That your singing makes our ears bleed." Zolo answered flatly.

"What! But Luffy loves my singing right babe?"

Zolo chuckled. "Well he's either tone deaf or fakin' it."

Sanji laughed. "Fakin' it."

"Guys!" Luffy protested when Nami looked at him hurtfully. "It's okay if you can't sing Nami it's just the thought that counts." He put his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "And I love ya anyway."

"So you gonna sing or what?" Sanji lit up a cigarette and lay on his back.

"Nope." She folded her arms but still fidgeted with her covers.

"Pleeaase!" Chopper begged and gave her the dreaded eye bat and trembling lip.

"Nope."

Zolo leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

"No." She said firmly.

He sat up and turned her face to his with a finger. "Please." He said silkily.

"But—Okay fine." She giggled and bit her bottom lip girlishly.

"And she goes from Cat with the claws to Itty Bitty Kitty in two seconds flat." Sanji joked.

Zolo kicked the cook. "I thought I said no smoking in my room cook."

She got up and walked to the front of the bed. A nervous lump rose in her throat but was quickly swallowed. She sighed softly and ran her hand over her pigtails. "Okay, um, this is a song about home I learned it a long time ago when I was like twelve and a half, with the sailors I traveled with." She cleared her throat and began to sing the chorus to the first verse:

"_Oh ro soon shall I see them;_

_Oh he ro see them oh see them._

_Oh ro soon shall I see them the,_

_Mist covered mountains of home._

_There shall I visit the place of my birth,_

_And they'll give me a welcome the warmest on earth_,

_All so loving and kind full of music and mirth,_

_In the sweet sounding language of home_...

Her voice rang throughout the room in a clear perfectly pitched tone so rich and pure that it was like she was born to sing. She swayed to the haunting rhythm of the song as if telling a story with her body and limbs.

They sat enraptured by her as she sang and moved in the tent. None of them dared take their eyes off her for fear she may stop or they would miss the slightest movement or smallest note.

_Hail to the mountains with summits of blue,_

_To the glen with their meadows of sunshine and dew,_

_To the women and men ever constant and true,_

_Ever ready to welcome one home."_

She finished the third and final verse and gave a shy bow.

They stared at her for a moment and then began applauding enthusiastically.

"Oh my god." Robin said with wide eyes full astonishment. "That was the most beautiful thing that I've ever heard."

Her cheeks turned scarlet and she ran back to the bed and scooted down. "Thanks."

Zolo grinned at her. "Told ya." He picked Chopper's hat from his head and threw it across the tent.

"Hey!" The little reindeer yelled before getting up to go retrieve his hat.

Zolo chuckled and scooted next to her, planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

"How come you never told us she sings like an angel Zolo?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah!" Luffy said a little vexedly. "We could have been listening to her sing at night on the ship along with the music."

He shrugged slowly. "You never asked and plus I know she's shy about it."

"I'm not shy about it!" She hit him.

"You just turned the color of a tomato when you sat down. Yeah I'd call that shy." He grinned when she glared at him.

"Well from now on, Cat sings on the ship." Luffy declared without even bothering to ask her.

"What? I don't think so Luffy."

He stared at her blankly and then gave a wide grin. "When we get back on the ship, you'll sing an old pirate song I remember Shanks singing to me when I was a kid." He said as if she had not even objected to the idea.

"W—?"

Zolo shook his head. "Just leave it alone. He's got it in his head that you're going to sing that song. It's too late for reason."

* * *

Nighttime soon came and Zolo gave the rest of the crew the boot from his tent. He finished his nightly routine and snuggled down into the covers to go to sleep. He frowned when Cat poked at him once, twice, three times. "What, woman?"

"You owe me. Or did you forget about your promise?"

He groaned. "I'll give you a massage if you give me one first." He buried his face in the pillow.

"Promise?"

"Mm-hm." He smiled when he felt her sit down on his butt. "Deep tissue please."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes your Majesty." She said sarcastically.

He simply chuckled and glanced back at her. "Ya know I could have you banished for that tart little tongue of yours."

"Mm-hmm." She kneaded the muscles in his back expertly working out the knots.

He gave a pleasurable smile. "That feels good babe."

Moments later she finished. "Okay, time for my massage." She looked over his shoulder.

He was fast asleep.

She chewed her lip in irritation. He had done it again. He had tricked her into giving him a massage and then went to sleep. "Ughh!" She hit him.

He barely flinched and kept sleeping.

"Why do I even try?" She rolled over on her side of the bed and lay on her back, letting her breathing harmonize with his while he slept. This so sucked. How was it that she always fell for that trick? Or when he gave her that smooth grin she wanted to move heaven and earth just to do what he wanted? She hit him again, this time harder. An evil grin spread across her face.

Zolo's eyes flew open when he felt something prick the bottom of his foot hard. His eyes focused on Cat, who sat at the foot of the bed wearing a grin and holding a stick with a red and blue biting bug at the tip. "What the hell woman!" The bug clamped its pinchers down on the bottom of his foot again. "Ow! Shit! What's the matter with you?"

She glowered at him. "I want the massage you owe me."

He scowled at her in disbelief. "So you get a huge bug to bite me on the bottom of my foot to wake me up? Are you crazy? What if that thing's poisonous or something?" He sat up against the pillows.

She threw the lemon-sized bug outside of the tent. "It's just a potato beetle Zolo don't be such a baby."

He growled at her and looked at the bottom of his foot. "You'd better hope my foot doesn't swell." He rubbed the red spot softly.

"It won't, believe me. Well, since you're awake, how about that massage you owe me?" She said with a seductive overtone.

He stroked the bottom of his foot and then glowered at her. The corner of his mouth slowly rose, forming a smile on his handsome face. "Come on."

She bit her bottom lip girlishly and jumped on the bed, rolling to her belly. "Deep tissue please and make sure you get my shoulders really good, because I'm really tense."

He snorted and hovered over her, massaging the muscles in her neck in slow relaxing circles. "You must be starting to feel better."

Her eyes rolled and disappeared behind her lids. "Why do you say that?"

"You're demandin' things again." He joked while letting his hands drop to her back which he stroked and kneaded firmly.

Her eyes opened and she looked back at him. "I would never demand anything from you but your love. I don't wanna be a diva or anything. I'm sorry."

He chuckled and glanced at her fondly. "I'm joking Kitty." He leaned over her, resting on a hand so that his weight was not upon her, and nuzzled her ear. "And you are my goddess." He whispered softly, his cool breath tickling her cheek.

She blushed and turned her head away. "I would like to enjoy the rest of my massage." She knew him and what he wanted.

He grinned and then gave a dramatic sigh. "If my goddess commands it." He resumed his task.

She turned red in the face and then sniffed back her tears.

He stopped. Shit. "What'd I do?"

She buried her face in the pillow and shook her head.

He took in a breath and turned her to her back. "What's wrong?"

"Don't call me that. I'm no goddess."

He took her hands in his and pulled her into a sitting position. "Why not?"

"Because goddesses aren't screwed up like me. I don't even know why you're with me." She chewed her lips, trying not to cry, which was something she had been doing a lot of lately.

He gave a loving smile and tilted her chin up with a finger. "Everybody is screwed up at least a little Cat, and I'm with you because I love you. And don't tell me I'm too good for you and you don't deserve me and all that bullshit, because that's my choice and I'm the judge of who I want to give my heart to. You're just gonna hafta get rid of that pedestal and deal with the fact that I wanna be with you regardless of your past and your flaws. Let yourself be happy for once in your life."

"I'm trying babe. It's just that you're the only guy that I've ever loved and I'm scared that I'm gonna screw up." She tugged at her necklace and kept chewing her lips.

Gently, he caressed her cheeks, looking into her eyes. "So am I, but we can't let that keep us from trying." He rested his forehead against hers. "And stop doing that." He let a finger glide over her lips. "You're going to ruin my perfect lips."

She blushed and smiled at him. "I'm sorry."

He returned her smile. "Okay, on with the massage." He, without warning, grabbed her and flipped her to her belly as if she were a doll.

"I'm not a ragdoll ya know." She complained with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Says who?" He chuckled when she sucked her teeth at his remark. His eyes trailed the scar on her back and he swallowed. Cat had not known love until she met him. She had never had anyone to take care of her and all that claimed they loved her always had left her alone. So, she was used to people leaving her, disappointing her, or taking advantage her and had learned early on not to trust anyone. Her childhood innocence had never had a chance to exist because she had been exposed to so much cruelty that soon she never expected happiness. Now that happiness was in her hands she was scared, because she didn't want anything bad or good to happen that might damage its delicate existence in her world.

* * *

Flashback:

_They had finished kicking the soldiers' butts and stood at the river's edge, glancing at the hillsides. Cat handed him his money. "Thank you for helping me. Here's your share." She stated professionally._

_He glanced at the short, gangly preteen standing next to him in shock. She sounded so much older than what she actually was, like she had been making such deals all her life. He took the full money bag from her. "Thanks." Expertly he tied the green bandana around his arm._

"_You're welcome." She ran a hand through her chin-length black hair. "And thank you for your help." She backed away from him. "Well, I'll be going now."_

_A worried expression passed over his face. She was too young to be out on her own and she was a girl, and men took advantage of girls. "Where will you go?"_

_She shrugged her thin shoulders and gave him a wary stare. "West to the next town."_

_He was not going west, but there was no way he would allow her to travel there on her own. She needed someone to escort her there at least. "I'll take you there."_

_She bristled and scowled at him. "I can take care of myself." She said assertively._

_He rested a hand on his swords. "You may think you can, but if pirates get a hold of you..."_

"_I said I can take care of myself! I don't need anyone to help me!" She roared angrily._

"_Fine!"_

_She turned and stalked away from him._

_He watched her get further and further away in the diminishing sunlight. His eyes fell to her barefeet and a sigh escaped him. He quickly undid his boots, his spare set, and ran after her. "Hey!"_

_She turned and looked at him in surprise when he offered her the pair of black boots in his hand. "What are these for?"_

"_These are for you, it's a five day journey to the western city so I figured you may need some shoes." He handed them to her, urging her to take them. "Go on take them."_

_She blinked rapidly in stark disbelief. "But they're yours."_

"_Yeah they are but I'm giving them to you." He answered kindly._

"_But you don't have any shoes."_

_He gave an indifferent shrug. "I have an old pair that's worn a lot more than these."_

_She swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head. "Then why not give me those_? _Why give me your best pair?"_

"_Like I said your journey is five days, mine is only two. You'll need them more than me." He gave her a smile and urged her with his eyes. "Take them."_

_She looked at the boy standing in front of her offering his best pair of boots to a near stranger. Yes, she needed something to cover her feet because the rocks had begun to wear on them and she had no time to steal herself a pair. Why would he do this for her? "Why're you doing this? What do you want?" No one was this kind to her unless they wanted something in return. _

_He gave a warm smile. "I want you to take these boots and wear them." He could see it, he could see the mistrust_ _that raged within her intense sapphire eyes_. _Why would a kid her age be so distrustful of a gift of kindness? Why did she seem so unaccustomed to someone being genuinely kind to her? "I'm not going to leave you alone unless you take them."_

_She took them reluctantly and looked at their size and at her own feet. "They won't fit."_

"_Yeah, but you can buy your own pair when you get there."_

_She sat them on the ground and stepped into them, lacing them up as tight as she could but finding that they still flopped on her feet. "Thank you." She spoke in a soft tone brimming over with gratitude._

"_You're welcome."_ _He patted her shoulder, raising an eyebrow when she slightly flinched._

"_I will find you and give them back." She said resolutely. No one had ever shown such kindness to her with no ulterior motives._

"_Don't worry about it. By the way I'm Zolo." He extended his hand to her._

_She took it and they shook hands. "I'm Nameless."_

_He stared at her in bewilderment_. _What kind of idiot would give their kid such a dumb name? "Nameless? That's a weird name."_

_Her face saddened. "It's not a name. It's...it's just what people call me."_

_His eyes widened and then took on a sympathetic look. "You mean you don't have a name?"_

"_No." She spoke in almost a whisper, turning her head to the gurgling river so he wouldn't see the pain in her eyes._

"_I'm sorry." He said empathetically._

_Her eyes narrowed and she flipped her raven locks. "I don't need pity." She snapped, turned on her heel, and strolled down the riverside in a western direction._

_He watched her until she disappeared over the horizon. He hoped she would be okay. Merrily, he walked to his bag of money and his knapsack and rummaged through it for his old boots. He put them on and glanced at the wear and tear on the leather. He hefted his knapsack and money bag on his shoulder and continued in whatever direction he chose._

_Zolo whistled as he walked along the wooded area to his campsite which he had left only to go fill his canteen up with water. He saw the fire in the distance and smiled in relief, because he did not enjoy getting lost at nighttime. Abruptly, he stopped when he walked into the clearing. Nameless sat on a log warming herself by the fire._

_She looked at him with nervous eyes. "I-I, um...are you still going to the next town?"_

_He sat down and put his canteen to his lips, drinking greedily. "Yeah." He poked at the fire, stirring it up so it burned brighter and gave off more heat. "Why?"_

_She chewed her bottom lip and tugged at the peculiar locket around her neck. "Because I was wondering if you wouldn't mind some company? So I can give you back your boots when I get another pair."_

_He regarded the evident nervousness in those blue eyes and smiled amiably. "Sure, why not. But I must warn you that I get up pretty early."_

"_Okay." She nodded._

"_You hungry?"_

"_No not really." Her stomach growled ravenously._

"_I see." He reached in his supply sack and produced a handful of dried meat. "Sorry, but I kinda ate all of the rabbit I caught."_

"_This is fine." She took the meat from his outstretched hand and began scarfing it down hungrily._

"_Where's your sleeping bag?"_

_She swallowed a mouthful of the delicious meat and then spoke, "I don't have one, but it's okay, I'm used to sleeping on the ground."_

_He raised an eyebrow. What person was used to sleeping on the ground? He considered himself a boy of the land but hell, even he had a sleeping bag. "Okay. So, about this Nameless stuff. I can't call you that, you need a real name or else I will seriously get tired of talking to you."_

"_You're gonna give me a name?" Her eyes brimmed with tears that went unseen by the fourteen year old warrior sitting across from her._

"_Sure." He rested a hand on his knee. "How about Sue?"_

_She gave a disgusted frown. "No."_

"_Pollyanna?"_

_She shook her head._

"_Star? Nah that doesn't fit you." He tapped his finger against his bottom lip. "I'll find the perfect name for you just you watch."_

_Ten days later, Zolo ran into the clearing carrying two large fish. He finally came up with the right name for her. "I got it!"_

_She jumped and glared at him. "You scared me." She poked at the fire and placed a flat rock over the blaze. "What is it?"_

"_I have the perfect name for you."_

"_Yeah?"_

_He grinned triumphantly. "Back home in Shushimi there was this black cat that roamed the neighborhood and was constantly stealing any and everything you left outside. So I'm gonna call you...Cat."_

_She stared up at him with wide eyes full of tears. She stood and wrapped her arms around him, ignoring the smell of dead fish. No one had ever deemed her worthy of a name, but this boy only one year her senior had found her worthy in his eyes. The feeling of joy that filled her reached into the recesses of her soul, lighting the darkness. They would be friends for life. "Thanks Zolo." She snuggled her nose in his chest._

_He held up the fish trying not to get water in her hair. "You're welcome."_

"_I love you." She said affectionately._

"_Like a brother right?"_

_She stared up at him. "Yeah. Duh."_

"_Oh well then, I love you too." He sniffed the reeking fish. "Uh, I really would like to clean these fish, because they stink."_

"_Oh, sorry." She smiled sheepishly and released him. "I'll cook them this time."_

"_Yeah, yeah." He stared at her as she hummed while cleaning one of the fish. Never, in the ten days he had known her had he ever seen her so jolly. Did giving her a name do all that? He smiled and hummed along with her while he cut the scales from his fish._

End Flashback

* * *

A nostalgic smile played upon his lips as the memory ran through his mind. It was one of his most cherished memories and one that he always sought out whenever he felt a little blue. His eyes fell to the woman that young girl had turned into and his smile widened when she looked back at him.

"What're you thinking about?" She asked curiously when she noticed the distant look in his eyes. A look he usually got when he was thinking about something or brooding over whatever.

He began rubbing her back with a little more vigor. "Nothing just...stuff."

She turned her head and rested her chin on her folded arms, closing her eyes when he started working on her mid-back. "Like?"

He used his thumbs to massage the muscles, which were actually knotty. "The day I gave you my boots." The groan that escaped her set the wheels of his desire to a slow spin, which he knew would eventually turn into a blurring rotation that would set him ablaze.

She grinned when she thought about the memory. "I love that memory." A yawn passed through her lips. "How long did I wear those boots?"

"I think about a month before you gave them back. Why'd you wait so long?"

She shrugged slowly. "I guess I just wanted a reason to stay with you."

He dropped his hands to her lower back, giving special attention to the area where her scar ended. "I know you did."

She snuggled her face in her pillow. "Is that why you told me to come with you to Sagetown because you knew I wouldn't ask?" She asked sleepily.

"Yeah." He finished the massage. "You were stubborn even then."

A sigh escaped her. "I wasn't stubborn, babe, I was afraid of rejection." She gave another yawn and drifted into to slumber.

"I know that too." He whispered softly just before planting a gentle kiss on the nape of her neck and, then, lay on his side of the bed. A yawn issued from him and then a growl when he stretched his muscles. His eyes switched to her sleeping face and he smiled, tunneling his fingers through her inky silk tresses. He inspected the bottom of his foot. The bite mark was barely even noticeable now and it didn't even itch. He should've know that the bite wouldn't really harm him. Cat could be a little wicked at times, but she would never do anything to intentionally hurt him. He pulled the covers over her, turned down the lamp, and kissed her cheek. Maybe a good dip in the river would cool his temperature.


	13. Chapter 12Two

**CHAPTER XII II/II**

Sanji stood by the river bank smoking a cigarette and ruminating over matters of his life. He had thought that he would be okay with simply having casual sex with Robin, that he wouldn't get attached. Boy, had he been completely wrong. He had gotten attached and she had cut him off at the root and told him that "oh Sanji you're just a good lay is all and I'm lonely. We should just keep this as sex with no strings attached. You scratch my itch and I'll scratch yours." He had agreed to the relationship, or lack thereof, thinking that if he kept busy with other women he wouldn't be hung up on Robin.

Of course, that had all changed when Cat entered their lives and he had watched she and Zolo fall in love. A love that neither of them thought the other felt, a love that he had forced Zolo to face. Why had he done that, even though he had felt a mild sense of jealousy? Because he wanted the swordsman to be happy, because even though they fought a lot, they were still brothers and brothers helped each other, no matter how much jealousy they felt. Although, his jealousy had left a few weeks afterwards, something more dreadful had come over him: exclusion. He felt excluded from this world that five of his crewmates inhabited. A world in which they got to share their lives with a person that reciprocated and cherished their love, where sex was more than just a carnal desire to release their pent up energy and salve feelings of loneliness. He puffed on his cigarette and let out a sigh. _Damn._

"Thinking about getting in?" Zolo asked suddenly.

Sanji nearly swallowed his cigarette in startlement. "You shithead!" He put a hand over his racing heart. "Warn somebody before you walk upon them. Jeez! Give me a frickin heart attack!"

Zolo suppressed the urge to smile. "Sorry man." He took off his boots, sat down, and stuck his feet in the cold water.

"Cat okay?" He held the cancer stick in his hand, letting the smoke curl from it.

"She's fine. Sleeping like a log." He regarded the sad look in the chef's eyes. "What's wrong?"

He shrugged. "Nothing." He threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out. His lighter sounded off as he flicked it open, causing a small flame to come forth to light another cigarette. "Nothing at all."

Zolo stared at him for a moment. "You know I'm here to talk. I mean I am woke right now, thanks to my nutty girlfriend making a potato beetle bite the bottom of my foot."

Sanji raised an eyebrow. He had seen a potato beetle and knew exactly how large they grew. "What'd you do to her?"

He gave a casual shrug. "I owed her a massage."

"So she made a bug the size of a lemon bite you?"

"Yeah." He chuckled lightheartedly.

"Shee-it." He dragged on his nicotine stick. "You two are both crazy."

Zolo wiggled his toes within the icy water. "But enough about me. What's ailin' you?"

He waved it away. "You got your own problems."

"So do you, but you always let me talk to you when I need a little advice."

Sanji grew deathly quiet for awhile, allowing only the sound of bats to enter his mind. A sigh escaped him and he sat next to his friend, taking off his boots so he could stick his feet in the cold river. "Have you ever loved someone that didn't love you back?"

He nodded understandingly. "So this is about you and Robin."

"Yeah." He breathed in deeply. "It's just that... I feel excluded."

"From what?" He kept his jade eyes on the chef who, for once, seemed at a loss.

"From this new world. I mean you and Cat, Luffy and Nami, and Usopp and Kaya. You all live in this great world, where you get to hold the person you love every night, not just some random lay. You get to look this one person in the eye with all the affection you can muster and know that you'll see the same feeling in their eyes too. Y-you get to say those three magic words and know that they will be repeated to you, not just a nod and then a weak smile. I wanna-I wanna taste that world."

Zolo looked at the golden-haired man with a furrowed brow. He never knew Sanji felt that way, hell, he didn't think he could feel that way. "And you know you can never feel that with Robin?"

He dragged deeply on his cigarette and sighed, letting a stream of smoke come out of his nostrils. "Yeah." He said dolefully.

The swordsman folded his bulging forearms. "So what are you gonna do about it?"

He glanced at Zolo with a little bit of annoyance in his ocean blue depths. "I thought you were supposed to be giving me advice."

He shrugged. "And I could, on any other subject. I can't tell you what to do on this one. I can't tell you when to break off your relationship, or lack of a relationship, with someone. You have to do that on your own."

He narrowed his eyes at his taller more athletically built shipmate. "Thank you _so_ much Zolo. I mean I wasn't just standing here for thirty minutes trying to figure that out on my own. I mean it's suddenly so clear, I have to decide this for myself. You're amazing!" He said with obvious sarcasm.

Zolo glared at the chef, but then decided it best to just play along. "I know, I'm a miracle-worker."

Sanji blew out an aggravated breath. "How does Cat put up with you?"

He chuckled. "Very easily."

* * *

Later on that night Sanji stood in the kitchens washing the pots and pants and thinking about what to eat for breakfast when a hand touched his back. He jumped and turned towards the door. "Hey Robin."

She smiled and walked to him. "Hey sugah." She purred seductively. "I got an itch that needs to be scratched." Her hands trailed over his back.

He jerked slightly when she pinched his rear. Not tonight. He squirmed out of her grasp and kept at his task of washing dishes. "I hafta wash dishes and make up a menu for tomorrow, so I'm gonna be busy just about all night."

She pressed her lips to his mouth and wrapped her arms around him, hungrily fondling his tongue with her own until she broke their union. "I can't wait all night. Besides all I need is enough to satisfy me and when I'm gone back to my room you can finish up here."

His body screamed yes but his mind told him no don't do it. He was torn. Usually, he always went with what his body and one certain member told him to do, but tonight he needed to listen to his mind or this would never be over. "I can't Robin. Not tonight."

She arched an eyebrow at him inquiringly. Sanji had never refused her. Ever. "What? But why not?"

He shrugged and kept washing dishes, keeping his eyes on the sink. "I just c-can't."

She put a hand on her hips. "Can't or won't?"

"Won't."

She was taken aback by his candor. "Why not?"

He let his hands rest in the hot soapy water and glanced at her squarely. "Because I'm tired Robin, that's why."

She gave a salacious grin. "That's never stopped you before."

His patience was wearing thin. "Not physically. I'm tired of this, of what we're doing. Of us."

"There is no us Sanji."

"Exactly! We screw each other's brains out on a regular basis, but there is no 'us'. I'm tired of it, I'm tired of having casual sex!" He slung a dirty pot in the sink, causing water to splash up.

She raised a brow. "_You're_ tired of sex?" Whoa. This was heavy. She didn't think guys got tired of sex, especially Sanji.

"No not just sex in general casual sex. I-I wanna make love to you Robin with all emotions attached. I wanna hold you, run, my fingers through your hair, and whisper sweet nothings in your ear after we finish, not watch your back as you walk out of the room!" He grasped her shoulders and dug his fingers into her skin desperately.

She folded her arms and gave him a long stare. "But that's the arrangement we made lovecook to have sex with no strings and definitely no emotions attached." She pointed out informatively.

He hung his head and let out a sigh. "You made that arrangement. I only agreed because I thought that maybe things would be different later on! But after a year they're not are they?"

She shrugged. "No." What was he trying to say?

He let her shoulders go and took a few steps back, leaning on the counter as if for support. "I wish you'd look at me like Cat looks at Zolo or the way Nami looks at Luffy or hell even Kaya for Pete's sake, but that'll never happen will it?"

She pressed her lips together. "No."

He nodded and then gave a sad chuckle. "I thought so." His eyes fell to his feet as he braced himself. "Then I can't do this any more. I can't just have sex with you without getting attached and I can't keep sleeping around with multiple women, trying to pretend that everything's okay when's it's gone to hell in a handbasket."

Her eyes took on an expression of disbelief. "What are you tryin' to say?"

"That this..." He alternated waving his forefinger from himself to her. "...this non-relationship we have ain't workin' out. So it's over. Whenever you get an itch find some other sucker to scratch it because I ain't the one any more."

She took in an involuntary breath and composed herself. "Okay." She said stolidly.

He chuckled at her lack of emotion and returned to the sink. "Yeah. If you don't mind, I've got dishes to wash."

"Sure." She exited the kitchen and walked to her tent, her mood ruined. The covers of her twin-sized bed rustled when she pulled them back and got underneath them. She couldn't believe it, Sanji had just ended their partnership. Maybe he didn't mean it, but he had seemed so serious. She called upon her power, causing arms to spring forth, and commanded them to wrap themselves around her, soothingly.

* * *

Ryder sat on the couch in his brother's house looking over their food rations. "So, Mikta says we're running a little low on food."

Tidus sipped his ale and leaned back in his chair. "Let me see it."

Ryder handed it to him and settled into the cushions of the couch. He took out a toothpick and placed it in his mouth. "As you can obviously see, the food supplies are running low and we'll need to go up top after a week or so."

He stared at the numbers. "How can that be? We just bought new food supplies and last month. That food should've lasted through the autumn. It's just now summer!"

The younger of the two simply twirled the toothpick in his mouth and gave a lazy shrug. "Yeah...But that little captain of theirs can really eat. I mean whoooo doggie I betcha he has never lost an eating contest. Hell they probably hafta worry 'bout there not being enough food instead of wasting it."

Tidus rolled his eyes at his brother's nonchalant attitude towards their present food deficit. "Yeah, but he's eating up all the food!" He thought for a moment. "But we need them if we're gonna fight the king."

Someone knocked on the door.

Tidus looked at Ryder who simply continued sucking on his toothpick. "You. There. Door."

He shrugged. "This. Your house. Not mine." He shot back.

Tidus growled and stood. Sometimes his brother got under his skin, but he was the bravest rebel fighter he knew. He opened the door and his eyes blinked rapidly. It was Cat. Cat was standing in his doorway begging entrance. His eyes ran from her red top with the Jolly Roger logo on it to her black pants and boots. "Why hello." He said smoothly.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." He stepped aside for her, watching the sway of her backside hungrily.

Ryder rose to an upright position when he saw Cat enter the living room. Aw hell. He was not going to be here if her boyfriend found out. So, he stood and walked towards the door.

"I'll got get you some ale." Tidus bounded out of the room.

Ryder faced her and stared at her with piercing eyes. "What're ya doin' here Cat?"

She shrugged. "Your brother and I need to talk about the way he acts around me."

He gave a chortle. "He's gone to get ya some ale, the last thing he's thinking about is shootin' the breeze with ya. Hell, his little soldier's probably marching in tune right now."

She sucked her teeth in evident aggravation.

He leaned closer. "What if your boyfriend finds out?"

"He won't. He's off doing something with the Captain." She assured him.

A solemn chuckle escaped him. "I hope ya know what you're doin' girl, because I don't want no trouble round here.

She touched his shoulder. "Everything will be fine."

Ryder gave a nod. "Just as well I think I'll just sit over in the corner there." He strolled to the far corner and sat down on the small stool.

Tidus came back in the room carrying a bottle of ale. "Here ya go." He handed the bottle to her. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" His eyes fell upon Ryder and he glowered. Why didn't he just leave?

She took a swallow of ale and sat it on the coffee table. "We need to talk."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah." She sat down and slouched in the couch, crossing her long legs. "Sorry to disappoint you." Her voice dripped with venom.

He sat on the couch and scooted to a comfortable distance from her. "We'll see." He leaned back in the couch. "So what do ya wanna talk about?"

She avoided his ravenous gaze and looked at the window. "About the way you've been acting around me. I heard that you were in my room when I was asleep the other day."

He took a swig of ale and shrugged indifferently. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"You coulda asked one of the crew."

"They were all busy."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You 'ave an answer for everything, yeah?" A hard breath escaped her. "I've just come here to tell ya to _back off_. So far you have two strikes against yourself with Zolo, and if he loses his temper I won't be able to help you. This is for your safety okay. Even though we're not together I still don't wanna see ya dead."

He turned to her. "Are ya sure ya want me to back off?" He asked silkily, his eyes running over her breasts lecherously.

She stood quickly. "Look, I just came here to warn ya." She sighed heavily and rubbed her temples. "Look I'm with Zolo now okay. And I love him. Do you get it? _I . Love. Him._"

His eyes narrowed and he gave her a stony stare. "I told you I loved you once and you avoided me like the plague for three days and then left without a word. And now you're in love?" He gave a rancorous chuckle. "Damn. I didn't know time could also give people hearts."

She took in a shaky breath through flared nostrils, biting back her temper. "Okay, I deserved that."

"No you didn't." Ryder chimed in. "Tidus is just being a jackass."

Tidus looked back at his brother. "Why don't you just go outside?" He growled out acerbically.

Ryder shrugged. "Fine." He stood and walked to the door. "Be careful." He swung the door open.

"I'll be fine." Cat answered thankfully.

"Not meanin' to be rude, but I wasn't talkin' 'bout you." He disappeared behind the door, closing it behind himself.

She turned and looked over pieces of the figurines on the mantle of the fireplace. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did to you Tidus." Her eyes fell upon a glass duck. "I didn't meant to hurt you-okay I kinda did. But I didn't think it would last this long."

"Rejection hurts like hell Cat. Don't matter how long ago it's been." He stared at her backside as she side stepped her way along the floor while examining the figurines on the mantle. She was gorgeous, sublimely gorgeous, and she was alone in his home with him. His tongue glided over his lips when thoughts about their nights together formed in his mind. Heat ran through his body and shot straight to his loins.

"I know, and again I'm sorry. It's jut that well, okay, I used you to get what I wanted, but I had to. You've got to realize though, that even though I am sorry I am not going to beat myself up over this matter and try make up for my past sins by sleeping with you. Cuz there is no way in this green earth that I'm going to jeopardize my relationship with the man that I've always and will always love more than anything just so you can feel better. Okay?" She turned and before she could react, was encircled in Tidus' arms.

He pressed his mouth to hers hungrily, squeezing her small body to his with iron strength.

"Mmm!" She wriggled from his grasp and dealt him a left hook to the lip. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" She wiped her mouth trying to rub the taste of his lips away. "You frickin' idiot!" She stormed towards the door.

Luffy and the rest of the guys of the Straw Hat Crew sat at the mouth of a cave surveying the area, when he saw Cat come out of Tidus' house. "Shit!" He glanced sideways, hoping Zolo didn't see it, but the pained and angry expression on his face suggested otherwise.

Usopp's eyes and mouth both fell open. "Well, maybe she's...she's..." He touched his abnormally long nose. "...I got nothin'."

Zolo squeezed the hilt of a sword and started in the direction of his tent.

Sanji ran after him and grasped the back of his shirt. "Please don't kill the dude, man."

"I'm not." He ground out.

"Really?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah. He's not the one coming outta her house."

* * *

Cat paced the riverside nervously. Okay, Tidus had just kissed her. Should she keep it from Zolo? Or should she risk everything and tell him? "Ohmigod." Why had she been so stupid? She should have taken Chopper with her like she had started. The idiot actually kissed her. "This is bad." She sighed angrily. She shouldn't have tried to be nice to him, she shouldn't have tried to be the bigger person, because now she was in a sticky situation. Zolo didn't know, so maybe if she just didn't think about it, it would all just go away on its own. Yep, she would just not think about it.

Zolo sat in their tent trying his best keep the images of Cat and Tidus making love out of his head. _Stop, Cat wouldn't just betray you like this. _The tent flap opened and she entered the room wearing a big, affectionate smile.

"Hey babe." _Just don't think about it._ She jumped on the bed, on top of him, and began kissing him passionately.

What the hell? How could she just act like nothing had happened? He simply lay there on his back, not reacting to her kisses or her touch. Anger infused with the feeling of betrayal rose into him. He grabbed her arm and threw her to the other side of the bed.

She landed on her face. "Zolo? What's the matter with you?" She looked at him with hurt eyes.

He sat up and stared at her, the expression in his eyes reducing her to nothing on contact. "You mind tellin' me why the hell I saw you comin' outta Tidus' house today?" He rumbled.

Her eyes saucered and she took in a deep breath. "I went to talk to him."

"About what?" He folded his arms and gave her a hard stare.

"To tell him to back off. And that I was sorry for what I did to him."

"That it?" He knew that she was telling the truth, he always knew when she spoke the truth, but he also knew when she was concealing something from him. She was definitely hiding something from him this time he could tell by the look in the her eyes, and also that her clothes reeked of another man's scent.

She nodded. "Yes."

He nodded slowly. "Then tell me how come you smell like a man and it ain't my scent."

She stared at him with evident fear. The anger in his eyes broke her heart, because he had never looked at her in such a way before. She folded her legs beneath her and touched his leg. "Baby I love you and I would never risk our relationship by cheating on you."

He raised an eyebrow, but kept his hardened gaze upon her. "That's all fine and good, but I still need an explanation." He snarled at her.

She got off the bed and stood. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to get angry."

"Okay."

"And that you won't kill him."

"Okay."

She inhaled deeply. "Well, I was talkin' to him and tellin' him that I was sorry for what I had done to him and how I broke his heart. And in no way did I flirt or give any indication that I wanted to do more than talk."

"Go on."

She took in a timid breath and then tugged at her pearl necklace. "And..." She swallowed, wetting her dry throat. "...he kissed me." She squeaked out.

Zolo leaned forward as if he were hard of hearing. "Okay."

She stared at him with a surprised countenance. "You're not mad?"

He pursed his lips and shook his head cooly. "Nope." He leaned over the bed to his swords.

She heard the sheath of one of his swords whisper when he drew it. Oh shit. Hell was about to break loose. "Zolo please don't!"

He stood and stalked to the tent flap with her in front of him barring the way. "Don't what?"

She held her arms out and in front of him. "Don't kill him."

A feral smile spread across his lips, the smile he always got when it was killing time. "I'm not gonna kill him babe. I'm just gonna see how far I can shove my sword down his throat. If he dies..." He shrugged apathetically. "...tough shit."

"But-but what about the peace?"

"Hell, what peace? He broke the peace that day he first touched you. He's just been dancing around the volcano's mouth since." He picked her up and moved her out of the way effortlessly. He made his way through the tent flap and towards Tidus' house in an easy deliberate gait.

She jogged to him and faced her stewing lover. "Zolo you can't kill him!" She put her hands on his chest and began pushing against him, but it was to no avail, because he just kept walking taking her with him.

"I told you I'm not gonna kill him...I'm just gonna halfway murder him. He'll just be half dead not all dead. See how that works?" He kept walking effortlessly.

"Zolo please just stop! You cannot do this!" Jeez Louise he was strong, she felt like she was trying to keep an angry bear at bay not a man.

He disregarded her and kept walking unhindered by the extra weight. "Yes the hell I can!"

That was it. There was not more reasoning with him. She sighed. "Luffy!"

"What are you calling him for?"

"Maybe he can talk some sense into you. Luuuffy! Lufffy!" She cried out while still trying to hold him back. "Luufffy!"

The sound of many pairs of feet reached their ears and soon Luffy and the others came running around the corner. "What is it?" Luffy asked worriedly.

"Zolo's gonna kill Tidus! You've gotta talk him out of it."

Luffy glanced at Zolo. "What'd he do?"

"He kissed her!"

Luffy shrugged. "What do ya want me to do about it?"

"Hell he deserves it." Sanji said wrathfully.

"No, okay yes he is an idiot jackass, but he doesn't deserve to die." She tried to reason with the others.

Zolo stopped and scoffed angrily. "Why are you defendin' him?"

"I'm not, I mean I just don't want you to kill the guy just because he kissed me." She tried explain.

"So you're defendin' him? What did you like it or something?"

Her face turned a deep shade of red and she glared murderously at him. "You know what. Do what you want jackass!" She pushed past him and stormed back to the tent.

They all looked after her until she disappeared in the tent and then the others stared at Zolo.

"What?"

Luffy shook his head and gazed at him inquisitively. "Do you ever get tired of being in the doghouse?"

Robin rolled her eyes. "Apparently not."

"What're ya going to do now?" Sanji asked.

Zolo ran a hand through his green hair. He so wanted to pound Tidus until he was a greasy smear on his fist, but he also knew that if he didn't remedy the situation right now, it would pull them apart. "Dammit all." He turned and jogged to the tent, ignoring the taunting applause of his crew in his ears.

"'Bout time he learned to do something right." Nami said and then raised an eyebrow when she noticed the way Sanji avoided Robin's gaze.

He peeked into the tent trying to gauge her level of annoyance, but was happy to find it wasn't so bad, because she hadn't taken her rifle apart. He stepped into the tent and watched her with interested eyes.

She stormed around the room trying her best to find her gun kit which was lost somewhere in the pile of clothes on the floor. Her eyes fell upon him. "Where the hell do you get off saying shit like that!" She roared scathingly. "You think I want him kissin' me. How could you even think for one frickin second that I would ever--You jackass! Gahh!" She grabbed her head. "Great. Just friggin' great. Now I have a headache."

He folded his arms and stared at her with a raised brow. "Give me a massage."

She stopped abruptly and glanced at him murderously. "A massage? You want a massage? I'm in here screaming my lungs out at you and you want a friggin massage? Well you know what? I'm not giving you a massage or anything else you like for that matter!"

"Cat would you just calm down."

"Bite me!" She bent down back to the pile. "Better yet, piss off!"

Holy crap! She was really upset. "I'm sorry for what I said Kitty."

She cast him an incensed gaze. "Don't 'Kitty' me!"

He swallowed his temper, because they would get nowhere fast if both of them lost their heads. An exasperated exhalation left him. "Alright girl." He walked to her and put an arm on her back, bringing her to her feet. "I'm sorry for what I said sweetheart. It just kinda slipped out you know."

She looked deeply into his eyes. "That seems to happen a lot."

"I know, and I'll try my best to think about how things affect you before I say them." He rubbed the back of her hands in slow circles. " But that guy! He makes me crazy! There's no way that we can coexist for much longer. I know this for a fact. So I'm sorry babe. Forgive me?"

She caved when he turned those jade eyes upon her. "You're lucky you're so darned cute." She lay her head on his chest and snuggled close.

"Now." He released her and walked to the bed. "Give me my massage." He took off his shirt, revealing his rippling muscles and flopped down on the bed.

"And why should I?" She said with folded arms.

"Because I asked you to." He answered with a playful venom in his voice. "Now come on."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes O Luminous King Zolo." She joked. "Is there anything else you want? Like for me to draw your bath or clip your toenails?"

He glared back at her and shook his head. "What did I tell you about that tart little tongue, woman?"

She climbed on the bed. "That you would banish me?"

"Exactly." He grinned when she sat on his behind.

"But dear Zolo. If you banish me..." She leaned over until her lips touched his ear. "...who will make love to you at night?"

He grinned and his eyes sparkled impishly. "I'm a king, I could have my own harem. Owww!" He said when she pinched his skin powerfully and twisted with no mercy.

"You ass!"

He chuckled. "And there's the Cat's claws." He glanced back at her. "Is my little Kitty jealous?" He taunted with a grin.

"That's it." She folded her arms sulkily. "No massage for you."

His nostrils flared when she clenched her legs on either side of his behind. Suddenly, he could only think of one thing. He turned to his back and grasped a handful of her hair, pulling her down to him. "I have a better idea." He captured her mouth in a hunger filled kiss.

* * *

Sometime later, much, much later they lay spent in each other's arms. He looked down at her and kissed her mouth gently, cradling her head in his hands. Small pants escaped him as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"You're an animal you know that." She hugged him close, not wanting to release him, and dropped soft kisses to his cheeks and chin.

He dropped his head. "Yeah. And you're a tomcat." He rolled over and laid on the bed, smiling when she turned and lay her arm on his smoothly sweaty chest.

"Ya know I love you right?" She smiled contentedly when he sniffed her hair.

"Yeah. I love you too Kitty." He stretched and then yawned. Gently, he pulled her limp form closer and kissed her again. "You owe me a massage."

She gave a gratified sigh. "Yeah I know."

"I still want it." He said lazily.

She sniffed his chest and tenderly rubbed the bitemark above his nipple. "Yeah."

"I'm serious." He responded.

"I'm too tired to give you a massage right now." She raised up and glanced down at him.

"Do I look like I need a massage right now?"

"No."

He glanced at the multiple lovebites he had left all over her throat and neck. "Do you have a scarf?"

"Do I look like I even own a scarf?" She poked his chest hard.

He touched her neck, examining the small discolorations on her neck that were evidence of his ardor during their union. "Did it occur to you that you should buy one?

She rolled her eyes and scowled at him. "Did it occur to you that maybe you should stop sucking on my neck like a leech?"

"No." He flashed her a smug smile and stroked the back of her neck.

She folded her arms, feigning annoyance, and pursed her full lips. "Well maybe you should."

"Aw come on babe, you know you like it."

Once again she rolled her sapphire eyes and flipped her black hair. "And when did I say that?"

Another grin spread across his face. "Do you hafta ask?" His green eyes glittered naughtily. " I think it was about fiftee—. "

Her cheeks turned scarlet and she slapped his belly playfully. "Shut up."

He laughed softly. "Yeah I thought so. And besides, who are you to talk Kitty Cat?" A wince escaped him when he rubbed the mark above his nipple and on his right shoulder. "I mean, hell, at least I don't bite so frickin hard. Those little rabbit teeth of yours hurt sometimes, especially when you bite where you did tonight." He shrugged, quickly donning that impish smile. "But it's not like I'm complainin' or anything."

She rested her body on his and looked down at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry baby." Softly she kissed his shoulder. "How about I make it up to you?"

Lustfully, he grinned at her and put an arm around her waist. "Now you're talkin.'"

* * *

Morning soon came and found the two lovers sleeping peacefully when Zolo awakened. He glanced down at the beautiful woman that slept soundly next to him and smiled joyfully. The aftereffects of Jazz's blow had not been mended completely, but she was coming back to herself, and that gladdened his heart. He leaned over her, ran a hand through her inky hair, and down her back. "You mean so much to me." He whispered softly to her. His eyes fell to her beautiful face and those sweet rosepink lips, that always begged for his touch when he was near. _Alright Zolo get your head out of the clouds_. He had to do a good sweep of the room for any spiders, because he had learned his lesson four days ago, when she had awakened the entire city with her screams. He got up and walked to the pile of clothes on the floor, sifting through each garment.

He came to the jacket Cat had worn the day Jazz betrayed her. He was about to lay it down, but then figured he should at least check the pockets, because spiders tended to hide in dark places. His hand touched paper when checked the first pocket. "What the hell?" A white thick sheet of paper met his eyes when he withdrew his hand. He glanced back at Cat, who still lay sleeping, and unfolded it. His eyes skimmed the words on the paper and then widened broadly. Cat needed to read this. He crossed quickly to the bed and shook her gently. "Cat wake up girl."

"Noooo!" She swatted at him.

"Kitty wake up." He kept shaking her.

"Whaaaat! Jeez can't I even sleep? Later okay." She turned over and hugged her pillow.

He sighed and slapped her rump regardless of the consequences.

Her eyes flew open and she turned over, staring at him with homicidal eyes. "I'm going to murder you in about two seconds."

A chuckle escaped him. "I love you too." He held up the paper. "But you need to read this." He said urgently. "Sunshine."

She jerked it, growled at him, and began reading it. A gasp escaped her and her eyes rounded. "Zolo! D-do you know what this means baby? She-she didn't betray me!" She grabbed him and pulled him on top of her. "How did you find this?"

"I was checking the room for spiders." He said between her kisses. "And found it when I was looking through your jacket's pockets." His voice came out strained when she wrapped her legs around his waist, her trained thighs squeezing strongly.

She clasped her hands behind his neck and kept kissing him lovingly. "Did I tell you how much I love you today?"

"Yeah, but I don't mind hearing it again." He grinned sweetly at her.

"I love you truly, deeply, eternally. But if you slap my ass again when I'm sleeping I'll kill you."

"I'll make a note of that." He dropped a kiss on her eyebrows. "Now what do I get in return?"

She giggled kittenishly. "My god you're a rockhound ya know that."

"Mm-hm." He gave a suave smile and pressed his mouth to hers. "Now about what I get in return..."

She gave a teasing grin. "How about a genuine thank you and a sweet kiss on the cheek."

A lopsided grin formed on his face when he saw the lusty look in her eye. "Afterwards."

* * *

Luffy read the paper with wide eyes. "So she didn't betray you? And those mean things you told us she said about you were just an act?" He sat down in the chair in Tidus' home.

"Yes." Cat said, trying to keep an eye on Zolo who looked like he wanted to maim the fretting rebel leader while also trying to make sure the marks on her neck were well hidden.

"Yay!" Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper said in unison.

"Are you gonna take back what you said about her Nami?" Robin asked softly.

Nami scowled and leaned back in her chair next to Luffy. "Hell naw. The things she said were really Class A beyuch. But I am happy that she really didn't betray you."

"So what do we do now?" Usopp asked. "Now that we know that Prince Nava, heir to the throne is really alive?"

Before anyone could answer the door to the room burst open and one of the rebel men erupted into the room. His breathing was heavy, his eyes wild, and his face fearful. "Tidus!"

Tidus stood quickly. "Silas, what's wrong man?"

"They-he...he...he" He stammered.

Ryder who sat at the corner of the table kicked the chair opposite of him out. "Sit down before you have a heart attack." He said easily.

Silas sat down and took in sharp breaths. "It's the king. He-he captured Cassius and his family."

"What! B–but how?"

"Wait, who's Cassius?" Sanji asked.

"One of our rebel contacts that stay above ground and let us know how things are going up top." Tidus answered quickly.

Silas shook his head. "Don't know, all we know is that they raided their house last night while everyone was in the bed and took them to the dungeons." He ran a hand through his thick shock of brown hair. "We figured the king must have tortured one of the other rebel families until they told."

"Well..." Ryder said and put a toothpick in his mouth. "...this is a big dose of goddamn."

Silas glanced at Zolo uneasily. "He says he's going to execute them tomorrow at dawn in the square. Unless, unless Zolo shows up in the courtyard and gives himself up."

Zolo looked at them man. "No shit?"

"No sir." Silas answered.

The seven members of the Straw Hat Crew looked at each other as if holding their own silent conference. Their eyes fell first upon their captain and then to their firstmate. "What do ya wanna do, Zolo? We'll support ya all the way no matter what." Luffy promised.

Zolo gave a shrug. "I guess I'll be payin' the palace a visit in the morning." He answered as if it were barely worth mentioning.

Cat's mouth flew open and she took in a deep breath. She would not fight with him about his decision in front of the others, because he had done her that courtesy when she went into the castle by the hidden tunnels. "Zolo." She whispered.

He glanced sideways at her and patted her hand reassuringly.

"Are you crazy!" Tidus exclaimed. "Look, I know you and I don't get along—"

"You mean _can't_ get along." The swordsman corrected the rebel.

Tidus nodded. "Fair enough. But you can't go into the courtyard by yourself. He'll kill you!"

Ryder sucked on his toothpick and blew out a deep exhalation. "Snipers line the walls of the front gate and front towers. Even if you get into the courtyard you won't get within a good six meters to him before they drop you like an anchor. It's suicide." His usual lackadaisical voice was rife with grave ominousness.

Luffy shrugged and then gave a wild untamed smile. "A lot of people said that about the Grand Line, but we crossed it."

"Yeah," Usopp put in, "this should be easy peasy." He ran a thumb under his lengthy nose, sipped his apple juice, and leaned back in the chair.

Zolo nodded. "The gunner's right. It won't be a problem."

"But the snipers--" Tidus said.

"--Don't scare me. I say bring 'em the hell on because I ain't about to sit by and watch innocent people die when I can do something about it. Besides my crew has my back right."

"Right!" The others chorused.

Sanji smiled ferally. "And plus I haven't been in a fight in a while." He cracked his knuckles.

The three rebels glanced at each other nervously. These people seemed to be awful eager to go to their doom. "B–"

"So it's settled, I'm going in alone tomorrow." Zolo said and then got to his feet. "I'm outta here." Lazily, he strode out of the room with the others and Cat not far behind.

* * *

Zolo stretched out on the bed and snuggled into the clean sheets. He would be so happy when this was all said and done, because he was so tired of the constant threat of a spider in the bed, the small tent, and sleeping with a night lamp like he was a two year-old. The covers rustled when he rolled around a little bit and found a comfortable spot. He lay his head on his pillow and regarded Cat, who sat at the edge of the bed cleaning out the insides of her guns. "Alright, girl. Let's talk about it."

She shrugged her shoulders sharply and continued to clean her guns.

"Am I gonna hafta pin you down?"

She finished up on Magnum and placed the larger handgun in the case along with her gun cleaning kit. The mattress creaked and whined as she crawled to the head of the bed and took her place next to her lover. "You can't go in there alone Zolo."

He looked up at her inquiringly and raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Because he'll kill you!"

He turned smoothly to his side, keeping his jade eyes on her. "So you're gonna fight me on this?"

"Hell yes!" She folded her arms, gazing down at him with sapphire eyes full of perturbation.

A sigh escaped him and he stretched again, relaxing his muscles. "Why?"

"Because you can't go in there alone. Zolo he wants you dead." She touched his face. "And if you enter that courtyard he's gonna put a bullet between your eyes!"

"There is a very slim chance of that happening." He said half jokingly. Cat however did not find it at all amusing.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm so frickin' happy that eminent danger amuses you so much babe." She said venomously.

"Only a little. Jeez, don't worry so much woman I'll be fine."

"Everyone says that right before they die!" Her mother and father had been lost to her before she even got a chance to know them, she could not bear the thought of losing him. "I can't-I won't let you do this! It's suicide Zolo! Please don't do this."

He sat up and stared at her evenly. "So what would you have me do? Stay here and let those innocent people and their children die?" He growled out.

"No." She said softly. "But–but I don't want you to go in there alone."

"Look if I don't go they die. If I don't go alone, they die. The only option is to go in alone." He kept his unwavering gaze upon her. "I'm choosing option C whether you like it or not! So be quiet and stop wasting your breath!"

She sucked in a breath. "But—"

He turned over and nestled his head into his pillow.

She knew what it meant when he turned over in the bed: He had made his decision and the conversation was over. A heavy sigh escaped her. Silence fell over the room along with a cloud of tension. She sat there for several moments, tugging at her necklace and brooding over the conversation they had just finished. The notion that she could lose him tomorrow shook her to the very core of her heart and soul, disturbing the balance that had pervaded it for the past month and few weeks. Timidly, she scooted closer until her hip touched his back and leaned over him, glancing over his shoulder to see if he were asleep or awake. "Zolo?"

"What?" He answered snappishly.

One of her hands rested upon his belly and she lay her chin on his sculpted shoulder. "Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you." He let his eyes wander to the far side of the tent. "It's just that I wish that you wouldn't treat me like a pansy ass that can't defend himself. I can take damn good care of myself. You should know that by now."

"I know. It's just that—that despite the fact that I like guns and fight, drink, and swear like a man does not mean that I ain't feminine and I don't worry about my guy." She kissed his shoulder softly, taking in his wonderful scent.

He merely grunted.

"And plus—I don't know what I'd do without you Zolo."

He glanced over his shoulder at her. "You survived without me for eight years. I'm sure you'd be okay." He caressed the hand that rested on his belly.

"The only reason I survived without you was because in my heart I knew that even though we were apart, you were still alive somewhere." She rested her cheek on his arm and squeezed him. "But if you die..." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "...if you die Zolo...I won't know what to do. You were the first person to ever show me true kindness, to ever show me that I was worthy of having an existence, to show me that it was okay to trust people, and that love was not just a luxury that fate held out of my reach."

"Cat..."

Her eyes fell upon his but then she averted them quickly. "You are like an oak tree, strong and firmly rooted to the ground and I simply lie in your shade." She drew her body closer to his as if aching, needing to be by his side. "If you die, my shade will be gone, and I'll have to face the world alone, without you by my side. To me that is a fate worse than death."

His eyes widened and he turned on his back to look at her. He knew Cat loved him but she had never spoken to him like this. "Kitty..."

She smiled lovingly at him. "But I also know that an oak tree, must stand alone."

A smile danced across his face. "I love you too Kitty. But don't worry, I'll be fine."

She nuzzled her nose in the cradle of his arm. "Yeah." Pleasure passed through her when his naked skin touched hers. "I know. So I'm not gonna bother ya again about it." Their lips united in a passionately sweet kiss brimming with love and affection.

"Okay. " He put his arms around her waist and fondled her. "So, how about showing papa how much you love him."

She rolled her eyes and gave a dramatic exhalation. "If I must."

A few hours past and Zolo lay on his back looking up absently at the cloth ceiling of the tent. Since Cat had spoken so honestly to him a few hours before, a question had formed in his mind. A question that dared not leave him alone. "Kitty?"

"Huh?" She stroked the muscles in his belly, enjoying the sensation of being cradled in his strong arms.

"When did you fall in love with me?" He felt her body stiffen and then squirm. He looked down at her. "Well?"

Sheets rustled when she sat up and looked down into his eyes in the dim light. "The truth?"

"Duh."

Her cheeks burned hot, turning a brilliant shade of red. "Eight years ago."

He reached a long sinewy arm out and turned the dial on the lamp, increasing its strength. "Say what?"

Shyly, she turned her head and flushed. "Eight years."

"Really?" His hand ran up and down the small of her back. Whoa. He had never known that she had been in love with him, but then again he should have figured it out from the way she used to make such a fuss over him. "So that's why you beat that rich girl up that time when she kissed me!"

She sat on her side and gave a sheepish nod. "Yeah. I was a fifteen-year-old girl in love. I would have done anything you asked me to at that point."

"Wow. Maybe I should apologize to you." He said adoringly.

She shrugged and gave a sweet smile. "You don't have to."

A suave grin spread across his face and his eyes burned hungrily. "Yeah, but I insist. I mean I should at least show you how sorry I am." He pinned her on her back before she knew it and showered her neck in kisses.

She giggled. "Don't you hafta go kick a king's ass tomorrow?"

He looked back at the clock. It was 12:30am. "It's not that late and, anyway, you know me girl, I've always got spare energy to burn." He buried his face in her neck, planting burning kisses along its length.

She scoffed. "Only when it comes to something you really like doing. Which basically encompasses sex, drinking, and cutting people up with your swords."

He raised his head and passed her a playful glare. "That's it you are hereby banished from my kingdom."

She chuckled and pursed her lips, looking up at his handsome face with a hint of defiance. "Then get off of me."

He thought for a brief amount of time. "Okay I take that back but only until after we're done." He nipped her collar bone. "Who knows, if you get back in my good graces I may keep ya around."

She whimpered and then laughed at his remark. "What kind of girl do you take me for Roronoa?"

He nuzzled her neck, his hands stroking her already blazing skin. "The kind that wants to make her king happy."

A growl escaped her when he licked the spot beneath her ear. "No I'm the kind of girl that'll kick her king's ass if he doesn't shut his yap." She said somewhere between playful and threatening.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

* * *

The sun rose over the horizon, bathing the rooftops of Bakarach in light. A lone figure sauntered down the road and to the front gate. Zolo stopped and looked at the large masonry door.

"It's him! IT'S THE GREEN HAIRED MAN!" One of the shoulders on the front gate cried out loudly.

Khale stood upon the steps that led to the palace. A nasty, evil smile passed over his face. "I can't believe this." He looked down at the family standing in front of the executioner's bench and chuckled. "Looks like it's your lucky day." His eyes fell upon the soldiers posted on the battlement. "LET HIM IN!"

The door groaned and the chains clanked as the gate was let down. _SLAM!_ It hit the ground mightily, shaking the earth slightly.

Zolo put a hand in his pocket and walked across the bridge, barely even flinching when it slammed closed behind him. He looked upon the king and his brow furrowed. The man was a skinny little runt. "Mornin'."

Khale looked down from his vantage point at the top of the stairs. "So you're the man that beat Dracule Mihawk...You're a lot younger than I expected." He said derisively.

He flicked his eyes from the king to the teenager that stood next to him. It was obvious that she was Jazz. "Hell I thought the man causing so much trouble would be somebody that strikes fear in the heart, not a runt wearing his daddy's clothes." He shot back.

Khale glanced wrathfully at Jazz when she chuckled. "You're here so the rebel peasants will keep their worthless lives. Well that is very noble of you." He gave a nasty smile. "Take them away!" A squadron of guards appeared and shuffled them out of the small door in the side of the courtyard.

Zolo gripped his swords. "Why don't ya quit standing up there like a pansy ass and come down here and fight me like a man."

Khale laughed loudly. "That sounds quite tempting. But no, I'd rather not." He looked at the men on the gate and nodded his head.

One of the snipers standing upon the battlement pulled back the hammer of their assault rifle and took aim.

* * *

**Phew! Finally finished Chapter 12. Only two chapters left lovelies. My sister just started her summer college online classes so the updates are gonna be far between my friends. Anyhow, I hope you like the chapter. Read and Review please, because I would really like to know your opinions on the course the story is taking. Thank you.**

**Love ya**


	14. Chapter 13

One Piece is the property of Eiichiro Oda and Shonen Jump.

**CHAPTER XIII**

_POW! _The sniper's rifle resounded throughout the courtyard.

Khale sneered smugly at Zolo, but to his and everyone else's surprise, Zolo did not collapse with a hole blown in his chest like expected. Instead, one of the snipers on the other side of the courtyard screamed and plummeted to the stone ground, dead. He grabbed Jazz and held her in front of him.

The snipers on the opposite side of the courtyard took aim at the battlement and opened fire. Gunfire and debris falling echoed through the area as the bullets pounded the stone wall of the battlement.

* * *

Cat cursed as a piece of stone broke off overhead. "Shit!" She gripped Remington to her. "Mama's gonna get a lot of work out of you today pumpkin." She said over the steady gunfire.

"I'll say." Usopp said and then grinned at her as he pulled his goggles over his eyes. "And then some." He reached in one of his large back pockets and pulled out a silver gun polished to perfection. "Here, I made this for you."

"It's beautiful." She cooed and then took the gun in her hands, feeling the length and weight of it. "Thanks Usopp."

He pulled down the hammer of his rifle. "No problem. It's really powerful so it would be best if you would use it only in an emergency."

"Okay." She glanced at Ryder, who sat next to her humming a jaunty tune. "You in the game?"

He gave a smooth smile. "I'm the friggin' captain of the team sweetheart."

The gunfire ceased and they stood, firing at will.

* * *

"So, I see you didn't come alone like the agreement stated." Khale said with a sneer as he watched his snipers on the palace walls fall one-by-one to their deaths.

"I'm no fool. So..." He rolled his shoulders and gripped the hilt of his swords. "…you wanna stop hiding behind your wife's skirt and come down and take your asswhoopin' like a man that can still find his balls?"

Khale glared wrathfully at Zolo. _Cretin._ "I don't think so. GUARDS!"

Soldiers dressed in brilliant golden armor poured into the courtyard like water into a basin, until Zolo was surrounded by a sea of men on all sides. They each drew their swords and let out a battle cry which, due to their sheer number, sounded like the roar of thunder.

"I'm no idiot either." He backed away and disappeared into the palace, still using Jazz as 

a shield.

Zolo undid the green bandana on his arm and heaved a sigh. "If any of you feel like leaving, I won't hold it against you if you run like hell."

The group eased down into their kamae, pointing their swords at him menacingly.

He gave a slow nod and tied the bandana upon his head, shadowing his piercing green eyes and blocking the sun. "My condolences to your families." Two sheaths sang as he drew his swords blindingly fast and eased into his stance.

Cat gazed down at her badly outnumbered lover as she reloaded her beloved rifle. "Ryder?"

He held his rifle up, letting the stock rest upon his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"That's my baby down there, so don't miss."

He beaded the gun. "I won't."

"You too Usopp."

"Of course I won't let my bro get hurt." He chuckled and aimed his gun. Usopp, Cat, and the rebels waited with guns aimed at the scene below in complete silence. They would not open fire until Zolo began his attack.

Zolo held his swords at the ready while glancing from side to side warily to see who would be foolish enough to attack with his death warrant already signed. "What ya waiting on? For me to die of old age?"

One of the soldiers, the poor brave soul, leapt at Zolo, but was felled in one fluid movement.

The many guns of the snipers upon the battlement reverberated through the courtyard, dropping one man after the other.

Zolo swung both swords in an arc, amputating the limbs of those nearest to him and causing gore to fly forth onto his shirt and the stone ground. Left and right he moved in between the bullets that zipped past him and into the hearts of his attackers. Blood splattered forth over and over as he dealt killing blow after killing blow to every soldier that was unfortunate enough to come within reach of his blades. His swords seemed not to move like weapons born of steel but serpents dancing in tune with their master's body, slaughtering all that he willed.

Cat reloaded Remington, watching intently as the circle began to shrink. God he was so hot when he fought. "Where the hell is Luffy!" She held her gun up, cocked it, and began blasting away.

"I don't know!" Usopp stopped and started to reload. "He may be late, but he'll be here!" 

He said over the gunfire.

"Gum Gum Slingshot!" Luffy yelled, flinging himself in the air, and landed on top of a group of three soldiers, crushing them beneath his feet. "Hey Zolo, I'm here!" He looked down at the men beneath his feet. "Oops. Ya shouldn't have stood there." He frowned when he saw the dead soldiers on the ground, blood flowing like a crimson stream upon the stone floor. "Aww! Ya finished without me."

The drawbridge swung down. Two figures, one male and the other female, strolled nonchalantly into the courtyard. "I don't think the party's over yet Luffy." Sanji said and puffed on the cigarette hanging from his mouth.

More soldiers piled into the yard. "I'd say it was just gettin' started sugah." Robin held her hands up, ready to inflict pain.

Sanji smiled wildly and stretched his legs. "Then let's party."

An untamed grin rippled across Zolo's mouth. "Did they get there safely?" A bullet zipped by, inches from his cheek, and blew a hole in a soldier's chest.

Luffy slammed a fist into a soldiers face, cracking the helmet, and sending metal fragments into the man's skull. "Yeah. I hope they're okay."

* * *

The door to the maximum security prison creaked horribly and flew from its hinges, landing on the ground in the courtyard with a boom. Nami and Chopper, who had transformed into his Heavy Boost, strutted into the prison yard while the group of rebels with them climbed upon the battlements and felled the prison guards. One of the prison guards that got away made it to the far end of the battlements and began ringing the bell loudly, signaling the rest of the guards.

"Dammit!" Nami said when the gate opened and armor-clad prison guards spilled into the area. "Nothing's ever easy is it?" She asked while readying her weather staff.

"Nope." Chopper, who hulked over her like a giant, replied, clenching his enormous fists into tight balls.

A guard with a blue crest standing atop his golden helmet took a step forward. "State your business here." He spoke authoritatively.

"We've come to break out crowned Prince Nava." Nami declared.

The warden, Captain Dane, looked back at the slew of guards behind him and chuckled. "I can't let you do that. I have orders from the king to kill all those that attempt to release him."

Tidus, along with the band of rebels, took his place next to the navigator and the reindeer. "Try it." He challenged and drew his cutlass menacingly.

"Very well." Dane said, sneering disdainfully at the band of warriors in front of him. "CHARGE!"

The prison guards and the rebels charged each other head-on, causing the ground to shake beneath their feet. _Thoom! _They clashed together with swords crashing against each other and guns blazing. Chopper leapt over an oncoming prison guard and smashed his fist into another's face, rendering the man unconscious. He avoided another's assault, palmed his face, and using him like a frisbee, flung him into another guard's body effortlessly.

Tidus skewered a guard with his cutlass and shot an approaching a guard with his ornate pistol. "Hey reindeer!" He said over the roar of battle.

"What!" Chopper answered from his place next to Nami.

"It'd be nice if you'd get that friggin door open on the double!" He dislodged his weapon from the man's lifeless corpse and flung it at an oncoming guard, leaving himself with only his empty handgun.

Chopper crashed a guard's head into the stone ground with animalistic ferocity, crushing his helmet and knocking him unconscious, if not killing him. "I'm on it!" He bucked and wove his way through the fray until he came to the entrance to the prison. He summoned his strength, drew his fist back, and punched the door forcefully. The door splintered from the force, and what was left of it fell from its hinges.

A guard put his sword to Tidus' throat. "Give me your gun." He commanded arrogantly, sure that he held the rebel leader's life in his hands.

Tidus' eyes glinted ferally. "Whatever you say." He gripped the handle of his gun and slowly raised it up to face level of the guard. "S'empty anyway."

The guard sneered at Tidus and jerked the gun from his hand. "I think I'll keep this one. You won't be needing it where you're going anyway."

Tidus merely smiled and flicked his wrist, causing the gun in his sleeve to promptly protract. "I should say the same for you."

The guard could only gasp before Tidus pulled the trigger, sending the bullet through his helmet and into his skull.

Deep in the dark dungeon below, Nava sat up and looked at the ceiling of his cell when he heard the commotion that reached his ears. Something was happening above ground, something important. It sounded like a battle was being fought. Hope shined in his gray eyes. Were the people, whoever they were, coming to find him? Were they coming to release him from this godforsaken place so he could ascend the throne and rule Bakarach like his father intended in the beginning? Or were they coming to save another prisoner? Perhaps Shin-Qi, the man that claimed to be a king? Or maybe Aricha, the general turned slave? Hopefully it would not be the evil privateer Blackbird. That man was despicable.

He closed his eyes and silently prayed for deliverance.

* * *

Cat pulled Remington's trigger, causing the bullet to rip from the chamber right into a 

soldier's chest. She jumped when a dagger lodged itself within the barrel of her rifle. "Shiiittt!" Her eyes scanned the opposite side of the courtyard and then widened. It was the Jabberwokkis. "Damn." She glanced at Ryder, whose lips were pinched and eyes narrowed. He saw them also. "You see them too?"

"Hell yeah." He set his jaw. "Here we go!"

The silent warriors twirled the hooked chains in their hands and let them loose. The hooks dug into the battlement securely. They gripped the chains and swung towards them, dodging the assault of bullets that Usopp and the others fired.

"Shit they're dodging the friggin' bullets! Who in the hell dodges bullets?!" Usopp exclaimed incredulously as he pulled the trigger of his gun again and again, attempting to hit his targets.

"Apparently them." Ryder said calmly and then fired his gun, grinding his teeth together when his target dodged the bullet. "Sonofa--!"

Cat finally dislodged the dagger from her gun and prepared to fire her rifle, but it was too late. They were already upon them. The darkly clad warriors propelled themselves into the battlement, falling upon all those inside like predators eager to spill blood.

Sanji executed a spinning sidekick, felling ten men. "Zolo, don't you think you should be going in the palace right about now to save Jazz?" He effortlessly dodged the swipe of a soldier and kneed the man in the chin, cracking his jaw and causing blood to fly from his mouth.

"Yeah, Zolo." Luffy drove his fist into another man's face, leaving a print of his knuckles, and elbowed the soldier behind him in the gut. "We can handle things here!"

"Just get Cat and go!" Robin used her blooms to grapple four men and in one movement crushed their limbs.

Ryder looked back at the wall, using the hard surface as leverage to push against the Jabberwokki bearing down upon him with his broadsword. He looked up at the diabolical white mask on the bloodthirsty warrior's face and, although he couldn't see his expression, he knew there was a sadistic smile plastered on his lips. "Keep smilin' sunshine." He flicked his wrist, awakening the knife concealed in his sleeve, and plunged the weapon into the man's abdomen, fatally wounding him. He threw the slumped man aside and flicked his wrist again, retracting the knife.

Cat grasped the Jabberwokki overpowering Usopp from behind and yanked his neck back, exposing his vulnerable throat. Blood spurted forth in a sweeping arc when she used her butterfly knife to slash his throat open. She tossed him aside as if he were an unwanted plaything and extended her hand to the grateful gunner. "You okay, luv?"

He rubbed the blood from his face, smearing it on his sleeve, and then took her hand, getting to his feet. "Yeah. Thanks." His eyes fell upon the dead darkly clad men and rebels lying on the floor of the battlement. "Damn."

She regarded the casualties on their side. "Yeah. They won't die in vain though."

"Yo, Cat!" Ryder called.

"Yeah?"

"Your swordsman just gave the signal."

"I'm on my way." She picked her way over the dead bodies and stood on the wall of the battlement, picking up Remington and packing him in the back of her bandolier on the way out.

Ryder picked up his rifle. "We'll cover you."

"Got it." She leapt from the five story fortification.

Luffy slammed his hard head into a soldier's, smashing the helmet and rendering him unconscious. He rolled his shoulders and picked up his straw hat, affectionately dusting it off. His rubber body shivered when Cat, unexpectedly, appeared next to him. "Ahhhh! Where the hell did you come from?"

She chuckled at his obvious surprise. "Thin air, Luffy."

"No you didn't."

She smiled sweetly at him and took her place next to Zolo. "We ready to go?"

"Yep."

Luffy and the others made a swath in the circle, allowing Zolo and Cat room to get through and make a dash to the palace. He opened the large door, letting her in first, and entered the castle, shutting out the sounds of battle when he closed it. "Are they gonna be okay?"

Zolo smiled fondly at her. "Definitely." He sheathed a sword. "So where are we going?"

"To the fifth floor. It's his safety room. More than likely, he's gonna have the Blue Guard guarding the door."

"Bring 'em on." He said with an untamed grin.

She passed him a loving smile. "I knew you were gonna say that."

He kissed her cheek softly. "Lead the way Kitty."

She winked at him. "Try to keep up." She teased.

He rolled his jade eyes. "Just go already."

They took off at a sprint down the hall.

* * *

Chopper turned his head from a lick the gargantuan prison guard dealt him.

"Why don't cha go back to the circus, before I mount your head on my wall, ya freak." Lobo spat mockingly, holding his fists up in a challenge.

Chopper chuckled and regarded the man momentarily. "You hit like a little girl." He drew back, tightened his fist, and delivered a hard left hook to Lobo's face, sending him sailing through the air and into the wall. "Nami!" He yelled over the sounds of guns firing and the clash of metal upon metal.

"What!" She formed a lightning strike with her staff, electrocuting a guard.

"Take some of the rebels and get down to the dungeon. Tidus and I will handle things up here!"

"Okay!" She picked three of the freedom fighters to come with her and pounded down the hall. "What floor would he be on?" She asked as they bolted down a dark winding staircase.

"The very bottom." A young man with a red Mohawk, Dax, answered. "With the worst criminals."

"Got it."

"How are you gonna spring him?" An older woman tall in stature, Petra, asked curiously.

Nami grinned impishly. "I'm a thief. There ain't a lock in this world I can't pick." They ran for what seemed like hours to Nami and finally they came to an ominously dark hall. The hair on her neck stood. "So this is where you send your kin when you wanna keep a secret." She shook her head. "What a bastard." She picked a lit torch from the wall and strode past the small rooms with their poor excuse for beds and inadequate lighting.

Nava stood when he heard footsteps. "Hello? Are you friend or foe?"

"That depends on who you are." Gage, a man Nami's height, replied menacingly.

Nava stuck his chest out proudly and drew himself to his full height. "I am Nava, crown prince of Bakarach."

Nami smiled kindly at him. "I'll have you out in a jiff."

He blushed when her hazel eyes fell upon him. "Thank you."

"No problem." She handed the torch to Dax, pulled out a thin wire, and knelt. "Hold the torch right in front of the lock." She grasped the heavy padlock and inserted the wire.

"Here they come." Gage said when the sound of several feet pounding against the floor reached his ears. "Poor bastards." He drew his heavy battle axe and gave a wild cackle.

"What's wrong with him?" Nava asked a little bit taken aback by the man's demeanor.

"Killing guards tickles him." Petra responded while twirling her twin scimitars.

Armored guards piled into the small dark space, weapons at the ready. "Halt!" The leader commanded.

Gage gripped the handle of his axe. "Come. Taste your deaths!" He roared and then leapt into the group of men.

Beads of sweat rolled down Nami's forehead both from the heat of the torch and the pressure of the moment. The padlock rattled and jingled as she changed the position of the wire again and again. "Almost." She turned a deaf ear to the men in the background screaming as their lives were cut short. "Almost there." A smile crossed her face when she felt the wire enter the slot. "Found it!" She turned the wire and the padlock clicked and then crashed to the floor. "Got it!"

Nava let out a sigh of alleviation. He opened the door when Nami stepped aside. An overwhelming sense of relief filled him, it had been so long since he had been outside of the bars of his cell. "Thank you so much." He hugged Nami tightly.

"You're welcome." She patted his back softly and withdrew from his grasp. "C'mon, we hafta go."

The five of them picked over the carcasses and made their way down the shadowy hall and to the staircase. Gage, who brought up the rear, grabbed Nava's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

Nava glanced at him inquiringly. Was this man a traitor? "What is it?" He asked warily.

Gage ran the back of a hand under his nose. "There's a battle raging up there boy. Crowned prince or no crowned prince we don't need any deadweight to keep an eye on. So…here." He unsheathed a broadsword and handed it to the much younger man. "Can you use one of these things princey?"

Nava accepted the weapon, twirling it expertly, and then skewered the man sneaking up on Gage in a single movement. "I'd say I am…_proficient_."

Gage raised an eyebrow and stepped aside.

He removed the blade from the soldier's chest, causing the soldier's lifeless body to fall at his feet and grinned smugly at the older, shorter man.

Gage snorted. "Not bad. But this ain't an exhibition match, so leave that fancy twirlin' and stuff for the chickies and your bedroom mirror." He snapped gruffly.

"A simple thank you will suffice." He said with a smile.

Gage narrowed his beady brown eyes. "I owe ya boy." He pushed him in the direction of 

the stairs. "Keep movin'."

* * *

Zolo lifted a member of the Blue Guard off the floor by his neck, breaking it with a flick of his wrist. "So after this is over I'd like a lot of lovin'." He ran a soldier through with one sword, unsheathed another blade, and skewered an approaching guard effortlessly. The men gurgled and fell to the floor when he withdrew his swords from their abdomens. He glanced at the scarlet blood oozing from the tips of both blades and twirled into another soldier, felling him.

Magnum responded when Cat pulled the trigger, sending a bullet tearing through the air and into the chest of a blue clad warrior. What the hell? They were murdering people left and right and he was thinking about sex? "We're in the middle of battle and you're thinking about sex?" She dodged the vicious swipe by a guard and thrust her sword into his belly.

"So?" He threw his sword, impaling the man that crept up on his beloved.

She looked back and smiled at him, but then frowned when more men entered the hallway. "So…." She let out a growl when she broke another man's jaw with a swift jab. "…I don't think now is the time to be thinkin' about that."

A splatter of blood covered his face when he slashed a guard across the torso, opening both the man's blue robe and chest. "Why not?" He shrugged off a sucker punch from a guard and rearranged the man's face with his fist. "I'll be all wound up and randy when this is over. So, I'm just telling you now so you'll know later." He stated casually.

She groaned and fired her handgun, sending a projectile into a guard's heart. "Well consider me educated."

"I will." He separated the last standing guard from the world of the living and took in a breath. "Forty for me, how many for you?" He strode lazily to the man from which one of his swords, Wado Ichimonji, still protruded, and leaned down to dislodge it from his chest, getting a full view of Cat's bottom. A lewd grin passed his lips.

She rolled her eyes. He used to do the same thing when they were kids, compare their kills, and then gloat when he won. "Does it matter?"

He gave her a competitive grin. "How many?"

"Twenty." She grumbled peevishly. "Shut up." She growled when he smiled triumphantly.

He closed the gap between them and used his thumbs to wipe the droplets of blood on her face tenderly away. "Ya wounded?" The concern he felt within was evident on his handsome face.

A fond smile directed at him graced her face. "No. You?"

"Nope." He tousled her hair affectionately. "You ready?" If it were up to him Cat would still be in the rebel city all safe and sound, but it wasn't up to him. It was her fight, he was just around to make sure she was victorious.

"Yeah."

"Stay behind me." He grasped the handle to the embellished wooden door.

* * *

Khale stood on the balcony with his hand coiled around Jazz's neck, dangling her in the air like a succulent morsel. "Do you hear that Una?" He smiled dementedly. "Your precious Cat is right outside." He sighed. "Too bad, she won't get to save you."

"She will save me." She gagged out.

"Hope is such a useless emotion my dear. I really wish you would do me a favor and stop displaying it to such a grand degree, because it sickens my stomach." He tightened his grip on her throat. "You see, my plan is to threaten to drop you unless she and her bastard boyfriend leave. Cat, who possesses such deep affection for you, will agree, and, once again, you will be left in my clutches." He chortled gleefully. "It really is a foolproof plan."

The door burst open, hitting the walls with a deafening boom, and the two rushed into the room with weapons drawn.

"Ah, nice to see you again Cat, and you also Swordsman." Khale spoke pleasantly.

Zolo scowled at the thin man. "The name's Zolo, shithead."

Khale glowered at Zolo's impertinence. "I would like to introduce you to my elite soldiers, the Red Guard." He swept a hand out in presentation to the twenty red robed men before the duo.

"Where's Jazz?" Cat rumbled.

"Right here." He shook her forcefully. "Just hangin' around."

Cat took in a breath when she saw him dangling her charge in the open air. "Jazz!"

"Cat! Help me!"

"Unh, unh, unh." Khale taunted when he saw her move forward. "Take another step and I drop her. She may survive the fall, but Sharky will definitely make short work of her." He threatened.

She turned her eyes on her lover.

He glanced from Cat to Khale and back to Cat. He knew her well, and what plan was formulating in that resourceful mind of hers. "I love ya Kitty."

Her lips pulled into a loving smile. "I love you too." She set her jaw. "You'll be okay without me right?"

He snorted. "Are you shittin' me? It'll be a friggin' cakewalk."

"See ya later."

He brandished a sword. "Yep."

She propelled herself into the air, landing lightly on the other side of the crimson clad warriors and bolted towards Khale. He would drop her in hopes that self-preservation would prevent her from leaping off the balcony to save Jazz, but he was wrong. She had a plan.

Khale sneered angrily at Cat. _Cow._ "Good-bye my dear."

"Nooo!"

He gave her one last diabolical smile and released her. His eyes widened when Cat, without breaking stride, dove off the balcony. _Two birds with one stone._ He flicked his eyes to Zolo. He had one more thorn in his flesh to remove. "Well that was dramatic." He swaggered to his throne, the only piece of furniture in the otherwise empty room, and sat down with a swish of his silk cape, crossing his legs. "Today is the best day ever. I not only get to kill my wife, whom I was seriously getting sick of anyway, but the woman that has thwarted me at my every turn, and the man that killed my brother." He sighed contentedly. "What a wonderful, wonderful day." He turned his evil eyes on Zolo. "Kill him."

The elite guards surrounded Zolo in a tight circle and pointed their force pikes at him.

Zolo sent fleeting glances at the men flanking him and readied his swords. "Still scared to face your asswhoopin' like a man, eh?" He dodged a man's assault and impaled him mercilessly.

* * *

Wind whipped past her as she plummeted downwards towards her friend. _C'mon, c'mon. _She held her hands at her side, shaping her body like a missile so she could travel faster through the air. Her eyes focused on Jazz, who stared up at her with stark fear. "Take my hand!" She screamed over the howl of the wind in her ear and stretched her arm as far as it could extend.

Jazz reached upward, grasping at the air. "I can't!"

"You can. C'mon Jazz!"

Her eyes fell upon the fish lurking just below the surface, ready to gulp them up before they even hit the water. "It's hopeless!"

"No it's not! Now grab my hand, dammit!" She continued to reach, allowing her eyes to fall every now and then to the water that at present was only a short distance away. She wouldn't allow Jazz to give up and die, not now, not when they were reunited.

Jazz, gathered her strength and reached as far as she could possibly stretch.

Their hands interlocked, turned, grasped her grappler from her belt, and pressed the release button. The cable sped upward and the small arrow-like head buried itself in the edging of the balcony, stopping them in mid-plummet. Cat let out a breath. "You okay?"

Jazz climbed up Cat's arm and embraced her friend's waist. "Yeah." She gazed down at the water nervously. "So, is the swordsman's butt as godlike without pants as it is with them?"

Cat chuckled. _Yeesh Teenagers_. "Hell yes."

She squealed. "What about the rest of him?"

Cat giggled lecherously. "The gods must be jealous."

"That hot, huh? Damn. You love him?"

"More than my own life." She answered, wondering how long the cable would hold them.

"He hot in the sack?"

Cat peeked down at Jazz, who had an amorous expression on her face. "What's the matter with you?"

"What?"

"We're dangling twenty feet over a moat that's home to a giant piranha shark and you wanna know about my babe's sexual prowess? Jeez, you two are gonna get along just fine."

She chuckled girlishly. "Well is he?"

A sigh escaped her. "Let's just say, he matches me in every way, and leave it at that."

She gasped. "Ohhh….Wow."

A blush crossed her cheeks. "I know. Of course there's a lot more to our relationship than physical things."

The piranha shark leapt from the water, its massive maw open ready to consume them.

Cat and Jazz cringed, holding their limbs out of his reach while letting earsplitting screams loose. The fish fell short and dropped into the moat, splashing water everywhere. "Sweet friggin' baby Moses!" She breathed heavily, trying to calm her speeding heart.

"Ohmigod! I forgot about that stupid fish."

"Don't worry, we're safe, for now." The cable began to untwine because of their combined weight, causing them to drop a couple of inches. "Maybe I spoke too soon."

* * *

Zolo let out a groan when a guard got in a lucky shot, zapping him with the end of the force pike. "Got it." He understood why they were called force pikes and to stay away from the ends of the weapon. Effortlessly, he moved aside as they began thrusting the pikes at him hoping to deliver a quick shock and brought his deflected their blows left and right. They were starting to get on his nerves, and usually, when his enemies annoyed him, he got rid of them.

Khale watched the nearly depleted circle intently. He knew that the Red Guard stood no chance against Zolo, but they would tire him out. Then, after he had fought them all and was tired he would step in and claim vengeance as his own. The swordsman would join his wife and his lover in death. An evil smile crossed his handsome face. He was going to enjoy beating the swordsman until his blood ran freely, listening as he pathetically begged for his life, gazing into his eyes when he realized he was living his last moments, and feeling his sword run through his chest and impale his heart. A pleasured sigh left his mouth. Today was shaping up to be a great day. He was going to make sure he threw a full-fledged celebratory party for the day's achievement. It was going to have concubines, wine, a feast, dancing, and singing, yes it would be a real blast. "A great day." He whispered softly.

Zolo skewered the last guard and rolled his shoulders. "So much for your Red Guard." He stepped over the soldiers' dead bodies, disregarding them utterly. "That all you got?"

Khale grinned. "Not yet." He snapped his fingers.

Twenty more red-robed guards filed into the room. They stood in front of their king and pointed their force pikes at Zolo.

"Typical." He ran a hand over his bandana and eased fluidly into his kamae. He would make short work of these guards, and then Khale would have to face him. Damn, he was gonna enjoy making him pay for his crimes. "Let's get this over with." He charged into the guards, swinging his swords expertly, cutting off limbs and lives with extreme prejudice. It was time for this fight to be over, and he was going to see to it that it ended as soon as possible. He hoped Cat was okay. Blood splattered forth staining his shirt and the floor as he gored guard after guard. Finally, he stopped when all lay lifeless. He pointed his sword at Khale. "Let's go, you and me right now. Cuz it don't matter how many waves you send, it's gonna end the same: with you dead at my feet."

Khale chuckled. "Your bravado, albeit extremely annoying, is surprising. But you will not get me to fight you. Not just yet."

Zolo gave a short chuckle. "What's the matter? Afraid I'll kick your ass like I kicked your brother's?" He smiled inwardly when he saw the king's eyebrow twitch. He struck a nerve. "But hell, I ain't gonna take credit for something I didn't do. Kitty killed him." He laughed. "It's funny really, the prince of perhaps the biggest and most advanced city in the New World killed by a single blow from a woman half his size. I wonder what the history books are gonna say about that."

"Shut up." He rumbled.

"What are you gonna carve on his headboard? Xane. Prince of Bakarach. Brother. Pansy Ass Swordsman?" He let out another derisive chuckle. He knew Khale's type, they usually let others do their dirty work, but couldn't tolerate being taunted. "Aww, what's the matter with Khale? Is the little princey wincey angry?" He taunted in a degrading tone.

Khale growled wrathfully at Zolo. The bastard was actually taunting him. He stood and gripped his sword. He was going to thoroughly enjoy wiping that arrogant smile off of his face. 

"Don't talk about my brother!"

Zolo gave a wily smile when Khale unsheathed his weapon, a large claymore with a blue tint to the blade and a red gemstone on the hilt, and brandished it expertly. "Well, it's about damn time, ya grew some balls." He picked his way over the carcasses and stood to face the much thinner man.

"You're going to pay dearly for what you did to my brother." He said maliciously.

A chuckle left him. "We'll see."

Khale gripped his sword and rushed Zolo like a raging bull bent on death. _CLANG!_ Their swords clashed together.

Zolo smiled at Khale. "You're pretty strong for a runt." He said as he pushed against him, his muscles bunching in his arms.

"I'm full of surprises. Take my sword for example."

He raised an eyebrow.

The gemstone on the sword began to glow brightly, until it seemed as a tiny red beacon and then…._BOOM!_

* * *

Sanji and the others momentarily stopped what they were doing and gazed up in the direction from which the explosion had originated. "That doesn't sound so good." He said while puffing on a cigarette. He ducked and floored another soldier, barely batting an eye.

Luffy drove his tightly clenched fist into another's belly, knocking both wind and blood from his mouth, and stared up curiously. "It was nothing, Zolo will be fine."

"Well, I sure hope you're right Luffy." Robin said, a hint of worry in her usually expressionless tone.

He gave that crazy laugh of his and grinned from ear to ear. "I know I am!"

Ryder relaxed against his rifle and pulled out a cigar. "Ya got a light?" He casually asked Usopp.

Usopp glanced at the peculiar color of the cigar. "Um, what is that?"

Ryder passed him an amiable grin. "You ever heard the saying: it ain't over till the fat man takes a shit?"

"No." Usopp answered honestly. Jeez, Ryder had a saying for everything.

"Well, this is my fat man cigar. I smoke one after every battle we win. So, as you can probably imagine, I haven't smoked many." He placed the cigar in his mouth. "So, ya got a light?"

He ran a hand over his bandana. "I don't smoke."

Ryder let out a sigh. "Damn, and Sanji's way down there."

* * *

Chopper, followed closely by the other rebels and Nami, led the way back up to the prison yard. He abruptly stopped when he saw the line of prison guards standing before them. A heavy sigh escaped him. He was actually tired of beating people senseless, but it didn't mean he would necessarily stop.

"Friggin' jeez! How many of these guards are there?" Nami complained. They had been fighting ever since they left the dungeon floor and still there were more guards.

The armored men drew their weapons and let out their battle cry.

"STOP! STOP FIGHTING!" A deep voice boomed.

They looked back to see an older man standing atop the balcony above.

"Who the hell is that?" Nami asked irritably.

"The warden." Nava answered through grit teeth. "The sonofabastard."

"Put your weapons away and stand down!" He squirmed a little. "Let them go peacefully!"

The prison guards gave each other sideways glances but did as they were told. They stepped aside, allowing them passage.

Gage let out a suspicious rumble. "I wonder what grasshopper chirped in his ear." He folded his burly arms as he strode by the men, keeping a wary eye on their motionless figures. Secretly, he had hoped they could get into another skirmish, because his battleaxe, Mordryd, had not yet been appeased. "Ah well."

Tidus waited until the others were out of the courtyard and then, lifted the muzzle of his gun from the back of the trembling man's head. "And remember, if you command anyone to shoot and kill them, you will beg for death when I am done showing you what pain is." He whispered malevolently in the warden's ear and, then gave the man's shoulder a strong pat. "You have a nice day." He disappeared into the shadow of the room.

"So what do we do now?" Nava asked when they were a good distance down the path.

"We get you to the castle, so the fighting can stop." Nami responded.

* * *

Cat sent a worried gaze upwards when another earsplitting boom resounded. Shit, this was not good. The situation was bad. She yelped when the cable unfurled a little more, dropping them a few more inches. "Goddammit!" She lamented. What could she do? She wanted to help Zolo. That sneaky bastard king was probably going to use the Jabberwokkis to ambush him, but she couldn't leave Jazz dangling above the piranha shark like a piece of bait. _Damn._ The cable untwined a little more.

"Let me go Cat." Jazz said seriously.

"Let you go? What's wrong with you?" She gripped the grappler tight, her mind working in overtime. "I'm not letting you go."

Jazz shook her head. "We're too heavy for the cable to handle. If you let me go, everything will be alright and you'll be safe." She started to wriggle out of Cat's grasp.

"No!" She held Jazz desperately, clinging to the girl's dress. "I won't let you fall!" She answered determinedly. No way. No way, she was letting her go, not now, not when it was almost over. "You hold on to me Jazz, don't give up." Her eyes fell once more to the fish lurking just below them.

"There's no sense in us both dying Cat! Let me go, please!" Her voice came out raw with agony and tears spilled onto her cheeks. "Please Cat, just let me go!" She kept wriggling until she slipped from Cat's grasp.

"Noo!" She wrapped her legs around her companion's torso, squeezing tightly.

"Why won't you let me die?" She screamed hysterically through her tears and worked on trying to pry her friend's legs apart. "Why? Why won't you just let me die?!"

Her lip quivered and tears gushed down her face. "Why do want to die?!" She yelled hoarsely.

"Because I can't live with his child in my belly!" She sobbed bitterly. "I'm pregnant with his child!" She buried her face in her palms. "Oh god!"

Her words struck Cat like a well aimed missile. So that's why she hadn't wanted to reach for her. She deemed death a better fate than carrying Khale's child. "Jazz, I may not be able to make it better, but I'm not letting you die." She eyed the fish, calculating how many of Remington's bullets it would take to kill the beast. _Judging by the thickness of its hide, four. Shit._ Remington had only two bullets, and she had no cartridges left over. Magnum was empty and so was her other handgun. _Gaddammit! _A light bulb went off in her head. She still had the gun Usopp gave her! He had said only to use it in an emergency. Another twine from the cable unfurled. This was an emergency. She drew the handgun, checked it for ammunition, pulled back the hammer, and aimed. "Let's see how good you are Teller of Tales." She looked the beast in his cold predatory eyes and pulled the trigger. It hummed and then, _BOOM!! _It roared as the projectile ripped from its chamber and sped towards its target below.

The bullet exploded upon contact, blowing a crater in the predator's face. Fish brains and eyeballs skyrocketed in the air and fell back into the water. Its carcass, what was left of it, sank beneath the murky waters of the moat.

Cat's eyes expanded. "Ha! Eat that ya stupid fish!" She taunted, but then frowned when she saw its bodily debris floating in the water. "Eww!" Softly she kissed the gun. "I love ya Usopp." They shook again when another explosion occurred. "Damn."

Jazz continued to sob inconsolably.

"Jazz! Listen to me. Listen to me!" She said sternly.

The young girl gazed up at her with eyes red from profuse weeping. "Yes?"

"I'm going up to help Zolo, before Khale uses the Jabberwokkis to ambush him. I need you to hang tight down here okay?"

Jazz nodded obediently. "Okay." She climbed up Cat's body and grasped the grappler with a hand.

"Good girl." She grasped the thin cable with one hand and released the device with the other hand. "I'll come back for you." A wince escaped her when the cable dug into her skin, leaving a shallow wound, but she ignored it and began her ascent.

* * *

_BOOM! _Zolo sailed through the air and collided with the wall. He gulped down air, trying desperately to fill his lungs. He glared at Khale through tightened eyes, ignoring the ringing in his ears. Khale's swordsmanship did not match his, but it was the sword, that confounded thing, that gave him the edge. He couldn't get around the damn thing. He had tried different methods, but, so far, the results were all the same. "Dammit." He whispered.

Khale grinned evilly. "What's the matter swordsman? I thought I was going to end up dead at your feet."

He got to his feet. "The name is Zolo you shithead, and the fight ain't over yet." He had an idea, and he hoped it worked.

"So you say." He twirled his blade in a confident arc and then sneered at Zolo.

"Bring it." He beckoned the king.

Khale attacked, coming down upon Zolo's swords strongly.

Zolo countered the attack and pushed him back, his eyes falling to the eye of the sword. Nothing happened. He arched an eyebrow and held his sword up when Khale followed up with another attack. Again, nothing happened. Then, he came to a realization. Somehow the crystal on the hilt of Khale's sword absorbed the impact of his attacks and redirected them. _Cool._ He couldn't win this fight by being on the defensive. _Damn. One more time._ He went on the offensive, striking the sword with only half his strength again and again, until he saw the familiar glow. _One. _It glowed lightly. _Two. _Brighter. _Three. _Brighter still._ Four. _The gem glowed red hot. _Five. BOOM! _He found himself once again sliding back towards the wall. His ears rung like hell, but now he knew what to do. This fight would soon end. He gripped his swords and attacked Khale with lightning fast strikes, constantly keeping Khale on the defensive, until the stone glowed. Damn. He counted and stepped aside, out of the range. _BOOM!_

Khale smirked at Zolo. "What's the matter swordsman? Scared?" He mocked him.

Zolo grinned and popped up the hilt of his third sword. "Not hardly." He tossed the sword in the air and caught it between his teeth. "But you should be." A wicked gleam danced in the swordsman's eyes, bringing fear into the king's dark heart.

He restrained the shudder that threatened to snake down his spine and gave a gleeful chuckle. "Ah the Santoryu technique. Truly a masterpiece of swordsmanship." He twirled his sword in a dramatic flair. "Too bad it won't save you."

Arrogant fool. He eased into his kamae and hammered towards Khale. _CLANG! _Their swords clashed together, resounding throughout the room. He attacked his opponent relentlessly leaving no room for him to counter or go on the offensive, only to avoid being beheaded by his third sword. Zolo pushed his pace harder when he saw the stone light up. This was it. This was his chance. His swords became blurs as he moved quicker, forcing Khale to pick up his own pace and slack on his technique, thus possibly leaving an opening. A wicked smile came on his face. There it was, his opening and it was only the third second. Viciously he struck, coming down upon the eye of the sword mightily.

Khale yelped, thinking that Zolo sought to amputate his hands, and backed away. He looked down and his eyes widened with horror. The stone was shattered. _Shit._ He raised his eyes to Zolo, who smirked triumphantly at him.

He sheathed his third and second swords. "Now, let's see how good you are without your fancy sword to hide behind." He rolled his shoulders. "Let's just hope you're not as much of a pansy ass as your brother and I _at least_ break a sweat."

_Friggin' shit._ He clamped his teeth together and attacked, but Zolo met his blow effortlessly. Left and right they glided over the stone floor, their swords racing blindingly in their hands as they attacked each other again and again. Their swords grated as they strained against each other.

Zolo sneered at the other man when he perceived the evident fear in his face. "Feeling that fear yet?" He growled.

Khale merely gave a deceitful grin and kept pushing against his superior. He was no idiot.

Movement flashed across Zolo's blade, catching his eye. _Shit! _A Jabberwokki. There was no time to counter the attack. _POW! _He looked pass Khale and smiled when he saw Cat standing there with Remington in hand and a smile on her face. "I owe you."

"You damn right you do." She holstered her gun and leapt into the shadowy rafters of the ceiling where she was sure the Jabberwokkis were hidden. The wooden beam shook when she landed nimbly on it. Her lips pulled into a smile, contrasting with the deadly glint in her sky blue eyes. "Well, well, well, aren't I just the fox in the chicken coop." She said to the six darkly clad men standing on the rafters.

"Today, you will die wench." One of them said in a gruff tone.

She regarded him, examining the blue dot on the front of his mask. "Captain Willows. How's that right eye of yours?"

"You should know, you're the one that put it out." He snarled angrily.

"So I did….My bad."

"Whore!" He roared.

"Bum chum!" She protracted a dagger from her sleeve and threw it at a Jabberwokki. The dagger caught him right in the chest and he fell between the rafters and landed below, where Khale and Zolo battled savagely. "_Damn_, I thought he was gonna dodge that one."

"Get her!!" He ordered.

The four subordinate Jabberwokkis leapt at her simultaneously with weapons drawn.

* * *

Nami and the others stopped when they saw the crowd of people gathered around the palace gates. "Let's go guys." She pushed her way through the crowd yelling several impolite terms like 'move' and 'get outta the way dammit!'. "Hey! Open the door!"

Usopp looked over the side of the battlement. "Hey it's them and they've got Nava!" He exclaimed. "Ryder, you guys open the door!"

Luffy leaned against the water fountain, whose water ran red with blood, and gave a big yawn. "All of this stupid waiting is making me sleepy." He stretched lazily. "I think I'll take a nap. Wake me up when Zolo and Cat come out." He cocked his hat over his eye and in an instant was soon snoring loudly.

Sanji puffed on his cigarette. "You'd think he would want to see his girlfriend." He got to his feet and brushed himself off. "You okay?" He asked Robin.

"Yeah." She stood and folded her arms, secretly stealing a glance at the lithe cook.

The door slammed to the ground, crushing many already dead soldiers, and Nami and the others entered. "Holy shit!" Tidus shouted when he saw the slew of carcasses littering the courtyard.

Nami picked through the bodies and made her way to them, followed closely by Chopper and Nava. "You guys, this is Nava."

Sanji looked him over. "He's awful skinny."

Nava folded his arms. "That's because I've been living on a prisoner's rations for the last five years. What's your excuse?"

Sanji chuckled good-naturedly. "I like you kid. But do yourself a favor and don't joke with Zolo like that when you meet him, cuz he's not as tolerable as the rest of us." He patted him on the back.

Nami kicked Luffy hard. "Wake up Luffy!" She snarled.

He grumbled and opened an eye. "Naaami, I'm trying to sleep!"

Ryder landed next to his brother. "Ya got a light?"

Tidus rolled his eyes. "Zolo and Cat aren't out, so the fat man hasn't taken a crap yet, he's just in the bathroom."

"Still…ya got a light?"

* * *

Zolo disarmed Khale, causing his sword to sail across the room, and smiled at him murderously.

Khale shook all over and began backing away. "P-please, don't."

Zolo chuckled. "Are you shittin' me? After all the evil you have done, you're gonna beg me for mercy? My man, you're talking to the wrong one." In a single, fluid movement plunged his sword into the man's belly.

Khale gurgled and fell to the floor, seemingly dead.

Cat landed next to her lover, running a hand over her braid. "Well, that was quick."

He shrugged. "Yeah." He sauntered to the corner and bent to pick up Khale's sword. Gently, he caressed the blade of it, enjoying the feel of steel beneath his fingertips. "This is a really nice sword." He straightened and began twirling it, feeling the heft of it in his hands. Maybe it would make a nice companion to Mihawk's sword.

She stopped a few feet away from him. "Zolo you can't take that sword, it's of the royal family."

"I wasn't gonna take it. I was just saying that it's a really nice sword."

"You were _so_ gonna take it."

"Did you hear me say that I was gonna take it?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, but you were thinkin' it."

He narrowed his eyes at her when she gave a smug smile. "Whatever."

Jazz climbed over the balcony and entered the room. Her eyes widened in mock terror. Khale sat straight on the floor with a cruel looking dagger in hand, and it was aimed right at Cat. He summoned his strength and hurled it at her.

Zolo saw the danger too. There was not time to warn her, so he did the only thing that came to mind. He pulled her to him and turned his back to the trajectory of the dagger, using his own body as a shield. Tightly, he lidded his eyes, bracing himself for the bite of the dagger when it 

lodged its tip in his back, but it never came. Instead, he heard a shriek and then the sickening thud of a body hitting the hard floor. He looked over his shoulder and his heart sank. Jazz had taken the blow herself. _Damn. _Cat was going to be crushed.

"Zolo let go, you're crushing my spine." She commanded while trying to wriggle free.

He sighed heavily. "Everything will be okay Cat."

She looked up at him strangely still unaware of Jazz's state. "Yeah."

He let her go and stepped aside, revealing a severely wounded Jazz.

"Noo!" She ran to her and sank to her knees. "What happened?!" She cried.

"Khale threw a dagger, and she took it for you."

"I'm sorry." Jazz whispered softly as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"No. It's okay Jazz. I forgive you for everything." She stroked her hair and began to rock her gently. "Everything will be okay, you'll see."

She grasped her friend's hand. "It hurts, Cat." She said through the fountain of tears coursing down her cheeks.

Cat sniffed back her tears and tried to put on a brave face. "I know sweetie. I know it hurts." Her eyes fell upon the position of the knife in her companion's chest and she knew it was over, but she couldn't she let go. They had endured four years on the run, pain, sorrow, sleepless nights, endless suffering, and separation, and now at the home stretch, this happened. Fate, it seemed, had deemed her its enemy. "But you hafta hold on for me okay sweetie? You hafta hold on Jazz, okay?"

She began to shiver uncontrollably and her face paled, but she kept her grip on Cat's hand. "Okay." She said weakly.

"That's my girl."

"Cat?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too honey." She cradled her close and wept.

Zolo unsheathed a sword and stormed to Khale who still lay alive.

He pulled his lips into a smile causing more blood to ooze from his mouth and laughed, which sounded more like he was attempting to cough up a lung. "Well, at least I killed one of them."

He scowled at him in mock hatred, and thrust the tip of his sword into his throat, killing him instantly. Anger flared in him when he stared down at Khale's lifeless body, secretly he wished he could bring him back to life and kill him all over again. He sheathed his sword and walked to Cat who sat huddled over, rocking Jazz's limp body in her arms. He knelt and put his arms around her, letting her sob in his arms.

* * *

Two weeks passed and Cat stood on the docks saying farewell to her friends in Bakarach. She withdrew from Jazz's grasp and smiled affectionately at the richly dressed young woman. "I still can't believe how lucky you are. One inch from your heart, shit you can't get luckier than that."

Jazz smiled, although she was still a little pallid from her ordeal and morning sickness. "I know. You could say that I'm Lady Luck incarnate."

Cat snorted. "Lady Luck my ass. Then how come I always lost at the poker table when you were around?"

"I have no idea." She said, feigning contemplation.

"I'm gonna miss ya kiddo." She tousled her red locks.

"I wish you could stay." She said sadly hanging her head.

She tilted her chin up. "I know, but you and I don't walk the same path anymore. Your life is here now, as a Sitarian ambassador, and mine…well mine is with Zolo and the Straw Hat Crew."

Said swordsman strode up to them waving a large cut of piranha shark he'd just purchased from the local fish market in his hand excitedly. "Look what I found."

"I'll take that." Sanji, appearing from out of thin air, said and took the meat out of Zolo's hands. "This will be great with a little soy sauce and rice and maybe a side of stir fried vegetables." He spoke thoughtfully.

Zolo hefted an enormous sack of rice on his shoulders and strode up the gangplank of the ship. He watched his beloved as she embraced Jazz again. Part of him was sad that they were leaving the insanely comfort of the Bakarachinan palace, and the other part of him was just ready to 'get the hell outta dodge.'

"Hey how long do you think this sack of rice will last around Luffy?" Sanji said from his place standing in the doorway to below deck.

Zolo chuckled. "Two weeks tops."

Cat hugged Ryder tightly. "I'm gonna miss ya so much Ryder."

He gave an amiable smile and kissed her cheek softly. "Yeah, I'm gonna miss ya too, girl."

"Make sure you work on those anger management issues of yours." She joked.

He gave a good-natured chuckle. "And you try to be a little more assertive."

She along with Luffy and company said their farewells to all the rebels and those of the royal council, accepting both their expressions of gratitude along with their gifts with much grace.

Zolo stopped in front of Tidus. "Well, looks like you're gonna live, since I'm leaving now." He said without cracking a smile.

Tidus flashed a tiny smile, but then stopped when he saw the dark look in the taller man's jade eyes. "Yeah. No hard feelings right?" He extended his hand to Zolo.

Zolo looked down for a brief amount of time and then took it in a strong handshake. "Not at all."

Cat smiled at him, proud that he was being so nice to Tidus. "Well somebody's in a good mood, I'm proud of you babe."

"Yep." He released the rebel leader's hand and punched him square in the face, knocking him flat on his back. A satisfied smile spread across his face as he watched Tidus sail through the air and into a group of monks. "Now, I'm in a good mood." He strolled towards the ship.

Sanji laughed softly while puffing on his cigarette. "Shoulda saw that comin' from a mile away." He and Zolo slapped each other five.

Cat smiled weakly at Ryder. "Sorry."

Ryder shrugged indifferently. "We'll put some ice on it and he'll be alright in ten minutes." The other rebels, including our pirates, laughed heartily.

"Time to go you guys!" Luffy, who had returned to the ship, called out demandingly.

The others obediently boarded the ship while Zolo waited on Cat to finish her goodbyes. "Time to go Kitty." He said softly.

She released Jazz and kissed her cheek softly. "Stay out of trouble, and take care of little Una." She gave her friend's belly a soft pat.

"I will." A blush spread across her cheeks when her eyes fell upon Zolo, who stood a couple of paces behind Cat. "Hey hot stuff."

He groaned at the nickname that Jazz had oh so happily bestowed upon him. "What?"

"Take care of my girl, okay."

"I will."

"And keep her outta trouble."

"That's impossible." He answered curtly.

"And give her five children."

His face paled and he downcast his eyes, nervously kicking the ground with a shoe.

The two women shared a laugh. "Okay," Cat said, "we have to go before the Captain pitches a fit. Staying in one area for three and a half weeks has made him extra antsy."

"Come on let's go! I wanna go now please, so we can sail off into the sunset like the pirate's in Robin's books!" He cried insistently.

Zolo's eyebrow twitched. "Shut up! We're coming!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Luffy stuck his tongue out at Zolo.

"Cat we gotta go."

She sniveled. "Okay." She caressed Jazz's cheek. "Take care of that dagger I gave you, it's an antique."

"I will."

She squeezed her hand one last time and strode to her lover, who put an arm around her thin shoulders in a gesture of comfort. She looked over her shoulder at Jazz and blew her a kiss, smiling forlornly when she returned the motion. They had just made it to the gangplank when they were stopped.

"Wait! Wait! Don't board the ship yet!"

They turned and stared questioningly at Nava, who ran towards them at breakneck speed.

He stopped and stood in front of them, panting heavily. "Don't leave yet, I have to talk to you. It's important." His appearance was no longer that of a prisoner but that of a kind and just king complete with regal clothing and a gem-studded crown. "The necklace, I looked it up and I was right it does mean something."

Cat's eyes brightened. "Really?"

"May I see it?"

Zolo removed the necklace and placed it in Nava's palm. "What did you find out?"

He stared down at the locket, entranced by the luster of gold, the intricate designs, and the radiant sapphire. "It's a keeper locket."

"A what?" Luffy yelled.

Zolo grit his teeth. Sometimes he wondered if Luffy would ever grow out of his childlike curiosity.

"A keeper locket. They were used by a race of people that disappeared many decades ago to hide things like small bits of information, keys, and vials of poison. So whoever your mother was, she was hiding something valuable in this locket." He informed her . "Do you wish for me to open it?"

"Yes." She said eagerly.

He smiled at her. "I hope it helps you, whatever is in here." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a thin sharp object. "Here we go." Tenderly, he pressed the sapphire eyes of the sea dragon on the left. The locket clicked. He handed it to Cat. "I think you should do the honors."

She swallowed and took the locket in her hand. What was in it? Poison? A letter telling her who she was? Some kind of key? Her fingers shook and she took in a deep breath. She opened it and looked inside, along with the crowd of rebels and crew members that had gathered around them. It was a key, a magnificently crafted key with a sea dragon for the handle. "It's a key."

"To what?" Zolo asked in a single breath.

The image of a trunk with the exact same symbol on the lock rose into her mind. "We hafta go. Now."

"Where?" Luffy, who looked curiously over her shoulder, asked.

"To where I grew up." She hugged the king and kissed his forehead, prompting a blush. "Thank you so much Nava."

"You are most welcome Cat."

They boarded the ship.

"Weigh anchor!" Luffy yelled.

Zolo smiled and used the crank to reel in the anchor. It felt good to be back at sea.

Usopp yanked down on the rope, unfurling the large white sails so they could catch the wind and propel them forward. "Yeah." Bakarach was a nice city but it was nothing like the freedom of being on the open sea.

"Let's shove off!" Luffy, who sat on the figurehead of the ship, commanded in a happy tone.

* * *

Later, Cat watched as Bakarach diminished in the distance. In the old days, this would be the exact moment Jazz would run up to her and put an arm around her waist and say: "where are we going now Cat?". She would smile down at her and reply: "wherever adventure takes us sweetie." A stray tear trickled down her cheek and dripped from her chin. They would never adventure together anymore and shoot by the time she saw her again the baby would be born. She hoped Jazz would fare well in Bakarach. Her lips pulled into a smile. Nava would never allow harm to come to her and he would more than likely raise the child as his own. Jazz and Bakarach were both in good hands.

Zolo sat down on the deck with a bottle of ale in hand. He popped the cork and was instantly surrounded by Luffy and Usopp. "Shit."

Luffy licked his lips greedily. "Zolo, gimme some ale please!"

"Yeah Zolo, give us some!" Usopp echoed.

"No, get your own bottle."

"Ohhh, but I don't know the combination to the lock." He whined.

"Too bad." He put it up to his lips, but, before he could take a swallow, Luffy swiped it. "Hey!"

Luffy bolted down the deck, guzzling the ale. "Hahahhaa!" He laughed as he ran around, avoiding his firstmate's attempts to throttle him.

"Goddammit Luffy! Give it back! You friggin' thief!" He leapt at Luffy who avoided him with ease.

Nami and Robin, who each sat in a chair beneath the orange tree, shook their heads at the shenanigans of their male crew members. "When does it ever end?" Nami asked rhetorically.

"At dinnertime."

"Hey what about me?" Usopp asked angrily while watching Luffy trying to drink and run none too gracefully. "I want some ale too!"

Luffy giggled giddily and threw Usopp the bottle as he whizzed past. "Here ya go."

He shook it. "It's empty. You drank the whole bottle!"

Luffy stopped and let out a thunderous burp. "Yep." He said and then giggled again.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Zolo jumped on Luffy, knocking him to the floor.

"So am I!" Usopp followed Zolo's lead and leapt upon their inebriated captain.

Cat was jerked from her reverie at the sound of Luffy's body crashing to the deck. She strode to the front of the ship and stopped when she saw the three men scuffling around the deck spewing swear words directed at a laughing Luffy. She wagged her head and made her way up the stairs to where the other two women sat observing the amusing spectacle below. "Luffy, drink all Zolo's ale again?"

"Yep." The two chorused.

She sat next to Nami when she scooted over to make room in the sturdy lounge chair. "Those two are something else."

Sanji opened the door, ignoring the sight that met him. Luffy must've drunk all of Zolo's ale again. "Time to eat you guys."

The horseplay came to an abrupt halt and the three of them stood, brushing themselves off. "What'd ya cook?" Usopp asked.

"Zolo's monster meat."

Zolo nearly salivated. "Alright!"

"Yay!" Luffy danced around. "Piranha shark meat!"

Zolo huffed irritably. "I don't know why you're so excited, you're not getting any of it."

"Yes I am! Sanji cooked it for all of us Zolo! And I'm getting the biggest piece!"

The others had already disappeared below deck while Luffy and Zolo argued.

"No you're not!"

"Watch me!" He ran through the door, closely trailed by Zolo.

Cat chuckled and smiled when the noise stopped. This ship was a mad house, but she wouldn't have any other way. She took a few moments to gaze out over the railing at the clear blue sea and the purplish sky that already boasted stars winking in its vastness.

The door opened and Zolo stepped on deck. He stared up at her. "You comin' to dinner Kitty?"

She smiled lovingly at him and walked down the stairs, wrapping her arms around him when they were close. "I love you Zolo." She whispered, closing her eyes as she basked in the warm embrace.

He stroked her hair rhythmically, aiming to soothe her. "I love you too. Are you okay?"

She gazed up at him and smiled affectionately. "As long as I'm with you I will be."

He gave a grin, ducking his head to hide his blush. "Same here." He leaned down and captured her mouth with his and they shared a long, passionate kiss, neither coming up for air until their lungs begged for oxygen. His eyes shined and he allowed himself to fall into those blue depths, enjoying the sense of drowning that he felt. Softly he caressed her skin, reveling in the smooth, creaminess beneath his fingertips. His stomach growled voraciously, ruining the quiet moment. "Okay, time to eat." He grasped her hand and they hurried below deck hand in hand.

* * *

**Yay!! I finally finished Chapter 13. The Epilogue is next you guys. Your reviews are welcome and very much appreciated. Xie xie.**

**Next chapter: Epilogue:**

**What secrets will Cat's key unlock in that trunk? And where did she grow up at? Why did she run away? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out.**

**To all those that read and review, thank you so much, you guys inspire me.**

**Love Ya**


	15. Epilogue

One Piece is the property of Eiichiro Oda in association with Shonen Jump, I'm just adding a few more spices to the stew.

**EPILOGUE**

Cat stood in her and Zolo's room gazing out the window. It had been three months since they had set course for Breetown and now, with many adventurous detours along the way, they were finally in the vicinity of Emerald Isle. The temperature had long since dropped, which had not gone unnoticed by the crew, especially Luffy and Zolo. She and Chopper on the other hand found the cold bracing and often sat above deck swapping their snowy antics of times past.

Zolo shivered and then awakened. He blinked out his sleep and burrowed deeper into the quilts, seeking warmth. A sigh left him and he turned over. "Come back to bed."

She turned and regarded his shivering form for a second. "Why?" She teased.

"Because I need my bed warmer that's why. Now get your cute little butt over here."

"I think I'll stand right here and let Mister Bossy Pants freeze." She said with mild vexation.

"Suit yourself." He stood, crossed to her, and scooped her up in his arms.

"Zolo!" She protested, but soon found herself subdued by two powerful arms and snuggled under heavy quilts. "You make me sick sometimes, ya know that?"

He pressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck and tightened his grip around her. "I know." Her scent filled his nostrils, intoxicating him, and rousing the beast in his loins. "So….I'm awake now…ya wanna…."

"I thought you were _sooo_ cold." She said with an evil glint in her eye.

"Can you think of a better way to warm me up?" He asked smoothly.

She contemplated his question for awhile. "Actually, yes. We could go sit by the fire in the lounge, or drink some coffee, or eat some soup or--"

He pursed his lips and turned her to her back. "Let me rephrase it then. Can you think a more _enjoyable_ way to warm up?"

She grinned at him. "Nope."

"I thought so." He combed his fingers through her hair and hungrily possessed her rosebud lips.

* * *

Later:

Chopper stood on the railing of the ship with his arms opened wide as if trying to embrace the frigid air. "Don't you just love this weather!" He chirped brightly, sighing leisurely when a brisk breeze whipped by, playing in his thick fur.

Luffy let out a growl from his place under the fruit tree huddled in a thick quilt with Nami. "Awww, why did Cat hafta come from a cold place?" He whined childishly.

"Yeah." Usopp shivered uncontrollably. "Why couldn't she come from a tropical island instead of the friggin' arctic?" This sucked, he was cold, his nose was clogged up, and he was standing on the crow's nest scouting for land. What he wouldn't give to be lying on the beach soaking up the sun instead of standing in the crow's nest with the whistling wind blowing tears from his eyes. "Stupid cold air. It ain't even friggin' winter yet and this place is like the tundra." He muttered.

Zolo shivered and pulled his coat closer when he stepped on deck. "Damn, it's cold."

Nami snorted. "Well isn't that just the frickin' understatement of the year." She grumbled grouchily.

Cat beamed jovialy. "Are you kiddin'? It feels great out here." She ran around him and made her way to the little reindeer. "Chopper!" She opened her arms wide. The two embraced and began dancing to their own little jig around the deck.

"Zolo, could ya tell your girlfriend to dial down the sunshine just a little bit?" Robin asked with slight irritation.

He sniffed and sat down.

The door opened and Sanji came out carrying a tray of mugs filled with steaming hot coffee. "Coffee anyone?"

The members of the crew stampeded to the cook and selected a cup of coffee. Zolo leaned against the railing watching the snowbirds diving for breakfast beneath the cold water. "God, I'm freezin' my ass off." He sipped the coffee and let out a sigh as the much appreciated warmth slid down his throat.

Sanji zipped up his waist length black coat and gave a nod. "What I wouldn't give to be back on that resort—what was it? Olani? Moni?"

"Kuwai."

"Yeah, Kuwai. What I wouldn't give to be back there sitting on the beach, drinking a mai tai and chattin' up the native girls." He took a tentative gulp of coffee.

"Yeah, but Cat needs this."

"I know. She'd better be happy we love her." He stated and drank down another swallow of the steaming liquid.

Usopp leaned against the side of the lookout post, lazily drinking his coffee when his keen eyes spotted what looked like land in the distance. He placed his goggles over his eyes, adjusted the magnification, and peered into the distance. "Land ho!!"

Cat grinned merrily and ran to the bow of the ship. "Home."

"Yay! Now we can get warm somewhere!" Luffy exclaimed, but opted to stay within the warm confines of the blanket.

The sun was high in the sky by the time the island came into view. Emerald Isle was beautiful with rollicking hills that stretched for miles and vast forests of evergreen and snow trees lining the land. A blanket of thick snow lay upon the land covering any and everything.

Zolo let out a groan. "Great. More snow."

Cat patted his back soothingly. "We won't be here long sweetie." She figured she might as well let them know about her accent before they made port. "Okay you guys. I might as well tell you now. Emerald Islanders have a really thick accent, and well my accent will probably come back as well. So more than likely you'll barely understand anything they're sayin', but don't worry, I'll translate for you. Okay?"

The crew glanced at each other. "Okay." They chorused.

The ship cruised into port and Zolo and the crew dropped anchor.

"Hi how are ya!" Luffy called to the fisherman hauling their net chock-full of large white fish onto the dock.

"Oi? Wha' load of cobblers ya be speakin' lad?" The tall one asked.

"What the heck did he just say?"

Cat leaned over. "G'day me mates, how ya lot bein' this hour?"

The fishermen and his companions smiled. "Well, aren't cha jus' a bees aroon'd the knees lassie." He said politely. "We bein' a migh' fruit'y today luv." His nice smile turned into a lusty grin.

She laughed. "So I see. Well don't be let'ing me keep ya from your job then right mate?"

"Aye marm." They gave short chuckles and kept up with their work.

"What the hell was that about?" Zolo asked, a little vexed that he had understood only a few words.

She smiled at him lovingly. "Nothing. Come on." She led them down the gangplank and past the docks.

* * *

Soon, they were strolling down the street of Breetown, enduring strange and wary glances from the residents.

"Didn't know you came from such a friendly town." Zolo said with cynicism etched in his tone.

"They don't take well to strangers is all." She stopped at a house with an old man sitting on the porch in a rocking chair and puffing on a pipe. "G'day elderly one."

He puffed on his pipe and glanced at her and the others. "Aye. A good day it tis to be alive, me lass."

She smiled brightly at him. "You bein' well today old da?"

"Jolly good lass. And yerself?" He continued to rock, keeping his shrewd old eyes on the others that stood a few paces behind her.

"I am well old da."

He expertly blew out a puff of smoke shaped like a donut. "Ya brogue is father'd from Breetown lass. Are ya hailin' from 'ere?"

She gave a nod and sat at his feet. "Aye old da."

"And tell me lass wha' bein' yer reason to returnin' 'ome?"

"I seek information old da. May'aps ya can 'elp me?"

"I shall see wha' it tis I can do me lovely lass."

"Is the old Craven 'ome still standin' old da?"

"Aye it tis." He answered amiably. "Mat'er fact the sun seems ta shine on it a lit'l more ever since it became Brody's."

She raised an eyebrow. "Then 'is ma and da 'ave pass'd?"

A forlorn expression passed his weathered face. "Aye, their souls roam the shores of Avalot like so many before 'em."

" 'ow long?"

He pondered for a moment. "May'aps it tis bein' five or six years." His eyes fell upon her unhappy face. "Were ya acquaint'd with 'em?"

"Personally, old da."

He put a wrinkled hand on her shoulder. "Then I am sorry for ya lass."

She stood and nodded respectfully at her elder. "G'bye old da."

He dragged on his pipe and blew out a ring of smoke. "G'bye lass."

She turned and strolled to them. "Okay, let's go."

"So what were you guys talkin' about?" Zolo asked curiously.

"The old da and ma that raised me died five years ago."

"Sorry." He put an arm around her.

She shrugged. "Don't be, they treated me like an animal."

They strode past the snowcapped houses, to the end of the town, and turned on a left path. She led them up the path and to the top of a large bluff where a sizeable cabin house surrounded by plump heavily coated black sheep roaming about resided. The sheep bleated noisily when Cat opened the wooden gate and they walked onto the premises.

"Oooh. Sheep!" Luffy said and began salivating. "Can we have one so Sanji can cook it?"

Sanji strolled over to a rather plump sheep with thick fur standing out from its body. "This one looks succulent enough."

"You guys." Cat said. "Come on follow me." She led them around the two story cabin-like house and to the barn. The door creaked when she opened it and they walked in, gazing at the empty stalls. She showed them a stall with a sparse bed of hay in the corner. "This is where I slept."

Zolo was, for once, speechless. What kind of people made a kid sleep on hay?

"They made you sleep on a bed of hay like some sort of dog?" Nami asked, clearly outraged.

She gave a small shrug. "Only when I was bad, so it was quite often."

Sanji dragged on his cigarette. "Damn. You _should've_ run away."

Zolo grit his teeth. He wanted to rip the barn apart plank by plank, but he restrained himself. "Let's go."

Luffy stood in the pasture of sheep trying to persuade them to approach him. "Here sheepy sheepy sheep." He beckoned with a forefinger. "Here little lamby lamb. Come to Uncle Luffy, he won't hurt ya." He cooed innocently while tightening his grip on the large stone he held behind his back.

"Ooi!" Someone yelled.

Luffy turned and looked at the brown haired young man running to the pasture. "Oh!" He dropped the stone and gave a childlike smile. "Hi!"

"Wha' the 'ell are ya thinkin' ya doin' tryin' to pinch me sheep ya arsehole?" He asked angrily while opening the gate.

Luffy scratched his head. What did he just say? "Speak English please."

He turned red in the face and picked up a stick. "Wha' are you on abou'? I am speakin' English ya friggin wanker. Clean out yer oversize lugholes and ye'll be able to understand me. Why were ya tryin' to pinch me sheep?"

"I wasn't goin' to pinch it. I was goin' to knock it in the head with my stone and have my chef cook it for dinner." He wiped his nose.

His eyes widened. "So, ya fancy yerself a clever dick, eh?"

Was that a compliment? It didn't sound like one. "Ummm…"

He rolled up his coat sleeves. "I'm brass'd off with blokes thinkin' they can just come in 'ere and nick me sheep."

"Brody!" Cat called as she ran towards the pasture.

Brody stopped and regarded the beautiful woman approaching him. "Who--?"

"Brody? Well, aren't cha all grown up into a bonny lad now." She said amiably.

He examined her and then stopped when he came to her eyes. He knew that intense gaze anywhere. "Well, Gor blimey! It's you!" He ran to her and they embraced. "I 'aven't seen ya in yonks girl. So what ya bein' callin' yerself these days?"

"Cat."

He touched her face softly. "It suits you."

"I could say the same thing about the cat'erpillar on yer face." She laughed. "I bet ye drive the lassies mad with desire."

His cheeks flushed. "No' hardly luv."

"Ya sure got a lot'a bot'l tryin' to box Luffy's ears. 'e's a lot tougher than 'e looks. 'e'd wipe the floor with ya."

"Ya're probably right. Introduce me to yer mates."

"This is Sanji, Robin, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Zolo me beau…" She answered pleasantly while holding his hand. "…And the one tryin' to nick yer sheep is Luffy."

"Pleasure to mee' ya." He walked to Luffy. "Sorry for bein' such a git. I didn't mean shite by it, I was just defendin' me turf." He gave a smile. "C'mon in and I'll fix ya 'otpants a spot of cocoa before ya freeze yer bums righ' off." The snow crunched beneath his boots as he walked ahead of them and to the door.

"What does 'otpants mean?" Sanji asked, wanting to know if Brody was making a pass at him so he would know when to hide.

"Hotpants are people from warmer climates."

He let out a breath, causing a puff of air. "Good."

Sometime later they all sat in the living room enjoying warmth of the fire crackling in the hearth. "So why does everyone talk funny around here?" Luffy asked from his seat on the wooden floor where he was currently attempting to warm his hands in front of the roaring fire.

"Luffy!" Nami scolded.

Brody raised an eyebrow when he entered the room. "No one aroon'd 'ere talks funny, ya talk funny if'n ya ask me." He leaned down so they could all get a cup of hot cocoa and sat down in the sturdy chair in the corner. "Tell me Cat, wha' cha bein' 'ere for?"

She sipped her cocoa, licking the froth from her upper lip, and answered. "The trunk in yer ma and da's room is it still 'ere?"

"Aye it tis."

She cuddled closer to her lover. "I need to see it. I 'ave the key to it."

"Hmmm. Ya will 'ave to ask Fiann about it. She 'id it someplace so our parents wouldn't find it."

"Oh. Where's she now?"

"She owns a local pub in town call'd the Merry Lass." He looked at the wall clock. "Dinner's abou' ready lads and lassies, so finish up yer cocoa and we'll go eat some old fashion'd Breetown grub."

* * *

The sun had scarcely set below the horizon when they arrived at the Merry Lass pub. Hearty singing and laughing wafted to their ears. "This sounds like my kind of place." Zolo said enthusiastically.

"The food's good as well." He opened the decorated door and ushered them in.

The pub was crowded with both men and women laughing merrily as they drank ale and sang happily to the tune of the music playing in the background. Two men were engaged in a drinking contest in the corner egged on by the people yelling 'Chug! Chug! Chug!'. A woman bested a man at a bout of arm wrestling at the bar and then guzzled down his ale. Amidst all of the chaos was a very pregnant woman with fiery red hair serving drinks and food to the customers.

"You guys go find a table and order a round of beer while Brody and I go talk to Fiann." She said.

"Okay." They scurried away to find a table so they could order alcohol.

Brody led Cat behind the bar. "Oi, Fiann, look'ee what the dragon eel dragg'd in by the legs luv!" He said over the chatter of the denizens.

Fiann examined her with sea green eyes and then grinned from ear-to-ear. "Well, blow me the bloody 'ell down!" She embraced Cat in a bear hug. "It's bein' yonks since I've seen arse or tit of ya lass!"

Cat gave a chuckle. "I see yer tongue 'asn't been temper'd in eleven years."

"Nay, an' it never twill be me luv."

Cat patted Fiann's round belly lovingly. "First?"

Brody shook his head. " 'er third."

"Swee' baby Moses girl. Third?"

She smiled proudly and rubbed her belly. "Aye. The first time I go' preggers I end'd up with twins."

She gasped. "Twins!"

"Aye. Shane and Sean, gor bless their lit'l souls."

Brody snorted. "Their names should be doub'l and troub'l. I swear by me aunt's white knickers that those lads are shepherds of Puck 'imself."

Fiann rolled her green eyes. "Oi! Those are me anklebit'ers that yer talkin' abou' boy."

Brody snorted. "Aye, and they're two links short of a banger jus' like their ma. Asides, ye know I love 'em both. The evil lit'l rapscallions."

Fiann her younger brother and shot him a warning scowl, prompting him to scurry off into the corner with a few of his buddies. "So wha' ya bein' 'ere for me lovely?"

"I'm 'ere for the trunk that--"

"—Hold on." She turned her attention to the burly man dancing on the wooden table. "Oi! Angus Hagart, ge' yer bladder'd arse off me table! I know ye be feelin' a wee bit giddy at the moment, bu' yer a beach'd whale waitin' to be cook'd an' yer no' goin' to pay for me table if'n ya break it! Now ge' down Angus!"

The blonde headed man stopped and frowned sadly. "Fine I'll be get'in' down, bu' ya don't 'ave to be so cheeky abou' me weight. I'm sensitive abou' that."

She folded her arms. "Quit bein' such a big lass's blouse and chivvy along!"

He scowled but complied with her wishes and sat down in the chair.

"Honestly Colin, I don't know why it tis that ya bring 'im in for a bevy and then insist on let'in 'im get arseholed." She returned her attention to Cat. "Now, wha' were ya sayin'?"

A pretty freckle-faced red head with large breasts approached the table where the pirate's sat. "May I be 'elpin ya on anything?"

They glanced at each other. "We'd like six ales and a cup of coffee." Zolo replied, trying to ignore the blatant look of desire she shot in his direction.

"Ale? Coffee? We don't flog tha' 'ere me duckies." She said rather coquettishly and flipped her fiery ringlets. "Ya lot aren't hailin' from aroon'd 'ere are ya?"

Robin, who understood the gist of her words answered. "No."

She nodded understandingly. "I see. Well, 'ow about I jus' bring six pints of beer an' 'ot cocoa with extra cream?"

They gave agreeable nods.

"Splendid." She turned and walked away, swaying her round hips.

"Friggin' hell." Zolo said. "I can't understand a word these people say."

"I know," Sanji agreed, "it's like, I know they're speaking English, but it's like a foreign otherworld English." He placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it up, taking a relaxed drag on it.

"And the weird thing is that Cat sounds just like them." Usopp said.

Fiann nodded when Cat informed her of her reasons for returning home. "So, ye finally foon'd the key? Hmmm."

The red-head sashayed to the bar. "Fiann."

"Aye, Darcy?"

She glanced at Cat for a split second and then turned her attention to her boss. "The grockles a' table five wan' six pints of beer an' one cup of coffee with extra cream."

"Go' it."

"Ya need any 'elp?" Cat asked.

"Are ya barmy Cat, me lovely? Ye're a guest 'ere, bu' ya can watch and learn if'n ya wan' to." She answered and went about busying herself with preparing the pints of beer.

Darcy leaned on the bar. "Cat is it?"

"Aye." She quickly set out the glass pints and set them each on a red coaster that had a dancing woman sewed onto it.

She turned around and gave a sigh. "D'ya see the grockles over there?"

"Aye." She knew what was coming next.

"The green-'aired chap is a bit of a dish isn't he? Damn, I wouldn't mind 'aving it off with 'im right 'ere and now. Wha' does he look like to ya, a knockers bloke or an arse bloke? Because I've go' lots of both." She said lustfully.

Cat's eyebrow twitched. "Actually, 'e likes them both bu' prefers legs."

Darcy returned her interest to Cat. "Eh?"

A dangerous expression presented itself in those sky blue depths of hers. "Aye, e's me lover so clear off an' keep yer she-harpy wench 'ands off of 'im or else you'll be forcin' me to slice off those pret'y lips of yers."

Fiann poured the dark frothy liquid into each pint and the steaming coffee in the mug. "Quit flyin' yer bloody gob off woman an' go give the custies their order." She said snappishly.

Darcy glowered at Cat, but then put the pints and mug on the round silver tray. "Aye landlady." She sauntered away.

Fiann smiled naughtily. "Darcy's right though 'e is a bit of a dish. I betcha 'afta fight off armies of birds, yea?"

"No' really. Mos' birds thinks 'e's 'andsome, bu' are intimidat'd by 'im."

Fiann chuckled and wiped off the counter. "Well, Darcy thinks 'e's delicious."

"She's right." She ran a hand through her hair and let her eyes fall upon her beloved, watching with interest when Darcy nearly fell over when he took off his coat, revealing the bulging muscles in his arm. God, he was so hot. "Now, about the trunk…"

The door opened, letting in the wintry air and an old man wearing a thin jacket and a smoking pipe hanging from his withered lips hobbled in. He hanged his jacket on the coat rack and hurried to a corner where five more elderly men sat playing a game of cards.

"Bleedin' 'ell! Farmer Pembrooke is still alive?"

"Aye."

"Bu' 'e was an old codger when I was 'ere!"

Fiann shrugged, fixed a pint of beer and placed some peanuts on a plate. " 'e's too much of a pigheaded boar to die."

A beautiful blonde, who was busy chatting up Sanji, ran to the bar and retrieved the order, taking it to the old man without being asked.

"Well, abou' the trunk…"

Fiann put a hand on her hip and looked at the clock. "We'll talk abou' tha' in the mornin' luvvy. Right now, we celebrate yer 'omecomin'." She let out a shrill whistle, getting the attention of the bar's rowdy patrons so she could speak. "Lads and lassies, chaps and chapesses, and all me luvvly-jubbly mates. Tonight we celebrate the 'omecomin' of a native we 'aven't seen in donkey's yonks." She put a hand on Cat's back. "I believe all present remember the blue eyed lit'l un tha' used to filch yer apples and wa'ermelons every night."

Their eyes lit up in surprise.

Farmer Pembrooke stood. "Well spank me giddy aunt an' blow me down! We all figur'd ya'd pass'd to Avalot a many season ago." He looked her up and down. "An' twat a bonny lass yer grown up to be." A hearty chuckle left the old man's mouth. "Well then, since we bein' celebratin'…. Another round of bit'er for all on me!"

A thunderous roar ripped through the pub.

Fiann pumped her fist. "Brody, I'll be needin' ya be'ind the bar luv! Mallory, Adelaide, and Jenna, yer in the kitchen with me! Darcy an' Nora, ye'll be bussin the tables!" She barked out authoritatively and turned to Cat. "Me lovely, why don't ya show yer mates to the feast table upstairs."

She simply let out a nod, knowing better than to argue with Fiann when her mind got set on an idea. Lazily, she strolled to her companions. "C'mon ya lot."

"What's goin' on Cat?" Luffy asked, sipping his pint of beer.

"We're gonna have a feast in honor of me homecomein'." She beckoned them and then walked away. They walked up a flight of stairs and into a spacious room where a single thirty seat white clothed table sat. "Sit."

Obediently they sat down along with the other patrons. An hour passed and soon the food was set upon the table, prompting the hungry diners (Cat warned her about Luffy) to fix their plates and begin eating.

Zolo picked at the weirdly shaped meat, which was the only thing left on his plate. "Um, Kitty?" No way he was eating something he didn't recognize.

She turned her head to him. "Yeah babe?"

"What's this?" He speared the boneless meat with his fork and held it up to her nose.

She hid the blush on her face, but before she could speak Luffy answered for her.

"It's called szhmitol and it's really great. I've eaten five!" He said, waving a piece on his fork.

"Oh me saints, Luffy." She and the other islanders began to chuckle.

"What?" He asked inquisitively.

Connor, a tall red-haired, bearded man sitting next to Zolo, merely chuckled. "Ya sure ya no' a migh't needin' lad?"

"What? What's wrong?" Nami asked. "He's right it is good."

"Cat?" Zolo asked warily when he saw the blush on her cheeks and the twinkle in her eye.

She chuckled. "Szmitol means sheep's knob."

They stared at her blankly.

" 'is willy." Farmer Pembrooke replied.

"Who's Willy?" Luffy asked.

"His wang, Luffy."

Nami grew pale, a shade of green, and then jumped up from the table. Luffy stopped eating and pushed his plate away while Sanji and Robin tried to settle their stomachs with wine and Chopper attempted not to vomit. Usopp merely stifled the chuckle at the back his throat, happy that he had followed Zolo's lead in not eating anything he couldn't recognize.

Everyone at the table, including Cat, laughed cheerfully at their guests' plight. Connor nudged Zolo's side gently, getting his attention. "Go a'ead grub it up lad. The old ones say it tis the dog's bollocks for the old power. If'n a chap's 'avin' problems with the old willy he just eats a lit'l szhmitol and voila, bob's yer uncle."

Zolo shot the older man a smug smile. "I have no problems in that department, my man, just ask my lady." He really didn't understand Connor's words, but he got the gist of their meaning. Greedily he dug his scooper into the delicious shepherd's pie and dunked it on his plate.

Connor leaned over. "Yer lad 'ere go' any problems with his power?"

Cat blushed and tried to keep from grabbing Zolo's leg. "No, sir. I'm the one tha' 'as the problem of keepin' im off me sometimes."

Nami returned to the table and sat down. "You guys should tell a person when you're gonna put sheep penis on the table." She dug her spoon into her uneaten haggis.

Everyone laughed again, but thought it better not to tell her what haggis was actually made of. They ate merrily with the islanders and by night's end they had an understanding of the way they pronounced their words and the meaning of a handful of them. They ate, drank, and partied into the wee hours of the night.

* * *

The sun shined through the window of Fiann's large home, its gentle rays piercing the curtains of the comfortably warm room and falling upon a peacefully asleep Zolo. Sadly, his peace would not last long. The door flew open, causing both Zolo and Cat to jerk from their sleep. Two identical red-haired boys that looked to be no more than seven barged into the room noisily.

"G'mornin' Auntie Cat an' Uncle Zolo!" They sang brightly.

Cat smiled kindly at them. "Well g'mornin' lit'l uns. You must be Sean an' Shane."

"Aye!" They jumped onto the bed, snuggling between her and an extremely unhappy Zolo. Thus, began their barrage of questions, which were hard to understand because one kept trying to talk over the other and little disagreements, the two rambunctious boys opted to solve with fists and namecalling, kept breaking out.

Cat simply gave amused giggles every now and again while Zolo groaned miserably and silently wished for the torture to be over.

A tall, handsome man with dark hair and eyes, wearing a heavy black shirt, pants, and slippers, stood in the doorway. "Sean. Shane ya two lit'l Pucks stop botherin' Cat and 'er lover, they 'ad a long night at ye ma's pub an' they do nay wan' to be bother'd with yer yowlin'." He said sternly.

"Bu' da." They whined.

"Can we at leas' give 'em a hug?" Shane asked.

"Aye bu' chivvy it up ya two. If'n yer ma finds out ya bein botherin' them, she'll tan both yer 'ides and put mine on the lounge floor."

They hugged Cat and an unwilling Zolo before they bounded out of the room.

"G'mornin' Ian." Cat said, seemingly unabashed for him to see her in the bed, considering she was concealed beneath the heavy blankets.

He dipped his head. "G'mornin' Cat." He glanced at Zolo who was still trying vainly to find a comfortable spot so he could drift back to sleep. "Zolo. Oh an' Fi will be up soon me mates and she'll fix a tonic to make ya all rosy cheek'd again."

Later Fiann was up and went about making breakfast for her guests, allowing her husband to help. "So, 'ow do ya like Cat's lover?" She asked Ian and flipped over a link of sausage on the skillet.

Ian shrugged and finished washing out the dishes. " 'e seems…nice enough." He walked to the round cherry finished table and began setting it. "Although I do not think tha' 'e's too fond of lit'l uns."

"Wha' young bloke 'is age is? Remember me love, we wait'd three yonks before we decided to try for them." She stirred the white rice and then flipped the frying egg.

He walked to her and put his arms around her waist, patting her bulging belly affectionately. "Aye, and we end'd up with troub'l one and troub'l two." Tenderly he kissed her cheek.

A small smile formed on her face, but then faltered. "Speakin' of Davy Jones' love children, where the bloody 'ell bein' those two?"

The sound of something big crashing to the ground outside followed by a dog's yelp and a cat's frightened yowl hit their ears.

Ian groaned. "I'll go see wha' it tis those two 'ave done now, an' hope to the saints they 'aven't killed Clancy." He exited the room swiftly and headed outdoors.

Zolo sat huddled up on the comfortable red couch with Cat reading through a recipe book. "Sanji would so love this book."

"Yeah."

"Oi! Wha' in bloody 'ell ya bein' makin' such a ruckus out 'ere!?" They heard Ian say. "Gor friggin' blimey what the 'ell'd ya do tha' for?" They heard more junk fall and the impatient bark of a dog. "I've told ya two five times to stop doin' this, but gordammit all ya do it again everytime! Ge' in the bleedin' 'ouse NOW!"

The back door opened and the twins rushed in wearing long faces. "Ma save us, da's really narked this time." Shane pleaded.

"Nope, yer goin' to take yer tannin' like yer suppos'd too." She turned off the stove.

Ian stormed into the house, slamming the door behind him. "Upstairs, now ya two."

"But da—"

"I said now!" He pointed, following them when they began their trek. "Bloody sun's barely breakin' the 'ills an' ya already in deep shite. Ya don't put makeshift antlers on a dog and tie 'im to a sled full of rocket firecrackers to make 'im run faster, and ya definitely don' shoo' 'em at the neighbor's cat!" He stomped up the stairs and slammed a door.

There was quiet, then the sound of a belt hitting a soft bottom, followed by screams.

Zolo and Cat glanced at each other. "Damn, Ian don't joke around."

"I guess not." She scooted up and pressed her lips to his, leaning in to stroke his inner thigh. They were in a serious session of making out when Fiann tapped the table loudly, startling them. Both stared at her, a bit annoyed.

"There'll be no snoggin' in the Locksley 'ome, unless it tis me an' me 'usband." She said half seriously and half playfully.

"Sorry." Cat blushed.

"Keep it up an' ya will be preggers like me in no time."

Zolo almost paled while Cat gave a shrug.

She eyed Zolo evenly. "Don' be turnin' ghosty white on me Zolo. That's wha's goin' to 'appen if'n ya keep bonkin' 'er like last night. There's no' a perfect world where ya can hump ya lover as much as ya want an' no' end up with a lit'l un."

Zolo had half a mind to push Cat off his lap after she said that, his thoughts drifting to the two rascally twins. They'd drive him bonkers if they were his and he definitely didn't want any like them. Dammit, why did Cat have to be so darned irresistible?

"Now c'mon and ge' yer grub before it gets cold." She commanded.

Cat stood and fell in step with the impregnated woman. "Fiann, ya're goin' to scare 'im off an' 'e'll never touch me again."

Fiann scoffed. "Please. Don' ya bein' such a berk girl. Tha' man loves ye with his very soul. A ragin' banshee couldn't keep him out of yer pants."

She flushed brightly. "Damn yer cheeky tongue Fiann."

Fiann's green eyes shined mischievously. "Ya startin' to sound like me 'usband."

A few moments later they all sat around the table eating breakfast. "This table's beautiful." Cat said.

Zolo ran his fingers over the embellishments carved into the wood. "Yeah, the attention to detail is really good. Who made it?"

Fiann, including her sulking sons, grinned proudly. "Ian did. 'e's one of the best carpenters ya will ever meet."

Ian's cheeks turned red. "Ya're embarassin' me sweethear'." He placed a forkful of rice in his mouth and then guzzled down a gulp of milk after swallowing his food.

She giggled and then raised an eyebrow. " 'ow abou' I make it up to ya a lit'l later." She winked at him flirtaciously.

He gave a large boyish grin. "I'd really like that."

Zolo rolled his eyes and glanced at Cat. He leaned over to her. "And they talk about us."

* * *

Noon found Zolo and Cat sitting on the hill watching their crew members and a number of villagers, incluing the Locksleys, ice skating on the frozen over pond below. He put an arm around her shoulders and settled into the hard bench. Cold. Breetown was cold all over. There were no hotsprings and no saunas only ice and snow…everywhere. "It's so friggin' cold here. I swear to you right now I can't feel my ass because it's frozen." He let out a breath, amused at the cloud of white it made in the air. He let out several more breaths, persistently trying to make the cloud turn various shapes by holding his mouth different each time.

"Getting' in touch with your inner kid again?"

He stopped and gazed at the islanders whizzing by on their ice skates below while Luffy and the others tried their best not to fall flat on their faces. Breetown seemed pleasant and so did its citizens, well besides Fiann and Brody's parents. Why did Cat leave? "Kitty?"

"Aye—yeah?" She tugged her coat closer and lay her head on his shoulder when a brisk wind breezed by, tossing their hair.

"Why'd you leave here? It seems pretty pleasant. The people are nice, the food is good, and it seems to be pretty safe. Why'd you run away?" He felt her cringe and draw herself into a knot. "Don't draw away Cat. Not now."

A sigh left her and she sat upright. She turned her melancholy eyes upon his and tugged at the necklace on her neck. "Are ya sure ya wanna hear it?"

He took her gloved hands in his and squeezed them. "I'm sure." He took in a sharp breath when he discerned the pain etched in her face. "I'm here."

A small appreciative smile graced her lips. She gripped his hands and let the memory flow. "A couple of months before I left, Fiann's parents Aidan and Brenna, hired a farmhand, Dillon. He was so handsome, ya know. Golden hair, emerald eyes, body like a child of the high faiere."

"Okay, I get it you thought he was hot."

She tittered at his evident envy. "He was charming, a hard worker, and respectful to his elders. To the women in town, he was the total package and then some, and they were all chasing after him like he was the only rooster in the chicken coop. He smiled and women literally passed out. But he wouldn't have any of them, because he said they were nothing more than 'cows in heat'. He said he wanted someone that wasn't just after his looks. 'Someone that would actually listen to his soul'." She uncrossed her legs and then crossed them again.

"So….?" He urged her onward.

"So, even though he was twelve years my senior, we became best friends. I'll admit, I had a ginormous crush on him. I'd come out of my treehouse on the opposite side of town just to be near him as he tilled the land and baled the hay, which took hours. And on his lunch break I would usually bring him a watermelon or some type of fruit I'd stolen from a surrounding farm."

"Farmer Pembrooke?"

She sniggered. "Usually. He'd pat my head and call me his 'special little princess' and I'd just blush and hug him. And he'd stroke my hair so soothingly and tell me that he'd never let anyone hurt me especially Aidan and Brenna. And I believed him. He saved me more than once from highwaymen and got me to the doctor that one time I ate the leaves of a poisonous plant. Boy did I look terrible."

He smiled outwardly at the thought of Cat being broken out in red welts from head to toe, but deep inside he braced himself for the unspeakable.

"He used to pack Brody and me sandwiches when we went to the pond to fish, just in case we had a bad day."

"Where was Fiann?"

"Seventeen and chasing after boys." She answered with a smile. "We would fish and play in the water and tell jokes for hours. Then whenever there was enough fish to feed us all he would have me clean the fish, Brody make the fire, and then he would cook the fish. This went on for a month, until one day…." She trailed off, swallowing the lump bobbing in her throat.

_Good lord, please don't let it be._ He grit his teeth and squeezed her hands, encouraging her. Part of him didn't want to hear the rest, but he knew she needed to get it out in the open so she could move past it.

She gripped his hands tighter and blinked back the tears stinging her eyes. "He packed just two sandwiches that day, and when I asked him about Brody, he said Brody had been punished for playin' a prank on Mister McBride. So, I thought nothin' of it and followed him as usual. We talked and laughed and then I noticed we were going out farther than usual. When I told him, he just said he'd found a new fishing hole and to just trust him. And I did. A--"

"I'm here." He stroked her hands gingerly.

"We fished for what seemed like forever, but we didn't get a single bite. So we quit and he unpacked our lunch. After we ate, we lay on the ground and just watched the clouds pass, talking about all sorts of things. Then, he told me I was the prettiest girl in town and that I would always be his 'special little princess' no matter what. I thought it was weird because to me it sounded like he was sayin' it like he wasn't gonna be around much longer." She gave a bitter laugh. "Then…h-he touched me. Nothing bad, just a hand through my hair, and then he kissed me." She worked her jaw when her bottom lip trembled. "I didn't understand, because here in Breetown it's not uncommon for a loving father to kiss his daughter on the mouth as a sign of affection. So, I thought that he was just being fatherly towards me. If I'd have only known the way some men's minds work." A single tear trickled down her cheek and she hung her head, her long hair veiling her face. "Then…then…"

He let go of a hand and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "Keep goin' Cat. It's okay."

"H-he started touchin' me in places that I knew were private. When I asked why was he touching me like that he said that's what men and women do when they love each other, they touch. God I was so scared. At first I let him keep touching me, but then he put his hands up my skirt and…and pulled off my panties. That's when I knew it wasn't right, that what he was doing to me was wrong, but by then he was already on top of me…" She choked on her tears and snuggled closer to Zolo as if seeking protection from her own memory.

He clamped his jaw shut to keep himself from stopping her. It was too much, to know that some heartless bastard had taken advantage of her and stolen her innocence when it wasn't his to possess. Burning anger danced within him, but when he saw the raw agony written on her face it softened. Her pain was his pain.

"…His hands were everywhere, touching me and groping me in spots that I knew were not his to touch. I begged and pleaded with him to get off and stop, but it seemed like the more I protested the rougher he got. There was this look in his eye like a tiger getting ready to devour a gazelle, and at that moment I knew he wouldn't stop and that he was gonna do something horrible to me. The man that had told me he would never let anyone hurt me, that had saved my life, that had been so kind to me, and had gained my trust was the one that was hurting me." She wiped away the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"W-what did you do?"

"I froze and I tried to go to a happy place, a place where I was safe and he wasn't there doin' this to me. At some point he zipped down his pants and…." She let out a sob. "…god it hurt so bad Zolo but I couldn't scream. It was like my voice just died inside of me. And then he started…and then he whispered how beautiful I was and then ran a hand through my hair. You know what said next?"

"What?" He asked, barely in a whisper.

"In the nicest voice he said, 'don't cry me little princess, you'll learn to like it'."

"Sonofabitch."

"Yeah. When he said that, that's when I knew that this would not be the last time he would violate me. That he would continue to take me. That's when somethin' inside of me clicked. Somethin' inside of me said that this was wrong, that it was my body and he had no right touchin' me without my consent. So, I reached down, trying'to drown out his sounds in my ear and his heavy body on me, slipped the pocketknife he always wore on his hip out of the holster, and plunged the knife into his side. He screamed and rolled off me. I got up, disregardin' the blood on my shirt, and ran. I remember hearin' him behind me beggin' me to come back and that he was sorry for what he had done. By the time I got outta the woods my legs burned, I could barely stand, and my private parts ached like hell, but I didn't stop until I had jumped the first merchant ship outta Breetown." She let out a relieved breath, as if a great burden had been lifted from her shoulders. "That's why I ran away."

"Lord girl, how come ya never told me this?" He put both arms around her and rocked her from side to side.

"Ya never asked, and I wouldn't have felt comfortable." She cuddled closer to him and snuggled her face into the left side of his chest, enjoying the feeling of security that being in his arms brought.

He kissed the top of her head. "Cat?"

She closed her eyes and smiled. "I know babe."

A snowball hit Zolo right in the face. He let out a growl and shook the snow from his face, scowling at the culprit: Sanji. "You're dead lovecook!" He snarled and released his lover to chase after the cook.

She laughed merrily and ran down the hill to get in on their winter antics.

* * *

They all stood in the barn of the old Craven home, waiting as Brody and Ian searched the loft for the trunk. "Do ya two see it?" Fiann called.

"Aye! We do!"

"Then bring it down."

There was a lot of strained groaning. "Wha' the bleedin' 'ell is this thing made of? It feels like I'm liftin' old marm McCready." Brody complained. "Gor I ain't breakin' me back for this."

"Well, I can't lift it by meself Brody." Ian protested.

"Well, ya're gonna hafta!" He growled angrily.

Zolo rolled his eyes. "Friggin' jeez." He climbed up the ladder and into the hayloft. A few moments later he landed on the creaky floor and sat the trunk down.

Ian and Brody glanced sideways at each other and then down at Zolo. "That's a 'ealthy lad." Ian stated, somewhat amazed at Zolo's display of strength.

"Damn." Fiann breathed. "Wha' a strong man ya 'ave Cat, I bein' wonderin' how szmitol would affect 'im."

Cat laughed. "We'll never know."

"Where do ya want this Kitty?"

"In the lounge room." She answered.

He hefted it onto his shoulder and effortlessly carried it into the house. The trunk thudded against the floor when he sat it down. "Here we go."

She sighed and retrieved the key from her pocket. "Okay." She took in a deep breath. How would opening this case and finding out about her past affect her life?

Luffy frowned. "Open it already Cat." He said impatiently.

"Shut up Luffy! Take your time Kitty."

She knelt in front of ornate trunk, tracing the golden and inscribed details softly. "Okay." She inserted the key in the dragon-shaped lock and turned. The mouth of the golden sea dragon clicked and then opened as if summoning her to peer into the secrets that lay within. Everyone held their breath, waiting in evident anticipation for her to open the lid. Tentatively she touched the lid but then stopped.

"No matter what's in that thing, you'll always be Cat." Sanji said reassuringly.

"Yeah." The others said in unison.

She gulped and, with shaking fingers, pushed back the lid. The first thing that met her eyes was a dress. She touched the dress, caressing the soft silk, and ran her fingers over the golden embroidery woven throughout the fabric. "Ohmigod." She raised it from the trunk and glanced up at Fiann expectantly.

"Yer ma wore a dress similar to tha' when she came 'ere."

She hugged the dress and set it aside on the couch. Her eyes fell upon a scroll that spanned the length of the trunk. She picked it up and unrolled it and tears pooled in her eyes. "Oh my…." It was an exquisitely painted portrait of her family. A handsome man with solemn sky blue eyes and dark brown hair rested an arm around a beautiful woman with kind sea green eyes and inky tresses that fell past her shoulders like a black waterfall and a hand on the shoulder of serious looking boy, that looked no more than six years, with dark hair and eyes like the mother. Each were smiling, genuinely happy to be in the picture together. She touched the picture, stroking the fabric softly as if somehow she could meld herself to it. For several moments, she did not speak.

The spectators just gazed at the portrait, each amazed how much Cat resembled her mother in appearance, but with her father's striking blue eyes.

"I have a brother." She whispered and then looked up at Zolo. "I have a brother." Lovingly she gripped the portrait to her and kept searching. There were a few more items: a ring with a stone similar to that of her necklace, a weird looking musical instrument, what appeared to be a toy soldier, beautifully decorated hair sticks with pink glass sakura shaped flowers hanging from their tops, a book, a map, and last of all a letter.

"A letter?" Chopper said curiously.

"Wha' does it say?" Brody asked eagerly.

"Yea, wha' does it say?" Fiann asked with just as much enthusiasm.

Ian held his hand up. "Ignore these two nosyparkers Cat. The let'er is a private mat'er. Somethin' for ya to look through alone or with this lot." He swept a hand in her crew mate's direction.

"B-b-bu'…" The two of them stammered.

"Yeah." Luffy agreed. "We should be goin' anyway."

"So soon?" Fiann asked.

"Yeah," Nami said, "we're pirates, we don't stay any one place too long unless we're fighting a battle."

"And since there's no battle…" Robin piped up. "…we'll just be pickin' up and leavin."

Cat smiled when Zolo touched her shoulder, signaling that it was time to go, and began returning everything back to the trunk except for the letter. She kept that close. They said their goodbyes to the village residents and boarded the ship, but not before Sanji's admirer's showered him with kisses and gifts. Of course had he known what accepting the gifts meant, he would have left them on the ground.

* * *

Soon, they were back in the open sea and Cat sat atop deck gazing unsurely at the rolled up letter in her hand.

"Ya gonna read that?" Zolo asked and sat next to her.

"Yeah." She swallowed, broke the seal with a dagger, and slowly unrolled it. The other's crowded around her.

"Read it out loud. We're nakama Cat, you can trust us." Luffy said sincerely.

A sharp breath hitched in her chest and she began reading the letter:

_"To my dearest daughter,_

_I wish it was on a happy occasion that I could write this letter, but sadly it is not. It is with a heart heavier than the Qulun mountains themselves that I must tell you a dreadful truth, you will never know me. You will never know the sound of my voice, or run into my arms when you are afraid, because I am on the run for my life and the situation is bleak. I accept this fate however with a proud heart, because the safety of my family comes above all else."_

She let out a sob. Her father knew he would die, but still he accepted it for the sake of his family. He was truly a noble man.

_"It saddens me greatly that I will never see your face, or hear you take your first breath of air when you come into this world. More than likely you will look like your mother, and if you do you will be strikingly beautiful. Though I am a proud warrior at this moment I am weeping. I am weeping for your first step, your first word (it will probably be mama), the first haiku you __complete, the first musical instrument you master, your first suitor, your first kiss(goodness forbid it goes further), your wedding day,and your first child, because all of these firsts I will never witness."_

Her hands trembled and she choked on her tears. "I can't read anymore." She handed the letter to him and lay her head on his shoulder

"Ya sure?"

She nodded, covering her mouth to hold back the tears.

Nami scooted next to Cat and put her arms around her waist. "There, there."

Zolo swallowed, amazed that she would trust him with something so personal.

"_But I want you to know my little one, that I love you. Unconditionally, eternally, and deeply I will always love you. And though I will not be with you I want you to know that I wish I could be a father to you more than anything, but it was not destined. Enough sad things, it is time to tell you who you are."_

"Maybe you should read this part yourself."

"Go on."

"_You are from a proud race residing on the opposite side of the Chulalunquar mountain range. Our people were prosperous. Our kingdom, Baifong, was blessed with the most fertile soil in all the New World, thus producing abundant crop and our land rich in resources. Our people were wealthy and intelligent and our military strong. However, the gods were laughing at us. Political upheaval struck our land, there was civil war, and all our wealth, all our intelligence, and military might proved insufficient. We were conquered. I am sending your mother, still pregnant with you, away and hiding your brother, the serious young warrior he is, in the caves in good faith that neither of you would be discovered and hope may live. That is all I dare say just in case this letter should fall into the wrong hands. Your mother will tell you the rest."_

Chopper sniffed. "It's so sad."

"I know." Usopp blubbered.

"_Well my little one, my time is nearly up, so I shall close this letter and give it to your mother so that you will know that your father did not abandon you. Dearest child, I do not know you or your mother's fate once you leave, but I hope it is a happy one. However life is not without its little surprises, so whatever happens I want you to never give up. Never stop trying. When the storm of life rages its hardest that is when you stare it directly in the eye and howl into the wind to do its worst for you will not break."_

He stopped for a moment. "Whoa."

"Damn, that's really intense." Sanji puffed on a cigarette. No wonder Cat never quit, because her father never did.

_"I must go now my little flower. But I want you to know that I love you and I know that whatever type of woman you become, she will be respectable. Farewell my little one._

_Shin-Qi to his only daughter--"_

He stopped in midsentence when he saw the last word. Jeez, there it was, in black and white print. He nudged her and handed the letter to her. "Read the last word."

She took it and read the last word to herself.

_"Taki."_

Tears flowed down her cheeks unchecked and she buried her face in the letter. "I--"

"What's the matter?" Luffy asked with evident concern and then narrowed his eyes at Zolo. "Did you pinch her?"

He rolled his eyes. "No you dumbass." He shook her out of her stupor. "Tell them Cat."

"M-my name is…Taki." She said with a wide grin. She cuddled close to Zolo, happy that she got to share such a special moment not only with him but with the crew, her new nakama.

Robin smiled. "Waterfall returning home. That's what your name means sugah."

"It fits the situation." Zolo stated. She would always be his little Cat, though, no matter what it said on paper.

"So what do we do now?" Nami asked.

Everyone looked at Luffy who merely gave an untamed smile. "We set a course for the Chulalunquar mountains for the city of Baifong!" He stated, his voice etched with the tone of a person thirsting for adventure. The others cheered.

Zolo kissed her mouth softly and drew her to him. "Ya hear that Kitty? You're goin' home."

Their eyes met and held, drowning in each other's depths. A smile graced her face when he brushed away tear from her cheek and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't know what going home would do to her life, but with Zolo by her side she felt like she could do anything.

He didn't know how he would fit in her new home, but like he said before he was hooked on her like a fish and he was going to fight like hell to keep his grip. A sigh escaped him. A new adventure was upon them, and he had no idea how hard it would to be, but together he knew they could weather any storm. He planted a soft kiss on her head, ignoring his dancing crewmates, and gazed out at the twinkling stars.

**FINI**

* * *

**Well my friends that's it, I'm finished. Wahhhhh! I tried my best not to finish, but Zolo threatened to take up all the creative space in my brain if I didn't so...voila! I hope ya like it and that you didn't have too much trouble with the islanders' native brogue. Read and Review please. A big thanks to all my readers that review. I finally made twenty. Yay! Thanks a mint you guys.**

**Love ya!**


End file.
